Loco y estúpido amor
by Speisla Cartoon Cartoon
Summary: Todos rebozan de amor, lo cual para Raven es MUY irritante.Tras un par de cosas,como que Raven intente matar a Batman por embarazar a su madre,los Titanes pueden ver la química que tiene con KF, y hacen planes para que estén juntos. Pero como todos sabemos, no todos los planes de los Titanes son... ejem... buenos. ¡COMPLETO!
1. La estupidez del amor

**Jeje, quise hacer uno donde eran los mismos integrantes que el equipo de los 80 (Kid Flash/Wally West, Robin/Dick Grayson, Aqualad/Garth Waters, Speedy/Roy Harper, Wonder Girl/Donna Troy, Terra/Tara Markov, Cyborg/Victor Stone, Starfire/Kory Anders, Chico Bestia/Garfield Mark Logan y obvio nuestra bien amada Raven/Rachel Roth) **

**-_-, re que en los 80 la torre estaba superpoblada, bueno, quise volver a hacer un fic sólo para relajarme, cómo empecé a hacerlos: cosas tuyas que simplemente quieres compartir. Jeje, por eso tengo el presentimiento de que no me quedó muy "sofisticado", pero ¡¿Qué demonios! Estoy muy aburrida.**

**Maridajes secundarios:**

**Robin/Wonder Girl (No tan secundario xD)**

**Cyborg/Jinx**

**Speddy/Starfire**

**Chico Bestia/Terra (Perdón a los que no les guste... ¡pero se me hacen tan lindos!)**

**Batman/Arella (Si, leyeron bien, ¡Qué se le va a hacer? Me encantan)**

**Una cosa más: puede que tenga más cosas del universo DC que de la serie... pero si no entienden algo, referencias al final.**

**Advertencia: (si, esta nota está re-pesada pero es importante) esto es muuuy loco, absurdo, casi sin sentido. Pero divertido xD**

* * *

¿Dónde han quedado esos días fáciles cuando uno no tenía que complicarse tanto para meditar? Al parecer, bastante lejanos, pensaba la hechicera.

Lo primero que no comprendía era cómo es que la Torre había adoptado a más miembros en menos de un año: Para empezar, Terra "recuperó" su memoria (si es que la había perdido en un principio, Raven no estaba tan segura) y en un encuentro, pidió perdón por todo lo que había causado. En un principio dudaron de aceptarla de nuevo (Bueno, _**casi**_ todos) pero... todos se merecían una segunda oportunidad ¿no?, por supuesto que Chico Bestia bailó conga festejando el regreso de su Terra, DIGO, de Terra.

En segundo lugar estaban Aqualad y Speedy. Seguramente se preguntarán ¿Pasó algo malo en la Torre del Este? ¿Se separaron? ¿Bee está aguantando sola a Mas y a Menos? Nop, falso, falso y... no totalmente falso pero si erróneo. La ola de crímenes había subido en Jump en esos tiempos, y aunque eran seis ahora, faltaba apoyo. Iron City en cambio estaba un poco más tranquila, por lo que Speedy y Aqualad vinieron a dar su apoyo a sus amigos mientras Argent, Jinx, y Hot Spot los suplantaban en la Torre de Iron City... se preguntarán ¿Por qué demonios esos tres no vinieron directamente a la Torre de Jump? Eso lo veremos más adelante.

En tercer lugar, vino Wonder Girl como dos meses después de que se unieran Aqualad y Speedy. La princesa amazona buscaba independencia de su hermana y mentora, Wonder Woman. Hipólita estuvo bastante molesta porque se alejase de Wonder Woman, pero tenían que aceptar que Donna ya no era una niñita y que un poco de independencia no le haría mal... además, estaba aliviada de ya no dormir en la habitación continua a la de su hermana. Oh si, la todopoderosa "Mujer Maravilla" hablaba dormida y era muy ruidosa. Le preocupaba dejar a Diana... claro, hasta que se enteró que ahora Artemisa le hacía compañía en momentos de soledad (xD). No fue muy difícil unirse a sus amigos. Como lo recordaba Raven, prácticamente fue "¡Hola, tanto tiempo! ¿Me recuerdan? Peleamos juntos contra Brain ¿Podría unirme al equipo?" "¡SIIIII!" (Obvio que esos fueron Chico Bestia y Robin, claro que al primero Terra le dio un zape y el segundo tenía corazoncitos en los ojos).

Ahora, en último lugar (Pero no por eso menos importante xD) Kid Flash. Habían pasado cuatro meses y Raven ya pensaba que el casting de "Trae más personas que no me dejen tranquila a la Torre" había terminado. Claro... hasta que Robin mencionó que Kid Flash se había sentido muy triste por la muerte de su mentor y tío: Barry Allen, alias Flash. Por eso Robin lo invitó a unirse al equipo (Claro que luego Raven y Cyborg le dieron el sermón de "LA TORRE SE NOS ACHICA, IDIOTA") Pero concordaron en que Kid Flash necesitaba apoyo de sus amigos más cercanos.

Cuando se recompuso un poco, hasta contó historias muy graciosas de cuando él, Robin, Wonder Girl, Aqualad y Speedy solían andar todos juntos (Unidos por el fastidio de ser "ayudantes").

Y aquí estaba Raven, meditando con el alba, y pensando en lo mucho que había cambiado todo en sólo un año.

-Ooooh no, Jinxy-poo, tú eres más linda.

Mejor dicho, estaba meditando hasta que el cabrón de Cyborg vino a hablarle por comunicador a su novia Jinx justo dónde ella meditaba.

Por tercera vez esta semana.

-_Aaaay, ¡no hables así!.-_ Respondió la pelirosada por la línea.

-¡Pero si es la verdaaaad!

-_Ohh, eres tan tierno, mi pequeño corazoncito de metal._

_**"Azar, que cursis, son peores que mi madre" **_Pensó nuestra hechicera favorita (Lo siento, Bruja Cachavacha, pero es la verdad xD) con una enorme gotita.

-Noo, tu eres más tierna, mi pequeño helado de frutillas.

-Cyborg...

_-Definitivamente tú eres más tierno, Cybie..._

**_"¿Cybie?"_**

**-**Cyborg...

-¡No, tú eres más tierna!

_-¡Tú eres más tierno!_

_-_Cyborg...

-¡No, tú!

-_¡Tú!_

_-_Cyborg...

-Tu eres más adorable, Jinxy...

-¡_Cybie que lo eres tú!_

_-_**¡Si, los dos son adorables! ¡¿Quieren dejarme meditar!**- Dijo la pelivioleta perdiendo su último estibo de paciencia.

-_¿Qué fue eso, Cybie?- _Preguntó Jinx desde el comunicador.

-Aquí Raven perdió una tuerca.

-_Pues préstale una de las tuyas, amor._

_-_¡Adoro cuando haces chistes!

-_¡Yo adoro cuando adoras que haga chistes!_

_-_¡Yo adoro que tu adores cuando yo adoro que hagas chistes!

La muy irritada hechicera tenía dos opciones: Oh arrojaba el comunicador de Cyborg al mar, o iba a meditar a su habitación. Y si hacía lo primero Cyborg saltaría al mar por su comunicador con tal de no perder la comunicación con Jinx. Estaría oxidado durante muchos días, pero feliz como lombriz hablando con Jinx de lo "adorable que se veía todo oxidado". En cambio, si iba a su habitación, obtendría paz de todos modos, y sin tener que soportar a un Cyborg oxidado.

-Iré a mi habitación.

Obviamente no obtuvo respuesta ya que su "hermano mayor" estaba en un importante debate sobre quién era más adorable.

Raven entró a la Torre, "No tiene caso enojarse, sólo ignóralos y ve a meditar" pensó la semi-demonio. Esa era otra cosa que tenía a Raven un poco molesta (un moco más molesta de lo normal) estos días. Todos parecían estar "bajo los efectos de Afrodita" (Como diría Wonder Girl) y eso era tan insoportable como escuchar "la super-maratón de chistes de Chico Bestia".

Cyborg y Jinx eran los más condenadamente irritables. Hasta parecía que les encantaba actuar así para hacerla enojar.

Speddy y Starfire salían desde hace dos meses; por esa razón se había venido a la Torre el arquero, quería estar más cerca de Starfire.

Luego Terra y Chico Bestia, que iban a cumplir su aniversario el próximo mes; les habían costado unas... tres horas después del regreso de la rubia comunicar que eran novios oficiales.

Los siguientes enamoraditos (Y los más empalagosos según la hechicera) eran Robin y Wonder Girl. Antes de que existieran los Titanes, ellos ya se conocían y eran muy amigos (mediante Batman y Wonder Woman que estaban en la Liga) sin embargo se notaba a leguas de distancia que Dick Grayson estaba muy enamorado de Donna Troy (Para Raven más evidente, compartía un vínculo mental con el chico, ¡era obvio!) Y también era más que obvio que Donna Troy correspondía a Dick "Pantalones Cortos" Grayson (Wonder Girl había traido ese apodo para él mediante el primer traje de usó Robin, donde usaba unos pantalones MUY cortos... pobre Dick, sólo tenía nueve años en ese momento... no sabía que ese error lo perseguiría por el resto de su vida). Así que nadie se sorprendió cuando entraron de la mano y dijeron "Amigos, tenemos algo que decirles, estamos juntos", de hecho, todos respondieron con un "Ummm" de lo más normal.

Por el amor de Azar, ¡Hasta Arella, SU PROPIA MADRE, tenía novio! Todos sabían que el mentor de Robin, Batman alias Bruno Díaz, era un mujeriego de primera. Le faltaban dedos para enumerar a todas las chicas con las que había estado involucrado amorosamente: Gatúbela, Hiedra Venenosa, Talia Al Ghul, Zatanna, la reportera Vicki Vale, había tenido un par de citas con Wonder Woman (Muy para el disgusto de Wonder Girl y de Artemisa), Cazadora, Canario Negro, Paris Hilton... bueno, en fin, muchas. Por eso cuando su madre vino y le dijo que había ido a la escuela con Bruno Díaz (Porque Arella era de Gotham) se preocupó. Casi amenaza a Batman cuando lo vio abrazar a su madre. Casi lo golpea cuando empezó a salir con ella. Y casi lo mata cuando dijeron que eran novios oficiales (¿Por qué no hizo ninguna de esas cosas? La sujetaba Robin que no quería volver a quedarse huérfano).

¿Por qué todos tenían tanta suerte en el amor menos ella?... No es que ella estuviera enamorada, claro. ¡Y definitivamente no de Kid Flash! No, ella no estaba enamorada de Kid Flash. Podía perderse en sus ojos (Los mas celestes y adorables que la hechicera hubiera visto) o mirar mucho su cabello (Hay que admitirlo... tenía una debilidad por el cabello pelirrojo) o que no le molestaba en lo absoluto recibir un abrazo de su parte (De cualquier otra persona lo mandaba al infierno) ¡Pero eso no significaba que estaba enamorada!

¡Oh no, claro que no! ¡Rachel Roth no estaba nada enamorada de Wally West!

-¡Auch!

¡Y el hecho de que se hubiera chocado a alguien por pensar en él no tenía nada que ver! ¡NADA!

-Lo siento Starfire, no te vi.

-No importa amiga Raven, de hecho los estaba buscando a ti y al amigo Robin.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tienen una video-llamada de los amigos Batman y Arella en la sala.

"¿Mi madre y Batman nos llaman?"

-Oh.- Respondió notándose un poco de su sorpresa.- Gracias Starfire.

Como se dijo antes, ¿Dónde quedaron esos días donde meditar no era tan complicado?

Meditar tendría que esperar.

* * *

Robin estaba sentado en medio del sofá. Hace diez minutos estaba en su habitación, con Wonder Girl "poniéndose cariñosos" cuando entró Starfire y lo siguiente que supo es que la sonriente tamaraneana exclamaba a todo pulmón: "¡Amigo Robin! Tu figura paterna junto a su amada, la amiga Arella, tienen algo glorioso que comunicarles a t la amiga Raven... ¡Oh, hola amiga Wonder Girl!... ¿Qué están haciendo?... ¿Y por qué sus caras están rojas?" Menos mal que no habían pasado a mayores o habrían tenido que darle a Starfire una clase de educación sexual terrestre... y eso era algo que sinceramente nadie quería hacer. Bueno, Speedy si quería, pero el muy pervertido quería enseñárselo de otra manera.

Así que, después de volver a explicarle a Star la importancia de tocar primero, Robin vino a responder la video-llamada. Le dijeron que querían decirle lo que sea que sea eso junto a Raven, así que no quedaba más remedio que esperarla.

-Y... ¿Cómo está Tim?- Preguntó para salir del silencio.

-_Tim está bien, encerró a El Espantapájaros él solo el otro día.-_ Respondió su mentor desde la pantalla, a un lado de su novia Arella.

-Wow, me alegra saber que mi sucesor lo está haciendo bien.

_-Muy bien, ¿Cómo está Jason?_

-El Robin faltante se tomó unas vacaciones a Miami.

-_Dime que no usó dinero robado._

_-_Caro que no, usó tu tarjeta de crédito.

-_¡¿Qué!_

_-_¡Nada!

Seguramente Red X lo asesinaría si Bruno se enteraba que usó su tarjeta de crédito para irse de vacaciones.

En eso llegó Raven y se sentó a su lado.

-_¡Hola bebé! ¿Cómo estás?- _Le preguntó Arella alias Angela Roth desde el monitor.

Raven le hechó una mirada, usaba un vestido, y sonreía. Tal vez Bruno no era tan malo.

-Estaba por meditar, ¿Tienen algo que decirnos?- Preguntó yendo directamente al grano.

-_Bueno, ahora que están los dos se los podemos decir.- _Esto no iba bien.

Arella tomó un respiró y luego lo soltó.- _Estoy embarazada._

El pensamiento de que Bruno no era tan malo desapareció por completo de la mente de Raven.

* * *

**N/A: Alucinantee!**

**Reviews?**

**Esto esta dedicado a tí, Rachelgarf!**

**Aclarando:**

***En "Justice League" a muchos les gusta la pareja Robin/Wonder Girl (Generalmente acompañada de Batman/Wonder Woman, nada de eso en este fic) A mi me gustan también, independientemente de sus mentores =). Y como en los comics si parece que pasa algo entre ellos, me dije ¿Por qué no?**

***No muchos conocen a la versión de Wonder Girl de Teen Titans, aparece unicamente en la batalla contra Cerebro, lo cual es PÉSIMO porque en los comics es una Titán fundadora y realmente hizo falta más participación de ella en la serie. (Si quieren saber cómo es, chéqueen mi pag de DeviantArt, hagan clic en "Homepage" de mi perfil. Más precisamente la imagen "Wonder Girl Universe Teen Titans TV Show")**

***Artemisa es parte de la Wonder-Family, en este fic, ella y Wonder Woman trabajan juntas (Tiene un largo cabello pelirrojo y ojos verdes, si quieren saber cómo es también hay imagenes de ella en mi DeviantArt, miren la imagen "Artemisa")**

***Arella realmente es de Gotham, luego pasó lo de Trigon y fue llevada a Azarath.**

***Barry Allen era el tío y mentor de Kid Flash, osea Flash. Murió en los comics recientes y le dejó el manto de Flash a Wally.**

**Bueno, ¿Qué hago? ¿Lo sigo, lo modifico, lo borro? ¡Díganme!**


	2. ¡¿UN HERMANITO? ¡BATMAN MORIRÁ!

**N/A: Me han dicho que Raven está un poco más emocional... ¿Y qué? Dije que esto era muy loco. No gusta, no leer.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

-¡SUÉLTAME CHICO MARAVILLA, SUÉLTAME PARA QUE PUEDA MATAR A TU MENTOR!- Raven podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que se había enojado tanto, esta era una de ellas.

Y como todos sabemos que la voz de Raven da miedo cuando es normal, ¿Se imaginan gritando?

-¡Raven, cálmate!

-¡No voy a calmarme hasta que ÉL esté retorciéndose en el infierno!

-_¡Rachel, cálmate hija, todo está bien!_

_-_¿¡Todo está bien! ¡Estás embarazada!

-_Siempre has dicho que querías un hermanito..._

_-_Si, ¡CUANDO TENÍA CINCO AÑOS!

-¡Bruno, Angela, los llamamos después! ¡Felicidades y saludos a Tim!- Robin cortó la comunicación.

Del otro lado de la pantalla un resignado Bruno suspiraba.

-Lo tomó mejor de lo que me imaginaba.

-Sabía que reaccionaría así.- La mujer pelivioleta se pasó una mano por el pelo.

Bruno la abrazó.

-Todo saldrá bien.

-Lo sé, pero tengo miedo por ti.- Susurró en su pecho.

-¿Por mí?

-Duerme con un abierto, y si ves una sombra con forma de cuervo, grita con todas tus fuerzas.- Bruno se rió un poco. Amaba a la mujer en sus brazos.

-Batman no grita.

-Batman gritó anoche.

-Pero no de miedo.

Se dieron un beso.

* * *

En otra dimensión, más específicamente una prisión, Trigon estaba aburrido. Raven lo había mandado a una prisión interdimencional cuando lo derrotó. Y el demonio estaba super-aburrido.

Cómo no tenía nada mejor que hacer, decidió mirar La Tierra. Así cuando saliera de esa prisión sabría las debilidades de sus enemigos, y estaría al día con el mundo de la farándula. (Tenía que saber si Leonardo DiCaprio seguía en los mejores actores para no ser un demonio Out-Atrasado).

Justo vio a SU Arella besándose con otro hombre.

-**¡¿QUÉ!**-Exclamó-**¡ARELLA, DEJA DE BESARLO!**-Gritó con ira.- **¡NOSOTROS TUVIMOS UNA HIJA! ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES HACERME ESTO! ¡RAVEN ESTARÍA FELIZ DE VER A SUS PADRES JUNTOS!**- Volvió a decir.-**¡TU, NIÑO BONITO,** **ALEJA TUS SUCIOS LABIOS DE MI EX-ESPOSA** **AHORA!-**El demonio con el corazón roto vio como Arella y Batman empezaron a besarse más fuertemente en el sofá.- **¡NOOOOO!**

Trigon dejó de ver la Tierra.

Él era un demonio, pero hasta los demonios sufren por amor.

-**¡ARELLAAAA!... ¡¿QUÉ TIENE ÉL QUE NO TENGA YO, ARELLA!- **

¿Además de piel normal, dos ojos celestes, una cara atractiva de hijo de puta, un batimovil, y que no había intentado destruir al mundo y a su hija?

**-¡ES MI HIJA TAMBIÉN!-**

¿Quién sabe? Arella no era ninguna santa, ¿Sabías que estuvo de novia con Slade en la secundaria?

-**¿EH? ¡PERO CLARO QUE RAVEN ES MÍA! ¡SI FUERA DE SLADE NO TENDRÍA ESA PERSONALIDAD DINÁMICA!... ESPERA, ¿¡DE NOVIA CON SLADE? ¡SLADE, MALDITO TRAIDOR, TE ARRANCARÉ LOS OJOS CUANDO SALGA DE AQUÍ!**

¡Deja al pobre Slade! Además, aunque estuvieron de novios Arella lo engañaba con Batman en esa época.

-**¿EN SERIO?**

Suip, ¿Por qué crees que Slade la tiene contra Robin? ¡Odia tanto a Batman por robarle su chica que se desquita con Robin!

**-¡NO SÉ QUE LE VE! ¡SI, ES CONDENADAMENTE ATRACTIVO PERO YO SOY MEJOR! ¡APUESTO A QUE ÉL NO PUEDE LANZAR FUEGO DE SUS MANOS, DESTRUIR DIMENSIONES, O SER MIEMBRO EXCLUSIVO DEL CLUB DE DEMONIOS! ¡YO SI PUEDO HACER TODO ESO!**

Tal vez... pero de todos modos Arella prefiere a Batman.

-**¡MALDITO BATMAAAAAN!**

Entonces Trigon desistió de volver a atacar la Tierra y en su lugar se la pasó comiendo helado y viendo películas tristes por el resto de la eternidad.

* * *

Volviendo a la Torre, Robin acababa de terminar la video-comunicación.

-¡Raven! Sé que la noticia fue impactante pero... ¿Raven? ¿Raven, a dónde vas?- Cuando Robin se había volteado sólo pudo ver una capa salir por la puerta.-¡Espera!

Raven estaba hecha una fiera. Camino a su habitación solo pensaba cómo hacerle pagar a Batman por embarazar a su madre. Ignoró el "Hola" de Aqualad (Él cual se extrañó), chocó a Terra (Que no dijo nada al ver lo furiosa que estaba, y no era estúpida para provocar que descargue su furia en ella), y cuando vio a Chico Bestia sin ninguna razón lo lanzó con sus poderes al mar (No se preocupen, sabe nadar... lástima no evitar caer en arena y no en agua).

Cuando finalmente llegó a su habitación ni se molestó en cerrar la puerta. MUY mala señal.

Robin vino detrás de ella y entró a su habitación (En otras circunstancias no habría entrado por respeto... o miedo. Pero tenía que sacar valor y tratar de calmar a Raven).

-Raven ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¡Estoy segura de tener una guillotina por aquí!

-¡Raven, no puedes hacer eso!

-Tienes razón... estamos en el siglo veintiuno, lo estrangularé.

-¿A qué se debe tanto escándalo?- Terra vino preocupada.

-Arella está embarazada.- Respondió el petirrojo.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué buena noticia!

En ese momento Raven le dedicó su mejor cara de odio. Aquella que le daba pesadillas al Doctor Luz.

Terra tenía una gotita.

-¿No es una buena noticia?- Respondió con miedo de que su compañera la mandara al infierno.

Raven ni se molestó en contestarle a la rubia, y en vez de buscar su guillotina empezó a buscar una lima de uñas, para que al momento de estrangular a Batman lo hiciera con las uñas arregladas.

-Raven... vamos, piénsalo así: ¡Tendremos un hermanito!- Dijo Robin esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Si...- Raven empezó, los otros dos se empezaron a calmar.-... Tu y yo un hermanito, mi madre otro hijo, y Batman una muerte a mis manos...- Se alarmaron de nuevo- ¿Qué método me recomiendan para deshacerme de su cuerpo?

-Podrías arrojarlo al río.

-Buena idea, Terra.

Robin le dio una mirada a Terra como diciendo "¡¿De qué lado estás!".

Terra rió nerviosa. Pero se le ocurrió otra idea.

-¿De qué modo lo vas a matar, Raven?

-Lo estrangularé, por eso busco una lima de uñas.

-¿Estrangulación?... Ese método es aburrido, ¿No se te ocurre otra forma?

Como Robin no entendía el plan de Terra, volvió a darle una mirada más fuerte de "¿¡DE QUÉ LADO ESTÁS!". Terra le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Otra forma?

-¡Hay muchas formas divertidas de matar a alguien! ¡Te lo dice la ex-aprendiz de Slade!

-Mmm... puede que tengas razón, Markov. Saldré a comprar un par de cosas.

En eso Raven se teletransportó al único lugar que jamás pensó que iría por voluntad propia: El centro comercial. Bueno, no podía comprar elementos de tortura en su habitación ¿verdad?. Si pudiera, no estaría allí ahora.

-Muy bien, ¿Cuál es tu plan?

-Ganar tiempo e idear una forma de que: A) Se le pase el enojo, B) Convencerla de que no es necesario matar a Batman, o C) Advertirle a este que escape a Brasil hasta que nazca el bebé o morirá por ataque demoníaco.

-¿Brasil?

-El país de la alegría, el único lugar dónde Raven no iría.

La "A" era poco eficiente, y si elegían la "C" Gotham estaría sin su protector porque este estaría escondiéndose de su MUY enojada hijastra en el país de la alegría (¡Viva Brasil!).

-Creo que la opción "B" es la mejor.

-Genial, ahora hay que pensar cómo... ¿A dónde vas?

-Primero hay que llamar a Tim y decirle que cierre las puertas de la mansión, luego a Alfred para que tome una escopeta y no se separe de ella. Luego a la Atalaya para que mantenga vigilada la Mansión Díaz. Terra, ¿Podrías reunir al equipo en la sala en diez minutos? Tenemos una emergencia RAME.

-¿RAME?

-Raven Absolutamente Muy Enojada.

* * *

Los otros nueve Titanes, al escuchar "Emergencia RAME" vinieron volando, corriendo, o nadando (en el caso de Aqualad) se sentaron en los sofás de lo más alarmados.

-¡Escuché que había una emergencia RAME!- Cyborg dijo de lo más alarmado.

-¿Qué es emergencia RAME?- Starfire no lo recordaba.

-¿Ruidosos Acróbatas Mordiendo Espaldas?

-¿Ramas Atornillando Mi Estómago?

-¿Rodolfo Acariciando Mi Elefante?

-¿Quién es Rodolfo?

-Ni idea.

-¡No! ¡Nada de eso! ¡Emergencia RAME es Raven Absolutamente Muy Enojada!- Dijo Robin, que era el único que se molestaba en leer el Código de los Titanes.

-Ahhh-Dijeron las otras siete voces (Terra ya sabía, después Robin la felicitaría por su buena memoria).

-¿Por qué Raven está enojada?- Preguntó Kid Flash preocupado, y cuando está enojado pone cara de cachorrito.

-Todos sabemos que la idea de que Arella esté saliendo con Batman no la entusiasma mucho ¿Recuerdan?

Y por "No la entusiasma mucho" el Chico Maravilla quiso decir "Le repulsa completamente y fantasea con jugar al bolinche con la cabeza de Batman".

Todos asintieron.

-Bueno... hoy, nos enteramos de que Arella está embarazada.

Las quijadas de todos cayeron.

-¡Mirá la mami de Rae!

-¡Oh, que tierno! ¡Otro pequeño amigo!

-¡Batman es el hombre!

Exclamaron Cyborg, Starfire y (obviamente, ¿quién más?) Chico Bestia.

-Si si, es una idea genial, excepto por el pequeño detalle de que RAVEN QUIERE MATAR A MI MENTOR.

Las sonrisas cesaron. Cuano Raven quería matar a alguien, era en serio.

-¿Y cuál es el plan, Pantalones Cortos?- Preguntó su novia, asegurándose de que "Pantalones Cortos" tuviera uno.

-Yo llamaré a la Mansión Díaz para advertirle a Tim. Wonder Girl, llama a la Atalaya y pon en aviso que vigilen la Mansión si no quieren asistir al funeral de Batman. Los demás, Terra le dijo a Raven que vaya a comprar elementos de tortura...

-¿¡Qué! ¡¿DE QUÉ LADO ESTÁS?- Le preguntó Speedy en pleno rostro a la rubia. Chico Bestia abrazó a una confundida Terra y le gruñó a Speddy.

-¡Lo hizo para ganar tiempo!- Aclaró Robin, que lo gustaba que el otro enmascarado lo interrumpiese cuando organizaba planes, después de todo él era el "Hombre de la casa" (Cyborg corregiría: "Hombre de la Torre", Wonder Girl corregiría a Cyborg: "Pantalones Cortos de la Torre")

-Ohh... creí que nos volvía a traicionar.

Terra tenía una gotita tamaño jumbo.

-El punto es, por ahora lo que hay que hacer es: Yo llamaré a la Mansión Díaz, Wonder Girl y Terra llamen a la Atalaya, Chico Bestia sigue a Raven que está en el centro comercial-(Ni siquiera es necesario describir las caras de todos al escuchar las palabras "Raven" y "Centro comercial" en la misma oración, sin el agregado "Odia ir allí")- Y los demás vayan pensando un plan para desenojar a Raven, ¡Vamos!

Robin fue a buscar el comunicador que usa para hablarle a su hermanito.

Wonder Girl y Terra fueron a buscar el número telefónico de la Atalaya.

Chico Bestia se convirtió en paloma y atravesó la ventana... luego se levantó del suelo, se acordó de que existe algo con lo que se hacen ventanas de nombre "vidrio", maldijo ese material, abrió la ventana, y esta vez SI la atravesó.

-¡Hay que hacer algo para ayudar a Raven y pronto!- Exclamó Kid Flash muy alarmado.-¡Si mata a Batman y va a la cárcel no vamos a poder casar...!- Muy sonrojado se detuvo en seco.

Todos lo miraban.

-...¡Cazar conejos! ¿Sabían que odia los conejos?- Dijo rápida y nerviosamente.- ¡Bueno gente, a pensar!

* * *

**N/A: Okey, lo dejo hasta acá porque quiero que tenga capítulos no tan largos y muy divertidos =)**

**Me gusta todo su apoyo! Muchas gracias!**

**.**

**.**

**Una cosa más, me han preguntado de dónde saqué estas parejas, bueno:**

**Starfire/Speedy: Me gustan porque vi que en "Red Hood and te Outlaws" (Comic) son amantes =).**

**Robin/Wonder Girl: Eran los mejores amigos antes de que Robin dejara a Batman, se revela en Teen Titans Go! *36 (Dónde aparece Wonder Girl por primera vez).**

**Cyborg/Jinx: En varios capítulos, como el capítulo dónde Cyborg se infiltra en H.I.V.E, es re-notorio que se gustan, y si tengo que elegir a Bee o a Jinx como pareja de Cy, prefiero a Jinx (Nada contra Bee, sólo me gusta más con Jinx).**

**Terra/CB: No es necesario que diga nada, ellos son adorables y ya.**

**Batman/Arella: Leyendo en la wikipedia "Arella DC Comics" me enteré un par de datos de la mami de Rae, cómo que había nacido y crecido en Gotham hasta lo de Trigon, y que había ido a la escuela con Bruno Díaz/Batman. Y como siempre he sido y siempre seré gran fanática del murciélago, la idea de que esté con Arella me gustó =)**

**OH, y la pareja de Rae y KF... le debo ese nuevo gusto a Rachelgarf (-_-)**

**Bueno, eso era todo por hoy. **

**Chaiiitooo!**


	3. El espía y el menor de los 3 chiflados

**N/A: Hola hola gente! Gracias a todos por los reviiewws! Seguimos aquí en "Loco y Estúpido amor".**

**Lo quiero dedicar a la memoria de Hannah Pérez, que murió antes de tiempo debido a cancer.**

**Cómo no los quiero deprimir antes de leer, solo una cosa más: asegúrense de que las personas que quieren sepan que lo haces, no sabes si mañana podrás tener otra oportunidad de decirlo.****)**

**Bueno, con la historia...**

* * *

Chico Bestia, convertido en pájaro, (Ya que los elefantes no podían volar) volaba por el centro comercial buscando a Raven. Se había empezado a cansar, porque cada vez que creía que la encontraba, una mirada mejor le revelaba que no era su amiga, si no que era (Por muy difícil que fuese creerlo) alguna chica que también usaba capa azul.

Porque ahora la gente estaba tan loca que había consagrado este día a vestirse como sus héroes, y el muy maldito destino había dispuesto que (De una forma que NADIE entendía) Raven fuese la Titán más amada, en serio, la gente estaba loquísima por Raven, ¡El mundo estaba loco! ¡La Titán más fría era a la que todo el mundo adoraba! ¡Mientras que al pobre Chico Bestia sólo lo adoraban malos comediantes, animales, y masajistas! (Los primeros dos tienen sentido, pero ¿Por qué masajistas? Ni yo sé ¡Y soy la autora!)

Chico Bestia se empezó a cansar.

"_Usa la fuerza, Garfield" _Le dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza.

-¿Eh?- Enfrente de el verde se empezó a formar una figura. Una figura que tomó forma a... ¿Bob Esponja?

"_¿Estás cansado, amigo? Hahahaha"._- Bob Esponja se empezó a reír con esa molesta risa suya. (Seguramente tienen cara de WHATS o creen que ya enloquecí, ¡Esperen que ya se explica!)

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Deberías estar en mi televisor!

"_¡Te equivocas, amigo verde! No soy exactamente Bob Esponja, soy una alucinación que tu cerebro creó para que me escuches."_

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué mi cerebro crearía una alucinación justo ahora?

"_¡Tu cerebro está cansado de no ser escuchado por ti! Así que creó una imagen que a la que sí hicieras caso. Yo estoy hablando por tu cerebro, querido amigo, ¡Hahahaha!"- _Bob Esponja empezó a reír de nuevo.

-Y... ¿Bueno?

"_¿Bueno qué?"_

-¿Mi cerebro no tiene nada que decirme para que estés aquí?

"_¡Ahh, si! Tu cerebro te manda una idea: Para no cansarte volando, baja y camina."_

_-_¡Pero Raven me verá!

_"¡Todos abajo están vestidos como los Titanes! Y que yo recuerde eres un Titán, ¡Pasarás desapercibido!"_

-Si...

"_¡Ves que las cosas son mas sencillas cuando escuchas a tu cerebro!"_

_-_¡Ay, cállate!- Dijo el cambiante molesto. Bob Esponja se esfumó.

Chico Bestia bajó a tierra y se encontró en esa multitud de dementes vestidos como sus amigos. Se concentró en los que vestían como su amiga (Después de pensar que debería cortarse el cabello al ver a un par de Chicos Bestia). Vio a algunas chicas con capa y para precaver fue hacia ellas, parecían estar discutiendo.

-¡Que no, que Raven le pertenece a Robin! ¡Los pájaros del mismo plumaje vuelan juntos!

-¡Ella y Chico Bestia son la pareja perfecta! ¡Los opuestos se atraen!

-¡Con Red X hace la pareja perfecta! ¡Red X es su amante prohibido! ¡Separado de ella solo por su forma de vida!

Okey, esas NO eran Raven. Cuando Chico Bestia estaba por dar media vuelta una de las chicas lo agarró de la ropa.

-¡¿No que tú y to hacemos la pareja perfecta!- Le dijo a los gritos esa Raven, que era la que decía que le gustaba "Raven & Chico Bestia".

-¡No, no que tú amas a Terra y jamás te interpondrías en mi amor por Robin?- Le dijo la chica vestida como Raven que le gustaba "Raven & Robin".

-¡NADA DE ESO! ¡¿No que estoy enamorada de Red X y tu y Robin y Speedy son un trío!- (WHATS por segunda vez) Dijo la chica que le gustaba "Raven & Red X".

-_¡Rápido amigo, piensa en algo!- _Escuchó la voz de Bob Esponja y este apareció en su hombro.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Vas a aparecerte desde ahora!- Le gritó Chico Bestia a su alucinación de Bob Esponja. Y como las fanáticas de Raven no podían ver a "Bob Esponja", lo miraron con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

-_¡Di algo, amigo, todos saben que los fans de Raven son peligrosos cuando están en una pelea de con quién queda mejor!-_(Lo sé por experiencia propia xD)

-Bien.- Volteó a las chicas.- Primero: ¡¿ROBIN, SPEEDY Y YO!, PERVERTIDAS. Segundo: ¿No han pensado en... Kid Flash?

-¿Kid Flash?

-¡Si, se vería mejor con Kid Flash, adiós!- Chico Bestia salió corriendo a lo que daban sus piernas a la dirección contraria a las locas Raven-psico-fans.

-Mmm... ¡Si se vería bien con Kid Flash!- Dijeron las Raven-psico-fans mientras empezaban su nueva obsesión, se amigaban entre ellas, y empezaban a buscar chicos que vistieran como Kid Flash.

Chico Bestia siguió buscando a la Raven que sí era Raven.

"_Piensa Logan, ¿Dónde iría Raven?"_

_"¿Además de a una casa de los espantos? ¡Hahahaha!"_

_-_¿¡Tú otra vez! ¡Déjame en paz, Bob Esponja! ¡Y no me gusta que digas eso de Raven!- La gente alrededor de Chico Bestia lo empezó a mirar.

"_Lo siento"_

_-_Así está mejor. Ahora, ¿Alguna idea de dónde encontrar a Raven?

"_Hay muchas por todas partes"_

_-_¡Pero yo quiero encontrar a la Raven de verdad!

"_¡Pero estas son más divertidas!"- _Chico Bestia miró feo a Bob Esponja.-_"Okey, ¿Qué no fue a comprar elementos de tortura? Búscala en esos lugares"_

_-_¡Gracias, si eres útil para hacer algo que no sea cazar medusas o hacer cangreburgers después de todo!

-_¡Hahahaha!_

Chico Bestia conocía bien el centro comercial (De las veces que fue a comprar videojuegos... unas 1.009 más o menos, contando las veces que lo echaron a patadas por no tener dinero suficiente xD) por lo que fue a la zona donde se vendían artículos de tortura (¿Qué es un centro comercial sin un lugar donde comprar artículos de tortura?).

Allí vio a Raven (Tenía la capucha puesta, por lo que era obvio que era ella, ¿Qué otra persona usaría capucha en pleno centro comercial?) entrando a una tienda de nombre "Muerte Lenta: Artículos de tortura". Sin pensar fue lo más disimulado hacia allí, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Raven estaba ajena a que su verde amigo la espiaba escondido desde atrás de una silla de púas.

La pelivioleta había hecho una lista de lo que necesitaría: unas "Pinzas Grandes", un "Tenedor de hereje", una "Santa Trinidad" (Artículos de tortura medievales, servían para arrancar uñas, cortar las muñecas, y arrancar la piel de la cara) y una banana (Artículo de tortura moderno... no es necesario decir para qué xD).

"_¡Aaahhh, nooo, una banana no!"_

_-_Lo sé Bob Esponja... hay que actuar rápido.

* * *

Robin había ido a su habitación a contactar con Tim Drake, su hermanito adoptivo de trece años que era el nuevo "Robin" en Gotham... eso le hacía recordar que pronto tendría que cambiarse el nombre a Nightwing para evitar confusiones. Robin se reprendió mentalmente, ¡No es hora de divagar, es hora de advertirle a Tim que su compañera de equipo quiere matar a su padre adoptivo!

Empezó a buscar el comunicador, pero muy frustrado no lo encontraba.

"_Muy bien, ¡Piensa Grayson! ¿Dónde lo dejaste la última vez que hablaste con Tim?... ¿Y cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con Tim? Ah, si, para hacer con él y Jason una apuesta sobre quién conquistaba a Batman. Él le había apostado a la Mujer Maravilla, yo a Gatúbela, ¡Y al final ganó el idiota de Jason que le apostó a Arella! ¡Ese ladrón nos quitó 50 dolares a cada uno!" _Dijo Robin recordando ese incidente, ¡Él estaba seguro que Gatúbela lo conquistaría! Pero no había contado con dos cosas: 1) Arella y 2) Bruno era alérgico a los gatos, y eso para Selina era el peor de los pecados.

En eso Robin tropezó con una maldita cosa.

"_¡Maldita cosa!"_

Miró mejor y vio que era el comunicador.

_"Ahora que miro mejor... ¡Es el comunicador!"_

¿Tienes que repetir todo lo que digo?

"_Oye, ¡Tú eres la que escribe!"_

Robin marcó para el comunicador de Tim.

* * *

Tim Drake, el tercer chico en tener la desgracia DIGO el honor de hacerse llamar "Robin" en la historia, estaba en la escuela. Después de todo eso hacen los chicos de trece años, no importa si en las noches le dan una patada en el trasero al Pingüino o no (Que la mayoría no lo hacía). Aunque últimamente patrullaba más seguido por las noches, ya que la novia de su padre adoptivo ahora vivía con ellos, y gritos de placer viniendo de la habitación de tu padre no es la mejor canción de cuna para cualquier hijo (¿Imaginan a sus padres en esa situación? *Me da un escalofrío*, Tim hasta amaba al Pingüino).

En su carpeta de CardCaptor Sakura escribía lo que dictaba la profesora, que tenía una verruga y un parche en el ojo.

-La Revolución Industrial fue el proceso que...

_"¡PANANA NANA NANA! ¡PANANA NANA NANA!" _Esa era la señal de que alguien de la Batifamilia llamaba a Tim. Su cinturón empezó a brillar y a producir un sonido, oh, nada escandaloso, solo una música chillona, suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a los marcianos. Él único que siempre llamaba en momentos no-oportunos y por razones estúpidas era Dick, el Robin de Jump... eso le hacía recordar avisarle que pronto lo cambiara a Nightwing para evitar confusiones.

Tim maldijo internamente.

Todos se le quedaron viendo.

-Emm... profesora, ¿Puedo ir al baño?.

-Señor Drake, sabe que está estrictamente prohibido...

-¡Gracias!

Tim salió corriendo, cruzó el pasillo, y todos a los que cruzaba se preguntaban que era ese sonido.

Ya en el baño...

Tim abrió el comunicador de su cinturón para ver la cara de su hermano Dick, bueno, casi toda su cara, era adicto al antifaz desde... siempre.

-_Tim, que bueno que te encuentro.- _Tim no estaba muuy feliz de verlo. "_Debería quitar a Dick y a Jason de mi agenda. Solo me llaman para cosas estúpidas, como esa apuesta de quién conquistaba a Bruno, ¡No puedo creer que ganara Jason! Perdí mis 50 dolares"_ Pensó Tim viendo a su hermano y recordando el incidente, ¡Él estaba seguro de que Bruno y la Mujer Maravilla quedaban juntos! Pero no había contado con dos cosas: 1) Arella y 2) Si Bruno se acercaba a Diana tendría a todo un ejercito de amazonas (liderado por Artemisa) persiguiéndolo para cortarle la cabeza (cosa que haría Artemisa xD).-_Tiiiim, ¿Estás allí?_

_-_¿Uh? ¡Dick! ¿¡Qué demonios quieres ahora? ¡Si es otra apuesta colgaré!

-_¡No grites! Pueden descubrirte, debes asegurarte de que no se enteren de que eres Robin._

_-_Eso sería más fácil SI ESTE CINTURÓN NO SONARA COMO UN CAMIÓN DE BASURA.

-_Después discutiremos eso, Batman está en peligro._

_-_ ¿Talia Al Ghul quiere obligarlo a casarse con ella otra vez?

-_¡No! ¡Es mucho peor!_

_-_¿Qué puede ser más peligroso que Talia?

-_¿Recuerdas a Raven?_

_-_¿Tu compañera de equipo que lee todo el día, bebe un horrible té, y tiene mal genio?

-_Sip. Se enteró del embarazo de Angela._

_-_¿¡ANGELA ESTÁ EMBARAZADA!

-_¿Acaso te sorprende?- _Dick sabía lo que sufría su hermanito todas las noches. Por eso casi nunca lo iban a visitar, era cruel, pero el riesgo de quedar marcado era demasiado.

-Pues... no, ¡Pero a mi no habían dicho nada! ¡No es justo! ¡Odio ser el más chico!

-_¡Escucha Tim! ¡Raven quiere matar a Batman!_

_-_¡Si no lo logra ella lo haré yo! ¿¡Es que no conoce los condones? ¡Ya tengo suficiente contigo y Jason como para aguantar otro más!

-_¡Pero puede que también te mate a ti en el proceso!_

_-_Oh... eso ya es un problema.

-_Pero tenemos un plan._

_-_¿Que Bruno escape a Brasil?

-_¡No!... Bueno, si lo consideramos, pero convencer a Raven de que no es necesario matar a Bruno es mucho mejor plan._

_-_¡Ohh, yo quería ir a Brasil! ¡Los videojuegos allí son increíbles!

Robin tenía cara de "-_-". -_Tú solo protege que "Papá" no lo asesine nuestra "hermanita", ¿Si?- _Ya cuando Tim empezaba a hablar de videojuegos, había que hablarle así.

-¡Pero estoy en la escue...!

-_¡Puedes reparar el Batimovil con los ojos cerrados! ¡No necesitas ir a la escuela!- _Le gritó Robin, su cabeza saliendo del comunicador y causándole a Tim una gotita en su sien.- _¡Además la señorita Briggs es mala, tiene una verruga y un parche en el ojo! ¡La vida del idiota que nos adoptó esta en peligro! ¡Ve a casa, AHORA!_

Robin colgó.

-Se aprovechan de mi nobleza.- Dijo Tim saliendo de ese lugar.

* * *

**N/A: Jeje, dije que los caps serían cortos y este no seria la excepción. Wondie y Terra llaman a la Atalaya en el próximo cap =), y Chico Bestia sigue vigilando a Ravy en el próximo.**

**Todo el Romance de Raven y KF oficialmente viene después de que Ravy intente matar a Batsy. xD**


	4. El contestador y el extraño viejo verde

**N/A: Ofrezco cordialmente una disculpa a: Gatúbela (Selina Kyle), Requiem (Artemisa Hunt), Hawkgirl (Shayera Hol), Mujer Maravilla (Diana Prince) y a Zatanna Zatara. Que son las otras chicas con las que emparejo al murciélago. (Creo que se notó por parte de la gatita y la amazona en el capítulo anterior).**

**También felicitaciones a Rachelgarf por terminar "Podría ser diferente"! Aclaro algo: Ella me pegó a mi el RavenxKF y yo le pegué a ella el RobinxWG, NO AL REVÉS, gracias.**

* * *

Terra y Wonder Girl habían corrido como dos dementes en llamas rumbo al teléfono de la Torre.

-Espera... ¿Cómo contactaremos a la Atalaya?

-¿Cómo crees?- Wonder Girl agarró la guía telefónica.

-¿Enserio estás buscando la base espacial de la Liga en la guía telefónica?

-En la guía está todo.

-Pero es absurdo que...

-¡Bingo! 4562507, ¡Te dije que en la guía hay de todo!

La rubia tenía una gotita, otra vez.

-¡¿Por qué siempre me haces quedar como idiota?

Es que es divertido irritarte, nada personal.

-Ohhh, si, se nota.

¡Déjale el sarcasmo a Raven! Y es enserio, nada personal, en realidad me agradas bastante.

-¿En serio?

¡Si! ¡Tienes un lindo pelo! Pero fuiste muy estúpida al no decirle a Chico Bestia que eras tú la primera vez que te encontró.

-¡Oye! ¡Pedí perdón mil veces! Estaba asustada, ¿Cómo te sentirías si fueras una estatua de piedra con una horrible picazón y en la misma posición por casi un año?

-Terra, ¿Con quién estás hablando?- Le preguntó la amazona bastante alarmada.

-Oh, con nadie.- Dijo bajando el puño (Parecía que había estado amenazando al techo) sonrojándose y volteando a su amiga pelinegra.

-Bien, hora de llamar a la Atayala.

Wonder Girl marcó el número.

_Riiiing_

_Riiiing_

_Riiing_

-¡Hera! ¡No me contestan!

-¡Deja a "Hera" tranquila y dame el teléfono, mujer!- Terra tomó el teléfono y volvió a marcar el número de la Atalaya.

_Riiiing_

_Riiiing_

_Riiing_

_-_¿Tienes tono?

-Creo que sí, espera oigo una voz...

_Contestador._

"_¡Hola! Se ha comunicado con la Atalaya de la Liga de la Justicia. Soy Superman, y actualmente nadie puede responder."_

_"**Ese mensaje es estúpido."**_

**_"_**_¡Cállate, Flecha Verde!."_

_"_**_Es la verdad, ¿Quién nos va a llamar por teléfono? ¿Luisa Lane?"_**

**_"_**_¡No te metas con Luisa Lane!"_

_**"¡El niño explorador está enamorado de la reportera, ja, ja, ja!"**_

_"¡Cállate, cállate!"_

_**"¡JA JA JA! **__**¡LUISA LANE NO TE LLAMA, JA JA JA!"**_

_"¡BUAAAAAA ERES MALO!"_

**_"Tal vez si te parecieras a Batman, a Lois le gusta Batman."_**

**_"_**_¿Y tú cómo sabes eso, malo, snif snif?"_

**_"Porque a todas las mujeres les gusta Batman, que suerte que no está disponible o no tendría que preocuparse tanto por el Guasón y más porque no lo agarren entre todas y lo violen"_**

_"¡No es justo! ¡A todos les gusta Batman! ¡Pero no es justo! ¡YO TENGO SUPERPODERES Y ÉL NO! __IRÉ A LLORAR A MI BATI-CUEVA!"_

_**"¡TÚ NO TIENES CUEVA, ESE ES BATMAN!"**_

**_ "_**_¡MALDITO BATMAN! ¡BUAAAAA!..."_

Piiiiip.

Wonder Girl estaba algo confundida por el rostro de Terra, que tenía ojos muy abiertos y una boca temblorosa. (Como aquella vez en que se encontró a Chico Bestia y a Cyborg peleando un duelo con espadas de carne y tofu, osea, así pero peor).

-Terra, ¿Y bien? ¿Te responden?

-...Me pasó al contestador.

-¿Pero por qué te quedaste así?

-Porque era fanática de Superman... y acabo de sufrir una gran decepción.

* * *

Raven cargaba una bolsa con sus poderes.

Pensaba en algo sencillo, el momento en el que arrebataría la vida de Batman de entre los vivos. A ella le gustaba leer, el té de hierbas y meditar... pero otro de sus hobbies más recientes y que encontró que disfrutaba bastante era imaginar a Batman gritando de terror y pidiendo clemencia por su vida, cosa que no pasaría (Porque el murciélago jamás rogaba) pero que al menos le gustaba imaginar.

De todos modos, sin gritos de clemencia o no (Aunque con gritos era más divertido) Batman moriría lenta y dolorosamente.

Tenía casi todas las cosas para cumplir ese fin en su bolsa, sólo le faltaba una de las máscaras negras a aterrorizantes que usaban los verdugos en la Edad Media.

Raven se lo había advertido la primera vez a Batman, le había advertido lo que pasaría si se atrevía a _tocarle un pelo _a su _santa madre._ (Raven ignoraba que Arella no era ninguna santa, yo no se lo voy a decir y no creo que ustedes quieran hacerlo tampoco si no quieren terminar como Batman).

Una pequeña voz en su cabeza (llamada "Paz y Bondad", una Raven de capa violeta) le decía que tal vez estaba exagerando, sin embargo todas las demás voces (Que por primera vez estaban de acuerdo con "Maldad") le decían que ese _idiota-maldito-estúpido_ debía morir. Después de todo Raven amaba a su madre y la iba a vengar. Arella estaba entre las pocas cosas que podía decir que amaba, junto al té de hierbas, meditar, leer, o Kid Flash... no... ¡Lo último no! ¡Porque como se dijo antes, Rachel Roth NO ESTABA ENAMORADA DE Wally West! ¡El echo de que la hacía sonreír y sonrojar no tenía nada que ver! ¡NADA!

-¡Auch!

¡Y EL ECHO DE QUE ACABARA DE CHOCARSE A ALGUIEN POR PENSAR EN ÉL POR SEGUNDA VEZ NO TENÍA NADA QUE VER! ¡NADA! ¡NADA DE NADAAAAA!

-Lo siento, señor.- Dijo Raven, como la chica educada que era (Tan educada que quería darle la peor de las muertes a Batman) al pobre anciano verde que acababa de atropellar.

Esperen... ¿Anciano verde?

_**Flash Back**_

Chico Bestia (Por consejo de Bob Esponja) entró rápidamente a una tienda de disfraces y salió disfrazado de anciano. Su plan era simple: Al ver que Raven casi terminaba sus compras, y temiendo por su ídolo (Otro Bati-fan, lamentablemente, ¡Son como plagas! ¡¿Qué demonios le veía la gente a los héroes oscuros!) decidió que haría algo para ganar tiempo.

Así que caminó hacia su compañera, con un bastón de utilería, confiado de que no lo descubriría (Chico Bestia sabía que Raven no lo iba a descubrir, Bob Esponja le dijo que ella no lo creía tan tonto como para hacer eso). Sin embargo no contó con que su compañera viniera volando pajaritos y se lo llevara por delante, dejándolo medio tirado en el piso.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Ah, eso lo explica.

-¡Jovencita, debe tener usted más cuidado!- Le dijo Chico Bestia con la cara aún contra el pavimento.

Raven pensó que era muy extraño ver un anciano verde. Bueno, cosas extrañas ya había visto antes, como hace 1 hora, que las llamadas "Raven-psico-fans" la habían reconocido como la Raven de verdad, invadiéndola con preguntas sobre su vida privada (Le preguntaron si prefería desodorante aerosol o a bolita, ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa!). Lamentablemente Raven ya había entendido hace mucho tiempo que no podía hacer nada (ni las amenazas funcionaban) para que dejaran de amarla tanto los fans, así que se puso su capucha y se fue a comprar sus benditos artículos de tortura.

-Jovencita, ¿Podría ayudarme a levantarme, por favor?- Anciano Bestia (Mientras esté disfrazado lo llamaremos así) le dijo como queriendo decir "_¿Qué? ¿Me vas a dejar acá tirado? ¡Despierta y levántame!_

_-_Oh, lo siento.- Le dijo Raven apenada y levantando al anciano verde.- Espero no haberle hecho daño.

-¡Creo que me he roto la cadera! ¡Ohhh mi cadera!- Anciano Bestia empezó a fingir agonía.

Raven quería comprar su máscara de verdugo para poder matar a Batman de una buena vez. Pero acababa de atropellar a un anciano, y se suponía que era una heroína (Las reglas decían que los héroes no mataban, pero Raven hacía sus propias reglas) por lo que, a pesar de la voz de "Maldad" (Que le decía que volviera a tirar al anciano) de sus labios salió:

-Déjeme llevarlo al hospital.

-Si, es lo menos que puede hacer, joven punk.- Dijo Anciano Bestia con su mejor tono de anciano chillón.

Los deseos de obedecer a "Maldad" eran mayores después de escuchar "chica punk". Si algo odiaba Raven (Odiar más de lo normal) era que creyeran que era una recentida social. ¡Raven no era punk! ¡Ni emo! ¡Ni gótica! ¡Raven era Raven y ya!

El anciano saltó a los brazos de Raven (Recuerden que llevaba sus cosas con sus poderes).

-¡Rumbo al hospital!- Dijo Anciano Bestia blandiendo su bastón.

-Podemos volar...

-¡NO!- Anciano Bestia se reprendió por eso, pero sabía que volando las cosas serían rápidas, y su objetivo era ganar tiempo, por lo que, regresando a su voz de anciano, dijo.- ¡Ay, la juventud de hoy! ¡Con tanto vuelo! ¡Olvidan que fuimos creados con dos piernas para usarlas! Nada de vuelo, jovencita... ¿Cómo ha dicho que se llama?- Chico Bestia preguntó para hacerlo más creíble (¡Todos saluden a Garfield Mark Logan, la próxima estrella de cine!)

-Raven.

-Bueno, Ramona, nada de vuelo. ¡Vamos caminando!

-Pero...

-¡Mueva esas piernas, joven! ¡Le hace falta más ejercicio! ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!

Era más que obvio decir que ver a una Raven trotando cargando a un Anciano Bestia en sus brazos mientras levitaba sus compras al mismo tiempo no era algo de todos los días, por lo que la oscura se aseguró de ponerse su amada capucha, para que nadie la reconociera.

* * *

**N/A: ¡Otro capi más! ¡No puedo creer lo rápida que va la cosa! Este ha sido más largo, lo he notado. Lamentablemente dije antes que este era un fic de capítulos cortos por lo que si esto fue largo, no fue a próposito.**

**Oh, también olvidé mencionar que era un fic JLTitans, osea, que aparecen algunos de los héroes de la Liga.**

**Ruego que antes de leer el próximo capítulo vean una imagen de Artemisa de mi Deviantart (Homepage de mi perfil) para saber cómo es, ya que aparecerá junto a Wonder Woman en el último intento desesperado de Terra y Wonder Girl de contactar a la Liga.**

**Beshiito!**

**Oh, y espero como mínimo 4 reviews, eh!**


	5. Traumas familiares y libros azules

**N/A: Bueno, otro capi más, Un capi más cerca del gran encuentro entre Batman y Raven (xD, pobre Arella).**

**Sé que no tiene tanto romance, pero prometo toneladas de él después de que la parte "graciosa" del fic haya terminado, enconces la parte "romantica" comenzará (Pero no duden que también habrá humor en el romance xD)**

**Dije antes, que aparecían también chicos de la Liga, por lo que Diana (Mujer Maravilla) y Artemisa (Requiem) se prestaron generosas a aparecer =)**

**Tambien estoy muy feliz porque una de mis autoras favoritas me dejó review! Es un gusto saber que te ha gustado, Deeestiny =)**

**Espero que a los fans de Wonder Woman/Mujer Maravilla les guste este capítulo, ya que hace rato me están pidiendo que la ponga =). **

**NO SE SI DIANA Y ARTEMISA VOLVERÁN A APARECER, SI QUIEREN QUE ASÍ SEA, DÍGANMELO POR REVIEW**

* * *

-Ya, ya, Terra, todo va a estar bien.- Dijo la amazona abrazando a su amiga rubia, consolándola de la terrible decepción que acaba de sufrir. (Es como si a mi me dijeran que Florencia Bertotti era nazi).

-No... no lo estará, yo creía que Superman no era un llorón... snif snif.- Terra se asomó por el hombro de Wonder Girl y puso cara de cachorrito al que le acaban de dar una patada.

-No hay problema, encontrarás un nuevo ídolo.- Dijo la amazona conmovida por las desgracias de su amiga rubia.

-Supongo que sí... ¿Qué edad tiene Justin Bieber?

Ahora era Wonder Girl quien tenía la gotita.

-Bueno, tenemos que contactar a la Atalaya. ¿Alguna idea? Porque no volveré a llamar y a sufrir la misma decepción.

-Si tan sólo pudiéramos contactarnos con algún miembro... que no sea Batman, claro, porque él seguramente ignora el peligro que corre su cabeza.

-Podemos decirle a Aqualad que contacte a Aquaman.

-No, está de vacaciones en Disneyland. Podríamos decirle a Speedy que contacte a Flecha Verde.

-¡No! ¡Flecha Verde no!

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque... Flecha Verde es malo.

-... Okey...- Dijo la amazona cada vez más asustada de su amiga rubia, y pensando que tal vez pasaba mucho tiempo con "Garfield". (A ella le hacía gracia el nombre real de Chico Bestia, le hacía acordar al gato naranja y gordo de la TV, sin embargo ella no era nadie para decirlo en voz alta porque ella misma tenía nombre de panecillo que se come con leche).

-¿Y si tu llamas a Wonder Woman?

Una alarma se encendió en la cabeza de Donna Troy alias Wonder Girl, que por ninguna razón quería llamar a su hermana en ese momento. (La última vez que llamó se encontró con una escena muy traumante, al parecer Wonder Woman había luchado con algún villano que lanzaba espinas... y la visión de Artemisa retirando espinas del cuerpo de su hermana mientras esta decía "¡Auch! ¡Cuidado por el amor de Hera!" no era una linda imagen para irse a dormir.)

-¿Y si mejor Kid Flash llama a Flash?- Dijo la amazona sin darse cuenta de la estupidez que acababa de decir.

-Ohh siii, ¿Tienes el número del más allá?

-Esa fue una broma insensible.

-Y esa fue una pregunta estúpida.

-...Toullé.

-¿Y bien? ¿Llamas a Wonder Woman o no?

-¡No! ¡Desde que vive junto a Artemisa tengo miedo de llamarla y encontrar algo extraño!

-Entonces llámala por télefono, ya sabes, por el teléfono no se ve nada.

-Pero...

-¡La vida de tu suegro corre peligro!

-Realmente odio cuando tienes razón...

Wonder Girl sacó un celular (yo no sé donde lo guardaba porque su traje no tenía bolsillo) y marcó el número de su hermana.

_Riiing_

_Riiing_

* * *

New York, Embajada de las Amazonas.

Todo en paz y calma.

-¡ARTEMISAAAAA!

Bueno, casi todo. Exceptuando a la muy cabreada Wonder Woman que gritaba a todo pulmón el nombre de la pelirroja.

La cual estaba de lo más tranquila (Lo cual no es usual, ya que casi siempre está con su cara de "odio el mundo") haciendo un licuado de banana (Ni yo puedo creerme eso, pero además de ser un elemento de tortura la banana es una fruta para hacer licuados). El cual, ante semejante grito salió volando de la licuadora, mojando la cara de la Bana-Mighdall y toda la cocina.

Wonder Woman alias Diana entró enojada a la cocina con una remerita rosa puesta.

-¡Diana! ¡¿Qué demonios pasa ahora! ¡Mira lo que me hiciste hacer!

-¡Oh, lo lamento por arruinar tu bebida frutal!- Le dijo con su voz repleta de sarcasmo.

-¿Puede saberse que te pasa?

-Esto.- Señaló su remerita rosada.

-Diana, tienes 3.765 años, y en julio cumples 3.766, ¿No crees que estás grande para remeritas rosadas?- Le dijo la pelirroja no viendo el escándalo.

-Oh, no see, díselo a esta media.- Sacó una media roja.- ¿¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que separes la ropa oscura de la clara! ¡Ahora toda mi ropa blanca es rosa!

Artemisa se empezó a reír.

-¡No te rías, Cabeza de Zanahoria!

-¡Pero jajajaja no es mi culpa si tú no te fijas jajaja antes de prender el lavarropas!**  
**

-¡ESTOY CANSADA DE QUE NO ME ESCUCHES CUANDO TE HABLO!

-¿A sí? ¡Pues tu tampoco eres la compañera perfecta!

-¿A si?

-¡SI PRINCESITA! ¡DESDE MI HABITACIÓN SE ESCUCHAN TUS RONQUIDOS!

-¡ERES IMPOSIBLE!

No se preocupen, peleaban así todos los días.

El punto es que se empezaron a pelear, cayeron, rompieron la lampara, un par de puños, patadas, y de una forma que nadie entendía quedaron enredadas en el lazo de la verdad.

-¡Diana tu maldito lazo nos volvió a dejar pegadas!

-¡Tenle respeto al Lazo de la Verdad!

-¡Nunca he respetado tu maldito Lazo! ¡Es solo un ENORME dolor en el...!

_Riiiing_

_Riiiing _

_Riiing_

_-_Suena mi celular... Por Hera, Artemisa ¡¿Dónde está mi bolso!

-¡¿Cómo quieres que yo lo sepa!

-Debe estar sobre la mesa.

-Bueno, quítanos esta maldita soga y ve a atender el teléfono.

Diana hizo un intento, pero no pudo moverse ni un centímetro.

_Riiing_

-Genial.

-¿Genial, qué?

_Riiiing_

_-_Estamos atoradas.

-¡¿CÓMO!

-¡Deja de gritarme y empieza a saltar para atender el teléfono.

A regañadetas, y con varios empujones y caídas, llegaron hasta la sala donde Diana abrió su bolso con los dientes y atendió su celular con la nariz.

_-¿Hola Diana?_

_-_Hola Donna, ¿Cómo estás?

-_¡Yo muy bien! ¿Y Artemisa?_

_-_Doña Sonrisas está de tan buen humor como siemAUCH.- Fue interrumpida por una pisada fuerte de su compañera.- ¡Está perfectamente bien, ya sabes, como siempre!

-_Bueno, me alegro. Escucha Diana, no tengo mucho tiempo para hablar, y necesito alertar a la Liga de un problema._

_-_¿Quién trata de conquistar al mundo ahora? ¿Circe?

-_¿Recuerdas a Raven?_

_-_¿Tu amiga de pelo violeta?

-_¡Si! ¡Se enteró que su mamá está embarazada de Batman y lo quiere matar!_

No es que Wonder Woman le tuviera rencor a Batman por preferir a Arella... No, ¡Claro que no! ¡Y el echo de que tuviera un muñeco vudú de él ahogado en un tarro de mayonesa no tenía nada que ver! Fue sólo la curiosidad lo que la llevó a responder:-...Oh... ¿Me estás preguntando si quiero ayudarlos a matar a Batman?

-¿Matar a Batman? Iré por mi espada.- Dijo Artemisa, lo cual fue tonto porque no podía moverse y eso le costó un codazo de su compañera.

Donna lamentó que no fuese video-llamada para que pudieran ver su gotita ahora.-_¡Diana! ¡Te estoy pidiendo que pongas en alerta a la Liga de que vigile la mansión Díaz para protegerle! ¡El muy idiota no sabe el peligro que le acecha!_

_-_Ah, lo hubieras dicho de primera, Donna. No te preocupes, yo alerto a la Liga.

-_Gracias, porque llamamos a la Atalaya y nadie contesta... y realmente, si volvemos a llamar, Terra se nos muere de decepción._

_-_Esta bien, nos vemos, dile a Robin que si te toca un pelo amanecerá muy confundido en Themiscira y a punto de ser tragado por el Cerbero.

-_Bueno, yo le digo, ¡Adios!_

Se terminó la comunicación.

-Vamos Artie, parece que tendremos trabajo en la Atalaya.

-¿Podrías desenredarnos primero?

* * *

Ahora les damos un vistazo a El Equipo especial costra el RAME (Los cuales eran Starfire, Speedy, Aqualad, Cyborg, y Kid Flash) ¿Pero qué podían hacer este equipo de Titanes contra la Super Mega Archi Requetecontra (Y con estilo de la moda, el negro nunca pasa) poderosa Raven? ¡Nada! Por eso buscaban la manera de desenojarla y que nos los haga puré.

-¡Bien, alguien tire ideas!- Dijo Cyborg parado frente a todos.

-Hay que verlo de esta forma: ¿Qué calma a Raven cuando se enoja?- Dijo Aqualad que era el único más o menos (además de Kid Flash, _obviamente_) que estaba prestando atención. Ya que Starfire y Speedy no ayudaban mucho haciéndose ojitos y guiñándose el ojo.

-¿Panqueques?- Preguntó Cyborg inocentemente.

-¿Crees poder cocinar suficientes panqueques para desenojarla?

-Necesitaría muuuucho jarabe, no creo.

-¡Bueno, algo tenemos que hacer! ¿Qué otra cosa la pone de buen humor?- Preguntó Kid Flash otra vez preocupado, y otra vez con cara de cachorrito.

-¿Meditar? ¿Leer? ¿Té de hierbas? ¿Una motocicleta?- Dijo Speedy asegurándose de prestar atención al tema y a prestarte atención a Starfire al mismo tiempo.

-Los primeros tres no alcanzan. ¡Y el cuarto sólo la enojará más!

-¡Tal vez podría prepararle a la amiga Raven un zolfclark de la felicidad con chispas sclinlois de la paz!- Dijo Starfire sonriendo con toda su inocencia que a algunos les parecía adorable (Speedy) y a otros les daba asco (Fans Raven x Robin xD).

Todos se le quedaron mirando -_- excepto Speedy que la miraba tiernamente todo el tiempo.

-No creo que eso funcione.

-¡Tengo una idea!- Exclamó Cyborg, con foquito en la cabeza y todo. Salió corriendo más rápido que aquella vez que persiguió un camión de hamburguesas y regresó igual de rápido con un socotroco de cuadernos en sus brazos y se los dio a Kid Flash.- KF, hazme el favor de abrir el cuaderno azul.

Kid Flash obedeció, curioso, y cuando está curioso también tiene cara de cachorrito. Al abrirlo encontró...

- Cyborg, ¿Cómo un montón de dibujos de ti y de Jinx con corazones nos ayudará a desenojar a Raven?

-¡El otro cuaderno azul!- Dijo este, muy sonrojado, y arrebatando el cuaderno de las manos del velocista.

Tomando el otro cuaderno azul, Kid Flash lo abrió para encontrarse con que el cuaderno en realidad era una caja que ocultaba una película titulada "Las 10 mejores rabietas de Raven".

-¿Y esto?- Preguntó el Chico Pez.

-¡Las cámaras de seguridad filman todo! Yo hice un compilado de todas las veces que Raven se enojó muuucho. Podemos verlas para ver qué es lo que la calmó en ese momento.

-¡Pero ahora está mucho más enojada que nunca! ¡Lo que la haya desenojado en ese momento, seguramente no será suficienMMM!- Speedy se cansó de los "peros" de Aqualad, así que tomó una cinta y le tapó la boca.

-Bueno, pero algo tenemos que intentar.- Dijo Kid Flash decidido, y cuando está decidido tiene cara de cachorrito (¡Es tan lindo!)- ¡A la video casetera!

-Chico Bestia la rompió...

-¡Al cine!

Todos salieron corriendo al auto T para llegar al cine (Excepto Kid Flash que llegó en 3 segundos, y aprovechó para pedir que reproducieran esa cinta en una sala, y como la gente era fanática de Kid Flash le dijeron que sí... si le firmaba un par de autógrafos). Cuando llegaron los demás, Kid Flash los llevó a la sala de cine... no sin antes comprar pochoclo, claro. Y empezaron a ver la película para investigar qué desenojaba a Raven...

* * *

**N/A: En respuesta a un Review:**

**Sip, Tim volverá a aparecer =).**

**Les gustó el capítulo? Y la aparición de La Mujer Maravilla y Requiem? Repito que no sé si volverá a aparecer, eso, lo dejo en sus manos.**

**Besito! **


	6. La juventud de hoy y el segundo chiflado

**N/A: Feliz feliz feliz! Estoy feliz como una lombriz después de comer toneladas de tierra!**

**Quieren hacerme más feliz? Un review por una sonrisa! =****)**

**Quieren próximo capítulo? 4 reviews al menos, eh!**

* * *

Raven dejó a Anciano Bestia en la silla de espera del hospital. A nuestra hechicera favorita (Vuelvo a pedirte perdón, Bruja Cachavacha) le dolía todo. Peor que aquella vez que, persiguiendo a Demente Mod, se metió a la TV, o mejor dicho a un partido de Futbol Americano y todo el equipo se abalanzó sobre ella como Robin sobre Slade -_-.

-¡Necesitas hacer más ejercicio, Ramona!- Le dijo Anciano Bestia blandiendo si bastón (Parece que Garfy se creyó muy bien su personaje).

-Grrr...- Nota mental: Después de matar a Batman, matar a todos los ancianos del mundo (¿0_0?)

-Estás muy fuera de forma, mijita, definitivamente necesitas hacer más ejercicio.

-¿Ah, si?- Dijo con sarcasmo (Eso era obvio pero se tiene que aclarar -_-)

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Cuándo estuve en la segunda Guerra Mundial solía caminar 3 kilómetros, huyendo de esos estúpidos nazis, sólo para dormir debajo de un árbol! ¡Corría y corría gritando: JAMÁS ME ATRAPARÁN NAZIS, NUNCA, NUNCAAA!- Okey, O Garfield Mark Logan se tomó muy enserio su actuación o ya se le resbaló el coco.

-Ehh... si... iré a... decirle a la enfermera que nos agregue a la lista de espera. ¿Puede darme su nombre?

"_¡Piensa en algo, amigo, te pide un nombre!"_ Sip, Bob Esponja apareciendo de nuevo.

_-_¿Qué nombre le digo, Bob Esponja? ¡Ayúdame!

Por supuesto que Raven, como cualquier persona normal (Aunque Rae no es normal) se le quedó mirando y pensando que tal vez el anciano verde se había golpeado muy duro la cabeza contra el pavimento... o que tal vez era fanático de Bob Esponja... O que tal vez estaba loco... O las tres cosas.

_"¡Piensa, un nombre, cualquiera, AHORA!"_ Bob Esponja lo amenazó con una red de medusas.

-Err, señorita, mi nombre es... Elliot Stabler.

Suerte que Raven no le gustaba La Ley & El Orden UVE... Bueno, a Chico Bestia tampoco, pero a Terra sí y como buen novio lo miraba con ella (No importa si las escenas de sangre le revolvían el estómago o que después despertara gritando de una pesadilla y abrazara su almohada como si se le fuese la vida en ello).

-Bien, quédese quieto, iré con la enfermera.

Después de darle el nombre a la enfermera (Que le quedó mirando con una cara de ¿En serio? y luego se empezó a reír, para el desconcierto de la hechicera) Raven pensó que ya podría irse, osea, nada iba a cambiar con estar allí, el anciano verde seguiría agonizando de la cadera de todos modos.

-Bueeno... lamento haberle roto la cadera... me tengo que ir, chau.

-¡Ramona, no puedes irte! ¿Es así como es la juventud de hoy? ¿Dejan a los pobres ancianos a su suerte? ¡Oh, mi pobre América! ¿¡En qué te has convertido!

-Es que tengo que...

-¡Oh, mi pobre cadera! ¡¿Por qué Ramona! ¡¿Por qué!

-Mire, me quedo, ¡Pero mi nombre es Raven no Ramona!

-Sabía que la juventud no era toda malvada, Renata.

"**_Azar, es peor que Chico Bestia"_ **Pensó nuestra hechicera favorita (La Bruja Cachavacha me lanzará un embrujo) mientras se sentaba al lado del Anciano Bestia.

Matar a alguien nunca había sido tan complicado.

* * *

Tim entró corriendo a la mansión. Si, debería estar en la escuela (Y Bruno debería usar condón, pero tampoco lo hace). Como no quería sermones por no estar en la escuela de su "querido papito" (El cual le fabricaba más y más hermanitos -_-) fue directo a la baticueva, se cambió a su uniforme escolar al de Robin (Era más masculino que el de nuestro semáforo. Sólo rojo, amarillo, y negro).

Se sentó frente a la batipantalla a observar toda la Mansión en caso de que Raven apareciera. Todo normal: Alfred cocinando, Bruno en su escritorio, Angela leyéndose hasta los derechos de autor de un libro en la biblioteca (A alguien nos tenía que salir Ravy ¿No?).

Poco sabía Tim que una sombra se acercaba por detrás de él.

-¿No deberías estar en la escuela?

-¡Ahhhh!

-¡Ahhhh!- Gritó Jason Todd, alias Red X, junto con su hermanito.

-¡¿Jason!

-¡No, Brad Pitt! ¡Por supuesto que soy yo!- Red X se quitó su mascara de calavera, dejando al descubierto su linda cara, su cabello castaño y sus ojos verde musgo.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Qué haces en la baticueva!

-Acabo de volver de Hawai y pensé darme una vuelta por aquí... ah, por cierto.- Red X le lanzó una tarjeta de crédito.- Ponla en su lugar antes de que el murciélago se dé cuenta, lo haría yo mismo pero...

-¡No tienes ni idea de lo que está pasando!

-¿Talia Al Ghul quiere obligar al viejo a casarse con ella otra vez? No sé para qué si yo estoy disponible.

-¡Es más peligroso que eso!

-¿Qué es más peligroso que Talia?

-¿Recuerdas a Raven?

-Cómo olvidarla, tengo toda una colección de cicatrices que ella me hizo. ¡¿Es qué un ladrón no puede robar una joyería en paz!

-Bueno... es que... Angie está embarazada.

-¿Angie está embarazada?

-Si.

-Tú y Dick me deben otros 50 dólares.

-¿¡QUÉ!

-¡Si lo conquistaba eran 50, pero si se quedaba embarazada de él eran otros 50!

-¡Eres un... ladronzuelo!- Dijo Tim sacando 50 dólares de su cinturón y dándoselos a Red X.

-Gracias, es un placer hacer apuestas contigo... se siente bien ganar dinero no robado de vez en cuando.

-Bien, **_como te estaba diciendo..._ **Raven se enteró de que Bruno no fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para usar un condón como la gente... y lo quiere matar.

Jason abrió los ojos.- ¿Raven quiere matar a Bruno?

-Como lo oíste, pero Dick y los Titanes de Jump hicieron un plan.

-¿Huir a Brasil?

-¡NO!... Bueno, si fue una idea, pero "desenojarla" es mucho mejor plan.

-¿Y cómo piensan "desenojarla", genio?

-¡¿Yo qué sé! ¡A mi me dijeron que vigile que no aparezca Raven y ya!- Le gritó el pequeño Robin a su hermano mayor.

-Bueno... si necesitan algo, me sumo al plan.

-¿En serio?

-¡Obvio! Si Bruno muere ¿A quién le robo la tarjeta de crédito?

Tim se golpeó el rostro.

Bueno, al menos ya no estaba solo en esto.

* * *

**N/A: Okey, otro corto capítulo =)**

**Red X se ha sumado! Y su papel es importante, ya verán para qué!**

**Besito a todos!**

**Otro capi? 4 reviews al menos, eh!**


	7. Cines, Esponjas, y ¿más de un Kid Flash?

**N/A: Aqui toy! Wow, el séptimo capítulo, ¿¡tan rápido! Yo misma me he sorprendido con esta historia! Supongo que porque es muy loca y eso me gusta, porque en esta historia renové mis ganas de escribir y aparecen mis personajes favoritos.**

**Les gustó que agregara a Red X? Jeje, necesitaba al ladrón, ya verán para que. WUAJAJAJA (Ya perfeccioné mi risa malvada xD)**

* * *

Speedy, Starfire, Cyborg, Aqualad y Kid Flash comían pochoclo mientras veían la cinta.

Ya habían visto la mitad del video. Y Cyborg había hecho una lista de los datos:

1) En la primera rabieta de Raven, Chico Bestia por accidente le lanzó una tarta en la cara (No fue culpa del verde, le había apuntado a Cyborg) y cuando Raven ya estaba por estrangular al verde, Kid Flash le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo que se calme dulcemente.

2) En la segunda rabieta, Sedita se comía algunas novelas que Rae había comprado. Cuando Raven iba a aplastar al bicho con el sofá de la sala, Kid Flash apareció y le dijo que luego la acompañaba a comprar nuevas, y Raven se calmó y dejó vivir al bicho (El cual desde entonces es capitán del Club De Fans de Kid Flash en agradecimiento).

3) En la tercera rabieta, Wonder Girl practicaba con su lazo y atrapó con él la pata de la silla de Raven, la cual leía, (Noo, ¡¿En serio? -_-) y cuando tironeó por accidente hizo caer a la hechicera de la silla, de cabeza, y aterrizar sobre el cómodo piso. Wonder Girl ya veía la luz cuando vino Kid Flash y le dijo que no se enojara, que fue un accidente. Raven se calmó.

4) En la cuarta rabieta se veía a Arella contando historias graciosas de cuando Raven era niña, como aquella vez que persiguió un camión de chocolate por 3 kilómetros (Tenemos que agregar eso a la lista de cosas que ama). Y detrás de ella a una Raven rechinando los dientes y teniendo espasmos de ira. El colmo fue cuando Arella mostró una foto de ella a los cuatro años con dos colitas y un vestidito rosa (En ese entonces los usaba por su propia voluntad, no había que amenazarla con quemarle los libros como ahora). Raven había tomado un sartén, su plan era golpear a Arella en la cabeza y regresarla a Azarath antes de que despertara... hasta que Kid Flash dijo "Raven, wow, eras tan adorable" "ERA" Dijo Chico Bestia y Raven lo lanzó por la ventana, "No es cierto, Raven era y es adorable" dijo Kid Flash y Rae no sólo dejó el sartén homicida, se sonrojó.

La película terminó después de otras situaciones. En todas era lo mismo: alguien enoja a Raven (Casi siempre Chico Bestia), Raven intenta matarlo, y Kid Flash sin darse cuenta le salva la vida calmando a Raven.

-Wow... Kid Flash, nos has salvado el pescuezo más veces de lo que puede contarse.- Dijo Speedy.

-Por alguna razón calmas a Raven.- Aunque Cyborg sabía muy bien la razón, sólo que Raven no lo admitía y Kid Flash era inocente como un cachorrito para darse cuenta.

Kid Flash se sonrojó al pensar que él era la calma de Raven.

Aqualad tomó la palabra. -Bueno gente, ya sabemos que lo que "desenoja" a Raven es Kid Flash, ahora hay que hacer un plan...

* * *

-...Entonces encaré a Kathy de frente, le dije que lo nuestro tenía que acabar porque mi corazón le pertenecía a Olivia, claro que Kathy lo tomó muy bien, me arrojó un florero por la cabeza pero...- Seguía Anciano Bestia contando su vida.

Raven quería terminar con la suya.

-...Luego Olivia me hizo un sandwich de jamón para celebrar nuestro amor y...

-¡Elliot Stabler!- Llamó la enfermera.

_**"¡Azar la bendiga!"** _Se escuchó con toda claridad dentro de la cabeza de Raven.

-Bueno... no quiero estorbarle más, mejor me voy.

-¡Tonterías, Renata! ¡Necesito que me cargues hasta el doctor!

-¡Que mi nombre es Raven!

-Bueno, Regina, mis disculpas. ¿Me cargas?

-Grr...- Si, Raven ya estaba gruñendo, señal clara de que le quedaba poco para que se rompiera su último nervio y terminara matando a todos en un radio de tres metros. (Yo por las dudas me alejo cuatro metros).

Raven cargó a Anciano Bestia, entró al consultorio.

-Tiene que quitarse los pantalones y la camisa, señor.

-¡Ahí ya no lo ayudo!- Dijo Raven, que no se sentía tan culpable como para desnudar al viejo.

-No te preocupes, Regina, sé que los jóvenes tienen las hormonas muy alborotadas, por lo que te lo haré más fácil y no expondré mi cuerpo perfecto frente a ti.- Raven, el doctor, y la enfermera tenían gotitas enormes.- ¿Hay algún vestidor?

El doctor señaló uno a la izquierda. Raven lo bajó allí.

-Bueno... supongo que ya me voy.

-¡Oh no, Regina! ¿Quién me llevará a mi casa cuando esto acabe?- Dijo Anciano Bestia pensando en **_NO_** dejar ir a Raven.

-¿¡Qué? ¡¿Pretende que lo cargue hasta su...!

-¡Ohh, mi pobre cadera! ¡No la sentía tan mal desde los primeros días con Olivia! ¡Mi pobre cadera! ¡Ohh! ¡Ohh!

Fue tal la mirada del doctor y la enfermera, como diciendo "¿Lastimaste a un pobre ancianito y quieres abandonarlo?" que Raven no tuvo otra que tragarse el coraje (Y las ganas de matar a Batman aún existentes) y decir:

-¿Dónde está la sala de espera?

-Yo la llevo.- Dijo la enfermera y se llevó a una Raven maldiciendo por lo bajo rumbo a la sala de espera.

-Bien, señor Stabler.- Dijo corriendo la cortina des vestidor.- Quítese los pantalones y la camisa y podremos empezar.

-¿Está seguro? Podría revolverle las hormonas a usted también.

-...Hay batas a la derecha.

-¡Oh, gracias joven!

Anciano Bestia empezó a entrar en pánico al ver lo lejos que había llegado.

_"¡No te rindas ahora, amigo, has llegado muy lejos!" _Bob Esponja volvió a aparecer en su hombro.

-¡No sé que hacer, Bob Esponja! ¡¿Y si ella me descubre! ¡Soy muy joven y atractivo para morir!

Afuera el doctor abrió los ojos en shock.

_"¡Ya sé! ¡Llama a nuestros amigos y pídeles ayuda!_

_-_¡Tienes razón, los llamaré!... ¡Y son mis amigos, no tuyos!

Bob Esponja empezó a llorar y se fue.

Anciano Bestia sacó su comunicador y marcó el número de Starfire.

-¡Star, no sabes lo aliviado que estoy de verte!

-_Emm... ¿Qué hace con el comunicador del amigo Chico Bestia, señor?_

_-_¡Soy yo, Star! ¡Me disfracé de anciano y fingí que Raven me rompió la cadera para distraerla! Estaba acabando sus compras...

-_¡Wow! ¡Buen trabajo amigo Chico Bestia!_

_-_Fue idea de Bob Esponja...

-_¿Eh?_

_-_Nada, ¿Cómo van con el plan para desenojar a Raven? ¡No sé si podré ser un anciano para siempre! ¡Y si me descubre seré yo a quien mate!

-_¡Hemos descubierto que el amigo Kid Flash desenoja a Raven como si fuera el Nakespider de un feroz Blackcatack de mi planeta natal!_

_-_Okey... finjamos que te entendí... ¿Qué harán?

-_¡Tenemos un plan muy ingenioso, amigo, no te preocupes! ¡Tengo que colgar!_

_-_¡Espera, no sé si podré seguir con esto más tiempo!

-_¡Sólo unas horas más, amigo!_

_-_¡¿HORAS!

-_¡Nos vemos!_

_-_¡NO, STAR POR EL AMOR DE OLIVIA BENSON NO ME CORTES! ¿STAR? ¡STAR! ¡DILE A TERRA QUE LA AMO SI NO REGRESO! ¡NO ME CUELGUES STAAAAAAR!

_Piiiiip_

_"Debiste llamar a Robin" _

_-_¡¿Y AHORA ME LO DICES!

_"Debiste tratarme mejor..."_

_-_¡Vete a cazar medusas!

Anciano Bestia, muy enojado, salió del vestidor donde el doctor lo miraba con una cara pálida MUY pálida.

-¿Qué?

-Señor... creo que antes de que yo lo revise debería revisarlo un colega mío, muy bueno.

El doctor le pasó a Anciano bestia una tarjeta que decía "Phillip Black, loquero profesional".

Bob Esponja se empezó a reír dentro de la cabeza del verde.

* * *

Ya cuando Starfire había colgado, su atención fue hacia Cyborg.

-Amigo Cyborg... ¿El amigo Chico Bestia es fan de Bob Esponja?

-Mmm... no creo, ¿por?

-No creo que sea de importancia realmente... ¿Cuál es el plan que tienes?

-Bueno, como obviamente con un Kid Flash no nos alcanza para desenojar a Raven... necesitaremos más...

Starfire tenía un enorme signo de interrogación en la cabeza.- Pero... sólo hay un amigo Kid Flash... ¿verdad? (No Star, KF tiene cinco hermanos gemelos -_-)

-Si... por eso estamos en la necesidad de fabricar más.

-¿No estarás hablando de...?

-¡Exacto, mi querida Kory! ¡Vamos a clonar a Kid Flash!

* * *

**N/A: Woaaa... yo misma me sorprendí con mi final!**

**Se lo esperaban? Pfff, ¡claro que no! ¡Ni yo me lo esperaba!**

**Amo Law & Order SVU... ¿¡Puede ser más obvio que Elliot y Olivia están sinceramente, profundamente, y locamente enamorados? -_-**

**Ya saben el requisito, 4 reviews por el siguiente capi!**

**Beshiiito! **


	8. Felinosilinita y,,, OMG, ¡CORRE CB!

**N/A: ¿Qué es eso en el cielo? ¿Un ave? ¿Un avión? ¿Superman? ¡No! ¡Es el octavo capítulo!**

* * *

-¿¡Que tu plan es qué!- Exclamó nuestro bien amado y totalmente adorable Kid Flash en medio de la sala.

En frente de él Cyborg se frotaba sus adoloridos oídos.

En el monitor, estaban las caras (Osea máscaras) de Robin/Tim y de Red X a todo lo que daban de sorpresa.

Y en la sala, Aqualad escupió un vaso de agua, Speedy soltó su espejo, Robin se quedó OoO, y Starfire sostuvo a Wonder Girl y a Terra que casi se caen (Tenemos que acreditarle algo xD)

-¿¡Te volviste loco, Cy! ¡¿Clonarme! ¡Es la idea más loca que he escuchado desde que Aang y Katara terminaron juntos en Avatar!

-Vamos Kid Flash, no es una idea TAN loca.- Cyborg lo reconocía, era idea desquiciada, pero no tanto como que Aang y Katara terminaran juntos.

-¡Me niego a clonarme!

_-¿Cómo piensas hacerlo, Cy?- _Preguntó el mini Robin en la pantalla._  
_

-No es tan difícil, tengo una máquina de clonación, sólo necesito felinosilinita para que funcione.

-¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo tienes una máquina de clonación?- Preguntó Robin, ya que él era el líder, a él le correspondía esa pregunta por más que la respuesta fuera incoherente.

-Desde que un solo Cyborg no alcanzaba.- Yo se los dije, respuesta incoherente.

Todos se le quedaron mirando a Cyborg como si le hubieran crecido tres cabezas.

-¡¿Te clonaste a ti mismo!

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Quién creen que está haciendo la cena?

Todos miraron para la cocina, en efecto, había dos Cyborgs más haciendo carne asada.

**-¡Booya!-** Dijeron los Cyborgs

-...¿Los has notado antes?- Le susurró Aqualad a Speedy.

-Si, pero creí que estaba viendo doble.

-¡Cyborgs, tómense un descanso, están haciendo un estupendo trabajo!

**-¡Booya! ¡A jugar videojuegos!- **Los Cyborg se fueron.

-¿No le vas a regañar?- Le preguntó Wonder Girl a su querido Pantalones Cortos.

-¿Ya para qué? Hoy en día importa más escuchar un poste que escuchar a Robin.

-Ohhh mi pobre Pantalones Cortos.-Wonder Girl consoló a Robin.

Kid Flash se movió en su silla.- ¿No crees que nos desviamos del tema?

Hey, sólo quería hacerlo un poco más completo.

-¡Pero tenemos que ayudar a Raven!

Jeje, como que te importa mucho Raven.

-¡Claro que me importa! ¡Ella es mi amiga!

Ohh si, QUE amiga.

-¿Eh?

No te preocupes, ya te darás cuenta.

-No te entiendo.

_-Kid Flash, ¿Con quién hablas?_- Le preguntó Red X desde el monitor.

Todos a su alrededor, en la pantalla y en la sala (Excepto Terra por obvias razones, y Robin que estaba ocupado sollozando en los brazos de Wondie) miraban a Kid Flash 0_0.

-Ehh... con nadie.- Dijo sonrojado y con cara de cachorrito.- Volviendo al tema: NO PIENSO CLONARME.- Dijo muy serio, y cuando está serio... ¿enserio tengo que repetirlo tanto? ¡Se ve como cachorrito!

-Pero...

-¡No no!

-Amigo Kid Flash...

-¡No pienso hacerlo!

-Vamos viejo...

-¿Por qué no clonan a otra persona?

-Por que tu eres la única persona, además de Arella, a quien no aplastaría como a una pulpa.

-¡Pues clonen a Arella!

-¡No podemos clonar a Arella!... Aunque seguramente a Batman le agrade la idea pero ¡Igual no podemos hacerlo!

-Pero...

-Hazlo por Raven, KF.

Kid Flash no era de odiar muchas cosas, sólo eran: las pasas, los carozos de las aceitunas, y a su tía Iris West en las mañanas. Pero si había algo que ODIABA, era que lo extorsionaran con su "PROFUNDA AMISTAD" con la hechicera. (-_- ¿profunda amistad? mis calzones)

-Esta bien... ¡Sólo que no quiero a los clones en mi habitación o hurgando mis cosas!

-¡Genial!... Pero hay un pequeño problema.

-¡¿QUÉ!- Ese fue general, y para Cyborg que después de haberse esforzado tanto en convencer al pelirrojo les salía con eso. Se ganó unas cuantas caras Ò_Ó.

-Bueno... después de crear a los Cyborgs, se acabó la felinosilinita.

-¿Cómo conseguimos más?- Preguntó el arquero.

-La felinosilita esta presente en el pelo de un gato raro, de raza "taang", que es conocido por ser ciego y tener flechas en la cabeza. Si queremos que funcione la máquina clonadora, necesitamos pelo de ese gato, y si queremos pelo de ese gato, necesitamos un gato taang... No me pregunten de dónde conseguí el gato la primera vez.

Hicieron caso y no preguntaron. Aprendieron a no preguntarle esas cosas a Cyborg desde que trajo un pastel mágico y a la loca Mama Puedo.

-Entonces... ¿Cómo conseguimos un gato taang?

_-Yo sé donde.-_ Dijo Red X desde el monitor, y sacando un celular.

-_Jason, ¿A quién llamas?_- Preguntó Tim a su lado.

-_A la única persona que conozco que tendría un gato taang._

Robin/Tim y nuestro Robin normal se dieron una mirada sorprendida. Porque si ellos estaban en lo cierto de a quien estaba llamando Jason, pues que Dios, el universo, X'hal, Hera, o quien tenga misericordia de ellos los ampare.

* * *

Es bien conocido que los héroes enfrentan personas medio locas, con hambre de poder, venganza, o simplemente de esclavizar el mundo. Pero los ladrones son una excepción. La mayoría de los ladrones no buscan hacer daño a nadie. Estaban los ladrones de carteras, los ladrones de bancos, pero a los que nosotros nos importan son Los ladrones anti-héroes. Red X era un anti-héroe, no un villano. Y eso no lo hacía un mal chico, osea, si, robaba, pero con lo que robaba también hacia bien.

Los ladrones anti-héroes tienen un código moral que hace que se ganen el respeto de los héroes. Bueno, CASI SIEMPRE. Ellos no mataban. Sólo le robaban a quienes verdaderamente no necesitaran dinero. Y también hacían bien, discretamente, con parte de sus botines.

Ese era el caso de Jason Todd.

Y el de Selina Kyle.

-_¡Suelta el botín, Gatúbela! ¡No tienes escapatoria!_

_**"Estos necesitan nuevas frases"** _Pensó la ladrona aburrida desde la cima del edificio.

Yo dije respeto de los héroes, no de los policias. Estos ignoraban casi todo de la vida de los héroes.

-_¡Entrégate!_

_-_¡YA QUISIERAN!

Hastiada, la ladrona tomó su látigo, saltó del edificio, y se perdió en las sombras de Gotham. La policía quedó frustrada, al escaparcele la ladrona más buscada de la ciudad. Otra vez.

La cual llegó a su morada, saludó a sus muchos gatos, y se durmió tranquilamente en el sofá.

_Riing_

_Riiing_

_Riiing_

Y con "se durmió tranquilamente en el sofá" quise decir "maldijo interna y exteriormente el teléfono por interrumpir su siesta"

_Riing_

_**"¡¿Otra vez, Felicia!"**_

La ladrona tomó su celular:- ¡Felicia! ¡Ya te he dicho que sí iré a tu boda con Peter! ¿¡Okey? ¡No soy tan olvidadiza como para olvidar que es en una semana!

-_...Eh... creo que ni miraste el identificador de llamadas, ¿verdad?_

La mujer se sonrojó de vergüenza.- ¿Jay?

-_El único e irreemplazable Jason Todd. No te preocupes, Felicia también me apura con su boda._

_-_Si, parece ignorar que soy la madrina y no habría boda sin mí. Golpéame si alguna vez quiero casarme con un héroe.

-_Y por eso Dick perdió la apuesta._

_-_¿Qué dices?

-_Nah, no me hagas caso. Escucha tengo que decirte algo._

_-_¿Quién se volvió loco ahora?

-_¿Recuerdas a Raven?_

_-_¿La chica que te hizo una cicatriz en el pecho al lanzarte un auto?

-_¡Si! ¡Se enteró que su mamá está embarazada de Batman y lo quiere matar!_

No es que Gatúbela le tuviera rencor a Batman por preferir a Arella... No, ¡Claro que no! ¡Y el hecho de que tuviera un muñeco vudú de él ahogado en la caja de arena de sus gatos no tenía nada que ver! Fue sólo la curiosidad lo que la llevó a responder:-...Oh... ¿Me estás preguntando si quiero ayudarlos a matar a Batman? Podría hacer una excepción en mi regla de "no matar". ¿Envenenado, acribillado, apuñalado...?

Jason lamentó que no fuese video-llamada para que pudieran ver su gotita ahora.-_¡Sel! ¡Te estoy pidiendo un gato taang!_

_-_¿Y eso que tiene que ver con matar a Batman?

-_No tiene nada que ver con matarlo, tiene que ver con salvarlo. _

_-_Ah... sigue sin tener sentido, ¿¡Para qué demonios quieren un gato ciego con flechas en la cabeza?

-_Porque en su pelo hay felinosilinita. Con felinosilinita podemos hacer funcionar la máquina clonadora. Con la máquina clonadora podemos hacer clones de Kid Flash. Y con los clones de Kid Flash podemos desenojar a Raven._

_-... _¿Enserio es tan complicado?

-_Eh... algo. ¿Tienes un taang o no?_

_-_¡Por supuesto que tengo un taang! Pero lo cuidas bien, ¿eh? Ven a buscarlo.

-_¡Gracias, Sel! ¡Estaré allí enseguida!_

* * *

Red X cortó la comunicación.

-Bueno, ya regreso.

-_¿A dónde vas?- _Le preguntó Dick desde el monitor de la baticueva.

-Conseguí un gato taang. Prepara la máquina Cyborg, estoy en Jump en una hora. Tim, suerte con el monitoreo.

La conexión con los Titanes se terminó.

Red X tomó su motocicleta (Bueno, la que usaba cuando era Robin) y salió de la Baticueva.

Tim se quedó solito.-¡¿Alguien puede decirme por qué siempre me toca la tarea aburrida!

Peroen la baticueva sólo había un grillito_. Cri Cri Cri_

_-_Se aprovechan de mi nobleza.

Volvió su mirada al aburrido monitor.

* * *

-Jajajaja, ¿entonces qué hizo Cyborg?

-¡Persiguió el camión de carne por veinte kilómetros! ¡Y luego saltó de un puente al río porque se sobrecalentó!

Chico Bestia (volvemos a decirle así porque ya no está disfrazado) y el doctor (que ni me molestaré en ponerle un nombre) empezaron a reír de nuevo.

Sip, nuestro amado verde, le había dicho al doctor que no necesitaba ir al loquero, luego este preguntó por qué, una cosa llevó a la otra, y ahora el doctor y "Garfield" (Me sigue dando gracia su nombre, ¡Y sé que a ustedes también así que nada de juzgarme!) reían a carcajadas en el suelo. El doctor había resultado un mal comediante, un amante de los animales, y un buen masajista. Hicieron amistad de inmediato.

_-No deberías relacionarte con un civil, amigo._

_-_¡Déjame en paz Bob Esponja! ¡Merezco tener amigos que se rían de mis chistes!

-¿Haz dicho algo, Chico Bestia?

-Err... no, doc. Sólo que luego Cyborg estuvo oxidado durante días y tuvimos que ponerla aceita en las...

Pero Chico Bestia fue interrumpido por alguien que entró a la sala. -Doctor, ¿sabe si el señor se pondrá bien pronto? Tengo que matar a alguien, y se me está haciendo tar... de.

No creo que sea necesario decir quién abrió la puerta. (Raven)

Ni cuál fue su reacción al ver artículos de disfraz en el piso (Shock)

Ni qué sintió al ver a su amigo verde (¿Creen posible que Raven esté más enojada que antes? La magia de Chico Bestia)

Ni lo que nuestro verde sintió (Bueno, casi se nos muere de un infarto, así que: TERROR)

-...¿Chico Bestia?- Preguntó con ese tono tranquilo que usaba antes de explotar.

-Yo que tú correría.

-**¡CHICO BESTIAAAAA!**

_"¡¿No oíste al doctor! ¡CORRREEEEEEEE!"_

* * *

**N/A: Rachelgarf descubrió el mensaje subliminal "Spider & Black Cat" (Mi pareja favorita de Marvel, y los únicos personajes además de Black Widow que me gustan de Marvel) en las palabras de Starfire (xD) de hecho, hay otro en el capítulo 5. Siempre pongo mensajes subliminales en las palabras tamaraneanas de Starfire xD.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que le gusta el fic.**

**Y, junto con Rachelgarf, a todos los que nos apoyan con Kid Flash/Raven, Robin/Wonder Girl, y Batman/Arella. Ya que son parejas poco conocidas =).**

**Oh, una cosa más... ¿¡A QUÉ CABEZA DE PERCEBE SE LE OCURRIÓ EL SLADE/ARELLA! (Okey, ya estoy bien, tenía que sacarme eso)**


	9. Atardecer

**N/A: Capi nueve! Antes que nada, las dos primeras reglas de los anti-héroes del capítulo anterior son de verdad (Dato sacado de DC Wikia) La tercera la inventé yo xD, es que siempre me pareció que Red X no era tan malito-malón-egoísta. Besito!**

* * *

Red X entró a la Torre por la terraza con el gato bajo el brazo, era su costumbre, nunca le habían gustado las puertas.

-¡Miau!

-Tranquilo, Momo, que si te pasa algo tu dueña me hace picadillo y me convertirá en croquetas.

Como Jason ya conocía el camino a la sala, entró de lo más normal (Si un chico con traje negro, máscara de calavera, cargando un gato ciego con flechas en la cabeza, se podía decir normal, claro). Al llegar a la sala encontró a todos los Titanes alrededor de Cyborg mirando su comunicador detrás de sus hombros... si, no era un escenario tan extraño tomando en cuenta que eran los Titanes.

-Ehh... - Hasta Red X puede quedarse sin palabras.- ¿Qué están haciendo?

Los Titanes sacaron la vista del comunicador.

-Oh, Jason, no te vimos entrar. Pasa algo raro, Chico Bestia no contesta su comunicador.- Dijo Robin yendo hasta su hermano.

-Seguramente lo apagó.

-¿Para qué lo haría?

-Si suena su comunicador y justo está Raven, ésta lo descubriría.

-Mmm... puede que tengas razón. ¿Ese es el gato?

-No, es la resurrección de Tutankamón. ¡Qué preguntas que haces a veces!

Robin tenía una cara muy enojada al puro estilo animé.

Cyborg dejó el comunicador con resignación.-Bueno, no hay caso, Bestita no contestará y el comunicador no tiene problemas... Será mejor que clonemos a Kid Flash, nos encargaremos de fallas técnicas luego.

-¿Dónde está la máquina clonadora?

-¿Es que no ves ese enorme aparato a tu izquierda?- Robin le dijo a Red X.

El ladrón giró su cabeza 180 grados para encontrar una capsula de clonación y algo más pequeño parecido a una caja de metal.

-Oh... me sorprende que se me pasara eso.

Después de explicarle a Starfire que no podía abrazar al gatito (Porque lo partiría en dos y Gatúbela partiría en dos a Red X... y Robin no quería cargar con la culpa de la muerte de su hermano) pusieron a Momo (Buen nombre para un gato ¿no?) en la caja de metal, no sin que antes Jason preguntara veinte veces por el bienestar del felino, a las que en todas Cyborg respondió afirmativamente. Ya a la vez veintiuno en que Jason preguntó "¿Seguro que va a estar bien?" Speedy lo amordazó.

Kid Flash entró en la capsula... luego salió, intentó escapar, pero Wonder Girl lo agarró con su lazo y el velocista volvió a la capsula (atado con el lazo).

-¿Listo Kid Flash?- Dijo Cyborg a punto de apretar el botón rojo.

-¡No! ¡Quiero salir! ¡Tengo que ir a baño! ¡Dejé la estufa encendida! ¡OLVIDÉ IR A VISITAR A MI TÍA IRIS! ¡AUXILIO!

-Okey, tomaré eso como un "sí". Tendremos muchos Kid Flashes es 3... 2... 1...

-¡CYBORG! ¡ROBIN! ¡CHICOS, MIREN ESTO!- Dijo Terra ante el horror que veían sus ojos en la televisión.

Todos miraron para el televisor.

-Terra...

-¿Qué?

-¿No estás grande para temerle a Scooby Doo?

-Oh, canal equivocado... ¡AHORA SÍ MIREN ESTO!

**_"Boletín informativo. Aquí la reportera Vicki Vale desde el centro de Jump City donde hasta hace unos momentos el joven Titán Chico Bestia corría por su vida de lo que parecía su compañera de equipo, Raven. La joven parecía realmente furiosa. Una vez que esta alcanzó al héroe cambiante una escena muy interesante y sin explicaciones se desarrolló ante nuestros ojos. Nuestras cámaras capturaron el incidente"._**

_A continuación se veía a Chico Bestia corriendo por su vida _(Ni siquiera yo puedo describir tanto terror)_. Raven no corría tras él, caminaba tranquilamente con una sonrisa que confirmaba que su padre era Trigon _(Trigon se nos llenó de orgullo)._ Cuando arrinconó a Chico Bestia en un callejón..._

_-¿Creíste que podías huir de mí?_

_-¡NO ME MATES RAVEN! ¡SOY MUY GUAPO PARA MORIR!_

_-¡Es tarde para arrepentirse, "Elliot"!_

_-¡NO, POR FAVOR, PIENSA EN MIS HIJOS!_

_-¡NO TIENES HIJOS!_

_-...Bueno, pienso tenerlos algún día._

_-¡Qué lástima!_

_Entonces Raven, con sus poderes, abrió un portal a otra dimensión que absorbió a Chico Bestia._

_-¡Y el próximo será Batman! ¡Wuajajajaja! _(¿Creen que me pasé con la risa malvada?)

_Raven se evaporó con sus poderes._

_**"El incidente pasó hace tan solo diez minutos. Y por lo que se entiende, la hechicera irá ahora tras Batman, el héroe de Gotham City. Batman, si estás viendo esto, CORRE. Y Titanes, si están viendo esto, AYUDA. Esta fue Vicki Vale desde Jump City".**  
_

Todos tenían la boca abierta. Como Red X era el único al cual aún le funcionaba el cerebro, se quitó la mordaza, y apagó el Televisor.

-Oh Dios Mío... ¡Tiene a Chico Bestia!- Wonder Girl fue la primera en salir del shock.

Terra estaba pálida como un fantasma.-...Chico Bestia.

-Terra...

-¡Tenemos que rescatarlo!

-Le diremos a Raven que lo regrese a esta dimensión en cuanto evitemos su ataque contra Batman.

-¿¡Entonces qué demonios estamos haciendo hablando mientras podríamos estar clonando a Kid Flash para que desenoje a Raven de una buena vez!-

-Terra tiene razón.- Dijo Cyborg acercándose al botón rojo.- Kid Flash, prepárate a ser clonado.

Cyborg presionó el botón rojo y la puerta de la capsula donde estaba el velocista se cerró. El proceso de clonación había empezado.

El celular de Wonder Girl sonó otra vez, ella lo agarró (Repito que no sé de dónde lo sacó si no tiene bolsillos) y contestó.

-¿Hola?

"_Donna, soy Diana. Raven acaba de aparecer enfrente de la Mansión Díaz." _

_**"Dile que con una sonrisa diabólica."** _

_"Artemisa dice que te diga que con una sonrisa diabólica." _

_**"¡Dile que Tim no contesta su comunicador!" **_

_"¡Tim no contesta! ¡Lo llamamos y no contesta!." _

_**"Pregúntale si no podemos ayudar al menos, ¡quiero un poco de acción!" **_

_"¡No preguntaré eso!" _

_**"¡Diana!" **_

_"¡No, es su batalla!" _

_**"Te odio." **_

_"Yo también te amo, Cabeza de Zanahoria." _

_**"¡Dile que está entrando por detrás!" **_

_"¡Donna, mejor efectúen pronto su plan porque está entrando por detrás!"_

**-**¡Hera!

Wonder Girl ni tuvo tiempo de decir adiós (Que falta de educación xD)- ¡Muchachos, tenemos problemas!

-¿Qué pasó?

-¡Raven ya está en Gotham, hay que apurarnos!

En ese momento se abrió la capsula de clonación.

Ya se había puesto el sol.

* * *

Cuando el sol desapareció de su totalidad, una sombra se movió de donde estaba, dirigiéndose a la construcción que tenía enfrente.

La Mansión Díaz.

La sombra entró por el jardín de atrás.

-Detente allí, Raven.- Una voz infantil le dijo a sus espaldas.

La sombra se giró para quedar cara a cara con un Robin más pequeño y de traje sólo negro, rojo, y amarillo. Lo miró desafiante.

-No puedes matar a Batman.

-¿Y por qué no lo haría?

-Porque... eh, porque... ¡Tu hermanito crecería sin padre!

-¿Y? Sólo sirven para no verte hasta que tienes 16, y cuando al fin te dirigen la palabra, te piden que seas un portal para destruir al mundo.

-¡Porque matar es malo!

-La gente mata vacas para que comas hamburguesas.

-¿Estás comparando a Batman con una hamburguesa?

-¡Si, porque lo convertiré en carne de hamburguesa!

-Hagamos un trato.- Tim sacó una moneda.- Cara te vas tranquila, cruz me mandas a otra dimensión y lo matas como quieras.

-Me parece bien.

Tim lanzó la moneda al aire.

Lo que Raven no sabía era que la moneda tenía de los dos lados el mismo dibujo.

Tim atrapó la moneda.

-Bien, veamos que salió.- Dijo escondiendo su sonrisa tramposa.

Levantó la mano para descubrir una cruz.

-¡¿Qué!

Yo no dije que tuviera un dibujo de cara de ambos lados.

-¡Eso es trampa!

Debiste elegir cruz, genio.

-¿¡Y ahora me lo dices!

-¿Acaso estás hablando con las nubes?

Tim bajo su puño amenazador y volvió su mirada a la hechicera, sonrojado.

-Eh... algo así.

-Bueno, salúdame a Chico Bestia.

-¡No, Raven espera!- Le hechicera abrió un portal que absorbió al pequeño Robin.- ¡Noooo! ¡Se aprovechan de mi nobleeezaaaaa!

Ahora eran dos los que estaban en otra dimensión.

No importa, una vez hubiera matado a Batman los regresaría.

La luz de la luna reflejó a la sombra que siguió avanzando por el jardín hasta dar con la ventana que daba a la habitación de dueño de la casa.

Raven se teletransportó adentro de esa habitación.

Una sonrisa maligna se extendió por su rostro al ver el cuerpo del hombre que dormía en la cama frente a ella.

* * *

**N/A: ¡El próximo capítulo será el final del "comienzo"! Ya después de eso, será todo Raven/Kid Flash con toques de humor.**

**¿Raven conseguirá matar al todopoderoso e increíblemente guapo Bello Durmiente?**

**ó_ò**

**Tal vez No, Tal vez Sí.**

**¡Beshiito!**


	10. ¿Morir o No Morir? Raven vs Batman

**N/A: Bien, aquí termina una parte del fic y empieza otra. **

**No sé si los capítulos serán más largos o iguales, sólo sé que empieza el Romance (Y como diría Lady Gaga... ¡GETS START A BAD ROOMANCE!) xD**

* * *

Se acercó a la cama pausadamente, disfrutando de lo que vendría (Eso sonó pervertido 0_0). Iba a saborear esta tortura cada segundo (¿Aclarado? Ok).

Se extrañó de que estuviera sólo en la cama, su madre no estaba cerca. Ese pensamiento la alivió y la enojó al mismo tiempo. Le aliviaba que no durmieran juntos, y le enojaba que si la había embarazado no durmieran juntos!(¿-_-?).

Aprovechando su recién adquirida rabia, hizo lo primero. Tomó con sus poderes el cuerpo en la cama y lo azotó contra una pared. Las cosas de una mesita cercana se cayeron y algunas se rompieron. Pero le extrañó el hecho de que el cuerpo estaba inerte, no se había despertado con el azotón. ¿Lo había matado ya? ¿¡TAN FÁCIL!

Raven se acercó al cuerpo que seguía inerte en el suelo. Estaba boca abajo y no se escuchaba ninguna respiración. ¿Lo había matado ya? Vaya... la verdad, Raven se decepcionó por no haberlo podido torturar y haber perdido una tarde entera comprando artículos de tortura.

-¿Visitándonos tan tarde, Rachel?

Raven se sobresaltó al escuchar que le hablaban por detrás.

La luz de la recámara de encendió.

En el marco de la puerta estaba... ¿¡Bruno Díaz! (¡El público grita embravecido!)

¡¿Entonces de quién demonios es el cuerpo en el suelo?

Raven volteó el cuerpo... un maniquí.

-Una buena jugada, fue muy inteligente usar un maniquí.- Le admitió a su contrincante.

-No llegas a ser el mejor detective del mundo usando la cabeza para romper cocos.

-Muy inteligente, ¿Cómo supiste que vendría? Todos te creen ignorante de que quiero matarte.- Lo dijo con una sonrisa a medias, una sonrisa que le provocaba Maldad (Había amordazado a Sabiduría desde que persiguió a Chico Bestia).

-Las noticias corren rápido.

Batman sacó una revista que tenía de portada a Chico Bestia siendo tragado por el portal de Raven.

-Pero si eso fue hace tan sólo 30 minutos...

-Como dije antes, las noticias corren rápido.

Arrojó la revista a la semi-destrozada mesa.

Se quedaron allí, en silencio por casi 10 segundos, mirándose como si fueran rivales.

-¿Vas a poner resistencia?

-¿Al menos vas a decirme por qué me quieres mat...? A, si, el bebé.

-¡Te mataré por no usar condón!

-Si quieres matarme...- Se puso en pose de lucha.-...tendrás que hacerlo a la antigüa.

Valentía sonrió dentro de Raven. "_Maldad, ¿Me permites?"_

_"Con mucho gusto" _La Raven de capa roja le dio permiso a la de verde.

-Con mucho gusto.- Respondió Raven también a su oponente.

Raven lanzó una patada al pecho que fue bloqueada por el murciélago, este a su vez esquivo los múltiples golpes que la hechicera procedió a darle. Aprovechó un descuido de Raven para darle una patada que la mandó fuera de la habitación, aterrizando sobre una mesa.

Procuraba no hacerle mucho daño a la hija de su mujer, sólo un poquito.

Batman se abalanzó sobre la hechicera, la cual se corrió e hizo que el hombre tomara una rápida acción antes de estrellarse contra la mesa. Raven (con la ayuda de Valentía que la asesoraba desde su cabeza) volteó la mesa con Batman arriba tirándolo al suelo (La fuerza de la rabia).

Iba a tirarle una patada a la cabeza, pero Batman agarró su pie y la lanzó contra una puerta, la cual rompió, y aterrizó en un mueble. Habían llegado a la sala principal. Raven se sentía adolorida pero estaba demasiado decidida como para dejar que ese "embarazador de madres" le derrotara. Sabía que en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo él era el mejor, pero ella estaba demasiado decidida. Iba a derrotarlo.

Raven se levantó del mueble con fuerza renovada. Esquivó justo a tiempo un puñetazo al pecho y una patada al vientre que le pasó peligrosamente cerca.

Intentó golpearlo pero le sujetó el puño, intentó con el otro brazo y también lo sujetó. El rostro de la hechicera gruñía. Esta posición le recordó cuando Slade la alcanzó en el edificio (Episodio de La Profecía).

-¿Te rindes?

-¡Nunca!

A continuación, hizo algo que le gustaría haberle hecho esa vez a Slade.

Levantó la pierna con fuerza, golpeándolo justamente _allí. _(OMG)

El dolor hizo que el hombre soltara a la hechicera. Tenía que reconocer que no lo había visto venir. Y que era una muy buena técnica. _Auch._

Raven le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza, otro más, y de una patada lo estrelló contra la pared.

Corrió hasta él aprovechando su oportunidad. Pero el Hombre Murciélago se agachó justo cuando iba a darle otro puñetazo, ya _casi _recuperado del dolor en su Orgullo. El puño de Raven golpeó la pared, _mierda, _seguramente tenía un par de huesos rotos.

Batman, aprovechando su posición, la levantó del todo y la arrojó cerca de la otra mesa. La cabeza de la hechicera se golpeó contra la silla, y aparentemente quedó allí, tirada.

El hombre se acercó para chequear que no hubiera matado a Raven (¿Cómo carajo le explicas a tu mujer que mataste a su hija en esta situación?) pero esta se despertó de pronto, tomó una pata de la silla rota, y golpeó al hombre justo en la frente.

-A que no te esperabas eso.

-Debo admitir que te enseñaron bien.- Dijo medio despistado por el dolor. Raven era mejor en esto de lo que él pensaba.

-Robin me enseñó.-Dijo golpeándolo en la boca.

-Que lindo, yo le enseñé a él.- Dijo limpiándose la sangre que le produjo ese último golpe y esquivando otro agarrando nuevamente a la azarathiana.- Le enseñé muy bien, pero no todo.- Ya dispuesto a terminar con Raven la dio vueltas en el aire y la arrojó al piso. Él la aprisionó con sus brazos y piernas.

-Esto se terminó.

-¡Esto no ha acabado!

Pero en ese momento la luz se encendió.- Bruno, ¿Estás por aquí? Escuché algunos ruidos y...

Angie abrió los ojos de par en par.

Arella alias Angela Roth alias Angie se congeló. ¿Qué otra cosa harías si encontraras a TU pareja y a TU hija en esta situación? Mejor dicho: ¡ESTA **POSICIÓN!**

Se levantaron rojos de la vergüenza. Espíritu luchador y Ganas de matar a embarazador de madres dejados de lado por el momento.

-¡Madre/Cariño, yo te lo explico!

-No tienen que explicarme nada...- Raven y Batman iban a hablar, pero...- ¡Estaban jugando juntos! Y aparentemente muy entusiasmados porque parece que fueron a la guerra y lucharon con un batallón nazi. Y yo que todo este tiempo pensé que no se llevaban bien. Me alegro que, ya que estoy embarazada, eso hizo que se llevaran mejor. Aunque... bebé, ¿No crees que es un poco tarde para jugar a las luchas con tu padrastro? Nah, olvídalo, ¡Por mi diviértanse jugando hasta tarde! Yo por mi parte me muero de sueño, deben ser las hormonas, así que lamento no poder acompañarlos y verlos jugar.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Batman y uno en la frente a Raven.

-Sólo dense un baño luego de seguir jugando, iré a dormir. Buenas noches.

La mujer pelivioleta volvió a su habitación, sin notar las quijadas en el suelo de los dos héroes oscuros.

-...¿Puedes creerte eso?

-No es su culpa, las hormonas son extrañas.

-En eso tienes razón... ¿Dónde estábamos?

-Ah, si.- Batman la sujetó y esta vez (temiendo por otra intromisión de su mujer) la empujó de frente contra la pared.

Raven forcejeó inútilmente, su oponente la sujetaba fuertemente.

"_¿Eres idiota? ¡Usa la magia!" _Maldad le dio una patada a Valentía (La cual tropezó con Sabiduría y juntas aplastaron a Paz y Bondad) y le habló a Raven.

"_Pero es una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo"._

_"¿Y? No pretenderás decirme que vas a jugar limpio con ÉL"._

_"Va contra mis principios"._

_"UN HERMANIITOO"_

_"¿Sabes qué? ¡Al diablo con mis principios!"._

_-_¡Azarath Metrion Zinthos!

Una energía oscura salió de Raven y clavó a Batman en la mesa. Estaba sujetado a la mesa por magia negra en cada muñeca y en cada pierna.

-¡¿Qué demonios!

-Así está mejor.- Raven se tronó los nudillos y el cuello.- Fue divertido, pero será mejor terminar con esto.

Con un hechizo de manos hizo aparecer una mesa con sus elementos de tortura. Batman distinguió las "Pinzas Grandes", el "Tenedor de hereje", la "Santa Trinidad"...

Pero se quedó helado al ver la Banana. (OMG O_O)

-Rachel... suéltame.

-Lo siento, eso no sucederá... Haremos algo extraño, y empezaremos con lo mejor.- Raven agarró la banana.

La banana.

No.

La banana no.

¡NO!

Batman se obligó a empujar el miedo a distancia y forcejeó. Las esposas de magia oscura no cedían.

-Empecemos...

-¡RACHEL ROTH, SUELTA ESA BANANA EN ESTE INSTANTE!

-¡No intentes darme órdenes! ¡No eres mi padre!

No había forma, y el murciélago lo sabía. Cerró los ojos. Él no iba a suplicar. Moriría con su reputación intacta.

Raven ya estaba pelando la banana con su mejor cara sádica (Otra vez, Trigon se nos llenó de orgullo)...

...Cuando se escuchó un grito general.

-¡Raven, suelta esa banana!

Al darse vuelta se encontró con Robin, Wonder Girl, Aqualad, Speedy, Starfire, Cyborg, y Red X. (Faltaba Kid Flash)

-Raven... suelta esa banana.- Repitió Robin.

-Ni lo piensen.

-Viejo, no la hagas enojar más.- Le dijo Speedy usando su inteligencia.

Osea, Raven los podía hacer papilla a todos si se enojaba con Robin.

-Osea... quise decir, ¡Por favor, no hay razón para matar a Batman!- Trató de corregirse. Osea, no quería ser objetivo de la ira de Raven.- No hay razón para matarlo no importa lo mucho que quieras hacerlo. ¡Míranos a mi y a Jason! Tenemos ganas de quitarle los ojos desde los ocho años pero sabemos que no es lo correcto.

-Dick tiene razón...- Red X dijo al lado de Robin.- ...Hay muchas razones para querer hacerlo, pero matarlo no es la solución.

-¡¿Qué!- Dijeron casi todos en la sala. (Batman incluido).

-¡Piénsalo, Dick! ¿Cuántas veces tuvimos ganas de matarlo?.

-No fue a mi recital de piano.

-Olvidó mi cumpleaños numero 10.

-Es gruñón y mandón.

-Olvidó mi cumpleaños numero 11.

-¡No me daba dulces en Halloween!

-Olvidó mi cumpleaños numero 12.

-¡Me dio un cupón para una malteada en Navidad!

-Olvidó mi cumpleaños numero 13.

-¡Destruyó mis ilusiones y esperanzas al decirme que no había un conejo de pascuas!

-¡Yo aún espero los regalos de cumpleaños que me debe!

-¡No me ayuden, muchachos!- Dijo el murciélago con una gotita gigante.

Robin y Red X se aclararon la garganta.- El punto es, sí, Batman tiene el don de hacer que la gente quiera matarlo a los pocos instantes de conocerlo, y no sé cómo demonios hace Arella para ser la excepción pero... Matarlo no es la solución.

-¿Saben muchachos? Me abrieron los ojos.- Dijo Raven aparentemente bajando la banana medio pelada.

-¿En serio?

-Si, al verlos a ustedes y pensar que mi hermanito podría acabar como ustedes al crecer con tal Crema de Maní como padre... estoy más que decidida a matarlo.

-Oh, mierda.- Dijeron ambos.

-Gracias muchachos.- Dijo Batman sarcásticamente.

-Bueno, nos obligas a usar la artillería pesada...- Dijo Cyborg.

-No serían capaces de dispararme con un arma.

-No usaremos un arma, usaremos algo mejor...-La sonrisa de Terra amenazaba con romper su cara en dos- ¡A LA CARGA, MIS KID FLASHES!

-¿QUÉ?

En ese momento entró Kid Flash en la habitación... luego entró otro, y otro, y otro...

Toda la habitación se llenó de Kid Flashes.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- Dijo Raven ante tantos Kid Flashes...

En la cabeza de Raven las cosas empezaban a cambiar.

"_Maldad..." _Maldad se giró para encontrarse con Paz y Bondad y con... ¿¡Amor!

"_¡¿Amor? ¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!"_

"_Vuelve a tu lugar, AHORA" _La Raven de capa morada y la de capa celeste le dieron un puñetazo entre ambas a la de capa roja.

Ya fuera de la cabeza de Raven...

Raven estaba atónita (Y muy sonrojada) al ver tantos Kid Flashes.

-Raven, por favor, suelta esa banana.- Dijo un Kid Flash con su mejor cara de cachorrito.

¿¡Cómo demonios supieron los Titanes que solamente Kid Flash tenía la habilidad de devolverle su calma!

-Y-yo yo yo no...

Todos los Kid Flash pusieron ojos de cachorrito.

Uno de ellos (el original) se acercó y le tomó de las manos.

-No tienes que matarlo.- Le dijo sonriéndole dulcemente.

La hechicera volvió a maldecir internamente.

-Pero debe... pagar...

-Por supuesto que debe pagar, osea, para algo existe el condón. Pero ¿Para qué matarlo si puedes dejarlo vivir y hacer del resto de su vida una tortura?

-No lo había pensado así.

La verdad no lo había pensado así. Pero prefería matarlo... Claro, hasta que Kid Flash le tomó las manos.

Por arte de magia el enojo se fue.

Una magia llamada amor.

* * *

Media hora más tarde todos estaban tomando chocolate caliente en la mesa, sofás, y en todos lados (No creerán que tantos Kid Flash estarían en una sola mesa).

Los Kid Flash estaban muy alegres hablando de lo genial que era ser Kid Flash.

Raven y Batman tenían curitas por todo el cuerpo. Este último tenía la cabeza en el regazo de su mujer, quien le sostenía un bistec en el ojo derecho.

-No puedo creer que casi asesinas a Bruno... y yo que pensé que se empezaban a llevar bien.- Dijo la mujer pelivioleta desde el sofá hacia su hija que estaba sentada en un sillón con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza.

Raven bajó la cabeza como castigada.

-Y tú, ¡¿Estás loco! ¡Mira el desastre que hiciste en la sala!- Como Batman no podía bajar la cabeza como Raven, sólo bajó la mirada.-¿Tienen algo que decir en su defensa?

Batman y Raven subieron la mirada.

Raven intentó hablar sin dolor. Literalmente, le dolía todo.- Yo me enfurecí con Bruno por dejarte embarazada y quise matarlo, lo siento. Es sólo que... no me gusta la idea de... compartirte.

Okey, lo había dicho. Raven no es de decir cosas cursi, menos frente a todo el mundo. Pero había hecho pasar por mil y una a sus amigos y pensó que al menos se merecían escuchar eso. Por parte de lo que dijo, era la razón que tenía para querer matar a Bruno. Sabía que Arella no haría diferencia de ella y su nuevo bebé, ella no era así. Pero aunque desde que ella dejó Azarath por estar destruida no la veía mucho, no se hacía la idea de todo lo que estaba pasando. Pero Kid Flash la hizo entrar en razón otra vez. Ella estaba siendo feliz, verdaderamente feliz desde... ¡Siempre! ¿Por qué arruinar esa felicidad? Y más aún, ¿Quién dijo que no podía ser parte de ella? Las dos personas que la mujer más quería eran ella y Bruno. Bruno la hacía feliz... entonces... eso significaba que tal vez no era tan malo (¡Que tierno! Al fin algo racional en este fic).

-Oh, bebé, no tienes que compartirme.

-¿En serio?

-Suip, amo a Bruno y a mi nuevo bebé, pero tu siempre serás mi bebé.

Raven se sonrojo, y se sonrojó mas fuertemente cuando todos sus amigos voltearon a verla dándole una miradita de risa.

Arella la arruinó con la palabra "Bebé".

Pero Kid Flash le apretó suevamente la mano. Como diciéndole que no tenía nada de malo que tu madre te diga "Bebé" amorosamente. Le dio una cálida sonrisa secreta a la hechicera que hizo que se sonrojara más.

Fue el turno de Arella de entrecerrar los ojos estilo animé al ver lo que el velocista había hecho a su hija. Calmarla. Era obvio, significaba que a su hija le gustaba... y por consecuencia, que deberá tener un ojo sobre Kid Flash (¡OTRA VEZ NO!).

-¿Eso significa que está todo bien?

-¿Uh?- La voz de Robin la sacó de sus fantasías donde asesinaba a Kid Flash con millones de palomas. **(1)**

**-**¿Que si ahora todo está bien?- Le respondió Raven.

-No, estás castigada.

-¡¿QUÉ!

-Nada de libros por toda una semana, señorita.

-¡Debes estar bromeando!

-¿Te parece que estoy bromeando?- Le dio su mejor cara seria.

Speedy le susurró a Aqualad.-Y yo que creí que había sacado su lindo carácter de Trigon.

-¿Y si el nuevo bebé sale igual?- Le susurró de vuelta el atlante.

Speedy y Aqualad se abrazaron con miedo.

Raven tenía que seguir insistiendo, ¡Prefería perder la vida antes que sus libros!- Pero...

-¿Quieres que sean dos?

-¡No no! ¡Ya entendí!- Hay que reconocer que una semana era relativamente mejor que dos semanas.

Bajó la mirada desanimada. ¡¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir una semana sin leer!

-No te preocupes Rae, ¡Se nos ocurrirá algo que hacer!- Dijo Kid Flash (el original) al lado de la hechicera para animarla.

-**¡Si Rae, algo se nos ocurrirá!- **Gritaron los Kid Flashes a corito.

Raven se volvió a sonrojar.

Arella volvió a entrecerrar las cejas mirando desconfiada al velocista.

Todos los Titanes miraban como Raven se sonrojaba cerca de Kid Flash. Como le brillaba la mirada. Como se calmaba. Compartieron una mirada cómplice entre ellos... Si Raven y Kid Flash no se animaban a declararse, ellos les darían un empujoncito como buenos amigos que eran.

Después se despidieron, tenían que volver a la Torre, había sido un día largo y les sobraban ganas de dormir.

Claro... excepto Kid Flash (el original) que cuando estaba cruzando la puerta (era el último) una mano lo agarró de la ropa y lo jaló hacia atrás.

Era la mano de Arella.

-¿Qué...?- La mujer no lo dejó terminar.

-Mira, seré breve. Si le rompes el corazón, te mato.

-¿Cómo...?

-Angie, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- La voz de Bruno interrumpió.

-Oh, no, nada. Compartía un par de palabras con Kid Flash... el cual ya se tiene que ir.- Antes de irse, Kid Flash escuchó en un susurro "_Te vigilo..."._

Salió corriendo más rápido de lo normal.

Esa noche Arella estaría en sus pesadillas.

* * *

-¿Cuánto tiempo falta para salir de aquí?

Le dijo el verde a su acompañante, un niño de unos trece años.

Ambos flotaban en el vacío de una dimensión extraña. Todo lo que había a su alrededor eran manchas verdes flotantes gigantes.

-No lo sé, ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que estamos aquí?

-Unas dos horas.

_"Yo diría tres"._

_-_¡Oh, ya cállate Bob Esponja!

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Oh, no viejo, nada.

-Bueno, ¡Tienen que sacarnos de aquí en algún momento!

-¿Y se olvidaron?

-¡No pueden olvidarse de mí! ¡Soy importante en la casa, no pueden pasarme por alto!- Tim estaba seguro de que su padre notaría su ausencia y le diría a Raven que lo regresara... ¿verdad?

-¿No tienes hambre?

-¡No comeré tofu!

-¡Ojalá hubiera tofu! Pero Bob Esponja dice que esa mancha de allí parece comestible...

-¿Quién?

-Oh, no importa. El punto es que la probaré.- Chico Bestia le dio un mordiscón a la mancha verde frente a él.- ¡AHHH, PICAANTEE!

-Se aprovechan de mi nobleza.

Tim empezó a sollozar.

* * *

**N/A: ****Nueve días, eso lo que tardé en escribir este, que yo defino como el capítulo más importante. (Por lo tanto, el más largo)**

**¿Por qué tarde tanto? Porque soy PÉSIMA describiendo peleas, y es lo que tardé en que la pelea saliera decente... ¿Lo está, cierto? -_-**

**(1) ****Quiero decir que la idea de que Arella amenazara a Kid Flash salió de un chat mío y de Rachelgarf. Así que si te gustó la idea, la mitad del crédito es para ella =).**

******Okey... desde ahora todo amor!**

******Review?**


	11. Té de salsa picante y Fantasías

**N/A: xD, que les digo? Ando muy feliz! **

**Me enganché con Hora de Aventura (especialmente la Dulce Princesa) por lo que espero que os guste el reemplazo de Bob Esponja (Ya había pasado de moda xD)**

* * *

El día siguiente de volver a la Torre con Raven ya desenojada fue ocupado...

Tim y Chico Bestia fueron sacados por Raven de la dimensión extraña. En la mansión se habían dado cuenta que faltaba Tim cuando Alfred le hizo el almuerzo y este no bajó a comer. Fue Alfred quien descubrió su ausencia (Obvio, ¿Quién más va a ser? Si los otros dos no distinguían el día de la noche cuando estaban juntos). Por parte de Chico Bestia, notaron su ausencia por estar todo muy tranquilo. Raven dijo que había que disfrutar la calma y sacarlo luego... Hasta que Terra la convenció de que si dejaban mucho tiempo a su novio sólo este podría enloquecer y volverse 3 veces peor, y eso era algo que nadie quería. Cuando los sacaron Tim estaba más que indignado de que nadie se hubiese acordado de él y Chico Bestia hablaba sólo, con alguien que decía llamarse "Bob Esponja".

Red X le regresó su gato a Gatúbela... ahora está en Brasil. Digamos que a la ladrona no le agradó nada que hubieran afeitado a su gato, y Red X no era ningún tonto para quedarse y que lo mate con su látigo... o con un ejercito de gatos.

Wonder Girl tuvo que volar hasta New York para desatar a su querida hermana y a Artemisa del lazo de la verdad... de nuevo.

Y por lo que respecta a los Kid Flashes, el presidente del Club de Fans de Kid Flash (Alias Sedita) los donó a la comunidad. Ahora los huérfanos tienen a su propio Kid Flash (¡Esos codiciosos huérfanos!).

Por lo que todo ya estaba más o menos normal... excepto por el pequeño detalle de que Raven no podía leer y estaba nerviosa como político en navidad.

-Rae, ¿te sientes bien?- Cyborg se acercó hasta la hechicera que estaba en la cocina.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Su voz monótona sonó temblorosa.

-Porque le estás poniendo salsa picante a tu té de hierbas.

La hechicera notó lo que estaba haciendo y soltó la salsa picante.-Oh... es a propósito.

(o_o)-Claaaro.

La falta de lectura le estaba haciendo daño. Cyborg lo veía claramente con sus dos ojos (el normal y el robótico). Estaba nerviosa, le temblaba la ceja derecha, hacía cosas extrañas (como ponerle salsa picante al té de hierbas). Necesitaba leer. Lo necesitaba con urgencia. Pero esa bruja malvada, alias Arella (Seamos honestos, todos los padres son brujos malvados cuando nos quitan algo que amamos ó_ò) le había confiscado todos sus libros (necesitó una camioneta) como castigo por casi matar a su novio, hasta la próxima semana. Si ese era el primer día sin sus preciados libros, moriría de locura antes de terminar la semana.

Raven fue a sentarse al sofá.

Todos los titanes estaban haciendo algo en la sala, Aqualad y Speedy discutían sobre si era ético o no comer tacos de pescado. Starfire alimentaba a Sedita con una cosa verde que sólo Terra sería capaz de comer. Wonder Girl estaba en el regazo de Robin mirando "La Ley y el Orden U.V.E(Una obsesión no se deja fácilmente). Terra ayudaba a su querido Chico Bestia a superar el trauma de estar en una dimensión alterna... ¿dándole un masaje en los pies? (xD).

Kid Flash leía una historieta en el sofá, Raven se sentó a su lado... luego se arrepintió al ver que estaba _**leyendo** _(La cosa que ella tan desesperadamente quería hacer).

-Kid Flash...

-¿Sip?

-¿Esas son... palabras?- Preguntó mirando la historieta como Star miraría un frasco de mostaza gigante o Cyborg miraría un camión de hamburguesas (Si, tanto).

-Eh... si...

-Oh, que bien.- Volvió a centrarse en su picante té.

Si bien Kid Flash se extrañó por la extraña pregunta comprendió su situación. Esta chica creció en un ambiente donde la única diversión (La única que no provocaría una explosión) era leer. Arella había contado que Raven aprendió a leer a los 11 meses (¿Les sorprende?), y desde entonces, leer era su mayor (por no decir única) diversión. Casi una adicción. Y ser alejada de sus amados libros era el peor castigo para ella¡Gracias, Angela! -_-)

Tener cerca algo para leer y no poder devorarlo con los ojos fue demasiado para nuestra hechicera.

-Iré a meditar.

Quien se alejó casi desesperadamente de las _**palabras**. _(Palabras, no Kid Flash, xD). Se levantó rumbo a la azotea. Sólo acompañada por su siempre fiel taza de té. Era extraño... el té de salsa picante si tenía buen sabor.

-¿Qué le pasa a Raven?- Preguntó Cyborg que había visto todo lo ocurrido con las **_palabras._**

_-_Tal vez el olor de los pies de Chico Bestia ya le dio náuseas.- Speedy sonaba serio, cosa que hacía rara vez.

-¡Oye! Me estoy recuperando de un trauma.

-¿Por qué te estoy masajeando los pies?

-¿Porque eres mi novia? ¿Porque me amas? ¿Porque Starfire y Wonder Girl tienen superfuerza y deformarán mis lindos pies? ¡AUCH!- Terra le pellizcó el meñique.

-Puede que la amiga Raven solo haya querido salir a tomar aire fresco y sentirse libre.- Dijo Star mientras lo que tenía en la cacerola cobraba vida y gruñía.

-No, se equivocan. Raven extraña leer.- Dijo Kid Flash mirando su historieta con nostalgia.- Me gustaría poder hacer algo para ayudarla... ¡Eso es! ¡Iré a la azotea!

Al parpadear, Kid Flash ya no estaba y en su lugar había una nubecita de humo que indicaba que se fue con super-velocidad.

Esta actitud ya no era algo sorprendente. Los Titanes ya estaban acostumbrados a que Kid Flash siempre estuviera pendiente de cómo poder ayudar a la hechicera oscura. Era un gesto muy lindo. Todos pensaban que era de amistad... Claro, hasta ayer.

Chico Bestia, ya recuperado del dolor en su meñique, quiso hacer públicos sus pensamientos.- Oigan... ¿A alguien más le parece que entre Rae y Flash pasan cosas?

_"¿Qué? ¿Cómo se te ocurre, hermano?- _Si, adivinaron, Bob Esponj... esperen, ¡este no es Bob Esponja!

-¡Eh! ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde está Bob Esponja?

_"Mi nombre es Jake, el perro. ¿Me recuerdas, mi hermano?_

_-_Si... más o menos... ¿no eres el que se puede estirar?

_"¿Cuántos perros super-elásticos conoces?_

_-_No era necesario ser grosero, ¿Dónde está Bob Esponja?

"_Fue a hacer de alucinación a Superman. El pobre idiota necesitaba consejos amorosos y lo eligieron a él para ayudarlo. Por favor, ¡yo puedo dar consejos amorosos mucho mejores que él!"_

_-_Pues no sé...

"_¡Te digo la verdad, mi verde hermano! ¡La esponjita ni siquiera puede invitar a salir a la ardilla con casco de astronauta!"_

_-_Bueno, sí, tienes razón. Pero...

A una distancia segura, todos los Titanes veían como Chico Bestia hablaba y hablaba con el aire. Guardaban silencio por el miedo de que tal vez, sólo tal vez, Garfield Mark Logan estuviera loco. Terra salió de su trance causado por el miedo y, con mucho cuidado, se acercó a su verde novio.

-Acompáñame Chico Bestia.- Le dijo suavemente, como hablando con un demente, y lo tomo del hombro.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Ooohhh no te preocupes... sólo iremos a hacerte un pequeño y seguro examen psicológico... nada más que eso.

-Jake dice que quiere un sandwich.

-Comeremos toooodos los sandwichs que... "Jake"... quiera después de asegurarnos que no enloqueciste, cariño.- Le dijo con el mismo tono dulce.

Terra, muy preocupada, se llevó a Chico Bestia a hacerse un examen psicológico (¿Por qué carajos se pone la "p" adelante?)

-Bueno.. aunque eso fue extraño y preocupante... creo que Chico Bestia sí tiene algo de razón.- Wonder Girl fue la primera en hablar.

-¿Sobre que Superman es un fracaso con las chicas?

-No, Aqualad... Bueno, no sólo eso. Me refería a que creo que a Wally le pasan cosas con Raven.

-¡Oh, que tierno! ¡El amigo Flash y la amiga Raven harían una pareja tan linda!

-Yo creo que deberíamos darles un empujoncito para que estén juntos.- Dijo el atlante con una media sonrisa.

Todos parecían estar de acuerdo con él.

-No creo que sea buena idea, son las vidas privadas de ellos.

Todos menos Robin.

-¡Pero migo Robin, sería lindo que estuvieran juntos!

-Eso sí es cierto, Starfire. Pero no creo que sea correcto meternos en sus vidas privadas. Además, si en serio sienten algo, confío que con el tiempo se junten por sí solos.

-Pantalones Cortos, ¿Olvidas que se trata de Wally? ¿De nuestro tímido e inocente Wally?- Wonder Girl remarcó lo obvio:

Kid Flash era muy tímido tratándose de salir con chicas que enserio le gustasen (A pesar de tener al 99% de la población femenina con un poster de él en la pared).

-...Dije "con el tiempo", no "en un tiempo cercano".- Se defendió el petirrojo.

-Si, osea, cuando tengan 80 años que Kid Flash va a correr con bastón y Raven en vez de ser una "cabeza de uva" será una "cara de pasa".

-Entendí lo de "cara de pasa", pero ¿Por qué "cabeza de uva"?

-Tiene el cabello violeta, ¿no?

-VOLVIENDO AL TEMA...-A la amazona verdaderamente no le gustaba divagar.- ¿Qué tiene de malo ayudarlos?

-Donna...

-Piénsalo de esta manera, Robin.- Speedy le pasó un brazo por los hombros.- Si Raven tuviera un novio estaría feliz...

-No pienso que...

-¡Estaría feliz! ¿Te imaginas cómo sería la Torre si Raven estuviera feliz?

Speedy y Robin empezaron a mirar el vacio...

**_Fantasía de Speedy..._**

Todos se despiertan por la mañana con su típica cara de zombie, producto de luchar con malos hasta tarde. Pero de pronto... ¡Raven entra a la habitación con su hermoso vestido de flores y cabello hasta la cintura!

-¡Muy buenos días, amigos! Vaya, parecen decaídos. ¡Vamos, hay que ponerle alegría a la vida!

A continuación la magia rosa con brillitos de la felicidad envuelve toda la sala y todo se vuelve felicidad. ¡Suena música en el aire y los Titanes empiezan a sonreír y bailar!

¡Toda la mañana Raven está ayudando a Cyborg con el auto, buscando pistas sobre Slade con Robin, lavando el cabello a Speedy, cocinando con Starfire, yendo a una protesta en una fabrica de tacos de pescado con Aqualad, puliendo las flechas de Speedy, discutiendo sobre que peinado es el mejor para Mariska Hargitay con Terra, saltando la soga con Wonder Girl, limpiando la habitación de Speedy, tensando los arcos de Speedy, leyéndole comics de Flecha Verde a Speedy, regalándole miles de videojuegos de monos a Chico Bestia, y terminar su mañana haciendo lo que más le gusta... MASAJEAR LOS HOMBROS DE SPEEDY!

-Ohhh, si, Raven, a la izquierda.

-¡Te agradezco por dejarme masajearte los hombros!

-No hay de qué, me devolverás el favor más adelante. ¡Oh, sí!

-¡Oh, Roy, tienes unos hombros tan fuertes!

-Aja.

-¡Y unos músculos tan grandes!

-¡Oh, basta, me sonrojas de la razón que tienes!

Entonces aparece Kid Flash, el cual tenía pelo hasta los hombros y una camisa blanca con los primeros tres botones desabotonados.

-¡Raven, amor mío!

-¡Wallace, mi querido!

Como no iba a dejar de masajear a Speedy, fue Kid Flash quien se acerco y la besó apasionadamente en los labios mientras Speedy volvía a suspirar por el masaje.

-Cariño mío, estamos llegando tarde a nuestra boda.

-Eso tendrá que esperar, estoy masajeando los hombros de Speedy.

-¡Pero es nuestra boda!

-¡Esto es mucho más importante!

Kid Flash lo pensó por unos minutos, y llegó a la conclusión de que...

-¡Oh mi rayo de sol, tienes razón, podemos casarnos cualquier otro día, pero masajear a Speedy es una oportunidad mucho más rara!. Roy, ¿Me harías el honor de permitirme masajearte los pies?

-Mmmm- Kid Flash usó sus ojitos.- Tienes suerte, estoy de buen humor. Puedes masajearme los pies.

-¡Oh, gracias, muchas gracias!

A continuación Kid Flash empieza a masajearle los pies.

De pronto empiezan a llover tacos de pescado por toda la sala.

-¡Si, tacos de pescado!

Starfire está tan feliz por los tacos de pescado que empieza a bailar el strip-dance exclusivamente para Speedy.

Luego aparece Fleche Verde y Speedy le da una golpiza en la cara.

Y al final del día todos terminan bailando y diciendo "¡Roy, Roy, Roy, Roy...!"

**_Fin Fantasía de Speedy…_**

**-**¡Roy, Roy, Roy, Roy...!- Decía Speedy moviendo el brazo, ajeno a que toda la sala lo estaba viendo. Después cayó en la cuenta.- Oh... perdón.

-¿Qué es strip-dance?- Preguntó Starfire con toda la inocencia del mundo.

-Después de digo.

Cyborg le dio una palmada en la cabeza a Speedy por el comentario.

-Y bien... ¿Los ayudamos?

Todos miraron a Robin.

-Después de ver la _"fantasía" _de Speedy yo...

Wonder Girl usó su mirada de cachorrito (Si, ella también tiene una, pero la usa a conciencia).

-...Me doy cuenta de que es lo correcto.

-¡Yay!

Gritaron todos y abrazaron a Robin.

"_Dios, ¿¡En qué me metí?"_

* * *

**Próximo capi: Raven y KF en la azotea =)**

**He notado que Robin también estaba un poco menos... Robin. Bueno, fue a propósito (¡Dije que este fic era MUY loco!) Pero ya está regresando a la normalidad =).**

**Oh, la imagen de Wonder Girl que me pidió Guerrera Oscura (Introducir en donde se pone la dirección y quitar los espacios): (speisla . deviantart gallery/#/d4mci3b)  
**


	12. Cuéntame un cuento

**N/A: Hola hola! Me extrañaron? **

**El jueves di una clase sobre los Charrúas (Esos aborigenes sí que no me la hicieron fácil -_-) **

**Y hoy a la mañana vi Kung Fu Panda 2 con mi hermanita (Me terminé enganchando más yo que ella) ¿¡A alguien más le encanta Tigresa! xD.**

* * *

Kid Flash llegó a la azotea más rápido de lo que canta un gallo (Un buen gallo).

Raven estaba levitando con su capucha puesta, meditando como hace tiempo no lo hacía. El sol de la tarde se metía en el fondo dándole a Kid Flash asientos de primera fila para el espectáculo que era la hechicera en ese estado de calma. Se veía tan tranquila, tan... linda.

Con una sonrisa fue hasta la cornisa donde ella estaba levitando, y se sentó en silencio para no distraerla de su meditación. Últimamente parecía que lo necesitaba bastante. En silencio miraba el atardecer con una sonrisa suave. Se veía hermoso. Su tío Barry siempre le decía que a veces hay que dejar de correr y disfrutar de las cosas simples como un atardecer... su tío Barry. Vaya que lo extrañaba, fue como el padre que le había faltado. Pero ya no estaba y Kid Flash a veces sentía un vacío que le entristecía sobremanera.

Logró sonreír gracias a sus amigos que tanto le ayudaban cuando se ponía triste. Especialmente Raven.

Supuso que había pasado un buen tiempo metido dentro de su cabeza, porque cuando la hechicera le habló, ya no había más luz en el cielo que las luces de las estrellas. Y una lámpara en la pared.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo que estás allí, Kid Flash?

Y como si fuera un dormido al que acaban de despertar con un baldazo de agua, el joven velocista no pudo menos que dar un gritito y un saltito por tan repentinas palabras de la chica a su lado, la cual parecía acabar de meditar.

Raven sólo lo miraba con ojos muy abiertos.

-Lo siento Raven, creo que me atrapaste desprevenido. No quise asustarte.

-Está bien.

Después de eso pareció extenderse un silencio en el que ninguno sabía que decir. Entonces Kid Flash pareció recordar la venida súper-rápida hasta aquí.

-¡Oh, olvidaba por qué vine! ¡Te traje algo que espero que te guste!

Kid Flash sacó algo que a Raven le hizo helar la sangre.

Tapa

Hojas

_Palabras_

_**Libro**  
_

Sintió como toda la meditación de dos horas se iba por el drenaje y como empezaba a tembrarle la ceja izquierda.

-Kid Flash...

-¿Si?- Kid Flash, todo orgulloso de sí mismo, ya podía visualizar a la hechicera felicitarlo, agradecerle, y abrazarle de felicidad (Sabía que lo último no pasaría, pero se vale soñar).

-¿¡Te estás burlando de mí!

-¿Uh?- ¿Qué es ese sonido? Es el sonido de una fantasía rota en miles de pedazos.

-¡Sabes que no puedo leer y me traes un libro! ¿¡Qué te pasa?

Okey, el foquito de la pared explotó y eso a Raven le bastó para no seguir gritándole. Tal vez estaba reaccionando un poquiiito exagerada. Pero ¿qué se podía esperar? Esta situación era para enloquecer hasta la mente más fría del mundo... y con eso nos referimos a Raven.

Raven le dedicó una mirada de enojo y se teletransportó a su habitación.

-¡Espera!

Cuando estuvo a salvo en su amada habitación se sentó en la cama (Después de sentir un vacío desgarrador al pasar frente a su librero vacío)

¡¿Cómo podía hacerle Kid Flash una burla tan cruel! ¡Era como comer un filete frente a tu perrito hambriento!... Tal vez estaba exagerando... ¡No! ¡Con lo que le costaba no leer Kid Flash iba y le regodeaba un libro sobre sus narices! Era una broma cruel ò_ó

-¡Raaven! ¡Ábreme! ¡Por favoooor!

Kid Flash tocaba la puerta como un loco.

¡Oh, si pensaba que iba a abrirle estaba muy equivocado! Le sobraban razones para ignorarlo e ir a dormir: Odiaba la gente en su habitación, Kid Flash estaba tocando haciendo un gran escándalo, estaba furiosa con él...

-¡Raaaee! ¡Déjame explicarte! ¡Esa no era mi intención! ¡Yo quería hacerte sentir mejoor!

Oohh, ella no iba a abrirle.

-¡Raven por favor!

Ni en un millón de años.

-¡Raaaaeee!

Maldita sea. Usaba su voz de inocencia. Casi podía ver a Kid Flash poniendo cara de cachorrito y mirando la puerta con esos ojos azules de bebé.

-¡Aaabremee!

Aún así no iba a abrirle.

-¡Pooor favor!

¡MALDITA SEA!

Abrió la puerta dejando ver la mitad de su rostro como siempre hacía.

-Tienes 30 segundos.

-¡Yo no quería ofenderte ni burlarme ni nada! Se me había ocurrido la idea de que... Uhmm, bueno...

-¿Qué?- Lo animó a seguir con una mirada molesta.

-De que podría... leer en voz alta, para ti. ¡Eso no sería que tu leyeras técnicamente! Pensé, que... así te sentirías mejor. ¿Es una tonta idea no es así?

Raven se le quedó mirando a Kid Flash el cual miraba el piso, apenado, de la manera más inocente y adorable que se podrían imaginar.

Maldición. Se estaba poniendo paranoica... ¿Cómo pudo pensar que Kid Flash se estaba burlando de ella?

-¡Tú metiste esa idea en mi cabeza!- Le gritó al techo (alias yo).

-¿Uh?

-Oh, no nada Kid Flash.- Raven maldijo al techo parlante (alias yo de nuevo) internamente.- Yo... te debo una disculpa, por creer que te estabas burlando. Creo que estoy... algo paranoica.- Dijo con un ligero rubor rosa en las mejillas.

-¡No hay problema! Fue un malentendido después de todo.- Le ofreció una sonrisa preciosa.

Esa sonrisa era realmente hipnotizante, en ella había... inocencia. Kid Flash tenía inocencia, pero no demasiada al punto de ser puesta en duda la existencia de su cerebro (Si, hablo de Starfire). Tenía la inocencia justa y necesaria, y eso era lo que más le gustaba a Raven de él.

-Y... ¿qué me dices?

-¿Uh?- Dejó de mirar esos lindos labios y lo miró al resto de su cara.

-Sobre si te gusta la idea de que... te lea en voz alta. Si tienes tantas ganas esa es la mejor opción, y a mi realmente me gustaría hacerlo por ti, pasaría tiempo contigo.

Okey, estaba segura de que ahorita era un tomate. Volvió a colocarse la capucha.

-Me agrada esa idea... pero no quisiera molestar...

-¡No molestas! Yo me estoy ofreciendo, este es mi libro favorito y sólo lo compartiría contigo.

Si antes era un tomate, estaba segura de que ahora su cara era del color del traje del Chapulín Colorado. Bendito sea el que creó las capuchas.

-Umm... ¿Y qué libro es?

-¡Oh! Es "Escándalo en Bohemia" de Arthur Conan Doyle.

-¿Doyle?

-Si... soy un fanático secreto de Sherlock Holmes, no le digas a Roy, no dejaría de burlarse.

-¿Y por qué le diría a Speedy en primer lugar?

-Cierto, olvidé eso. ¿A ti no te gusta Arthur Conan Doyle? Podría ir a buscar otro libro.

-No, está bien. No había leído novelas policiales antes, por lo que no puedo decir si me gusta o no.

-¡Sherlock Holmes te encantará! ¡Te lo aseguro! Además que bueno que dijiste eso, porque sólo tengo libros de él.

A Raven le creció una gotita -_-

-¡Además de que este es mi favorito porque se presenta a Irene Adler, mi personaje femenino favorito! ¡Vamos, hora de leer!

-No acepté, sólo te pregunté qué libro era.

Kid Flash puso cara de cachorrito.

O realmente estaba desesperada por un libro, o esa cara tenía efectos sobrenaturales. O las dos cosas.

-...Supongo que es mejor que no leer. (-_-)

-¡Yay!

Kid Flash estaba tan emocionado que entró en la habitación de Raven (Ignorando por completo la regla "NO ENTRAR A LA HABITACIÓN DE RAVEN") y con su súper-velocidad metió a Raven a su cama, encendió la lámpara, de la nada sacó un sillón y se sentó enfrente de Raven quien ya estaba por recriminarle que había roto unas cuantas reglas sobre su habitación en menos de 4 segundos.

-¡Kid Flash! ¿Qué estás...?

-Hoy voy a contarte una linda historia sobre una mujer que fue capas de enfrentar el intelecto de Sherlock Holmes...- De la nada estaba vestido con una bata escarlata y con una pipa.

Raven ya estaba por empezarle a gritar cuando Kid Flash sacó el libro.

Tapa

Hojas

_Palabras_

_**Libro**_

Se olvidó de lo que le iba a gritar y lo miró ansiosa, como niña que espera que su padre le cuente un cuento.

-La historia se llama "Escándalo en Bohemia".

-Genial, ¡Empieza a leer!- Sus ojos estaban grandes y llenos de ansiedad.

-_Ella es siempre, para Sherlock Holmes, la mujer Rara vez le he oído hablar de ella aplicándole otro nombre. A los ojos de Sherlock Holmes, eclipsa y sobrepasa a todo su sexo. No es que haya sentido por Irene Adler nada que se parezca al amor..._ **(N/A: ¡MENTIRA!)**

_**45 Minutos más tarde...**  
_

-..._Y siempre que habla de Irene Adler, o cuando hace referencia a su fotografía, le da el honroso título de "la mujer". _¡Fin! ¿No fue una historia emocionante Raven?... ¿Raven?

Kid Flash sacó sus ojos del libro para pasarlos a la hechicera, que estaba dormida, un brazo abrazando su almohada y el otro debajo de ella. Con una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios y prácticamente echa una bolita. Kid Flash pensó que era lo más lindo que hubiera visto en su vida.

Se le quedó mirando en silencio un momento. Ese pelito violeta, su rostro de facciones infantiles que se veían tan serenos, tan tranquilos, tan inocentes. Su piel gris que parecía suave como la crema. Raven dormida, para él, era simplemente hermoso. No podía dejar de mirarla.

Por un impulso indescriptible le dio un beso en la frente, y despacio para no despertarla, salió de su cuarto.

* * *

Robin y Wonder Girl estaban escondidos detrás de la pared más cercana a la habitación de Raven. Espiaban ya que una hora atrás escucharon los gritos de Kid Flash rogándole a Raven entrar y luego decir algo sobre libros hasta que Kid Flash entró.

Lo vieron salir con una enorme sonrisa y dirigirse a su propio cuarto.

-¿Ves? ¡Te lo dije! Se van a juntar solos, Donna. Esto es innecesario.

-No cantes "Te lo dije" aún, Pantalones Cortos. Que solo le leyó un libro. Es hora de la artillería pesada.

-Wonder Girl...

-Vamos, son nuestro amigos, es prácticamente nuestro deber que ellos sean felices.

-Pero...

Para callarlo la amazona le dio un beso.

-Venga, vamos a decirle a los demás como le fue a Wally.

Wonder Girl tironeó a Robin de la manga y se aproximaron al cuarto de Cyborg (Centro de operaciones improvisado) donde estaban los demás.

La operación "RaeFlash" acaba de comenzar.

* * *

**N/A: Hola hola chicos! Actualicé y espero la gente no quiera matarme por la tardanza. Osea, estuve algo ocupada. Por suerte ya se acercan las vacaciones de Invierno donde estaré más tranquiii.**

**Y si, soy Holmiana (fan de Sherlock Holmes) y Sherlock x Irene es mi parejita fav de allí.**

**xD, tomatasos, coments, Reviews, quejas, o lo que sea aceptaré.**

**Beshiiito**


	13. Plan A y Explosiones Misteriosas

**N/A: Hola de nuevo gente! Que me cuentan? Bah, yo solamente quiero taparme la cabeza y dormir hasta año nuevo,** **hace un frío tremendo. **

* * *

Al día siguiente y por muy extraño que parezca, Raven no estaba ni furiosa, ni malhumorada, ni a punto de enloquecer por falta de lectura. Estaba perfectamente tranquila.

Al entrar a la sala se encontró con Cyborg y con Chico Bestia que la miraban con enormes sonrisas y las manos tras la espalda como un gesto inocente.

-Hum... Buenos días.

-¡Buenos días, Raaaeee!- Le dijeron estos dos y casi la dejan sorda.

Ella pasó por al lado y fue directamente a la cocina a hacer su matutino, y recientemente descubierto, té de hierbas con salsa picante. Cyborg y Chico Bestia se sentaron enfrente de ella y continuaron viéndola fijamente con esa enorme sonrisa.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¡No, nada Raaaeee!

-Umm... bien... iré a... - Apenas podía concentrarse con ese par de locos mirándola así.- meditar.

Se levantó de su asiento con su té. Mientras caminaba, Cyborg y Chico Bestia la seguían con los ojos, causándole escalofríos a la hechicera azul. Una vez estuvieron seguros que Raven se fue, Chico Bestia soltó un suspiro sonoro.

-¡Fiuu! Creí que nunca se iría.

-¿Crees que se la habrá tragado?

-No tengo idea, sólo tomemos el marcador y volvamos a tu habitación.

-¿Dónde lo dejaste?

-Mmm... no me acuerdo. ¿Dónde lo había dejado, Jake?

_"No lo sé, mi hermano. Revisa en los cojines del sofá"_

Mientras Cyborg miraba a Chico Bestia como si fuera un demente, este iba a revisar el sofá. Retiró un cojín del sofá y encontró su marcador verde al lado de... ¿un paquete de condones?

-¡Guau! ¡Condones gratis! ¿Qué debería hacer con ellos?

-No lo sé.

-No hablaba contigo Cyborg, hablaba con Jake.- (-_-) - ¿Qué debería hacer, Jake?

"_¡Tómalos! ¡A condón regalado no se le mira la calidad! ¡Además piensa que los usarás para hacer feliz a Terra!_

_-_¡Tienes razón! ¡No puedo ser tan egoísta! ¡Los tomaré por ella!- Garfield Mark Logan se los puso en el bolsillo como acto heroico.

-Si terminaste de hablar con tu amigo imaginario, vamos a mi habitación.

"_¿¡A quién le dices imaginario, pedazo de hojalata!"_

_-_Jake, no le hagas caso a Cyborg, mi mente es más avanzada por lo que sólo yo puedo verte.

-Ohh siii.- Cyborg mismo haría que el doctor que dejó libre a Chico Bestia perdiera el título.- ¡Andando, Espinaca con pies!

Cyborg tomó a su verde amigo del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastró hacia su habitación (eso sonó mal). Chico Bestia no dejaba de gritar que esto era un ultraje, que lo soltara, que era malo, y que si no lo soltaba Jake lo acusaría con una tal Dulce Princesa y ésta lo convertiría en chatarra con un rayo láser hecho en casa.

Al llegar a la habitación del moreno, éste lo arrojó como si fuera una bolsa de papas sobre su cama (eso también sonó mal). En la habitación estaban todos los Titanes. Robin, Wonder Girl, Speedy, y Starfire sentados el suelo; Terra en la cama de Cyborg con la cabeza de Chico Bestia en su estómago (Había aterrizado sobre ella) y Aqualad acostado al pie de la cama. Cyborg estaba de pie frente a un pizarrón blanco en la pared. Por obvias razones faltaban Kid Flash y Raven.

-¡Muy bien! Oficialmente ha comenzado la operación AAWACAR.-Dijo Cyborg autoproclamándose jefe de la operación.

-¿AAWACAR?

-Sí, AAWACAR.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?- Preguntó un confundido Chico Bestia aún atontado por el golpe. Apenas si sabía lo que pasaba, parece estaban organizando las cosas, y Terra le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Alguien Acabó Wailando Acaloradamente Conga Africana Rezando, CB.- Le respondió Aqualad a su verde amigo.

-¡No! ¡No quiere decir eso!

-¿Qué puede significar entonces?

-¿Armando And Walter Acabaron Con Amigos Racistas?

-¿Acabó Alfred Wiendo Arrestado Con Algunos Ratones?

-¿Amigos Alguna Wikipedia Acabó Con Araceli Ramones?

-¿Quién es Araceli Ramones?

-Ni idea.

-¡NO!- Gritó el mitad robot, dejando a todos con la mejor cara de miedo.-¡Quiere decir Ayudando A Wally A Conquistar A Rachy!

-Ooo.- Dijeron los otros siete al unísono.

La palma de Cyborg se estrelló contra su frente.

-Bien, este es el plan A).

Cyborg se puso a garabatear con el marcador verde en el pizarrón. Al cabo de un tiempo terminó su obra de arte, la cual era un circulito con crespos arriba y otro que parecía tener una bolsa.

-Seguramente se preguntarán que es esto.- Starfire levantó la mano.- No Star, no es un pony.- Starfire la bajó.- Este es el plan A).

-¿Hay más de un plan?- Preguntó el atlante.

-Sí, pero ahora empezaremos con el A). Esto es lo que haremos. Planearemos un escenario donde Raven y Kid Flash estén solos, charlen, se diviertan, y los sentimientos florezcan como una margarita en primavera.

-En otras palabras, ¿Una cita?

-Exacto mi querido Speedy.

-Cyborg, Jake pregunta si no sería mejor pedirle ayuda a Finn, él es un as con las mujeres.- Todos se le quedaron mirando a Chico Bestia con cara de locos otra vez.

-Ehh... dile a Jake... que no, mejor no molestarlo.

-Key.

-Bien, esto es lo que haremos...

* * *

Era extraño.

Demasiado.

Era prácticamente la hora del almuerzo, y nadie estaba a la vista. Kid Flash supuso que Cyborg estaría cocinando o algo así, pero al rugirle la tripa del hambre no vio a nadie en el comedor. Siempre comían puntualmente a las 1 de la tarde, bueno, excepto, claro, cuando sonaba la alarma y debían ir a defender la ciudad justo a esa hora. Pero cualquier villano que se considerara con una pizca de inteligencia, sabía que interrumpir el almuerzo de los Titanes, y que estos lo atacaran sin haber comido, y por consiguiente, más cabreados del hambre que el Gato Tom cuando se le escapa Jerry, era un suicidio (¿Muy difícil de comprender?)

Sin embargo, eso no podía ser. Nadie estaba atacando la ciudad... a no ser, claro, que se hubieran ido y él se hubiera quedado solito. No, la alarma no había sonado.

Entonces. ¿Dónde zapallos estaban todos?

Porque él estaba en la mesa. En la mesa del comedor. Con un enorme hambre cortesía de su metabolismo velocista, y más solo que Bin Laden en el Día del Amigo.

Estuvo tentado a usar su comunicador y llamar a Robin... no, no a Robin. La última vez que llamó a su comunicador vio a su mejor amigo andando de "cariñoso" con Wonder Girl en es sofá (Él estaba seguro de que Robin debía de tener un escondite para sus condones. Mmm... ¿tal vez el sofá? xD). Y gracias a ese trauma, evitaba llamarlo lo más que podía. Mejor llamaba a Aqualad... él era soltero.

Más cuando intentó llamar al atlante, Raven entró en el comedor.

Tenía la capucha baja, por lo que Kid Flash tuvo asientos de primera fila para contemplar su rostro extrañado al encontrar la mesa, extrañamente, vacía.

-Raven, ¿Dónde están todos?

-Eso mismo iba a preguntarte.

-Osea que no lo sabes.

-No. Medité más de lo habitual.- Se sentó a la mesa en frente de él.- Cyborg y Chico Bestia se pasaron con lo espeluznante y me quedé más tiempo.

-¿Dónde crees que estén todos?

-No lo sé, ¿Has pensado en llamarlos?

Luego de ese comentario sarcástico, Kid Flash prosiguió a llamar a todos y a cada uno de sus amigos (incluido Robin a pesar del trauma). Pero les llevaba al contestador (Si, los comunicadores tenían) y nadie contestó.

-¿Dónde están todos que no me atienden?

-Seguramente por allí. Ya vendrán.

-Sí, pero tengo hambre... ¡Ya sé! ¡Cocinaré yo ya que no está Cy!

A la velocidad de la luz, Kid Flash sacó un montón de ollas, cucharas, de las puertas de la cocina. Ponía las ollas por la mesada, mientras habría la heladera en busca de ingredientes.

Raven lo miraba un poco sorprendida.

-¿Sabes cocinar?

-Cuando tus poderes dependen de que comas siete veces al día, aprendes a cocinar.- Sacó un jamón y y lo revisó con sus manos.- ¿Tú sabes?

-No realmente.- Recordó la vez que hizo pancakes. No, cocinar no era la suyo.

-¿Quieres ayudarme?

-¿Uh?

-Puedo enseñarte un par de cosas.- Sonrió.- No es tan difícil y me vendría bien una mano.

Raven se sintió sonrojar. Kid Flash le estaba dedicando una de sus más lindas sonrisas y miradas tiernas. Como ayer.

-¿Por qué no?

Con un leve rubor rosa se levantó y se puso al lado de Kid Flash. Este le indicó que pusiera el agua a calentar mientras él cortaba el pollo (aparentemente encontró un pollo). Pusieron el pollo en la olla y Raven le puso arroz y un caldito de sabora. Lo dejaron cocinándose mientras Kid Flash le ayudaba a hacer un flan.

-¿Quién te enseñó a cocinar? Haces que parezca fácil.

-Jeje, cocinábamos todo el tiempo con mi tío Barry.- Una mirada de tristeza le cruzó el rostro. La hechicera se arrepintió de preguntar.

-Lo siento, no debí preguntar.- Confesó apenada.

-Oh, tranquila. No era tu culpa. Además, hablar de eso hace más bien que callarlo y que te lastime.

Le dio una sonrisa pequeña. No de las grandes y brillantes que a Raven les gustaba, mas bien una para restarle importancia al asunto.

No supo cómo quitar la tensión, así que dijo lo que había que decir.- Puedes hablar conmigo cuando gustes. No soy buena dando consejos, pero soy un buen oído.

La mirada de tristeza se fue, y la brillante volvió a su lugar. Esos ojos azules atrapaban a la princesa de hielo de una forma que no comprendía del todo. Tenían una pizca de inocencia y bondad que los hacía brillantes, atrayentes, de una forma que le daban ganas de mirarlos siempre.

-Gracias Raven, no sé que haría sin ti...

"_¿Escuché bien? Muy bien, cálmate, cálmate, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos..."_

_-_Eres la chica más especial que haya conocido. Siempre sabes qué decir y cómo. Me gusta mucho estar contigo...

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos..."_

_-_Me alegra convivir contigo...

_"¡SE ESTÁ ACERCANDO! ¡AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS, AZA...!_

Más el mantra recitado mentalmente fue interrumpido por el abrazo sorpresa que le dio Kid Flash y las palabras que luego salieron de sus labios.- Te quiero mucho.

_**¡BOOOM!**_

**-**¿Qué fue eso?- Se separó porque se escuchó algo como un ruido de explosión.

-Yo... ni idea.

¿Cómo hizo Kid Flash para no notar los pelos parados y la cara completamente carmesí de la hechicera?

Nadie lo sabe.

* * *

Habían empezado a poner la mesa cuando sus otros amigos entraron en la sala.

-¡Al fin! ¿Dónde estaban?- Preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Ehh...

-Entrenando.- Dijo Robin apresurado.- No los encontramos y fuimos a entrenar.

-Oh.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa.

-¡Oh, no puede ser! Olvidé cocinar.

-No te preocupes Cyborg, Raven y yo cocinamos.- Dijo sonriente el velocista.

-¿La amiga Raven y tú?- Preguntó la extraterrestre inocentemente.

Speedy le susurró a Aqualad.- Eso explica la explosión de hace diez minutos.

-¡Sí! Fue divertido, también hicimos un flan como vimos que no estaban. ¿Cierto, Raven?

-Mjm.- Respondió simplemente, cabizbaja y con un rubor rosa en las mejillas que era visible para todos menos para el velocista.

Esa fue la señal para empezar el primer paso de su plan.

-Chico Bestia, me parece que olvidaste algo.- Le dijo el mitad máquina al verde.

-¿Qué cosa? No he olvidado nada.

-Si, amigo Bestia. Ya sabes, _esa cosa.-_ Starfire hizo énfasis en las últimas palabras.

-No entiendo, estoy seguro de no olvidar nada.

-Cariño...- Los ojos de Terra brillaron en amarillo e hizo un puño con la mano.- Me parece que _sí _olvidas algo y es mejor que vayas a buscarlo.

"_Viejo, ¡EL PLAN!" _Le gritó Jake y estiró su brazo para darle un zape.

El verde tragó saliva.- ¡Ohhh, sí, ya recuerdo! ¡Estoy olvidando _algo_! Ya regreso._  
_

Garfield Mark Logan salió prácticamente huyendo.

Ahora, cualquier persona normal se hubiera dado cuenta de que allí había gato encerrado. Pero Kid Flash no lo notó gracias a sus poderes de despistadez y Raven estaba como ausente, pensando en silencio y sin escuchar.

Entonces sonó el comunicador del velocista...

* * *

**N/A: Ahhh soy muy mala y lo voy a dejar hasta acá para que se queden con la duda! Les gustó? Ya empieza a haber más Rae X KF. Gracias por el apoyo a todas mis amigas! A Guerrera Oscura, a Rachelgarf, a Bjlauri, a BBangel, a Alanaroth, a Mergick, a Calantha, ¡A todos! Gracias por apoyarme en esto y en Black Blood =)**

**Nos vemos pronto, mi gente. **


	14. El premio en conservar la cordura

**N/A: Que bueno verlos de nuevo, mi gente! Aquí otro capi.**

**Responded una cosa, hay algún fan de Sherlock Holmes? Si lo hay, espero les guste el fic, mi gente.**

* * *

Cuando Kid Flash atendió el teléfono, respondió con un anormal...- ¿Hola? (Noo, porque naadie contesta así el teléfono -_-)

_"¡Buuenas tardes, chico suertudo. Te llamamos para comunicarte que eres el afortunado ganador de dos entradas para la Premier de Sherlock Holmes 2: Juego de Sombras"_

_-_¿¡QUÉ!- Gritó el velocista Holmiano saltando de la silla.

Raven salió de su en-trance y también se sobresaltó por el salto del pelirrojo. Todos los demás miraban con una sonrisa.

* * *

-¡Así es, afortunado ganador!- Dijo Chico Bestia metido en el armario, con el celular en la mano. Usaba voz de locutor barato.

El plan era simple: iban a la Premier, se enamoraban, se ponían de novios, luego se casaban, y tenían seis hijos, todos con súper velocidad, pelivioletas, y llamados Barry. Chico Bestia tenía las entradas desde hace meses (Muy contra su voluntad se deshacía de ellas, pero Terra_ tenía muy buenos métodos de persuasión, _xD, no, nada pervertido).

-¡Sólo tienes que contestar una pregunta!

* * *

-¡Lo haré, sé todo sobre Sherlock Holmes!

-..._Okey...- _Desgraciadamente, Chico Bestia no.- _Emm... ¿Cuál es...? No, ¿Quién es...? - _¿Qué preguntar si no sabes nada?

-¡El nombre completo del doctor Watson es John Hamish Watson! ¡El hermano de Sherlock Holmes es Mycroft Holmes!- Kid Flash empezó a soltar respuestas a preguntas no hechas.- ¡Su primer libro de llamó "Estudio en Escarlata! ¡Irene Adler es norteamericana! ¡Moriarty es profesor! ¡El nombre de la señora Hudson es Martha! ¡El nombre del supuesto hijo de Sherlock e Irene es Nero (Dato cierto)! ¡Lestrade! ¡1889! ¡PATATAS!

-_¡Correcto!_

_-_¿Cuál respuesta?

-_Ehh... ¿la segunda?_

_-_¡SII!

Kid Flash empezó a correr por toda la sala como un niño en navidad.

-_¡Ahora pregúntale a alguien si quiere ser tu cita!_

_-_Cierto... Aqualad, ¿vamos al cine?

-_¡A él no idiota!_

_-_¿A quién entonces?

-_¡A Raven! _(Y dicen que Chico Bestia es despistado -_-)

-Buena idea... espera, ¿cómo conoces a Raven?

-_Ehh... PSSHHHH ¡Se está cortando! ¡Te enviaremos los boletos pronto! Piiiiiiip._

_-_¡SI!- Saltó de nuevo el velocista.

Kid Flash se hubiese puesto a bailar allí de la felicidad de no ser por un pequeño detalle: Todos lo miraban.

-Ehh... ¡Me acabo de ganar dos entradas para la premier de Sherlock Holmes!

-¿En serio?- Fingió sorpresa el hombre de metal.

-¡SÍ! Y necesito una cita... Oye Raven, ¿quieres salir conmigo?

**¡BOOM!**

**-**¿Qué fue ese ruido?- Kid Flash volteó para todos lados tratando de descubrir de dónde procedió ese sonido, que parecía ser el mismo de hace un rato.

En la mesa una estática hechicera batallaba por mantener la calma.

Y todos los demás Titanes pensaban en qué escusa le darían al alcalde cuando preguntara por qué había explotado de repente su estatua.

-Yo...

-Por favooor.- Ojos de cachorrito.

Estaba más que acorralada.

-¡Vamos Rae! Es sólo una película.

-¿¡Por qué no le preguntas a alguien más?

-Porque si le pregunto a Wonder Girl, Starfire, o Terra; Robin, Speedy y Chico Bestia se turnarán para jugar con mi cabeza.- Los chicos asintieron y sus respectivas chicas les dieron un zape.- Y Aqualad... Aqualad es hombre, hasta dónde sé... ¡No me mires así, Garth! ¡Tu cabello largo confunde!- El atlante volteó la mirada ofendido.- ¡Además, me gustaría más ir contigo!

Raven se quedó mirándolo con expresión seria. Él sonreía tiernamente, esperando una respuesta.

-Bien.

-¿En serio?

-¿Quieres que te acompañe o no?

-¡Sí! ¡La pasaremos súper! ¡Y de paso viene bien para distraerte de la falta de lectura!

-No menciones la palabra con "L", por favor.

Los Titanes tuvieron que contenerse para no saltar de la felicidad y bailar "Hummingbird Heartbeat" de la felicidad. El plan estaba saliendo bien.

* * *

Después de comer hizo lo suyo y, casi corriendo, fue a su habitación.

¿Qué demonios habían sido esas dos explosiones? Esa fue una falta total de control. Y ella jamás se descontrolaba... bueno, sí, había intentado matar a ese _embarazador de madres_ que era Batman... ¡Pero no era lo mismo!

Se sentía confundida. Algo decaída pero con una pizca de un extraño entusiasmo. Con un picor extraño y palpitante en la parte baja del pecho.

_¿Qué es este sentimiento? _

_Sea lo que sea, me está alterando mucho._

Buscó su espejo. Tenía que hablar con sus emociones y tenía que hacerlo YA. Lo tomó y apareció en su mente. Pero sus emociones... no estaban como siempre. Sabiduría y Valentía tenían los brazos quebrados y agonizaban en un rincón. Timidez y Felicidad tenían muchas vendas en sus cuerpos y se hallaban sentadas en sillas de ruedas. Paz y bondad era la única sin lesiones y atendía a todas.

-¡Valentía, espera ya te llevo tus medicinas, tengo que cambiar el vendaje de Felicidad! ¡Timidez no te saques las costras, no te harán daño, te lastimarás si te las sacas! ¡Sabiduría, DEJA ESA JERINGA, ESTÁS MUY DÉBIL!- Decía la Raven de capa violeta.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

-¡Oh, Raven! ¡No te vimos! ¡Qué alegría vinieras!- Dijo Felicidad. Allí pudo notar que le faltaban unos cuantos dientes.

-¿Qué les pasó?

-Este es el resultado de la paliza que nos dio el _maldito embarazador de madres_ que es el mentor de Robin.- Valentía recibió el remedio que le pasaba Paz y bondad.

-Pero yo me curé.

-¡Sí, te curaste a ti sola, Gran Genio! ¡A nosotras no puedes curarnos! ¡La única que está mas o menos útil es Paz y bondad, que se abstuvo de la masacre, y la nueva, que nadie sabe de dónde salió!- Le masculló Sabiduría, la cual tenía los lentes pegados con cinta (como si se hubiesen roto recientemente), y un moretón en el labio.

_Con razón he estado tan pacífica últimamente... esperen, ¿dijo "nueva"?_

-¿Qué acabas de decir, Sabiduría?

-Que estamos hechas puré porque...

-¡Eso no! ¡Mencionaste una "nueva"! ¿Nueva qué?- Preguntó la Raven auténtica.

-Una nueva emoción.- Respondió la Raven de capa violeta, Paz y bondad.- Ni idea de dónde salió, pero es muy agradable una vez que la conoces.

-¡Y ama el celeste!- Dijo la desdentada Felicidad.

-Ella me da miedo.

-Todo te da miedo, Timidez.

-¿Cómo apareció?- Preguntó Raven.

Esta nueva emoción podría ser la clave de lo que le estaba pasando.

-No tengo la más puta idea.

-¡La boca, Valentía!- Dijo Sabiduría.- No estamos seguras, pero apareció... en el momento en que desistimos de asesinar al maldito hijo de puta embarazador de madres.

-¿Y dices que yo cuide mi lenguaje?- Replicó Valentía con una gotita en la cabeza.

-No sé exactamente qué pasó. En un segundo estábamos por usar la _banana, _aparece ella, y nuestras ganas de asesinarlo se van. Le dio un puñetazo a Maldad y... bueno, allí la tienes.

Por primera vez Raven notó a Maldad. Estaba en una camilla conectada a varios respiradores. Al verla parecía que iba a amenazarla con el puño... hasta que levantó el dedo medio de ese puño.

-Después, la de capa celeste simplemente dio media vuelta y se encerró allí.- Raven vio donde le señalaba Sabiduría. Parecía ser un santuario. Era espacioso, brillante, y tenía un atractivo desconcertante.

-¿Cómo se llama la emoción?

-No sabemos.

-¿¡Cómo que no lo saben!

-¡Hey, no grites mujer, me duele la cabeza!- Replicó Valentía.

-No sabemos nada sobre ella.- Respondió Paz y bondad.- más de lo que te hemos dicho. Intentamos hablar con ella, pero necesitamos una "contraseña" o algo así. Tal vez tu puedas descifrarla.

Raven miró en dirección al santuario.

Con pasos seguros y curiosos, se acercó hasta el santuario. Sin saber que otra cosa hacer, tocó a la puerta.

_Nock Nock Nock_

_-**¿Contraseña?-**_Respondió una voz adentro del santuario.

-Déjame entrar, soy Raven.

-**_Esa no es la contraseña._**

**-**No importa, voy a entrar.- Intentó abrir la puerta con fuerza, pero esta no se abría.- ¡Déjame entrar! ¡Tenemos que hablar!

-_**Sin contraseña no.**_

Apareció un teclado con una pantalla en la puerta. Había dos secciones de guiones, el primero de cinco letras y el otro de cuatro. Eso le dio a Raven la pista de que la contraseña eran dos palabras, de cinco y cuatro letras respectivamente.

-No sé la contraseña.

-_**Bueno, regresa cuando la sepas, y hablaremos.**_

El teclado desapareció y el santuario también, como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Frustrada, la hechicera azul fue a sentarse al lado de Felicidad, que bebía té de hierbas.

-¿Gustas?

-Si, por favor.

Se bebió el té de una vez.

-Yo vine a aquí, para preguntar sobre este extraño nuevo sentimiento. No esperé que fuese una nueva emoción.- Se bebió otro té.- Y, ya que estoy aquí...

Las Ravens prestaron más atención.

-...¿Algúna idea de por qué acepté ir tan rápido con Kid Flash?

-Ni idea.

-Seguramente la nueva lo sabe, pero no lo dirá hasta que tenga su bendita contraseña.

_Tengo que conseguir esa contraseña._

_-_¿Algo que puedan decirme de ayuda?

-Nada.

_¿Desde cuándo mis emociones son tan inútiles? -_-_

_-_Genial, ¿Ahora qué hago? No pienso hablar con mis compañeras, eso jamás.

-¿Qué no tenemos una madre o algo así?

Raven sonrió por primera vez en desde que entró a su cabeza.

* * *

**N/A: ¿Esto fue más largo o más corto? Ya perdí la cuenta.**

**Oh, llamado a la solidaridad: NO TENGO NI UN SOLO REVIEW EN "PAZ" (El one-shot Raven/Kid Flash, Robin/Wonder Girl, y Batrella que subí a inicio de la semana) NO SÉ SI ES PORQUE NO SABEN QUE ESTÁ ALLÍ O ES MALÍSIMO PERO NO TENGO NI 1 REVIEW! SABEN LO DEPRIMENTE QUE ES TENER 0 REVIEWS? =(**

**Bueno, no los jodo. Si ese one-shot fracasó, fracasó -_- ¡Y yo que me esforcé por hacerlo romántico!**

**No importa, igual está todo bien.**

**Beeshiito**


	15. Preguntas sin respuestas

**N/A: ¡Bienvenidos a la actualización de "El alma sabia y experimentada de la vida de Garfield Mark Logan"!... Ah, no. Me equivoqué de fic xD. ¡Esto es Loco y Estúpido Amor, mi gente! ¡El fic de Raven x Kid Flash con menos sentido que han leído en sus cortas vidas!... ah no ser que seas mi abuela y estés leyendo esto, en ese caso sería LARGAS vidas).**

**¡Como sea, a leer!**

**Oh, y sí, la verdad es que me gusta la relación madre-hija que tienen Arella y Raven. Tiene muchas emociones juntas y puede ser interpretada de muchas maneras! Y tipo como que me recuerda a la mía con mi progenitora.**

**¿Saben? Siempre, pero SIEMPRE, por alguna razón desconocida, pensé en Azar como una abuela para Raven xD. (Si saben que Azar era anciana ¿verdad? 0_0)**

* * *

**En este capítulo me puse seria y quise ser algo realista. No se preocupen, no creo que vuelva a pasar. Hace tiempo quería escribir una escena de Rae y su madre (¿A quién quieres engañar, Rae? Amas a tu mami xD)**

* * *

Miraba el teléfono sin decidirse a llamar o no.

Eran en estos momentos en los que extrañaba a Azar, si querías hablar con ella de sentimientos te daba un bastonazo en la cabeza y te decía "Sólo escucha a tu corazón... ¡Y tráeme un pastelillo!" (-_-) Sí, la máxima guía espiritual de Azarath fue una adicta al azúcar. Y una gruñona. Pero esos bastonazos en la cabeza eran su forma de decir que te quería.

Y ahora, tenía que llamar a su querida progenitora para que desempeñe un papel que hace doce años no desempeñaba. Bueno, habían hablado antes, tratado el tema "no somos una madre e hija normal" antes. Pero habían dejado claro que querían intentarlo. Recuperar el tiempo que no se tuvieron la una a la otra y acercarse de a poquito.

Ahora podía decirse que eran bastante más unidas, no tanto como cuando la hechicera azul tenía cinco años, pero lo suficiente como para pasar algo de tiempo juntas y recelarse mucho entre sí. Como si fueran dos partes separadas por las circunstancias y que ahora intentaban volver a unirse (Dios, que seriedad -_-). Azar, ¡quiso matar al maldito _embarazador de madres _que se atrevió a... embarazar a su madre! (Así está mejor ^^)

Sin embargo...

_-_Cambié de idea, prefiero no hacerlo... No, ¡Por favor! Sólo lo haré y ya... ¿Pero y qué se supone que deba decir? No, mejor no...

**_"Mujer, ¡Aprieta el maldito botón!"_** Le gritó Valentía desde su cabeza.

Ya, lo hizo. Marcó.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_-__Buenas tar..._

_-_Hola, madre. Soy yo. Oh, y antes de que preguntes, no, no llamo para pedirte que me devuelvas mis libros... aunque los extraño con cada pizca de mi ser. Quería saber... si estás ocupada.

-_Señ..._

_-_Si estás haciendo algo está bien.- Respondió un poco tímida.- Es que pensaba que tal vez, si tenías un tiempo libre... podría ir allá. Oh, no te preocupes. No intentaré matar al maldito mandaparte crema de maní que quiso jugarse la cabeza, y enfrentarse a mi ira, metiéndose contigo. Sólo una visita.

-_Espe..._

_-_¡Bien!- Admitió frustrada.- ¡Tengo que hablar contigo! ¡Lo admito! ¡Tengo un problema y no le puedo preguntar a ninguna de mis compañeras! ¡Y las inútiles de mis emociones...!

**"_¡HEY!"_**

-¡...Tampoco me ayudan mucho! Y pensé: ¡¿Qué no tengo una madre o algo así!? ¡Y daba la casualidad que sí la tengo! ¡¿Pero cuál es el problema con preguntarle algo a tu madre como cualquier otra chica!? ¡Qué cualquier otra chica no soy yo! Luego pensé: ¡Sería un paso más en esto de "acercarnos más"! ¡Uno muy importante! ¡Así que sí, lo admito, quiero que hablemos! ¡¿ESTÁS FELIZ!?

-_Señorita Rachel, lamento decepcionarla, pero está hablando con Alfred Pennyworth, el tutor del "maldito mandaparte crema de maní", mayordomo, y tal vez próximamente sordomudo._

(0o0)-¡¿Alfred!

-_En efecto..._

_-_Yo... lo siento... pensé que eras...

-_¿Su madre? Ella se fue a ver cunas y cosas de bebés con el señor... ah, no, espere. Acaba de regresar, ¿Le paso con ella?_

_-_Sí... no, mejor no...

_**"¡HAZLOO!"**_

**-**¡Sí, por favor!

-_Esta bien. ¡Mrs Angela, su hija al teléfono!... No, no amenaza con asesinar a nadie... de acuerdo, tenga._

Se escuchó una estática.

-_¿Hola?_

_-_Umm, hola madre.

-_¡Hola hija! ¿Sucede algo?_

_-_Umm... en realidad quería saber si podíamos hablar...

_Piiiiiip._

_-_¿Madre? ¿Estás allí?

**¡Nock Nock Nock!** Tocaron a su puerta.

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó dispuesta a decirle a quién sea que estaba allí que estaba ocupada.

Respondió una voz agitada.- _Hijaaa soy yoo abrime que me voy a desmayar._

_-_¿Qué?

Al abrir la puerta, en efecto, se encontró con su madre agachada y tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. Con una blusa y una de esas faldas para mujeres a la rodilla. La mujer levantó la cabeza, se apartó el flequillo violaceo, y sonrió.

-¿¡Qué se supone que haces aquí!?

-Acabas de ahhhh decir que querías que ahhhh hablemos. Yo ahhhh espero este momento ahhh desde hace quince años y vine lo más rápido que pude.

-P-pero...

-Hubiera llegado antes pero no tenía donde dejar el batiavión... espero que Bruno no se enoje porque lo tomé... y que a tu amigo Cyborg no le gustara mucho ese pilar que tienen en el techo.

-Culparé a Chico Bestia... ¿quieres... pasar?

Asintió con la cabeza y entró.

No se acostumbraba nunca a los lugares oscuros. Le recordaban malos tragos. Porfiaba mucho cuando tenía que ir a la baticueva de su querido Bruno. Sin embargo, la naturaleza oscura de Raven hacía que se sintiera atraída a esos lugares. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad se sentó en un silla donde había... ¿un peluche de un pollo?

-¿Qué sucede?

-No tengo la menor idea. Ni en un millón de años hablaría esto con Wonder Girl, o Terra, o Starfire. Y mis emociones tampoco fueron de gran ayuda... así que... aquí estás.

Una sonrisa de completa felicidad le adornó el rostro. Que no fue vista por nadie, ya que Raven estaba de espaldas, de repente muy interesada en la alfombra.

-Dime.

-Bueno... últimamente me siento... extraña.

-¿Extraña?

-Sí, con un ardor extraño en medio del pecho y una sensación de vacío en la boca del estómago. Tal vez estoy enferma o algo así. También estoy más... por decirlo de una manera, pasiva.

-Así que pasiva.

-Sí.

-¿Cuándo exactamente?

-Bueno, anteayer estaba algo desquiciada por falta de lectura... Gracias por confiscar todos mis libros, dicho sea de paso... Y dicho sea de paso también, el té de salsa picante es buen calmante... Un compañero se ofreció a ayudarme, quería decir que no, y termine diciendo sí. A la mañana siguiente me ofreció cocinar con él, quería decir no, y volví a decir sí. Después me pidió que lo acompañara a la premier de qué-se-yo de las sombras, estaba más que dispuesta a decir no, y ¿sorpresa? dije sí otra vez. Lo que sea que tenga está afectando mi voluntad.

La mujer ya se estaba haciendo una idea. Pero tenía que confirmar.

-¿Es Kid Flash?

-Sí.

-_Tenía que ser._

_-_¿Qué?

-No, nada. Pero creo que, más que una enfermedad o algo así, es por causa del _condenado pretendedor de hijas_, digo, Kid Flash... a no ser que te hubieras acercado a alguna rosa últimamente.

-No, no es alergia.

-Entonces es el _condenado preten..._ digo, Kid Flash.

Se sentó en su cama, llevándose un mano al cuello tímidamente. Agradeció la oscuridad, porque de seguro estaba colorada, y no sabía si era por esta situación tan extraña pero linda con su madre o si era porque Kid Flash estaba involucrado en el problema.

-...Puede que sea algo relacionado... ¿Pero qué tendría que ser para que yo reaccione así?- Hizo una expresión pensativa de lo más linda.

Esta chica tenía que ser completamente ajena a la costumbre de interpretar emociones para no verlo con sus propios ojos -_-.

-¿Realmente no tienes alguna idea?

-Ninguna.- Tenía una expresión parecida a la que tiene Robin cuando trata de deducir el próximo golpe de Slade.- Por otra parte, hay una nueva emoción en mi subconsciente... ¿Puede que tenga algo que ver?- Esa pregunta fue más para sí misma, pero la mujer la escuchó perfectamente.

-¿Una nueva emoción? ¿Cómo es eso?

-Oh, cierto. Verás, no sé muy bien de dónde apareció, pero apareció cuando estaba por asesinar al padre de la cosa que tienes en el vientre.

-Se llama bebé, y tú también fuiste uno.- Sonrió.

-Ajá. Bien, fue prácticamente, apareció de pronto, y desistí.

-¿En qué momento exacto?

-Cuando...- Su rostro cambió súbitamente.-... aparecieron todos esos Kid Flash. No había notado ese detalle. Si, esa emoción nueva tiene que ver con él... ¿Qué será? ¿Qué será?- Ahora tenía una expresión de frustración.

-Tal vez sea... ¿amor?

-Madre, se te subieron las hormonas. Es imposible que sea amor.

-¿Tan segura estás?

-Va contra todo lo que me enseñó Azar.

-Azar solía comer tres kilos de azúcar al día y hablar con "Mickey Mouse" sobre conspiraciones de los hombres-unicornios. Y golpear con su "bastón de la justicia" a la gente-cabeza-de-uva cuando estaba muy pasada... osea, a los pelivioletas... osea, a nosotras.

El recuerdo de los golpes le retumbo en la cabeza.- Está bien. Sí, Azar se ponía muy loca cuando se pasaba con el azúcar. Pero de todos modos era muy sabia... además: ¿Yo y Kid Flash? Es una locura. Seguro que lo que tengo es... es... otra cosa.

Pensó durante unos segundos. La hechicera azul se encontraba sentada en su cama, abrazando sus piernas, y mirando con un gesto de puchero para un costado. La mujer se levantó y fue a sentarse a su lado, para pasarle cariñosamente un brazo por su cuerpo. Para ser realistas Raven no se acostumbraba del todo a esas muestras de afecto que sólo las tenía permitido a su madre (y Kid Flash), pero se sentían bastante reconfortantes y muy bien.

-¿Qué me pasa?

-Ya te lo dije.

-Pero tienes que estar equivocada... yo, ¿amor? es imposible.

-No es imposible. Sólo tienes que acostumbrarte a la idea, y será mejor. No tienes que alarmarte.

-Sí tengo qué. La última vez que me sentí así, Malchior casi nos come.

-¿Quién?

-Larga historia.

-Pues fuese quien fuese.- Un beso en la frente.- No creo el condenado pretendedor... digo, Kid Flash, vaya a hacer lo mismo.

-Lo sé... es sólo que es... imposible.

-¿Segura?

Lo reflexionó durante diez segundos.- Tal vez... no.

-Bueno... si ese "tal vez no" resulta ser un sí... yo te escucharé si lo quieres hablar.

-¿No importa lo incómodo que se ponga?

-Nop.

-De acuerdo... lo tendré que pensar.

Se dejó abrazar durante un momento. Sentirse querido de vez en cuando no estaba tan mal. Con un poco de timidez, casi vacilando, también le devolvió el abrazo.

-...Oye... ¿cuántos meses tienes?

-Pronto serán dos, ¿por qué?

-¿Esperaste dos meses para decirme que estabas... que...?- Mierda, ni siquiera lo podía pronunciar (ò_ó).

Silencio.

-¿Y bien?- (Ò_Ó)

-Creo que se hace tarde...

-¡Qué ni se te ocurra...!

-_Kggggg,_ ¡se está cortando! ¡estoy pasando por un túnel!

-¡Estoy frente a ti!

_"Aún puedo escapar..."_

-Cierto... verás...

Repentinamente empezó a correr a la puerta, la abrió y salió corriendo.

-Oh, ella no lo hizo...

Salió tras ella (no corriendo, Raven supuestamente no corre, pongámosle que caminando rápido muy rápido)

Por parte de la mujer que conocemos como Arella, Angela Roth, Angie, Angelito (Carajo, la chica no tenía nombres -_-) apenas logró llegar al techo y meterse en el batiavión (Su querido Bruno le preguntaría más tarde por qué tenía abolladuras). Y justo a tiempo porque su querida hija corazón estaba por traerla a exigir respuestas de un método no muy convencional. Arrancó y voló.

-Argg.

Raven frustrada se volvió, como un depredador que no pudo cazar a su presa.

Rodeó al Cyborg medio atropellado que había en el piso (¿Cuál de las dos lo atropelló? Ni idea, creo que ambas).

_"Rae"_

_-_¿Ahora qué quieres, Valentía?- Cascarrabeó entrando a su habitación.

_"La nueva quiere decirte algo"_

* * *

Si bien escuchó a Valentía, entró a su cabeza con su espejo. Sus emociones seguían destartaladas, pero a diferencia de la otra vez, se encontraban con expresión seria. Paz y bondad, la única sana, fue hasta ella.

-Dijo que lo consideró, y te dará una pista.

-¿Una pista?

-Yo tampoco le entendí bien, mejor ve a preguntarle.

Asintió, y al igual que hace un par de horas, fue a la capilla, que había vuelto a aparecer.

-¿Ya te mostrarás?- Preguntó a través de la puerta.

-_No, aún no tienes la contraseña._

_-_¿Entonces qué demonios quieres?

-_Lo que acabas de hacer me agradó. Así que quiero darte una pequeña pista sobre la contraseña._

_-_¿Lo que acabo de hacer? ¿Qué cosa?

-_Lo sabrás después. Préstame atención: _**_La clave se encuentra en el extraño oeste._**

**-**... ¿Es en serio?

-_¡Sí, es en serio! ¡¿por qué dices eso?_

_-_Esperaba algo más... "misterioso". "Extraño oeste" suena a...

-¡A película de vaqueros!.- Le gritó Felicidad desde donde estaba.

-_...Bueno... yo no elegí las pistas._

_-_Técnicamente, sí.

-_¡Oh, cállate!... ¡Y vuelve con la contraseña!_

La capilla volvió a desaparecer.

-"La clave se encuentra en el extraño oeste"... parece que tendré mucho por meditar en adelante.

* * *

Kid Flash acariciaba las entradas como si fueran un precioso tesoro. Habían llegado hace veinte minutos y capturaron la atención del velocista como un punto rojo a un gato.

-Oye, ¿para cuándo son esas entradas?- Le preguntó Terra, que estaba sentada en el sofá.

-Para este sábado... ¿no son hermosas?

-Pareces muy emocionado.

-Porque lo estoy. Hace tiempo no iba a ver una película... una película de verdad, el video de Raven casi matando a todos fue útil, pero no cuenta.

-Y... ¿estás emocionado por ir, o por con quién irás?

-¿Disculpa?- Desvió la mirada de los papelitos para mirar a la ojiazul.

-"Me gustaría ir más contigo, Raven"- La rubia hizo voz gruesa.- A mi me suena a que la invitaste a una cita.

_¿Cita?_

_-_Pfff, Tara, has estado pasando mucho tiempo últimamente con Chico Bestia. Ya dices incoherencias, pronto hablarás con "La Dulce Princesa" o algo así.

-A mí me parece que tengo razón.- Sonrió pícaramente.

-Jaja, en serio. ¿Una cita con Raven? Vamos como amigos. Además, quiero llevarla para hacerle el no-leer no tan torturoso. No es una "cita".

-Si tu lo dices.

El velocista dio por terminada la conversación y abandonó la sala, rumbo al gimnasio a buscar a su mejor amigo, que de seguro estaba alardeando de su físico a la amazona, la cual seguro fingía no mirarle.

_"Una cita... tal vez sí sea una cita... ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Debo de estar volviéndome loco"._

Mientras, en la sala Terra sonreía.

-Puede que Slade sea un psicópata manipulador... pero me enseñó un par de trucos, como por ejemplo a sembrar la duda en una cabeza, KF.

Se llevó a la boca uno de los platos tamaraneanos de su amiga y tomó su comunicador, dispuesta a avisar que su parte le había salido bien.

* * *

**N/A: Estoy segura que alguien me va a decir "Arella no se comporta así", o "Raven está más emocional". Pero ya aclaré al principio que este fic NO TENÍA NINGÚN SENTIDO DE LA RAZÓN. Yo no considero que sean OCC, creo que son más mi propia interpretación de los personajes, como yo creo que son, o serían, realmente.**

**¿Saben una de las cosas que más me gustan de mi querida Angela Roth? Que como en la serie no se tiene casi nada concreto de ella puede ser lo que uno quiera: una reina, una hechicera, una mensajera, una mujer-paloma. ¡A mi Angelito todo le queda bien! xD.**

**Ese fue mi pensamiento de hoy jeje.**

**R-E-V-I-E-W**


	16. Acostumbrarse y,,, ¡POR HERA LA MATAMOS!

**N/A: Detesto que cuando un cantante se hace famoso, inmediatamente dicen que es "diabólico". Eso me pone de humor de perros. Pero bue, para quitarme la mala onda vine a escribir.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos... Azarath Metrion Zinthos..._

Inhalar. Exhalar. Tranquilizar la mente y el cuerpo. Meditar.

La hechicera podía sentir la calma y tranquilidad recorrerle la columna vertebral y llegar en forma de energía hasta los nervios de su cabeza. Ahora sí estaba lista para repasar lo que estaba pasando últimamente. Así, calmada, disfrutando del sol en la azotea.

¿Puede ser posible que sus sentimientos por el pelirrojo sean más profundos que los que ella creía en un principio?... Había que analizar las cosas: A su lado siente una calma que tanto necesita. Después de toda una vida llena de momentos de drama, la paz que tanto necesita la encuentra con la compañía del pelirrojo. Es allí cuando los recuerdos del rechazo de casi toda una Nación, exceptuando a su querida progenitora, a la igualmente querida Azar (que en paz y azúcar descanse), su hija Jeelinee, y Jaen, se van. Cuando no tiene que odiar su sangre demoníaca por ser la causa de tanto dolor. Cuando siente que puede confiar en él y que al día siguiente no hará una alianza con Slade (nada contra Terra xD).

¿Qué le gustaba del velocista? Su calidez, su sinceridad, su inocencia, la preocupación por sus amigos. Su corazón grande, limpio, que manaba cariño y dulzura a sus seres queridos.

Eso era la positivo... ahora, como es prudente, a pensar en lo negativo...

...

...

...

¬¬ ¿Es enserio? ¡¿Tan perfecto era que no se le ocurría nada malo!?

Frustrada, ese arrebato de ira le costó su concentración. Unos momentos después ya estaba concentrada otra vez. Intentando pensar en nada.

Fracasó terriblemente, al presentarse en su cabeza un par de ojos azules de bebés.

_"No es necesario matarlo..."_

_"Prefiero ir contigo, Rae"_

_"¡Eres la chica más especial que haya conocido!"_

_"Te quiero mucho"_

Oh, no no no no. ¡El recuerdo del abrazo no! ¡Todo menos el recuerdo del abrazo!

_**"Te..."**_

Nooo

_**"...quiero..."**_

¡No te atrevas a terminar esa oración, estúpida memoria!

**_"...mu..."_**

¡¿NO ESCUCHASTE, MALDITA SEA?! ¡BASTA!

_**"...cho..."**_

¡AHHH!

_**"Te quiero mucho,**_** Raven"**

¡AHHHH NOOO!

_**"Te quiero mucho, Raven"**_

¡BASTAAA!

_**"Te quiero mucho, Raven"**_

¡NOOO POR FAVOR!

_**"¡Te quiero mucho, Raven!"**_

**-**¡CAAAARAAAAJOOOOOOO!

¡Azar debía de estar riéndose a carcajadas en el cielo!

Raven se agarró de los cabellos con frustración incalculable. Usando cada pizca de su poder de auto-control para no salir corriendo por toda la ciudad gritando como banshee que anuncia el fin del mundo.

Debía ser la primera vez en años que la hechicera daba un grito tan potente. Y la lámpara rota a su lado (que mal, no había durado ni una semana) era testigo. También la ventana rota del cuarto de Cyborg, la lámpara de Wonder Girl, el tanque de Aqualad, y el hecho de que Chico Bestia había salido despedido por la ventana (otra vez) por una misteriosa magia negra.

Estaba toda su cara de un acalorado rosado, cortesía del grito.

-Jinxy-poo, el rosado es tu color.

No, no el cabrón de Cyborg otra vez...

_-Oh, ¡Para ya, Cybie! ¡Me sonrojas!_

_-_Cyborg...

-¡Es que te ves adorable! ¡Como un osito de goma!

-_¡Tú eres más lindo que un osito bebé, mi Cybie-chocolate!_

_-_Cyborg...

-¡Ese vestido es hermoso! Vas a ser una muñeca, Nikki.

-_¡Tú serás todo un galán, Vikki! ¡Mi galán!_

_-_Cyborg...

-No puedo esperar para verte...

-_Yo tampoco, mi corazoncito de metal..._

_-_Cyborg...

-Amo cuando me dices corazoncito de metal.

-_Yo amo cuando tú amas que te diga corazoncito de metal..._

-**¡LA CON*** DE SU MA*** POR QUÉ NO SE VAN A HABLAR BOBADAS A LA PU** QUE LOS PA**Ó, PENDEJ*S CARA DE VER**! **(Lenguaje no apto para menores).

Tanto Cyborg como Jinx (desde la pantalla del comunicador) se quedaron 0_0. No esperaban que la calmada e inexpresiva Raven... usara ese lenguaje.

-ARGGG.

Reprimió el impulso de arrojar a Cyborg con comunicador y todo al fondo del mar. Se dio media vuelta y se fue.

-_¿Le sucede algo a Raven?_

_-_Problemas amorosos... ¿Me das un segundo, amor?

-_Por supuesto. Nos vemos luego. Te amo._

_-_Yo también te amo, con todo mi corazón.- Cortó con su comunicación y llamó a Starfire.- Starfire, les toca.

* * *

_Cálmate. Relájate._

Al pasar por la sala, vio a Speedy comiendo pudin con una cuchara. Una imagen en su cabeza se presentó, y le arrancó una sonrisa sádica.

_No. No gano nada asesinando a Cyborg con una cuchara... por otra parte, si usara un tenedor..._

Sacudió la cabeza. Parece que el estado de salud de Maldad estaba mejorando. Pero no iba a escucharla, no estaba de humor.

Volvió su camino hasta su habitación. Ahh, su amada habitación. Su santuario. Su propio pequeño mundo. Su cama. Su armario. Su baño. Sus cosas. Su librero... vacío. Cierto, su querida madre le regresaría sus amados libros en cuatro días. Y ahora los necesitaba _**desesperadamente.**_

_Menuda ayuda, madre. _

Justamente ahora, que necesitaba bajar el coraje de saber que había MUY altas posibilidades de que... de que... no, no podía decirlo ni dentro de su cabeza. Pero entonces recordó unas palabras que le dijo la confisca libros, alias Angela Roth, alias Arella, alias su madre.

_"Sólo tienes que acostumbrarte a la idea"._

¿Acostumbrarse? Bueno, podía acostumbrarse. Pero primero tenía que hacer el esfuerzo y admitirlo.

Se miró al espejo de la pared. Vio su rostro serio, se acomodó un mechón que de lo estresada estaba en medio de su cara, se miró directo a sus ojos violaceos y dijo:

-Tengo sentimientos por Wa... por Wa...

Bueno, al menos lo intentó.

-Tengo sentimientos por Waaaa...- Sostuvo la última "a" sin poder completar la palabra.

Las palabras no salían.

A ver, con otras palabras.

-Wallace me gussss...- Sostuvo la "s". Parecía un ruido de serpiente.- ¡Wallace me gussssSSSSS!

Se calmó.

A ver, una vez más.

Cerró los ojos decidida, los abrió de golpe y dijo rápidamente:

-¡Wally, te aa... aa... aaaaaaAAAAAA NO PUEDE SER POR QUÉEEE!?

El espejo se rompió.

No había duda, Azar estaría riéndose más fuerte que el mismísimo Joker si estuviera allí en ese momento. Pero a la cabronaza se le antojó morirse y que su alma ahora estuviera en otro plano dimensional ¬¬. Estaba segura que desde allí, la miraba y se estaba riendo en el suelo, agarrándose el estómago, y con todos sus largos cabellos blancos desparramados y teniendo espasmos de tanta risa en su cara de vieja loca.

-Muchas gracias Azar, se te olvidó enseñarme a admitir que estoy ena... ena... ¡cuando muera y esté contigo ya me vas a escuchar!

Fue hasta su cama y se tiró como bolsa de papas. Escondió su cabeza en su almohada, para intentar recuperar su calma.

Al fin...

...un poco de calma.

-_¡Amiga Raven! ¡Por favor, abre la puerta!_

:,(

Se tuvo que contener para no llorar de la frustración.

-Estoy ocupada, Starfire.

-_¿Qué hay de tu cita con el amigo Kid Flash?_

¡¿Qué!?

De un salto salió de su cama y fue a ver su almanaque.

¡Sábado!

-_¡Déjanos entrar, Raven!- _Esa era Wonder Girl.- _¿Lo olvidaste no es cierto?_

_-_...Tal vez... pero ya lo recordé, gracias. No es necesario que entren.

Se escuchó como las tres cuchicheaban por lo bajo afuera.

-_¿Entonces podrías salir un momento?- _¿Cómo le hizo para no sentir el tono de malicia de Terra? Nadie sabe.

Asomó la mitad de la cara por la puerta como hacía siempre, para ver a sus tres amigas con sonrisas gigantes, tratando de parecer inocentes.

-Un poco máass...

Abrió un poco más la puerta.

-Sólo un poco más, amiga Raven.

La abrió otro poco.

-Un poquiiito más.

Otro poco más.

-¡Perfecto!- Dijeron las tres.

-¿Qué pas...?

_¡TINK!_

Raven cayó al suelo inconsciente, con un montón de Kid Flashitos corriendo por su cabeza.

-¡La golpeaste muy fuerte, Starfire!

-Oops.- Dijo esta frotando nerviosamente el mango del sartén.

Wonder Girl agarró a Raven de los pies y la arrastraron (su cabeza golpeó un montón de cosas) hacia la habitación de la rubia.

* * *

_¿Qué demonios pasa?_

La oscuridad empieza a disiparse de a poco. Divisa una luz difusa. Las imágenes dan vuelta alrededor, y cuando al fin se da cuenta de dónde está escucha voces...

-¡Starfire, ponle la falda!

-¡Amiga Terra, despójala de su atuendo!

-¡Wondie, pásame el deliñador!

_¡¿Qué mierda?!_

Raven estaba amarrada a dos... ¿postes?

-¿Por qué tienes postes para amarrar personas en tu habitación, amiga Terra?

-Oh, suelo usarlo con Chico Bestia.

Raven consiguió abrir los ojos y divisar a sus tres compañeras y amigas.

-Terra, Starfire, Wonder Girl...- ¿Eso era calma?- ¡¿Qué creen que están haciéndo!? - Ah, no, no lo era.

-¡Despertó!

-¡Golpéala otra vez, Starfire!

-¡No encuentro la sartén!

-_**¿¡Por qué demonios me ataron a un poste!?**_

**-**Verás...- Sí, la única valiente fue WG, porque Terra y Star se abrazaban con miedo.- Te vestimos para tu cita con Wally.

-¡¿Cómo?!

Raven vio hacia abajo para descubrir que usaba... ¿¡una falda!?

-_**¡DESÁTENME ANTES DE QUE LES CORTE LA CABEZA!**_

-¡Lo hacemos por tu bien, no sabes cómo vestirte para una cita!

-_**¡Eso no les importa!**_

**-**De echo, sí.

-**_¡Suéltenme o las asesinaré!_**

-¡Encontré la sartén!

_¡PLAFF!_

La cabeza de Raven (con un montón de Kid Flashitos corriendo) cayó sobre su pecho.

-¿La golpeé muy fuerte, amigas?

-No, así está bien.

Terminaron de vestir a Raven con una _falda _tres cuartos y una blusa a tirantes morada.

-No entiendo a ésta chica, tiene unas bonitas piernas y un buen par de curvas y las tiene escondidas.

-Seep.- Respondieron Star y WG mientras le ponían chatitas a los pies de Raven, y la rubia le ponía una peluca negra.

* * *

Kid Flash se había decidido por usar un par de jeans y una playera roja de Death Note con el dibujo de Ryuk. Muy contra la costumbre, se quitó su máscara amarilla. Se vio al espejo para ver al chico pelirrojo de ojos azules llamado Wallace Rudolph West. Se despeinó un poco el cabello, confirmó que ya estaba listo, y salió de su habitación a la sala.

En la sala estaban los chicos, jugando videojuegos. Cuando entró Kid Flash llamó su atención.

-¿Qué tal estoy? ¿Se nota que soy Kid Flash?

-¡Viejo! ¡Te ves genial! Jake dice que Marceline no tendría ningún problema en comerte.

0_0 -Ehh... gracias Chico Bestia.

-Te ves bien.- Le dijeron los demás, después de darle un zape a Chico Bestia.

-¿Cuándo es la función, Wally?- Preguntó su mejor amigo.

-En veinte minutos. ¿Saben dónde está Raven? No me gustaría llegar muy tarde. ¡Los mejores lugares se consiguen llegando temprano!

* * *

Las Titanes ya habían terminado de de arreglar a Raven. Starfire y Terra empezaron a desatar a la inconsciente hechicera.

-Oigan ¿creen que Rae sea virgen?

-Tara ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?

-Para saber si deberíamos poner condones en sus bolsillos.

-¡Amiga Terra! No creo que eso pase en la primera cita de los amigos Flash y Raven.

-Más vale prevenir que lamentar, no creo que Raven se ponga muy feliz si se entera de que está embarazada. Ya es suficiente con su mamá. Además...- Terra sacó un par de condones.- ... No me molestaría dárselos a Rachy.

-¿De dónde los sacaste, Terra?- Preguntó Wonder Girl, a quien se les hacían muy familiares.

-Chico Bestia los encontró debajo del sofá.

-Un muy extraño lugar para encontrar condones.- Starfire los examinó.

Wonder Girl casi tiene un ataque cardíaco. ¡Debió haberle dicho a Pantalones Cortos que no los escondiera bajo el sofá!

-Ehhmm... sí, mejor que los lleve.- Dijo la amazona bastante nerviosa.

Deslizaron un par de condones en los bolsillos de la inconsciente hechicera.

-Ya, ahora sólo hay que despertarla.

Terra le dio un par suaves golpecitos en la cara. Pero la hechicera no despertaba.

-Oigan, no despierta.

-¡La matamos! ¡Noo, la amiga Raven era tan joven!- Starfire empezó a llorar.

-¡Kory! No está muerta. Sólo tenemos que intentar más. A ver Tara, déjame intentar.

Wonder Girl le dio un golpecito suave... luego otro un poquito más fuerte... luego otro un poquitiiito más fuerte. Luego otro que sería normal (si no tenemos en cuenta su súper-fuerza) y la hechicera salió volando por la fuerza del golpe y cayó por la ventana (¿quién dejó la ventana abierta?).

-¡AHHHH RAVEENN!- Star y WG salieron volando.

-Ahora sí la matamos.- Terra saltó por la ventana e invocó un deslizador de rocas.

* * *

-¿Se le habrá olvidado?- Dijo Kid Flash alias Wally con ojos llorosos de cachorrito al que le acaban de dar una patada.

-¡Oh, claro que no!- Lo tranquilizó Robin, mientras volteaba para que no viera la cara nerviosa que le mostró a Speedy.

-Mejor voy a ver dónde está...

-¡NO!- Gritaron todos.

-Es decir... ¡Espera un poco! Sabes cómo es Raven, no le gusta que la apuren.

Cyborg estaba por llamar a las chicas a ver dónde estaba Raven.

* * *

-¡SE MATÓ, POR HERA SE MATÓ!

-¿¡De qué estás hablando Donna no ves que respira!?

-¡Era tan joven!

-¡Kory tú también no, no ves que respira!

-¿¡Quién habla de Raven!? ¡Me refiero a mi planta!

¿Qué pasó? La enorme flor paraíso de Wonder Girl había amortiguado su caída, muriendo en el proceso.

-¡Era un regalo de Felipa!

Starfire y Terra no podían estar más -_-.

-Ayúdame a levantarla, Starfire. Y no te preocupes Wondy, Raven está viva.

-Pero sigue inconsciente...

-Tengo una idea.

* * *

Kid Flash estaba por ir a buscar a Raven...

-¡No, espérala un poco más!

-¡Suéltenme!

En realidad ya lo habría hecho, de no ser porque todos los chicos se habían abalanzado sobre él como Superman sobre Luisa Lane.

En eso las puertas de la sala se abren y entran las chicas. Wonder Girl y Starfire "abrazando" a Raven quien parecía una muñeca de trapo.

-Wow...- Soltaron a Kid Flash.- Raven estás... hermosa... esperen ¿eso es chichón?

-¡NO!- Gritaron las chicas.

Allí remarcaron en el echo de que Raven no decía nada.

-_Tú también te ves muy bien, amigo Wallace.- _¿Cómo hizo Kid Flash para no ver que Starfire le movía los labios a Raven y disimulaba no hablar? Nadie sabe.

-Oh, gracias. No me decidía si usar o no esta camiseta.

-_¡Oh, pero si te queda muy bien! Death Note es una graaan serie, mejor que un Remisaglek de Tamaran._

-¡Gracias, Raven!

La hechicera empezó a despertar.

-¿Dónde estoy...? ¡Ustedes trío de psicópatas las voy a!... matar.

¿Por qué Raven no mató a las chicas, quienes ya se estaban escondiendo detrás de Starfire? Porque Raven se perdió en un par de ojos azules de bebé que la miraban alegremente.

-¿Kid Flash?... te ves... bien.

-Aja, ya me lo dijiste.

-¿Lo hice?

-Sip, y mejor nos vamos que llegamos tarde. ¡Adiós chicos!

Kid Flash cargó a una muy confundida Raven y desapareció en una mancha roja.

-Eso estuvo cerca.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto, chicas?

-Algunos problemas, pero todo resultó bien.

-Genial.- Dijo Cyborg.- ¡Ahora a las cámaras de la ciudad para ver como les va!

Todos echaron a correr a la sala de las cámaras.

Todos excepto Robin que fue al sofá a ver si podía agarrar su paquete de condones. Últimamente pensaba que necesitaba un mejor escondite. Pero...

-No puede ser, ¡¿quién tomó mis condones!?

Wonder Girl volvió.

-Después te explico, ahora a las cámaras.

Lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó.

* * *

**N/A: ¿Qué onda? xD. Espero me haya salido bien este capítulo.**

**Vuelvo a agradecer a todos mis queridos compinches por dejar reviews! Espero este capítulo les guste =)**

**Ese botón abajo que dice "Review" me hará muy feliz y a ustedes parte de este fic.**

**Recuerden, mi regla de los 4 reviews =))**


	17. Esto sólo le pasaría a Raven

**N/A: Hoolaa! Respondiendo a mi querida BBangel:**

***xD, no me esperaba que nadie me preguntara por Felipa. Ella es la general de Themiscira. La mano derecha de Hipólita, la mamá de Wonder Girl (por lo que sería una tía para Donna) y le enseñó a ella combate ;)**

***Shakira. Estaba escuchando "Te aviso, te anuncio" cuando viene mi madre con toda su "buena onda" y me dice "No deberías escuchar eso, Shakira es diábolica" ¬¬**

**En fin, enjoy!**

**Oh, antes de que se me olvide: Vicki Vale y Linda Park le pertenecen a DC Comics. Vicki Vale al comic de Batman y Linda Park... pues, a Flash. Es el interés amoroso de nuestro amado Wally en el futuro. Pero a mí nunca me cayó bien la mina.**

* * *

A Vicki Vale le gustaba ser la reportera de Jump mucho más que de Gotham. Allí las únicas noticias interesantes eran Batman y Bruno Díaz. Un par de cabronazos que son demasiado interesantes. Pero una reportera se cansa de siempre lo mismo. Osea, no entendía. ¿Qué importaba si Batman volvía a encerrar al Joker? ¿O si la nueva novia de Bruno Díaz tenía el cabello violeta? (xD). Si Batman y Bruno Díaz se conocieran se llevarían estupendo (xDD).

Por eso aceptó cambiarse a Jump, donde había más noticias y más héroes. Oh, y Robin también. Gotham no era lo mismo sin Robin... aunque ahora había otro, supuestamente. Debería cambiarse el nombre.

Así que ahora encontramos a la reportera cubriendo la primier de "El juego de las sombras" con su aprendiz, Linda Park, una chica que venía de Central City.

-Linda, toma nota. Los reporteros no deben enamorarse de superhéroes... excepto que seas Luisa Lane... ¿Linda?

La morena miraba un punto fijo con su mejor sonrisa de idiota.

-¿Qué miras?

-¡Ese chico!

Señaló un chico de pelos parados pelirrojos, que hacía fila para comprar pochoclos.

-¿Lo conoces?

-¡Síii! ¡Es Wally West! ¡Íbamos juntos a la escuela! Pero misteriosamente se fue. ¡Él estaba perdidamente enamorado de mí! Cuando me veía me evitaba como a la peste. Cuando me acercaba corría más rápido que el correcaminos. Y cuando lo abrazaba me juraba amor con las palabras "¡SUÉLTAME DEMENTE, NO SOY TU NOVIO!"... Éramos el uno para el otro... pero se fue a vivir con sus tíos y tuvimos una dolorosísima separación... le dije que lo esperaría eternamente y él escapó como esclavo desesperado por libertad. ¡Es el destino que ha vuelto a juntarnos! 3_3

0_0-Ehh... ¿Estás segura, Linda?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Iré a él, tendremos un reencuentro romántico, y viviremos felices para siempre!

=D

Entonces otra chica de cabello negro se reunió con Wally.

D=

La cara de la aprendiz de reportera adquirió una expresión de fiera.

-Linda... ¿Estás bien?

-_¿Qué hace- esa cualquiera- chamusllándole- a mi chico?_

_- _(-_-)

* * *

Todos los Titanes miraban atentamente las veinte cámaras que cubrían el evento de la Premier. Eran bastantes, y cubrían casi todo el evento, y las salas de proyección. Miraban una donde aparecían KF y Raven haciendo fila para comprar palomitas, hasta que Speedy dio un vistazo a las demás.

La expresión de Speedy dio un cambio súbito.- No puede ser.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Robin, la cámara cinco.

El petirrojo vio la cámara señalada, donde se veía desde arriba a los reporteros de la televisión sentados en una mesita.

-¿¡Qué hace ella aquí!?

-¿Quién?- Preguntó Terra.

-Linda Park.- Dijeron Speedy y Robin al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cómo que Linda Park?- Aqualad y Wonder Girl se acercaron.

-Perdonen si no entendemos el lenguaje Titánes-Primarios. ¿Pero quién duraznos es Linda Park?- Preguntó Cyborg, que odiaba cuando sus amigos hacían eso.

Wonder Girl volteó- Lo siento. Linda Park es su ex-novia.

-¿Ex-novia?- Preguntó incrédulo el arquero.- ¡Nunca fueron novios! La chica fue la peor pesadilla de Flashito hasta los quince años.

-Bueno, tampoco exageres.

-No, Speedy no exagera, tiene razón.- Robin puso una expresión seria.

-Cuando nos quedábamos a dormir todos juntos, él despertaba gritando "¡NO! ¡ALÉJATE LINDA PARK! ¡AUXILIOOO!" y otras cosas.- Explicó Aqualad.

-¿Qué? ¿Tenían piyamadas? ¿Por qué nunca me invitaron?- Wonder Girl tenía ojos de cachorrito.

-¡Porque eres una chica!

-¡Y porque Dick susurraba tu nombre dormido!

-¡Sí!... digo ¡No! ¡Yo no hacía eso!

Robin sonrojado le dio una mirada de reproche a Aqualad y Speedy, que aguantaban la risa. WG también estaba sonrojada.

-Entonces, para resumir. Linda Park es una chica...

_"Ni modo que sea un chico" _Dijo Jake en el hombro de Chico Bestia, éste le dio un manotazo.

-...que está algo chapita y obsesionada por Kid Flash. ¿Correcto?

-Correcto.

-¡Oh, qué giro del destino que viniera ver esa película también!- Dijo Starfire.

Todos quisieron partirse la cara de un zape, excepto Speedy que abrazó con una expresión de ternura a su adorable pelirroja.

-¡Esa lunática va a arruinarlo todo, hay que hacer algo!

* * *

Nuestros desesperantes DIGO queridos Raven y Kid Flash, los cuales habían acordado decirse por sus nombres para disimular sus identidades (noo, ¡una chica de ojos de uva y un chico de pelos parados no llama nada la atención!) estaban haciendo la fila para comprar pochoclos. No era tan larga, pero siempre había un sujeto que tardaba mil años en decidirse ¬¬, e irse no era una opción porque una película no era película sin pochoclos. Pero de todos modos se encontraban de buen humor, Wally visiblemente excitado y feliz como una lombriz.

-Te vez muy emocionado.- Dijo la hechicera sonriendo al ver al pelirrojo tan contento.

-Lo estoy. ¡Mira a tu alrededor! ¡Será fantástico!

En efecto, todos se veían emocionados... bueno, menos Raven, porque ella "supuestamente" no se emociona por una película (tampoco corre y atropella a Cyborg). Y había mucha gente también. Pero no era tan malo, los ojos felices del pelirrojo valían la incomodidad. Tampoco era para morirse, sólo ignoraría a las demás personas y ya.

Fue allí cuando algo captó su atención. Era un hombre con un carrito colorido que tenía una estampa de... chocolate.

_Chocolate._

**_Flash Back _ **

Una Raven de ocho años está... ¿castigada?

Sí, castigada. Porque ni ella podía salvarse de la cabronidad de Azar. La cual había vuelto a pasarse con el azúcar, y en vez de darle un bastonazo en la cabeza creyendo que es una extraña mezcla mutante Humano/Uva, la había castigado por "tener el cabello demasiado corto" -_-. Era una cabronaza en todos los sentidos.

Tenía que limpiar el Templo de arriba a abajo. Bueno, podría ser peor.

La hija de Trigon (al menos el cornudo sabe engendrar hijos insoportablemente adorables... o tal vez era Arella xD) empezó a limpiar el azulejo. Pero éste cedió y adentro había oculta una bolsita de cuero.

Puede que Raven no sea como los otros niños, pero no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad. Adentro de la bolsita había una barra marrón que olía muy bien. Azar tenía escondites para dulces en todo su hogar... y el Templo... y la plaza... también donde vivía Arella... y en fin, Azarath entero. Éste debía ser uno de sus escondites.

Los caramelos no le encantaban como a todos los idiotas asquerosos y prejuiciosos que tenían el atrevimiento de llamarse "niños" en Azarath. Le hacían daño a los dientes y daban dolor de estómago... Sin embargo, éste se veía diferente... y olía diferente. ¿Cómo lo llamaba Azar? Chocolate. Tal vez... No, no debía, era de Azar. Aunque, por algo a ella le gustaban tanto ¿no?

-Sólo una probadita.- Dijo con vocecita finita. Le dio una mordida muy pequeña.

La estatua de Santa Luning explotó.

Sus pupilas se dilataron.

El mundo se detuvo todo un minuto.

Y una sensación parecida al amor le llenó el pecho.

**_Fin Flash Back _ **

_"Quiero. YA."_

_-_¿Wallace?

-¿Sí?

-¿Quieres un chocolate?

-Claro, me gusta el chocolate... ¿por qué los ojos te brillan así?

-Oh, no es nada. Ya regreso.

Con una extraña y salvaje sonrisa, dejó la fila (Yo dije que iba a agregar chocolate a las cosas que ama xD).

Al alejarse ella, cierta demente aprendiz de reportera vio una oportunidad. Se acercó un poco, para no sorprender a su "amor eterno".

-¡Wally! ¡Wa...!- _Pum._

¿Qué pasó con Kid Flash? Al escuchar esa voz, un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral y le causó, para sintetizar, _un terror, espanto, y miedo tan grandes como no los había sentido en años._ Esa voz le recordaba a... a... no, ni siquiera podía pensar su nombre y no sentir terror. ¡Pero era imposible! ¡Se había cambiado de ciudad! ¡ELLA NO PODÍA ENCONTRARLE!

Se dio vuelta esperando encontrar la razón de tantas pesadillas de pequeño... pero ¿no había nadie?

Respiró profundo. Su imaginación le había jugado una mala pasada. Estaba con Raven, no había por qué ponerse paranoico.

¿Pero qué pasó con Linda Park? Bueno, ese "pum" fue de un golpe. Fue del golpe que se llevó cuando dos sujetos con gabardina y bigote se le abalanzaron encima prácticamente volando, dos segundos antes de que el velocista la escuchara...

Esperen... ¿sujetos con gabardina y bigote?

**_Flash Back_ **

-¡¿Pero por qué tenemos que ir nosotros!?- Preguntó Cyborg mientras, a la fuerza, Starfire y Aqualad le ponían un bigote falso.

-Porque perdieron en piedra, papel o tijeras.

-¡Pero si Raven me descubre espiándola disfrazado otra vez, me atacará con una banana!- Dijo CB medio gritando como un condenado a muerte que dice ser inocente.

-Es un riesgo que tendrás que correr por el bien de la misión.

-¿Me-estás-cargando?- Le dijo lentamente al enmascarado.

-¡No! ¡Ahora vayan!

Robin presionó un botón y una rampa expulsó a Chico Bestia y a Cyborg por los aires, los cuales cayeron de cabeza a una cuadra del cine.

-¿No habría sido mejor que los amigos caminaran?

-Oh... no pensé en eso.

**_Fin Flash Back_ **

Los dos sujetos con gabardina y bigote... y varios moretones... se levantaron de Linda Park, fingiendo lamentarse.

-¡Oh! ¡I'm sentirlo, senioraita!- Ese era Garfield Mark Logan fingiendo un acento inglés.

-¿¡Acaso no ven por dónde van!? ¡Estaba por reencontrarme con el amor de mi vida!- Gritó la loca DIGO... no, estaba bien, la loca.

-Ohh, yees. ¡We sentirlo, miss!

-¡Fíjense para la próxima!

Linda Park volteó la mirada para buscar a su "lindo futuro marido", pero no vio a nadie. Así que refunfuñó y fue a buscarlo.

Los sujetos con gabardina y bigote (alias Victor Stone y Garfield Mark Logan) se dividieron para, CB seguir a Wally y Rachel, y Cy a Linda Park. (Chico Bestia se había tirado a la pierna metálica del mitad robot rogando NO seguir otra vez a Raven, pero éste se lo sacudió).

* * *

Cuando ya obtuvo los pochoclos, Wally salió de la fila para buscar con la mirada a su acompañante. La cual se acercaba como si nada y un extraño brillo de bienestar en sus ojos.

-Qué fila tan larga.

-Sí... espera, ¿a dónde se fue el vendedor de chocolates? ¿No estaba allí hace un momento?

-Umm, tal vez se fue muy rápido.

-Tienes una manchita marrón.- Wally le pasó el pulgar para quitar la manchita, lo que le provocó a Raven un sonrojo, y por consiguiente, que a una señora le explotara el balde de palomitas.- Ya, ¿y el chocolate?

Deshaciéndose del rosado en sus mejillas (o haciendo su mejor esfuerzo) le dio al pelirrojo un chocolate... del que tuvo que batallar para soltar.

Raven tomó los pochoclos y fueron a la sala.

Esperaron un poco hasta que la sala se volvió oscura, señal de que la película estaba por comenzar.

* * *

-¡Allí está!

Linda Park al fin había visualizado a Wally... ¡pero estaba con otra chica! ¡Ohh, si esa chamulla pensaba que podría quitárselo estaba muy equivocada! Ò-Ó

Cyborg la seguía, así que vio a la aprendiz de reportera prácticamente volar hacia su sala de cine. Su menté maquinaba para encontrar una solución rápida, pero al parecer la suerte estaba de su lado porque a Linda Park la detuvo el acomodador.

-¿Y su boleto?

-¿Uh?

-Sin boleto no hay película.

-¡Pero el amor de mi vida está allí adentro!

-Si tuviera una moneda por cada vez que oyera eso. Sin boleto no hay película.

-¡Pero...!

-¿Llamo a seguridad?

-¡Usted está loco!

Linda Park dio media vuelta y dando sancadas se fue. Cyborg respiró aliviado.

Pero se metió por el cuarto de empleados. Cyborg maldijo.

Ella corrió un par de metros y por un par de puertas hasta que llegó a una sala. Era la sala de proyección, porque había una máquina que proyectaba la película en otra sala oscura. En la ventana miró para abajo, y a pesar de la oscuridad, no le fue muy difícil captar la imagen de su Wally al lado de la otra chica.

-¡Wally! ¡Waa...!- Sintió que la tironeaban hacia atrás.

-¡Aléjate de él, demente!- Dijo Cyborg agarrándola del brazo.

-¿¡Tú otra vez!? ¡Quieres alejarme de mi Wally! ¡MUERE!

Se volvió en contra y saltó sobre su espalda tapándole los ojos. El mitad robot empezó a correr en círculos por toda la habitación gritando "¡Estoy ciego ahhh!".

¿Qué pasó donde dejamos a Raven y Wally siendo seguidos por Chico Bestia (contra su voluntad)? Cuando empezó la película la pareja se quedó callada. Mirando atentamente, el pelirrojo con una sonrisa a medias. Sin que Wally se percatara, lentamente la pelivioleta se recargó tímidamente en su hombro. A Wally le sorprendió este gesto, pero no le desagradó, y también le recargó la cabeza sobre la suya... hasta que escuchó algo así como _"¡Wally! ¡Waa...!" _y dio semejante saltito que tiró todo sobre la hechicera.

-¡Wallace!

-¡Ay lo siento!

Los de adelante les lanzaron un fuerte _shhhh. _Raven los ignoró, y se concentró más en la razón de que ahora tuviera palomitas de maíz en el cabello.

-Lo siento mucho... yo...

-Olvídalo, está bien.

Ni la hechicera ni el velocista (ni otra persona que mirara la película) notó que arriba, en la sala de proyección, un robot corría en círculos con una loca en su espalda. Excepto Garfield Mark Logan. Que se convirtió en mosca y voló hasta allá, pasando por la abertura de proyección. Para encontrarse a su mejor amigo corriendo en círculos con Linda Park en su espalda tapándole los ojos.

* * *

-Ay carajo.- Dijo Speedy abrazando a Starfire, al ver lo mal que iba la cosa.

-Oigan... esto ya está más que arruinado... ¿cuál es el plan B?

-La convención de Fans de Teen Titans, amiga Wonder Girl.

-Bien, ¿alguien se ofrece a ser el shipper?

Todos miraron a Aqualad.

-¿¡Por qué yo!?

-Eres quien no tiene novia.- Dijo Robin acercándose lo más que podía a Wonder Girl para aclarar su punto.

-Necesito una novia.

-Y unos anteojos. No podrás ser shipper sin anteojos.

* * *

-¡Quítamela, quítamela, quítamela!- Decía gritando el mitad robot a su verde amigo, que le tironeaba a la demente aprendiz de reportera.

-¡Ya casi sale!

-¡Quieren alejarme de mi Wally! ¡DEBEN MORIR!

Chico Bestia logró zafar a Linda Park de Cyborg, pero del impulso la chica salió volando y se estrelló contra la máquina de proyección, rompiéndola y quedando media tirada e inconsciente.

-¡Ahhh la matamos!

-¡¿De qué hablas Cyborg!? ¡Está respirando!

-¿¡Quién habla de Linda Park!? ¡Me refiero a la máquina de proyección! ¡Amiguita, estás bien!?- Cyborg se puso a abrazar al aparato.

-Es inútil amigo... está muerta.- Chico Bestia le puso una mano en el hombro a su amigo para hacerle saber que compartía su pena.

-¡NOOO!

-¿Eres tú, mami?- Linda Park se volvió a desmayar.

-Cy... sé que la pérdida es dura... pero debemos hacer algo, ya no hay película.

-Sí...- Dijo éste, irguiendo la mirada. Una mirada decidida, donde el dolor resplandecía y también la decisión.-... Hay que seguir con la misión.

* * *

-¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué estamos viendo trucos de sombras?- Le preguntó la pelivioleta a su acompañante.

En vez de haber una película reproduciéndose en la pantalla grande, había un par de sombras de manos "supuestamente" actuando la película.

-_¡Nunca me atraparás, Sherlock!_

_-¡Ya veremos Moriarty!_

_-¡No lo harás! ¡Te mataré... y luego me casaré con Irene Adler!_

_-¡NO METAS A IRENE EN ESTO, PATÁN! -_ Las dos sombras de manos se empezaron a "pelear".

Eso era otra cosa. Dos voces (muy parecidas a las de Cyborg y Chico Bestia) hacían de las voces de los protagonistas.

Si esto era venir al cine, no gracias, Raven se quedaba con los libros.

-No tengo la menor idea...- Respondió el pelirrojo a su lado, entre confundido y asustado.-... Tal vez nos equivocamos de película.

-Tal vez.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías.

Ambos se levantaron y se fueron.

-_¡Sí, me casaré con Irene Adler y nuestros hijos te darán dolor de cabeza por el resto de tu vida, Sherlock Holmes!_

_-¡Nunca! ¡Antes Watson aprenderá a volar!_

Se fueron muy rápido.

* * *

Se decidieron a tomar un bus hasta la torre T. No es que Kid Flash no pudiera correr, es que sinceramente, estaba un poco desanimado para eso. Se sentaron en silencio en los asientos.

Ahora, Raven no podía evitar mirarlo de reojo y ver ese toque de desilusión en sus grandes ojos azules de bebé.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿La verdad? Algo desilusionado porque no hubo película.

-No estés mal... sí quieres no vayamos a la Torre todavía... vayamos a... por allí.

Le sonrió.- Gracias por intentar animarme, Rachy.- A ella no le molestó ese irritante apodo puesto por sus amigos.- Pero no hay problema. Ya habrá otra ocasión. No fue un mal rato ni nada eso, estuve contigo.- Sonrió.

A una ancianita de atrás le explotó la bolsa de comestibles.

-¿Escuchaste algo?

-Seguro no fue nada.- Dijo otra vez mirando el piso y con la comisura de las mejillas rosadas.

Kid Flash sacó un aparatito de su bolsillo.- Traje mi MP3. ¿Quieres el otro auricular?

-Uhm, disfruto más del silencio...- Mirada de cachorrito.- Pero es un autobús y no hay silencio, así que sí, gracias.

Le puso el auricular en la oreja izquierda y se puso el otro él. Raven se sonrojó pero no le desagradó la cercanía.

_No creo que el asiento del pasajero _  
_Alguna vez se halla visto tan bien para mi_  
_El me habla de su noche _  
_Y cuento los colores en sus ojos_

_-_¿No te aburriste, verdad?

Raven voltea.- No. No fue tan malo. Pensé que alguno de los chicos nos seguiría... pero veo que no fue así. Aunque aún tengo palomitas en el cabello.- Se quitó uno de esos dulces del cabello.

-Jeje, lo siento por eso.

-¿Qué te pasó para que te sobresaltaras así?

-Creí escuchar la voz de Linda Park.

-¿De quién?

-Era una chica que estaba muy loca y me seguía a todas partes hace unos años. Fue mi imaginación jugándome una mala broma. Ella decía que estaba "enamorada de mí"... si eso es estar enamorado, no gracias paso. Creo que nunca voy a enamorarme.- Se pasó los dedos por el cabello.

La hechicera azul le dio una sonrisa irónica.

_El nunca se enamorará_  
_Él jura, como pasa los dedos através de su pelo _  
_Me estoy riendo porque yo espero que esté equivocado _  
_Y yo no creo que alguna vez eso cruzó por su mente _  
_Él cuenta una broma, yo finjo una sonrisa _  
_Pero yo sé todas sus canciones favoritas_

_-_Bueno, por suerte fue sólo tu imaginación.

-Es un alivio. Te juro que sentí que se me paró el corazón. ¿Qué hay de ti?

_Su color favorito es verde _  
_Le encanta discutir _  
_Nacio en el siglo XVII _  
_Su hermana es hermosa _  
_Tiene los ojos de su padre _

-Yo no sentí que se me parara el corazón.- Levantó una ceja.

-¡No me refiero a eso, Rae!- Rió un poco.

-¿Entonces a qué, si no es mucha molestia preguntar?

-A que si has estado enamorada alguna vez.- La misma bolsa de la misma anciana (la cual soltó un par de coloridas palabras) volvió a explotar.

_Y si me preguntas si yo lo amo ... _

-Claro que no, no tengo tiempo para eso.- Dijo volteando a la ventana para que no viera sus ojos. Y que supiera que mentía.

_Mentiría_


	18. Pequeña venganza y pequeña noticia

**N/A: xD que les cueento? Eh... me faltan 7 libros para completar mi colección de Death Note! A ahorrar se ha dicho! xD. Por cierto, beso grande a todos mis preciados amigos y lectores que me apoyan! Son una masa chicos! Y BBangel, dime, que parejas te gustan y cuales no? Para saber nomás, amiga.**

**Por cierto...**

**Shipper: Son los fanáticos de una determinada pareja. Ejemplo: Si quiero decir que soy fan del RaexKF, significa que soy una Shipper Raven/Kid Flash. ¿Se entiende?**

* * *

**_Plan B: El shipper _**

-Sigo sin entender cómo esto hará que Raven y Kid Flash se den cuenta de lo que sienten.- Dijo el verde desde el suelo, con la cabeza en el regazo de la rubia.

-Si serás bestia, ¡Es más claro que el agua!- Speedy estaba de pie frente al pizarrón, auto-proclamándose jefe del Plan B.- No hay nada con más poder y pasión que un shipper defendiendo a la pareja que ama.

-Cierto.- Dijo Terra.- Tan sólo miren cómo me ven las fans del Raven/Chico Bestia. Recibo miles de correos amenazantes de ellas.

-¿De qué te quejas?- Le respondió la amazona.- Una fan del Raven/Robin intentó apuñalarme con un pepinillo la última vez que fui al centro.

-¿Ven lo que les digo? El poder de los shippers. Se sorprenderían de cuantas veces me amenazó de muerte un fan Starfire/Robin el último mes.- Suspiró el arquero.

-¿Pero por qué cangrejos tengo que ser yo quien se disfrace?- Dijo Aqualad mientras a la fuerza Robin y Cyborg le ponían anteojos.

-Porque...

-¿Porque no tengo novia, verdad?

-Claro que no, Chico Pez. Es porque eres el menos popular.

-¿Qué? ¿Esa no era Terra?- (La rubia se quedó -_-)

-No, ella era la menos querida.

Ahora se quedó triste. Chico Bestia la abrazó para hacerle saber que él sí la quería (Consejo de Jake).

-¿Les importaría no tirarme tierra en mi presencia?- Dijo la rubia con su mejor expresión de perrito al que le acaban de dar una patada mientras correspondía el abrazo de su verde novio.

-Oh, lo siento Tara. ¡Nosotros sí te queremos, no importa si el resto del mundo no!

-No lo arregles, Chico Pez.

-Ooh, pobre amiga Terra.- Starfire se sumó al abrazo.

-Lo que tenemos que hacer es lo siguiente- Razonó Robin.- Convencer a Raven de que este año si vaya a la conferencia.

Todos los años había una conferencia con en la que los Titanes le respondían preguntas del pueblo... Osea, de desquiciadas fanáticas.

* * *

Si Raven no tuviera que controlar sus emociones, ahora estaría riendo como una enferma.

¡Había recuperado a sus queridísimos libros!

-Bien, creo que ésta es la última caja.- Dijo su progenitora trayendo una de esas cosas cuadradas que sirven para depositar cosas, comúnmente denominadas "cajas".

-No deberías cargar cajas.- Dijo Bruno intentando quitársela.

-Puedo con una caja.

-Te va a hacer daño.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-Que no.

-Que sí, dame la caja.

-¡Que no! ¡Estoy embarazada no paralítica!

-¡Pero igual damee!

-¡Nooo!

-Son en estos momentos en los que extraño a Chico Bestia.- Dijo mientras la requete súper infantil discusión de su madre y el embarazador de madres, que se aferraban a la caja tirándola para su lado.

Finalmente el hombre murciélago se quedó con la caja. El adicto a los murciélagos dio una sonrisa victoriosa a la adicta a las palomas, que sólo rodó los ojos.

Bruno fue a dejar la caja afuera.

-Cuidado con esos, son los de Stephen King.- Dijo Raven usando cada pizca de veneno en su voz.

¿Por qué carajos no lo mató? Ah, sí. La linda sonrisa de Kid Flash le drenó la ira... Pero en éste momento no había Kid Flashes. Lo había dejado vivo para atormentarlo ¿no?

Sin que nadie se diese cuenta (y con nadie nos referimos a Angela Roth) susurró un hechizo y sin que él se diera cuenta, una energía negra envolvió a Bruno.

-Ohhh.- Se agarró el estómago.

-¿Bruno? ¿Te pasa algo?

-No... sólo creo que...- Se le fueron los colores de la cara.-... Que tengo que hacer algo arriba.

Subió corriendo la escalera, mientras la hechicera escondía una sonrisa que hubiera puesto orgulloso a Trigon. ¿Cómo no había pensado antes en el hechizo "manpregnant"?. Consistía en hechizar a alguien con los síntomas del embarazo: mareo, humor cambiante, vómitos (seguramente fue a eso tan deprisa). Iba a sufrir un embarazo en carne propia. ¡A ver si después de eso se atrevía a embarazarla otra vez! ò_ó.

-Rae, ¿No tuviste nada que ver, verdad?- Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Claro que no, madre.- Puso su mejor cara de ángel, aquella que sabía no podría cuestionar.

Funcionó, no insistió.

-Se cayó uno.

-No te agaches.- Lo levantó la hechicera azul.

-¿Tú también? Estos serán los segundos nueve meses más largos de mi vida.

-¿Los primeros cuáles fueron?- Dijo acomodando el libro.

-Los que tuve hace dieciocho años, obviamente.- Apoyó la cabeza en su mano.- Espero que el parto sea menos complicado.

-¿Mi parto fue complicado?

-¿Para ti? No, tú eran el pedazo de carne envuelto en una manta más feliz del mundo. Para mí... bueno, además de sentir un dolor penetrante, miedo, y gritar cualquier palabrota que se te venga a la cabeza, para luego estar hecha polvo mientras se te acomodan las tripas, no es tan malo.

-Si quieres voy y mato a Bruno.- "_Por favor dí que sí"._

-No, pobre Bruno. No es todo culpa suya, yo colaboré.

-No me gusta hacia dónde va esta conversación.- Dijo ahuyentando cualquier imagen mental. Ya entendía por qué Robin nunca venía.- ¿Ya son todos? Debo irme.

-Si te vas ponte el abrigo, hace frío.- Dijo pasándole una campera que la hechicera había traído, la misma con la que había ido a su desastrosa no-cita con Kid Flash.

Sin embargo al pasarla algo se cayó de los bolsillos, y la madre de Raven lo recogió. Raven no entendió por qué de repente tenía una mirada de espanto y los colores se le subieron a la cara.

-Hi-hija... ¿Po-por qué traes condones en tu abrigo?

Mataría a sus amigas.

* * *

Sin antes se había sentido como Bin Laden en el Día del amigo, ahora se sentía como La Mona Gimenez en el Día de los enamorados. Sus amigos habían vuelto a desaparecer (Empezaba a sospechar) y ahora ni siquiera podía pasar tiempo con Raven porque se había terminado su castigo y fue a buscar sus libros a Gotham.

Se cansó de buscar a sus amigos por toda la torre, e hizo una de las cosas de las que no estaba muy acostumbrado: mirar el noticiero.

_**"¡Hola! ¡Aquí Linda Park en...!"**_

**-**¡AHHHH!- Pegó un gritito de niña y cambió de canal.

**_"En el día de hoy, estudiaremos la naturaleza del ave más rápida del desierto: el correcaminos."_**

**-**¿Un documental? Bueno, si no hay nada más que ver.

**_"El correcaminos puede correr a más de 90 km por__ horas"_**_ ._

-Soy más rápido que él.

**_"Vean a ésta hembra correcaminos. Las hembras tienen la característica de tener plumaje violeta, pero las plumas de su lomo son azules. Poseen grandes ojos violeta amatista que heredan de sus madres"._**

**-**¡Hey! ¡Ese pájaro se parece a Raven!- Dijo divertido de encontrarle similitudes a la hechicera y a una gallina gigante.

**_"Los machos, en cambio, gozan de un plumaje amarillo y rojo. Las plumas de su cabeza están paradas y son de un tono anaranjado"._**

**-**Esperen... ¿Acaso ese pájaro se parece a mí?

**_"Vean al macho y a la hembra aparearse como si no hubiera mañana"._**

**-**¡OH SANTO CIELO!

Apagó el televisor y empezó a respirar otra vez. Su corazón estaba por ganar un maratón y su cara era del mismo color que su traje, de sólo imaginarse a La Princesa de Hielo y a él...

-¡No te atrevas a terminar esa oración!- Le gritó al techo.

De todos modos sabe lo que iba a decir. Le dije que se daría cuenta pronto.

-No deberías hacer eso...

¿Por qué? ¿Te pone "acalorado" imaginarte a la hechicera en tu cama completamente des...?

-¡La la la la la no te escucho!

-¿Kid Flash?

-¡Raven!

Había estado tan ocupado tapándose los oídos y gritándole al techo (alias yo) que no vio venir a la hechicera. Ella aparentemente había regresado de Gotham, y tenía un sobre en la mano.

-¿Por qué tu cara está tan... roja?

-Yo... ¡Hacía ejercicio! ¡Sí! ¡Nada mejor que un par de abdominales, entrenar los músculos, y así pegarle más duro a los malos!

Raven mucho no le creyó, así que se apresuró a cambiar de tema.

-¿Cómo te fue en Gotham?

-Viéndolo desde el lado bueno, recuperé mis libros, obtuve un par de datos que desconocía sobre nacimientos, hice sufrir al maldito embarazador de madres de una forma satisfactoria.- Otra vez, puso una sonrisa que pondría orgulloso a Trigon.-...Ahora, desde el lado malo...

-¿Qué pasó?

-Parece que las chicas habían puesto algo que no deberían haber puesto en mis bolsillos... ¿Sabes dónde están, así puedo matarlas?

-No las matarías.

-No te confíes de eso.

Amaba cuando la hechicera lanzaba dos por tres esas frases acompañadas de esa linda sonrisa. Esa linda sonrisa hipnotizante que podría derretir un iceberg.

_"Tú sabes que la quieres, West"_ ¿Desde cuándo podía ver la cabeza flotante de Terra encima de Raven?

Era oficial. Sabía que nadie podía pasar tanto tiempo con Chico Bestia y salir completamente ileso.

-¡Claro que no!

Raven se sobresaltó por el grito repentino, pero pensó que le estaba hablando a ella.-Emm... sí, que bueno que lo dejamos aclarado.

Kid Flash se quiso golpear allí mismo por haber gritado en voz alta. Buscó desesperadamente algo que decir.

-¿Y qué es ese sobre?

-Oh, por poco lo olvidaba. Lo encontré en la entrada, parece la invitación a una boda.

-A ver.

El velocista examinó la linda tarjeta blanca, que estaba adornada con dibujos de gatitos negros y arañitas rojas.

-Es la invitación formal de los Teen Titans a la boda de Spiderman y Black Cat.

-¿Qué clase de héroe se casaría con una ladrona?- (Sorry, fans RaeRed xD)

-¿Uno que quiere que no se meta en problemas?

-El mundo se ha vuelto loco.

-Hay que mostrarle esto a Robin. Yo tengo ganas de ir.

-No tengo ganas de usar un ridículo vestido.

-Te verías hermosa en vestido.- Susurró.

-¿Uh? ¿Dijiste algo?

-¡No nada!

La cabeza flotante de Terra volvió a aparecer y a guiñarle un ojo. Aprovechando un descuido de Raven, el velocista la esfumó de un manotazo.

Si todo salía bien iría a una boda en dos semanas. ¡Qué emocionante!... Porque todos saben que no hay muchas maneras de arruinar una boda... ¿verdad?

* * *

**N/A: IMPORTANTE**

**Okey, este capítulo no es muy largo. Pero eso es a propósito porque en el próximo ya está en acción el plan "B". **

**Y lo de la boda de esos dos personajes, no lo puse porque sí, tengo dos razones: A mí y a Rachelgarf esa pareja nos fascina, y la boda será una pieza importante para la conclusión del fic ;)**

**Oh... y tengo un enorme problema: NO ENCUENTRO MIS CUADERNOS DE BLACK BLOOD! NO LOS ENCUENTRO NO LOS ENCUENTRO NO LOS ENCUENTROO! AHHHH! Por lo que puede que no actualice el domingo como acostumbro**


	19. ¡Todos amamos a Raven! :D

**N/A: Sólo me faltan 2 de Death Notes para tener mi colección completa. WIIIII**

* * *

Después de terminar de ordenar todos sus amados libros de regreso a su lugar, se tomó el tiempo para admirarlos a todos un rato. Desde los que tenía de terror, los de misterios, y los pocos que tenía de ciencia ficción o romance. En realidad le gustaba leer de todo lo que fuera interesante.

Unas hojas sobresalientes de "Don Quijote" le llamaron la atención. Eran de otra textura y un color más claro que las del libro. Las sacó con suavidad y firmeza. Al hacerlo, notó que eran de un libro delgado y azul. Tenía como título "Significado de los nombres".

_"Seguro es de ella, estará buscando nombres. Lo habré traído por accidente."_

Lo puso en su mesa de luz. Más tarde se lo devolvería.

Volvió a la sala a ver si ya había alguien. Nada de nada, sólo Kid Flash comiendo un sándwich. Recapacitó un poco en lo hablado con él hace un rato, desde lo del "ejercicio" hasta lo de la boda. Su pelirrojo... es decir, el pelirrojo parecía nervioso por algo. Y mucho no se creía eso de estar haciendo ejercicio.

-Veo que no aparecen todavía.

-No, y estoy empezando a preocuparme.- Dijo dejando medio sandwich en el plato. Después abrió los ojos, como teniendo una idea repentina, y buscara palabras para expresarla.- Oye... ¿no será posible qué...?

Ella levantó su famosa ceja (que volvía locas a las Raven-psico-fans), invitándolo a continuar.

-¿Que los rastrees con algún hechizo o algo así?

-No es tan sencillo como ver en una bola de cristal. Me tomaría tiempo.

-¿Qué me dices de tu vínculo mental con Robin?

Raven se estremeció.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ese vínculo me trae bastantes pesadillas.- Recordó las noches que no pudo dormir porque la mente de Robin estaba muy "activa" con su amiga pelinegra. Era un trauma casi constante. Pero tendría que vivir con esa tortura toda su vida porque el vínculo con Robin era (lamentablemente) irrompible. ¬¬ ¿En qué carajos estaba pensando cuándo lo hizo?. Ah, sí, salvarle la vida porque el loquito tenía alucinaciones con Slade.

-¿Te refieres a... cuando con WG...?

-Sí.- Dijo cortándolo y no queriendo escuchar nombrar su trauma.

Kid Flash la abrazó.- Lo sé Rae, tuve la mala suerte de una vez... llamar en un momento inoportuno. ¡Esos dos parecen conejos!

Siguió abrazándola, acariciando su cabello... bueno, ya se imaginan lo que pasó.

**¡BOOOM!**

-¿¡Qué fue eso!?- Dijo terminando el abrazo y notando luego que el frasco de mayonesa acababa de explotar.- ¿La mayonesa acaba de...?

-Le dije a Cyborg que no dejara sus químicos por cualquier parte.

Otra vez, Raven estaba roja y con los cabellos parados. Y otra vez, nadie supo cómo carajos hizo Kid Flash para no notarlo (¡Qué ganas de matarlo!).

-¿Los químicos de Cyborg?- Tal vez no era tan inocente después de todo.

-¿Qué otra explicación hay?- _"Que me crea, que me crea, que me crea"._

_-_Cierto...

_"¡Sí!"- _Ajá.

-¿Y puedes hacerlo?

-¿El qué?

-Rastrear a Robin mediante el vínculo mental.

-Podría. Pero no creo que a él le agrade que entren a su cabeza.

Sin embargo esa teoría fue interrumpida porque sus amigos al fin aparecieron. Todos juntitios, en fila como las hormiguitas, teniendo la vana esperanza de que su ausencia no hubiera sido tan notoria.

-¡Hola amigos!- Starfire saludó.

-Además ya están aquí.- Agregó la hechicera al velocista.

Los chicos se fueron a sentar a la mesa. Y como otra vez Cyborg no cocinó (y sus clones estaban de vacaciones) se conformaron con unos sándwiches de jamón y queso, luego de que Robin preguntara por qué carajo había mayonesa por todas partes, y de que Chico Bestia se quejara de que tendría que comer solamente pan por su estricta política de no-carne y no-lácteos.

Pero notaron enseguida que la hechicera y el corredor los miraban fijamente.

-Ehh ¿ocurre algo?- Preguntó el arquero.

-¿Qué soberones está pasando?- Raven se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Y por qué nos dejan afuera?

-Desaparecen por horas.

-Y no es que me desagrade estar solo con Rae, pero ¿qué están tramando?

La cara de todos los Titanes se volvió de un blanco papel.

-Eh...

-Está bien, nos descubrieron.- Admitió Terra. Todos voltearon shokeados hacia la rubia.- Estábamos conversando en cómo convencer a Raven para que nos acompañe a la conferencia con el pueblo.

A todos se le cayeron las quijadas. Raven abrió la boca para hablar.

-¡Tienes que venir este año, Princesa de Hielo! No puedes decepcionar a tus fans.- Dijo Wonder Girl ayudando rápidamente a la rubia.

Raven se quedó sin poder hablar. Robin también ayudó.

-El año pasado no fuiste, y tus admiradores estaban furiosos.

-Esperen, ¿y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?- Dijo el pobre Fashito, nadie lo escuchó.

-¿Por qué a mí?- Fue lo único que la hechicera creyó conveniente decir.

¿Por qué la gente tenía que amar tanto a Raven? Ella nunca había hecho nada para provocarlo. ¡Es más, estuvo a punto de ser la llave de la destrucción del mundo! Pero los fanáticos ya estaban completamente enloquecidos con ella, y cada vez que salía a la calle, era testigo de eso. Chicas que se teñían el cabello de violeta, hombres que tenían su cara en una camiseta, su librería favorita ahora era "Monumento Sagrado de los Raven-psico-fan", Chico Bestia vendía sus pañuelos usados por internet (obvio sin que lo sepa). Era toda una locura, la gente se apasionaba, lloraba, y se desesperaba por ella. Ya era irremediable, Raven era el ídolo adolescente del momento (reemplazando a Justin Bieber). ¡Y ella nunca hizo nada para provocarlo!

Cuando pensaba en eso, la hechicera sólo quería destrozarse la cabeza a golpes contra una pared, y pensar y repensar una y otra vez qué había hecho para provocar eso.

-No habrá forma alguna de que me lleven a ver a todos esos dementes.- Refunfuñó con la cara acalorada.

-¡Pero tus fans te aman!

-¡Están locos! No iré a que un ejercito de chiflados se peleen por qué desodorante uso.

-¡Vamos, amiga Raven! ¿Te das cuenta que tienes más de la triplicación de número de fans que cualquiera de los otros amigos?

-¡¿Pero por quéee?! ¡Díganmelo así puedo cambiarlo y vivir en paz!- Parecía a punto de explotar.

Cyborg se fijó en su estándar:- A ver... el 85% de tus fans aman tu sarcasmo, el 75% tu piel, el 98% tu cabello, el 100% tus ojos, el 70% que seas mitad demonio, el 80% tus misterios, y el 90% se enamoró de ti cuando te volviste una niñita adorable que casi destruye el mundo.

-Bien, desde ahora soy Starfire.

-¡No es gracioso, amiga!

-¡Bien, no me cambies el lugar! Terra, a ti casi nadie te quiere, ¿cambias conmigo?

- (¬¬) Sí tengo fans, y muy fieles, Rae.

-¡Unas tales Rachelgarf y Alanaroth no dejan de mandarme correos diciendo lo mucho que me aman! Ayuudaa.- Ya desesperada.

-¿De qué te quejas? Unas "BBangel" y "Calantha" me envían correos con lo que me harían si me cruzaran por la calle.- Chico Bestia abrazó sus piernas.

-Bueno pero de todas formas, prefiero ser Terra y que no me abrace gente por la calle.

-Pero en su lugar te persigue gente por la calle, con antorchas encendidas y todo.

-¡Es preferible!- Le contestó al atlante. [No te preocupes Terra, yo sí te quiero :)]

-Bueno, entonces no iré.- Raven tomó su sándwich y se levantó rumbo a su cuarto. Donde podría golpearse la cabeza tranquila y pensar en qué carajos había hecho para que un millones de locos en todo el mundo la aclamaran como su diosa.

-¡Rae, vamos no es tan malo!- Cyborg intentó.

-¿Ahora sí me dicen qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

-Parece que no irá.- Dijo entrecerrando los ojos el arquero.

-¡Hoola! ¡No me ignoren! Entiendo por qué se reunían sin ella pero ¿qué hay de mí?- ¿Por qué nadie escuchaba a Kid Flash? Ni idea.- Olvídenlo, ya estoy lleno. Me iré a dar unas vueltas antes de irnos.- Se fue corriendo. Si no querían escucharlo iría a hablar con quien siempre lo escuchaba: la estatua de Abraham Lincoln (WTF?)

Los Titanes estaban visiblemente decaídos.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos? ¡Tiene que ir para que funcione el plan! Ya me empezaba a agradar la idea de ser el shipper.- Dijo Aqualad haciendo agua con los ojos.

-No se preocupen.- Todos miraron a Terra.- Usaremos el viejo método para convencerla. Starfire, toma la sartén y sígueme.

* * *

Cuando Kid Flash volvía de su charla con la figura inanimada del decimosexto presidente de los Estados Unidos, ya sabía que Raven no los iba a acompañar a la conferencia.

Por lo que se extrañó muchísimo al ver a Starfire con un sartén en la mano, Wonder Girl y Terra cargando a una inconsciente Raven (que parecía tener un chichón en la frente) rumbo al auto T, y a Chico Bestia abriendo la puerta del mismo para, al parecer, depositar el cuerpo inconsciente de la hechicera azul.

-Raven nos va a asesinar.- Dijo Chico Bestia muerto de miedo. ¡Y encima a él de una manera más dolorosa, ya que al parecer el pobre siempre tenía la culpa aún cuando no la tenía! Pobrecito Garfy.

-Este trabajo es sólo para quienes no temen por su vida.- Dijo la amazona avanzando con la terráquea.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Pero siempre pensé que moriría a manos de un villano, NO RAVEN!

-¿Qué pasa?- Kid Flash hizo acto de presencia.

Del susto, se les cayó Raven.

-¡RAVEN!

La levantaron. Kid Flash principalmente.- Santo Gatorade, ¡¿qué le pasó?!

-Ehh...

Ni Wonder Girl, ni Starfire, ni Chico Bestia encontraban una mentira que sonara verdaderamente convincente. Miraron a Terra, con esa mirada de "¡Dí algo tú eres quien sabe de mentiras!". Bueno, tampoco era culpa de la rubia ser tan buena mentirosa, naces como naces.

-Accedió a ir con nosotros a la convención. Los otros ya se fueron, nos ven allá.

-¿Pero por qué está...?

-¡Se emocionó tanto que se desmayó!

-Eso no me suena a Raven.

-No hay tiempo para psicoanalices, Flashito. Llegamos tarde.

A trompicones metieron a Kid Flash y a la bella durmiente alias Raven a la parte trasera del auto. Wonder Girl conduciría, y Terra con Starfire se acomodarían en el asiento de copiloto. Fueron más rápidas e inteligentes que Chico Bestia, que no tuvo más opción que viajar atrás con ellos, donde estaba más propenso a ser el primero a quien asesinara Raven si despertaba.

* * *

_"¿Dónde estoy...?"_

Lo último que recordaba la hechicera es estar a punto de empezar lo que tenía planeado: golpear su cabeza contra una pared tratando de encontrar la respuesta al interrogante: ¿Por qué carajos el karma se le reía tanto y ahora había hecho que la gente la adorara más que a la misma Madonna?

Sin embargo, empezó a recordar, que antes de poder empezar a golpearse tocaron a su puerta... ni siquiera había abierto cuando entraron unas muy firmes Terra y Starfire... después un sartenazo... y luego... ¿Kid Flashitos corriendo en círculos?

Y hablando de Kid Flash, parece que tenía la cabeza en su pecho y estaba sentada en sus piernas. Al mirar arriba vio al pelirrojo aparentemente dormir recargando la cabeza en el costado del... ¿auto?

_"Esto definitivamente es un sueño"._

Y como sueño que era, miró detenidamente la carita del pelirrojo en pleno descanzo. Con los ojitos cerrados, la boquita apretada, arrugando la nariz en una mueca graciosa. Abrazándola como si fuera su oso de peluche favorito.

_"Es tan... hermoso..."_

Le acarició el pelo con una sonrisa somnolienta.

-¡Ay no! ¡Despertó El Ogro que vive debajo del puente!

_"Esperen... ¿desde cuándo sueño con Chico Bestia?"_

En efecto, ahora había un Chico Bestia interrumpiendo su sueño feliz con una cara de gallina a medio freír mientras se alejaba todo lo posible.

Despertándose completamente de golpe, cayó en la cuenta de que tal vez...

Oh, no. Ellas no lo hicieron.

Sí, al volante estaba Wonder Girl mirándola con otra expresión de horror parecidísima a la de su verde cómplice. Y como copiloto la mente maestra rubia, y la mercenaria a sueldo pelirroja, que parecían a punto de tener un ataque cardíaco del terror de no haber llegado antes de que Raven despertara.

El primer impulso de Raven fue gritar como nunca barbarosidades y palabrotas, pero recordó que Kid Flash dormía. El cual se quedó dormido en el trayecto, y se había apoderado de Raven como si de una mantita violeta y malhumorada se tratara. Así que, hirviendo como nunca en su interior, dijo con una voz escalofriantemente calmada:

-¿A-dónde-vamos?

-A la... a la convención...- Si las miradas mataran, hace rato que tendríamos el velorio de Chico Bestia.

Pero sorpresivamente, la hechicera no explotó en un remolino de rabia. En su lugar, le dio a los cuatro la cara más psicópata, sádica, y escalofriante que hubiese logrado en sus diecisiete años de vida.

Estaban más que fritos.

-Ustedes-están-**muertos.**

* * *

**N/A: Si ya sé ya sé que se supone que en este capítulo ya estaban en la conferencia pero se me hizo más largo de lo que pensé! Esta vez calculé en serio: EL PRÓXIMO ES EN LA CONFERENCIA. Mis capítulos no son demasiado largos para que se vaya comiendo de a poco en fic.**

**Oh, y espero mis amigas no me quieran asesinar por convertirlas en Raven-psico-fans. xD**

**No me maten!**

**Beeshiitoo**


	20. Ejército pelivioleta y ¡NO, SALE CON---!

**N/A: MI GENTE HERMOSA! LES ESCRIBO DESDE MI NUEVO HIJOOOO! (No, porfa no piensen nada demasiado demente) ¡AL FIN TENGO MI NOTEBOOK! ¡SOY FELIIIZZZ!**

* * *

Los chicos esperaban en la entrada de la convención. Mejor dicho: Robin, Speedy, y Cyborg, porque en el camino Aqualad se había disfrazado y ya estaba infiltrado en la multitud.

-Iré a mirar por allí.- Dijo Speedy aburrido.

Se puso el disfraz para que los fanáticos no lo reconocieran (una peluca de cabello lacio por la cintura) y salió a explorar por allí. Sus amigos le respondieron con un "umm" igual de aburrido.

-¿Por qué tardarán tanto?- Robin se pasó una mano por su cabello (es el único autorizado para hacer eso).

-No quiero pensar lo peor.

-¿A qué te refieres, Cy?

-Tal vez Raven despertó.

Robin abrió tanto el antifaz que ya parecía parte de su cara.

-Oh no…

-Lo siento, amigo.- Cyborg le puso una mano en el hombro.- Hay una gran posibilidad de que acabes de quedarte viudo.

-Oh_no.- Estaba en shock.

-Pero consuélate en que de seguro Wondy tuvo una muerte rápida…

-Cy-Cyborg.- Robin tuvo que sostenerse, se le fueron los colores de la cara. La sola idea de que su amazona estuviera muerta le revolvía el estómago.

-Una muerte rápida, aunque muy dolorosa ya que seguramente Raven le arrancó extremidad por extremidad, y la obligó a comerse sus propias piernas.

Robin se estaba por desmayar.

Pero antes de que Cyborg siguiera con su hipótesis de que Raven despertó y mató a todos con la idea de que le arrancó a Wonder Girl hueso por hueso antes de crucificarla con ellos, volvió Speedy.

-¡Hey, miren lo que me compré!- Cargaba un peluche de Starfire.- Para cuando ella no esté y tenga ganas de… ¿Qué le pasa a Robin?

Pero la publicación de la hipótesis de la muerte de medio equipo fue interrumpida por su refutación (waa que científica). Osea, porque llegó el Auto T. De él salieron unos Wonder Girl, Terra, Chico Bestia, y Starfire con unas caras terriblemente espantadas y pálidas por escuchar todo el trayecto de la boca de Raven cómo los mataría cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

Robin abrazó a la pelinegra (casi llorando, tenía que ser fuerte).- ¡Estás viva!

-No por mucho tiempo.- Lo abrazó también.-Se despertó en el camino. De no ser porque Kid Flash estaba dormido, no salíamos vivos.

Speedy se olvidó del peluchito de Starfire y fue a consolar a la de verdad. Y los más jóvenes del equipo lloraban abrazando a Cyborg (pobre, se va a oxidar).

Adentro del auto quedaron Raven y Kid Flash dormido, pero bueno, tampoco podían quedarse para siempre en el auto.

-Kid Flash.

-Zzzzzz.

-Wallace, ya despierta.

-Mmm, no quiero ir a la escuela mamá, Linda Park me comerá. Quiero ir con la tía Iris, el tío Barry me prometió llevarme a ver Sherlock Holmes.

Se abrazó más a Raven, ahora usando su violácea cabeza como almohada.

-Kid Flash, tienes que desper…

-Huele a lavanda, como Raven. Raven siempre huele rico, mamá.

Esperen… ¿Kid Flash acababa de decir…? ¡Oh my Glob! ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? Ya, ¡elemental! ¿Qué otra cosa se puede hacer en una situación como ésta?

Raven fingió voz de viejita.-Oh, Wally, querido, ¿eso piensas de Raven?-

...¿Qué? Admítanlo, harían lo mismo.

-Sí, mamá. Raven es lo máximo. Es la chica más especial del mundo.

-¿Crees que es linda, Wally hijo?

Si alguien veía a la hechicera en este momento, moriría de la vergüenza. Pero una mujer tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer.

-Preciosa.

-...¿Te gusta?

-¡Me gusta cómo lee!

-No, si te gusta ella, hijo.

-¿Te refieres a gustar gustar, mami?

-_¡SÍ, QUE SI RAVEN TE GUSTA GUSTA!_

_-_Por supuesto que...

_**¡Paaaannggg!**__"¡Muévete, imbécil!"-_ Gritó a lo lejos un camionero, tocando bocina.

Nota mental:Si alguna vez mataba a Batman, y a todos los ancianos del mundo, aprovechar para matar a los camioneros.

El sonido despertó por sobresalto al velocista. Parpadeó somnoliento un par de veces y notó la cara de Raven cerca suyo (temblándole la ceja en una pura ira y odio al cruel destino). Raven volvió a escuchar a Azar muriéndose de risa en el cielo.

-Mmm... ¿Escuchaste algo, Rae?

-No, debió de ser tu imaginación.

-¿Ya llegamos?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué seguimos en el auto?

-Podría hacerte la misma pregunta.- Dijo señalando lo que no había notado hasta ahora: tenía a una Raven muy incómoda sobre su regazo, abrazándola como Chico Bestia a su mantita después de ver una película con Terra.

Kid Flash se puso del color de su traje, soltando a la hechicera al instante.

-Ups, creo que me quedé dormido.

-No me digas.- Dijo secamente bajando del auto.

Esto dejó un poco perplejo al pelirrojo. ¿Había hecho algo para enojarla? La sensación de que Raven estuviera enfadada con él se le hacía completamente insoportable. Cuando estaba enojada se veía tierna, pero no si era con él. Bajó del auto también, a tiempo para ver a Raven pasar a un lado de unos Terra y Chico Bestia que lloraban abrazados a un confundido Cyborg.

* * *

Adentro, los fanáticos circulaban o disfrazados de su Titán favorito, o con algún artículo de él/ella. El %70 de las personas estaban disfrazadas de Raven, o con algún artículo de ella. Como las camisetas negras con frases: "Azarath Metrion Zinthos", "Déjame leer tranquila", "Si entras a mi habitación te asesino", "Mi madre se acostó con un demonio y tuvo un adorable bebé mitad demonio", "Me gusta el té de hierbas", y una que otra frase sarcástica.

Kid Flash se animó, y sin que nadie lo viera compró unos muñequitos de todos los Titanes... y algunos más de Raven. Había cuatro veces más muñequitos de Raven, que por supuesto no sonreían, porque se vendían mucho más. Los más caros venían con un librito, un espejito, la capa de colores diferentes, y... ¿una banana?

Se metieron detrás del escenario antes de que alguien reconociera a Raven.

Toda la convención era promovida y pagada por la señorita Misa Amane, que era una reconocida cantante y actriz de Japón. Y se había venido personalmente a conocer a los Titanes. Ella los estaba esperando detrás del escenario.

-¡Hola, Tiitaaneess! ¡Es un gusto conocerlos!- Cantó la chica.

Era una chica rubia con dos pequeñas colitas en el cabello, y vestimentas negras y rojas con calaveras. Pero su enorme sonrisa a lo Starfire declaraba que era todo lo contrario a una chica gótica.

-También es un gusto conocerla, señorita Amane.- Robin le ofreció la mano, pero ella le dio un corto abrazo.

-Emm, le agradecemos que promoviera la convención desde tan lejos.- Dico Cyborg, no muy seguro de qué decirle a una chica así.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Misa-Misa adora a los Titanes! ¡Misa-Misa los admira desde aquella vez que estuvieron en Japón! Además...- La chica sacó un broche con la cara de Raven.- ¿Qué clase de Raven-psico-fan sería Misa si no aprovechara una oportunidad como esta?

-Ay, no.- Se lamentó la pobre hechicera.

-Eso me recuerda: ¡AAAAAAHHHHH ES RAAVEEN!

¿Es un ave? ¿Es un avión? No, es una fanática saltando sobre Raven como si fuera un colchón.

-¡TE ADMIRO TANTO, ERES TAN LINDA, AMO TU CABELLO!

-¡Quítenmela! ¡Quítenmela!

Pero el "abrazar a Raven" fue interrumpido por el celular de la chica.

_Dare ni mo mirenai yume o mite_

-Discúlpame, mi queridísima Raven.- Soltó a la hechicera (quien se alegró de volver a respirar).- ¿Hola? ¡Rem! ¡Te extraño tanto-tanto! ¿Qué haces?- La chica salió por la cortina.

-Hey... ¿esa no se parecía a la chica del programa que miras, Flashito?- Le preguntó Chico Bestia bajito al velocista.

-No, no digas locuras.

Raven se recompuso y volvió a asesinar con la mirada a quienes la habían raptado. Ellos se escondieron detrás de Cyborg.

-Hey, ¿dónde está Aqualad?- Preguntó el corredor.

-Debería estar aquí.

Los Titanes volvieron a mirar a Terra.

-Ehh... Aqualad fue al baño, le dolía el estómago.

-Nos hemos dividido para las estrevistas.- Dijo Cyborg, saliendo rápidamente con otro tema.- En el primer tiempo irán Raven, Kid Flash, Robin, y Chico Bestia para explicar las medidas tomadas contra los súper-villanos.

-Entendido.- Respondió simplemente la hechicera.

No era un plan muy difícil, era tan simple que era imposible que fallara. Kid Flash y Raven se sientan a ser acosados por fans, con Robin y Chico Bestia como apoyo. Mientras, los otros le decían a Aqualad, el cual debía de estar ya entre el público, qué decir y cómo.

Los cuatro mencionados tuvieron que sentarse en un escritorio con micrófonos, arriba del escenario. Todos los fanáticos explotaron en gritos de júbilo al ver a los Titanes, o al menos a cuatro de ellos. Seamos sinceros, gritaban porque apareció Raven. Algunas fanáticas hasta empezaron a llorar (No las culpo, yo haría lo mismo).

Robin tomó su micrófono.- Les agradecemos mucho su asistencia hoy. Los Titanes no somos Titanes por la gloria ni la fama. Lo somos para proteger a las personas. Y saber que contamos con el apoyo de las mismas personas que queremos proteger es una gran alegría para nosotros.

Unas chicas vestidas de Robin empezaron a gritar de la emoción.

* * *

Un poco apartados de allí, y con unos disfraces para no ser reconocidos (gorras de baseball y bigotes falsos), Cyborg, Terra, Wonder Girl, Speedy, y Starfire miraban un aparatito receptor y transmisor que los mantenía comunicados con Aqualad.

-Princesa de Markovia a Chico Pez, responde Chico Pez.

-_¿Por qué yo tengo que ser "Chico Pez" y tú "Princesa de Markovia", Terra?_

_-_¿Acaso es mentira?

-_Bueno, no. Pero..._

_-_¡Sin peros!- Agregó Wonder Girl.- Estate listo para lo que tienes que decir, Garth, ¿de acuerdo?... ¿Garth?

_Fashhhhhhhh_

_-_Chico Pez, ¿estás allí?- Speedy sacudió un poco el aparato.

-¡No! ¡Han convertido al amigo Aqualad en Aangzofl con Tophmeerk!- Starfire se lamentó por su supuesto amigo caído. Speedy la abrazó.

Cyborg agarró el aparatito, el cual no tenía nada malo.- El aparato está bien, el problema debe ser Aqualad.

-Tal vez algo sí le haya pasado.- Razonó un poco alarmada la amazona.

-¿En dónde está Aqualad? ¿Alguien lo ve?

-Nadie es capaz de verlo en esta multitud, amiga Terra.

-Bien. Yo propongo que nos separemos y quien lo encuentre lo ayude.- Propuso Cyborg.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo.

-Esperen.- Interrumpió Speedy.- ¿Puedo ir con Starfire?

Le dio una mirada coqueta y ésta se sonrojó. Los otros le dieron una mirada de muerte.

-Lo tomaré como un sí.

* * *

La gente le estaba haciendo preguntas a los Titanes. Las personas subían las manos como desesperados.

-Ehh... el sujeto del fondo.- Dijo Kid Flash.

El hombre se levantó.- Kid Flash, ¿es verdad que algún día te convertirás en Flash?

-Bueno... sí. Pero en un tiempo lejano. Estoy bien como Kid Flash por ahora.

La siguiente pregunta iba dirigida a la hechicera. Ésta vez, todas y cada una de las manos se levantaron. Eligió la primera que vio, la de la una chica de la segunda fila.

-La pelirroja de la segunda fila.

-¡Sí! ¡RAVEN ME ELIGIÓ! Raven, antes quiero decirte que TE ADORO. Mi pregunta es ésta: ¿Cómo es eso de que en Azarath la gente tiene dos nombres? ¿No se confunden?

Raven se rascó un poco la cabeza.- Bueno, no es que haya dos nombres. Está el nombre que te ponen al nacer, nombre y apellido; y el alias. Consideramos que nuestro nombre es nuestro mayor tesoro, por lo que sólo personas de confianza lo conocen y pueden utilizarlo.

_"Aahh" _Dijo la multitud.

Le tocaba responder a Chico Bestia.

-¡Sí! ¡La chica linda de la izquierda!- Dijo cantarín el verde.

La chica se puso de pie, usando una camiseta con las caras de Chico Bestia y Raven.- Bueno, como verán, soy Shipper RaexBB. Y mi pregunta es: Chico Bestia, ¿cuáles son las circunstancias que rodean tu relación amorosa con Raven?

La hechicera sintió ganas de empezar a golpear su cabeza contra la mesa allí mismo. ÉSTE tipo de fans eran las que más la enloquecían.

-Ehh...- Intentó responder el verde.- Rae y yo no tenemos una relación amorosa.

-¡Eso es cierto! ¡Raven sale con Robin!- Gritó otra fan.

No, ahora las RaexRob. Pronto cedería y empezaría a golpearse sin más ni más.

-¡Eso es MENTIRA! ¡Diles CHICO BESTIA!- Gritó la chica que había hecho la pregunta, ya medio convulsionada por la ira.

-¡No estoy saliendo con Raven!- Dijo prácticamente gritando.

-Claro que no, Raven le pertenece a Red X.- Se escuchó por allí.

No, ahora los RaexRed. La paciencia de la hechicera saltó por la ventana y explotó al impactar contra el suelo.

-¡ESCUCHEN! ¡NO ESTOY SALIENDO CON ROBIN! ¡NO ESTOY SALIENDO CON RED X! ¡Y **_DEFINITIVAMENTE _**NO ESTOY SALIENDO CON _**ÉL!- **_Chico Bestia saludó con la manito.- ¡ASÍ QUE DEJEN DE MOLESTARME Y HAGAN ALGO DE SUS VIDAS!- A lo lejos un cartel luminoso explotó.

Los fans se quedaron aparentemente en silencio.

-Al fin.

-¡Mientes! ¡Amas a Robin/Red X/Chico Bestia y no quieres admitirlo!

Empezó a darse en la cabeza con la mesa.

* * *

Aqualad no podía responder por una muy simple razón: la Raven-psico-fan que estaba a su lado le había hecho soltar el pequeño comunicador escondido y otro montón de Raven-psico-fans le habían pasado por encima. Ya estaba frito. El atlante estaba entre la multitud que ahora discutía sobre si los hijos de Raven y Chico Bestia tendrían pelo verde y ojos violaceos o ojos verdes y pelo violaceo, y los de otro ship gritándoles obscenidades.

-¡Garth!- La rubia apareció tomándolo por detrás de todo el gentío.

-¡Terra! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Todos estaban gritando, pero algunos al escuchar "Terra" dieron media vuelta y le dedicaron a la rubia miradas de odio, especialmente shippers RaexBB.

-Se rompió tu comunicador, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué?

-¡QUÉ SI SE ROMPIÓ TU COMUNICADOR!- Con todo el barullo apenas se escuchaban.

-¡Sí, está roto!

-¿Qué?

-¡QUÉ SÍ ESTÁ ROTO! ¿AHORA QUE HACEMOS?

-¿POR QUÉ SE PELEAN LOS FANS?

-¡ES UN BATTLESHIP!- Palabra utilizada para las peleas de los diferentes shippers.

Los chicos miraron al escenario, esperando alguna oportunidad para sacar adelante el plan.

Mientras, parece que Chico Bestia era el único que podría calmarlos. El único porque Kid Flash y Robin hablaban entre sí sin saber qué hacer, y Raven estaba muy ocupada golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa. Pero no se decidió a parar a los fans hasta que vio entre el público a una Terra (de verdad) cruzada de brazos y mirándolo con ojos indescifrables.

_"¡Ay, no! ¡Viejo, no te quedes allí sin hacer nada, HAZ ALGO, ay mamachita!"_ Le gritó Jake.

-¡PAAAREEEN!- Gritó el verde. Después de dos o tres gritos como ese, se convirtió en león, les rugió, la gente se calló y volvió a ser CB.- Miren, los Titanes somos un grupo de héroes cuyo principal objetivo es PATEARLE EL TRASERO A LOS MALOS. Sí, hay dos o tres parejitas formadas, y está bien que les guste apoyarlas, PERO NO SE OBSESIONEN. Raven es una chica muy buena, y está buenísima, pero...- Mala elección de palabras.

-¡Admitió que le gusta el cuerpo de Raven! ¡LA AMA!

Vio que Terra lo miraba con una cara de sorpresa y shock.

-¡NO, NO QUISE DECIR ESO! Quiero mucho a Rae pero...

-¡ACABA DE ADMITIR QUE LA AMA!

-¡DEJEN DE METER PALABRAS EN MI BOCA!- Gritó amenazando con el puño.

Ahora Terra estaba con ojitos tristes.

-¿Terry?- Preguntó preocupado Aqualad.

-Siempre supe que tenía algo con Raven.- Miró el piso.

Chico Bestia vio como miraba el piso y empezó a mover los brazos como un loco.

-¡ESPEREEEEEN!- Gritó y todos lo miraron, hasta sus compañeros (Raven dejando de golpear su cabeza).- ¡YO **NO** TENGO ALGO CON RAVEN! ¡A ELLA LE GUSTA KI... KARATE KID! (Casi mete la pata) ¡ELLA AMA KARATE KID!

-No es cierto.- Dijo una muy confundida hechicera.

-¡Chito, Súper Estrella!- La calló. Lo más raro que estaba tan alterado que Raven no le respondió.- Yo no estoy con Raven. Además... estoy con otra persona que ya me hace muy feliz.- Le dio una mirada de tonto enamorado a la rubia.

Todos voltearon a ver a la terráquea.

-Ehh... Terra.

-Sabía que no tenía algo con Raven.

-¿Pero hace un minuto no dijiste...? No importa.

La chica que empezó con el Battleship tomó la palabra.- Ahora entiendo...

-Muchas gracias. Sé que soy irresistible y todas me quieren pero...

-¡TERRA ALEJÓ A CHICO BESTIA DE RAVEN!- Completó la chica.

Fue entonces cuando la terráquea se dio cuenta de todas las personas con capa azul y accesorios "RaexBB" que la miraban con el más puro odio.

-Oh, carajo.

-¡ATRÁPENLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Apenas alcanzó a correr antes de que empezaran a perseguirla. Corrió. Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo. Sin parar, porque sabía que el detenerse significaba el fin de su vida. Y Chico Bestia corriendo tras los Raven-psico-fans-shippers-RaexBB que, armados de bananas, querían matar a su novia.

Frente al escenario quedaron los Raven-psico-fans de otros ships.

-¡YO CREO QUE RAVEN AMA A KID FLASH!- Finalmente el atlante hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

Tanta sangre para ocho puñeteras palabras.

Kid Flash se atragantó con el agua que estaba tomando y Raven, ahora sí, se pegó bien duro, tratando de quedar inconsciente y no sufrir más.

* * *

**_Esa noche..._ **

Todos reunidos en la habitación de Cyborg, se lamentaron por el "fracaso" de ésta tarde. Decimos fracaso porque después del grito "Yo creo que Raven ama a Kid Flash", el velocista se puso más blanco que un fantasma y casi le agarra un shock mental, como Colón cuando descubrió América. Raven, ella tenía varios chichones y estaba tan afectada que hasta se olvidó de sus promesas de asesinato.

Menos mal, porque Terra ya estaba bastante molida.

-¡Quiten esas caras, que hemos triunfado!- Dijo agarrando el fibrón verde junto al pizarrón, ahora auto-proclamándose ella jefa de la operación.

¿Mencioné que usaba una muleta y tenía un ojo morado? Los RaexBB le hicieron eso en sólo siete segundos.

-Terra, los golpes en la cabeza te han afectado. ¿No viste que Kid Flash casi se muere y tuvimos que alejar a Raven de todas las mesas y paredes para que no se matara sola?- Le dijo el mitad máquina cruzándose de brazos.

Todos parecían estar de acuerdo con Cyborg.

-Sabía que no funcionaría.- Se lamentó el atlante.

-¡Que se equivocan! Ustedes esperaban algo inmediato, pero les digo que en éste plan avanzamos en lo que comenzamos en el anterior.- La terráquea blandió su muleta.- Que ahora no puedan ni verse de la vergüenza es PERFECTO.- Sonrisa malvada.

Speedy le susurró a Chico Bestia.- _Tu novia está un poco loca._

_-Lo sé, pero es mi loca._

-Porque...- siguió explicando.- Ahora, esa cosita que le planté en el cerebro a KF...

-¿Que hiciste qué con quién?- Preguntó Robin.

-Es una forma de hablar, Rob.- (qué paranoico ¬¬) -Ahora, _si no hay más interrupciones,_ Kid Flash empezará a cuestionarse sus sentimientos y Raven a aceptarlos. ¡Y luego se casarán y serán felices para siempre! ¡WUAJAJAJAJA! ¡coff, coff!... Lo siento, hace mucho que no practicaba mi risa malvada.

-Ignorando que la amiga Terra tuvo un lapsus de maldad, ¿qué haremos ahora?

-Esperaremos... unos dos días.

-¿Y luego?

-Luego, habrá un terremoto en Italia y los Titanes irán a ayudar... o bueno, "casi todos". ¡Wuajajajajaja! ¡COFF, COFF! ¡Rayos! No puedo creer que ya no me salga mi risa malvada.

-No comprendo...

-Como hace mucho que no la usaba, se me oxidó.

-¡No eso!- Sacudió los brazos su mejor amiga.

-Ah... verán, de pequeñas cosas se arman las cosas grandes. Lo que haremos en el "Plan C" es muy fácil...

* * *

_"Ha sido un día de pacotilla"_

La hechicera se puso una musculosa gris y unos pantalones cortos para meterse a la cama. Sólo quería dormir. Dormir y no pensar. No pensar en los locos que tenía como amigos. No pensar que le dolía a horrores la cabeza por tantos sartenazos y golpes contra la pared. No pensar en la puñetera contraseña que necesitaba para acceder a una parte de su propia cabeza, que es posible no descifre nunca. Ni siquiera pensar en Wallace... bueno, lo último no era tan simple.

Se metió bajo sus sábanas y todo su cuerpo se relajó. Más no pudo dormirse. Su vista recayó en ese delgado y colorido libro "Significado de los nombres". No encontró nada malo en darle un vistazo. Estaba tan molida que ni quería levantarse hasta su librero y buscar otro, así que, al carajo. (Aparentemente olvidó que con sus poderes podía traer un libro hasta ella).

En el libro te decía de dónde venía cada nombre, lo que significaba, y cómo repercutía en la personalidad de la persona.

_"Es una tontería. Lo del significado es comprensible, pero un nombre no repercute en la personalidad"._

Y sólo para demostrarle al estúpido libro quién mandaba, lo abrió y buscó el nombre de algunos conocidos.

**Donna**

******Significado: **Mujer madura y segura. De origen latino.

******Personalidad: **Es muy simpática y alegre. Es una persona comprensiva con su familia y las personas que la rodean. Le gusta la vida social, tiene una gran capacidad creativa y siempre cumple con su palabra. **  
**

******Amor: **Es de relaciones serias y duraderas.

Bien... el de Wonder Girl sí se parecía. Pero eso no significaba nada. A ver, otro nombre.

**Angela**

******Significado: **Enviada de Dios. De origen griego.

**Personalidad: **Es sensible, reservada y agradable en su trato con los demás. Recién cuando entra en confianza se muestra tal cuál es. Le dá una gran importancia a sus afectos.

**Amor:** Es un poco tímida al empezar una relación, hasta que toma más confianza y se vuelve muy unida a su pareja.

Bien... la de su madre también estaba acertada. Raven empezaba a creer que ésta cosa era de verdad.

Una idea le cruzó por la cabeza. ¿Funcionaría con Kid Flash?... No, qué tontería... pero por las dudas...

**Wallace**

**Significado: **El Nombre Wallace, proviene del Escocés. Su significado es Extraño.

Raven no alcanzó a leer lo demás, porque algo de la última línea le llamó tanto la atención que todo lo demás se le fue de la cabeza.

Eso era todo, se levantó de la cama, olvidando su cansancio. Empezó a buscar su espejo por toda la habitación.

Ella ya sabía la contraseña.

* * *

N/A:** No tengo ni la menor idea de qué me llevó a poner una versión Misa-obsesionada-con-Raven en vez de la original que es Misa-obsesionada-con-Light Yagami. Bueno, supongo que ese detalle sólo le será importante a quien haya visto Death Note. Como dije antes, no soy muy buena con los OC's (a excepción de Jaen y Nathan Cross, los que han estado conmigo desde el inicio saben quienes son) y quería que quien pagara todo el evento fuera un Raven-psico-fan. Sólo se me ocurrió Misa Amane.**

**xD, espero que el TerBB no les haya puesto incómodos a mis amigos que no les gusta mucho. Jeje, ¡es que yo lo amo!**

**Oh, y no se olviden de que en las palabras tamaraneanas de Starfire siempre pongo mensajes ocultos ;)**

**Review?**


	21. Al fin cayendo y Tirando lo que sobra

**N/A: Hello! La pasé genial en mi cumpleaños! Me compré un montón de comics. Sabían que tanto Arella como Raven comen los conitos de helado sin cucharita? (Directamente llevándoselos a la boca y comiéndolos con la lengua) ¡Yo tuve una cara de dulzura extrema cuando me enteré!**

**Adoro a mi Angelita Roth, tengo todos los comics en donde aparece esparcidos por mi pieza.**

**MI PIEZA, MI DESORDEN**

**(¿Alguien más mira HolaSoyGerman en Youtube? ¡Excelente programa se los recomiendo!)**

* * *

Kid Flash nunca había estado tan cansado en su vida.

Qué ironía, porque todo el día estuvo en su cama mirando el techo.

No era un cansancio físico el que agobiaba al veloscista, era un cansancio mental.

Era la voz de Terra retumbando una y otra vez en su cabeza.

¿Qué sentía exactamente por la hechicera azul? ¿El que se atragantara cuando gritaron en la convención significaba que le quería? Sabía lo que se sentía estar enamorado. De pequeño había tenido un entusiasmo con la superheroína Hawkgirl, pero como ella era bastante mayor se quedó en una simple admiración secreta. Pero quererla, la había querido. ¿Con Raven pasaba algo así?

Admirarla a Raven la admiraba muchísimo. ¿Quién no lo hacía? Nadie era capaz de odiar a Raven. Ella era demasiado... Raven. Ni los villanos podían odiarle. Kid Flash era un Raven-psico-fan a su manera.

Cambió de posición en su cama. Al lado tenía los muñequitos que compró, todos en fila uno al lado del otro. Su mirada se posó en las muñequitas de Raven, en todas las que compró. Compró una normal, una de capa naranja, una con un sombrero de vaquero, una vestida de militar, y una con una bananita pegada en la manito. Agarró a la Ravencita normal y al Kid Flashito.

Tenía cada uno en una mano.

-Eres un cabrón.

-¿Uh? ¿Quién dijo eso?

-¡Aquí abajo!- Habló el muñequito de Kid Flash.

Okey, ya está, ya está, ya está, ya está. Se volvió loco. Él lo sabía, nadie podía pasar tanto tiempo con Chico Bestia y salir ileso psicológicamente.

-¿Me escuchaste, cerebro de arroz?- Volvió a decir el Kid Flashito.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué me insultas?

-¡Te mereces los insultos! ¿No puedes simplemente hacer esto?

El muñequito de Kid Flash agarró al muñequito de Raven y la besó _muy fuerte._ Cuando dejó de "besarla", le dedicó una mirada de "eres un pelmazo" al velocista original.

-Tengo que dejar de juntarme con Chico Bestia.

-Buena idea, ¿y si pasas tiempo con Raven en su lugar?

-Pero...

-¡LA AMAS, GRAN PATÁN!- El Kid Flashito lo agarró de las mejillas.

-¿L-la.. amo?

-¡SÍ, IDIOTA!

Eso tenía sentido. Por eso siempre quería verla feliz, ayudarla, todo lo posible para hacerla sonreír. Por eso su presencia le quemaba y refrescaba. Y se perdía en sus lindos ojos amatistas como queriendo tocar el cielo. Él estaba enamorado de Raven. Tanto que no tenía ni la menor idea de qué carajos hacer al respecto.

-Estoy... enamorado de Raven.

-Daa, es obvio. Él único imbécil que no se dio cuenta hasta ahora eres tú.

-Yo.. estoy...

-¡Dilo!

-¡Estoy enamorado de Raven!

-¡OTRA VEZ!

-¡ESTOY ENAMORADO DE RAVEN!

-¡OTRA VEZ!

-¡ESTOY ENAMORADO DE RAVEN!

-¡BIEN! ¿¡QUÉ HARÁS AL RESPECTO!?

-¡NO TENGO LA MÁS PUÑETERA IDEA!

-¿Cómo?

Kid Flash empezó a dar vueltas caminando por toda la habitación. Había encontrado una respuesta, pero eso no desaparecía el problema.

-¿Eres idiota, verdad?- Le dijo el Kid Flashito con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Ya sé qué haré!

-¡Sabía que no! ¿Qué harás?

-Absolutamente nada.

-¿Disculpa?

-Con éstas cosas no se juegan, muñeco malévolo que se parece a mí. Si meto la pata todo se hará pedazos contra un acantilado. Idearé una forma de no sólo confesarme, sino que Rae también sienta algo por mí. ¡Soy un genio!

Kid Flash se fue por la puerta.

Luego salió del baño, y se fue por la puerta que sí era.

-Tiene que pasar menos tiempo con Chico Bestia... ¿verdad, dulzura?- Le preguntó coquetamente al muñequito de Raven.

* * *

Raven no se encontraba en un lugar muy lejano. En el living, sentada en el sofá, y mirando el cielo celeste por el gran ventanal. Sería más apropiado decir que estaba pensando en nada, pero eso sería tan sincero como decir que Slade y Robin son los mejores amigos del mundo.

Ella sí pensaba, pensaba en lo que pasó la otra noche...

**_Flash Back_**

La hija de Trigon (Y Arella, ¿por qué nunca la mencionan a ella? ¡Iniciaré una campaña titulada "Raven es hija de Trigon _**y Angela Roth**_"! ¡Dense cuenta que de algún lado la tipa sacó el apellido **ROTH**!) se metió por el espejo, con piyama y todo. Al entrar otra vez en el mundo de sus queridas emociones, se percató de que casi todas ya estaban recompuestas. Excepto Maldad, que si bien había mejorado estaba en silla de ruedas, y al verla volvió a levantar el dedo medio de su mano izquierda.

-Oh, Raven. Espero que estés aquí con buenas noticias.- Le saludó Sabiduría mientras regaba las plantas. (Sí, parece que Rae tiene plantas en el cerebro).

-Estoy en piyama, con muchos golpes, a punto de explotarme la cabeza y a punto de desmayarme del cansancio. ¿Es necesario detenerme a conversar contigo?

-Parece que alguien está de mal humor.- Raven la ignoró y siguió su camino.- ¡Me alegra que te duela todo!- Le gritó enojada.

Raven caminó hasta el santuario como las otras veces.

Tocó a la puerta.

-_¿Contraseña?_

Apareció el tecladito.

**_"__W-A-L-L-Y_W-E-S-T"_**

Esa resultó ser la contraseña. Extraño Oeste: "Wallace" significaba Extraño en irlandés, y "West" era Oeste en inglés. No se dio cuenta hasta que leyó la información sobre "Wallace" en el libro. Se hizo un sonido de confirmación y el tecladito desapareció.

-_Vaya, ya era hora. Ya puedes entrar_.

Dentro era todo de un color celeste con blancos. Había uno de esos sillones-bolsa, una chimenea, una mesita, y una cama. ¿Pero a quién carajos le importa eso? ¡Había un montón de fotografías por todos lados! De sus amigos, algunas de Azar, había toda una pared dedicada a su madre, y una buena cantidad de Kid Flash... una _muy _buena cantidad de fotografías de Kid Flash.

-Te tardaste un buen tiempo. ¿Acaso a Sabiduría la tienes de adorno?

Detrás de ella apareció una Raven de capa celeste y piel de crema, no pálida. Tenía una sonrisa divertida en sus facciones angelicales, y sus ojos brillaban de una emoción nueva y gratificante. Raven se sorprendió bastante al verla, tan parecida a ella y a la vez tan... diferente.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Soy la Raven Amor, por supuesto.

La hechicera empezó con un pequeño tic nervioso. Seguido luego de un fuerte contraerse de sus pulmones.

-¿Tratas de decirme que todo este tiempo... se trataba de Amor?

-Creo que es un poco obvio, ¿no?

Le bajó la presión de golpe.

-Oh, siéntate. Respira, mujer, respira.

La hechicera azul cayó prácticamente en el sillón-bolsa celeste. Trabajando duro para volver a respirar. Tras algunas cesiones de respiración, al fin pudo volver a la normalidad. Y lo primero que hizo fue mirar a Amor con una mirada de resignación.

-...Bueno... en realidad, no puedo decir que estoy sorprendida. Parte de mí lo sabía hace un tiempo, pero se negaba a aceptarlo.

-No te preocupes, no eres la única que le teme al amor.

Amor se sentó en el sofá, mirándola simplemente.

-Tenemos cosas de qué hablar.

-¿Las tenemos?- Preguntó Raven con su frío tono de voz.

-Si, las tenemos... ¿Cómo hacemos esto? ¿Preguntas tú o empiezo yo?

-Creo que sería mejor que yo preguntara. Empezaré con lo primero: ¿Por qué... Wallace?

Amor se encogió de hombros.- No lo sé muy bien. Uno no elije de quién enamorarse. Es algo que pasa, o que no pasa. Y en éste caso, nos pasó a nosotras.

-¿Qué hay de lo que nos enseñó Azar?- Preguntó bruscamente.

-¿Es en serio? Mamá nos respondió esa pregunta ya. Azar era muy sabia, pero tenía un grave problema con el azúcar. Sólo decía locuras después de la barra de chocolate número siete. ¿Recuerdas cuando confundió a nuestra madre con una piñata en nuestro cumpleaños número nueve?

-Sí, hasta a mí me dolió.

-Esa es la prueba vivida en persona. Azar no era la verdad irrefutable... y además, piénsalo mejor un segundo.

-¿Cómo?

-Verás... a todo lo que Azar decía, había que buscarle el trasfondo.- Empezó a explicar usando los brazos.- Si decía "Me voy" significaba "Me quedo escondida", si decía "No quiero" significaba "Dame o te doy con mi bastón", y si decía "Hola" en realidad quería decir "Te contagié sida". ¿Entiendes?

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

-Ella te enseñó que tus poderes se manifiestan mediante tus emociones, ¿cierto?

-Sí.

-Bueno, a eso que dijo: agárrale el trasfondo, dalo vuelta, ponlo un par de veces en la licuadora, ¿y queeeda...?

Raven estuvo pensando unos minutos... y unos minutos más... y otros minutos más... Se agarró de los pelos con las manos... Se partió la cabeza contra la pared un par de veces... Amor empezó a jugar al solitario... Hasta que por fin...

-Lo tengo, ya lo tengo.- Dijo la hechicera borrando el teorema de Pitágoras del pizarrón y quitándose la bata de científica.

-Wow, qué rápido.- Amor dejó de pintar su retrato de Kid Flash.- ¿Y llegaste a la conclusión de qué...?

-Debo alejarme lo más que pueda de Kid Flash.

-¿Cómo?- Ojalá fuera posible describir su cara.

-Es muy peligroso que esté cerca de él, porque podría descontrolarme.- Cerró los ojos con tristeza.- Pero de todos modos quiero estar allí para él cuando me necesite. Si no puedo ser más, seré su amiga y me guardaré los sentimientos. Gracias por hacerme verlo.

La hechicera azul se levantó con la más sincera cara de perro pateado que hizo en mucho tiempo, y desbordando la tristeza en sus ojos. Salió despacio por la puerta.

-¡NO, RAVEN ESPERA!- La puerta no abría.- ¡Raven, me quedé encerrada, ábreme la puerta!... ¿Raven?... No juegues, sé que estás allí, ya ábreme... ¡RAVEN!... Mierda... Puta Azar por no enseñarle cosas útiles como a no cerrar la puerta cuando ésta tiene un ridículamente impenetrable cerrojo... al carajo, me voy a Facebook.

**_Fin Flash Back_**

Iba a ser difícil, lo más difícil que habría hecho en su vida. Pero había que ser realistas. Cuando estaba cerca, las cosas explotaban, aunque el velocista no se diera cuenta. Y podría empeorar. La seguridad tenía que ser primero, no importan las consecuencias.

Le dio un gran trago a su té de hierbas con salsa picante.

* * *

-Repasemos el plan...- Dijo la rubia, aún con su muleta, ésta vez con algunas ojeras por dormir mal.- ¿Qué haremos nosotros Wonder Girl, Cyborg, Chico Bestia, blah blah blah todos excepto Speedy y Star?

-Irnos a ayudar a los refugiados de un terremoto.- Respondió Chico Bestia como el chico bueno que presta atención en clase.

-¡Bien!

-Pero, ¿por qué nosotros?- Preguntó el arquero tomando la mano de la pelirroja.

-Porque son la pareja más reciente y pueden llenar el ambiente de la "magia de las parejas felices" mientras Raven y Starfire ven una película romántica para sacar el tema, y tú y Kid Flash tienen una de esas "charlas de hombres" donde lo amenazas a punta de pistola a que le declare su amor a Raven. Con suerte, los enganchamos ésta noche y van como una pareja a la boda en Nueva York.

-¿Pero no sería mejor si nos quedara...?

-¡NO!- Terra se hizo grande y Cyborg chiquitito.- ¡Por eso no lo conseguimos hasta ahora! ¡SOMOS MUCHOS Y DAMOS MUCHAS VUELTAS! ¡Starfire y Speedy Y NADIE MÁS! Ahora mejor nos vamos antes de que ellos se enteren y discutan. Si no estamos no pueden replicar.

-¿De verdad iremos a ayudar a los refugiados del terremoto?

-¡Pff! Claro que no. Iremos a unas cabañas campestres. De todos modos necesitábamos vacaciones.

Los Titanes, excepto los cuatro que ya se conocen, de los cuales dos eran víctimas inocentes de la ignorancia y dos eran víctimas de Terra, tomaron una valija cada uno y prácticamente se fueron corriendo antes de que los vieran Raven y Kid Flash o Speedy y Starfire emitieran queja.

-¡Volveremos pasado mañana!- Dijo la rubia de la mano del verde antes de irse corriendo a todo lo que diera su muleta.

Los pelirrojos tuvieron que tragarse la queja.

-Zofkataangmeck.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-"Maldita sea" en tamaraneano.

* * *

**N/A: xD, NO TIENEN IDEA DE LO QUE SE VIENE EN WHEN THE BIRDS FALL. Sólo denme un poco de paciencia para primero terminar ésto, okey?**

**Ya sé, CORTÍSIMO CAPÍTULO, pero era importante así que había que dejarlo ahí. Falta poquito! necesito que me manden todo su aliento! me sirve mucho para inspirarme.**

**Gracias gente ;)**


	22. Noche de Zinthos

**N/A: Hello again! Yo estoy aquí feliz feliz de la vida :) ADORO a Artemis Of Bana-Mighdall, la amo tanto! xD sólo quería decir eso.**

* * *

Repasemos la vida de Raven...

Primero fue un pequeño espermatozoide demoníaco que ganó una carrera contra otros espermatozoides demoníacos y llegó a un ovario violeta.

Luego pasó los siguientes once meses dentro del vientre de una mujer sin nada mejor que hacer que chuparse el dedo y dar patadas en posición horizontal. Los once meses más aburridos de su vida... sí, once... ¿Qué? su madre quería que estuviera bien formada.

Y finalmente, cuando pensaba que se iba a quedar allí adentro para siempre, ¡por fin salió! Sólo para ser recibida por una mujer gritando _"¡Puja, puja!"_ y una chica detrás gritando _"¡Estoy pujando, estoy pujando, AAHHHH POR FAVOR, MÁTENME, YA QUITENME ESTO!"_ como comité de bienvenida.

Después de cerciorarse de que la chica era mucho más bonita por fuera, aunque tenía un extraño color de cabello, la llevaron a un lugar donde había un montón de cobardes llorando. Ella no lloraría.

Recién empezó a llorar cuando se vio por primera vez en un espejo y se dio cuenta de que ella también tenía un extraño color de cabello.

Se pasó los siguientes tres años aprendiendo a hablar.

Luego pasa los siguientes once años aprendiendo las mil cosas inútiles que podía hacer repitiendo "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" como disco rayado, y aguantando a una vieja loca que intentaba dejarla huérfana golpeando en la cabeza a la otra loca que la trajo al mundo.

Luego se va a la Tierra intentando vivir sin locura y sin saber cómo termina viviendo con gente aún más chapita de la cabeza y convirtiéndose en el ídolo adolescente del momento y siendo acosada por millones de personas que empezaron a usar capa y a teñirse el cabello de violeta.

Con una vida como esa, ya nada debería sorprenderla... ¿verdad?

-¿Que ellos hicieron _**qué?**-_ Le preguntó otra vez a su amiga extraterrestre.

-Se fueron a un club campestre a vacacionar, ¡digo!, ¡a ayudar a los refugiados del terremoto en Italia!

-¿Hubo un terremoto en Italia?- Preguntó alzando una ceja.

-¡Por supuesto que sí, amiga Raven! Conoces lo estricto que es el amigo Robin. No se iría sin una buena razón.

**_Bastante lejitos de allí… _ **

-¡Achú!- El pelo pincho estornudó sobre el cóctel que estaba tomando a orillas de la piscina.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó su novia en la camilla de al lado.

-Sí, parece que en alguna parte alguien está hablando de mí.

-Hablando de eso, ¿me pones bloqueador solar en la espalda?

-¿Qué tiene que ver?

-Nada, pero pónmelo de todos modos.

-Con mucho gusto.- Con un rubor lindo empezó a toquetearla, digo, a ponerle el bloqueador.

**_Regresando a la Torre… _ **

-Sí, tienes razón. Robin no se iría sin una razón. Pero es muy sospechoso que se hayan ido así de repente.

-No lo sé, amiga. Tal vez fue una gran emergencia.

-Deberíamos llamarlos.

-¡NO!- Raven la miró asombrada por la exclamación. La extraterrestre recobró su compostura.- Es decir, mejor no, amiga Raven. Estarán muy ocupados con los heridos. Llamemos en la noche, cuando los amigos estén desocupados o más tranquilos.

-Si tú lo dices.

-¡Ahora que estamos tú y yo solas, hagamos cosas divertidas de mejores amigas!

Aunque a veces lo pareciera, Starfire no era ninguna ingenua. Sabía perfectamente que al decir esas palabras, tenía un máximo de dos segundos para agarrar a Raven antes de que ésta saliera corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Y cabe decir, por la superfuerza, que Raven no podría escapar.

-¡Vamos a ver una película como las buenas amigas del alma que somos!

-¡Ayuda!

* * *

-¿Qué hago, Abraham? ¿Cómo le digo a Raven lo que siento sin ser rechazado?- Le preguntó el velocista a quien siempre lo escuchaba, su amigo del alma, la estatua de Abraham Lincoln.- La pregunta correcta sería, ¿cómo hacer que Raven se enamore de mí? Seguramente a ella le gustan los chicos intensos como Robin, debería ser más como Robin. No, ¿qué estoy diciendo? Ha tenido una vida muy seria, es más lógico que le gusten los chicos graciosos como Chico Bestia. Me pintaré la piel de verde y empezaré a hacer más chistes... No, ¿qué estoy diciendo, por Dios? Si cada vez que ve a Chico Bestia lo arroja por una ventana, no pueden gustarle los chicos como él... ¡Ya sé! ¡Saldré a robar por las noches bajo el nombre de Flash X! Soy un genio... ¿Qué opinas de eso, Abraham Lincoln?

La estatua se quedó quieta (Noo ¿¡enserio?!)

-Tienes razón.- Continuó el pelirrojo.- No tengo que pensar en Robin, Chico Bestia, o Red X. Rae ya confirmó, y a los gritos, que no le gusta ninguno... aunque _**po****dría estar**__** mintiendo.**_

Música de suspenso.

-No, no creo. ¿Cómo saber el tipo de chicos que le gustan a Raven? Podría preguntarle a su madre, seguro que ella sabe.

Miró la estatua.

-Sí, vuelves a tener razón, Abs. Creo que no le agrado a su madre. ¿Por qué será, si soy tan adorable? Bueno, basta de juegos. Necesito pensar en qué hacer y pronto. Tú puedes darme consejos. Es decir, te casaste, ¿no? antes de que te asesinaran en el teatro, digo.

La estatua no respondió.

-¿Abraham?

Aún sin respuesta.

-Hooola. Señor decimosexto presidente de los Estados Unidos, ¿me escucha?

Aún sin respuesta.

-Genial. Veo la cabeza de Terra, me insultan muñecos malévolos, pero cuando se trata de pedirle un consejo amoroso a una estatua ¡nada!- Apoyó la cabeza en una mano.- Volveré a la Torre a escribir de esto en Facebook.

**_Dentro de la cabeza de Raven… _ **

Amor comentaba una foto de un gorila en patines, cuando le salió una notificación de que "Kid Flash acaba de actualizar su estado a: _Qué depresión, las estatuas no me contestan._"

Le puso "Me gusta".

* * *

El arquero se encontraba en la tarea más difícil de su... semana (decir vida ya sería exagerar): encontrar al chico más rápido del mundo y tener una "charla de hombres". Buscó primero en su cuarto, donde no había nada más que muñequitos desparramados por la cama. Tuvo la idea de ir a buscar al cuarto de la Computadora Principal. Cuando abrió la puerta, encontró al velocista cerrando Facebook.

-Wally.

-Hey, Roy. ¿Qué haces? Ya terminé, ¿quieres usar el Face?- Kid Flash se puso de pie.

-Ahhh, nop. Tal vez luego. Te estaba buscando a ti.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Robin y los demás se fueron a ayudar a las víctimas del terremoto en Italia.

-¿Hubo un terremoto en Italia?

-No tengo idea, digo, parece que sí.

-Pero... ¿Por qué nos dejaron?

-A nosotros, a Star, y a Rae. Alguien debía quedarse a cuidar la ciudad, ¿no crees?

-¿No te suena raro?

-Hablamos de los chicos, con ellos hasta es raro el desayuno. Ahora que estamos solos... ¿Qué te parece tener una charla de hombres?

-¿Uh?

Speedy le pasó un brazo por los hombros para dificultarle un posible escape.

-¡Sí, una charla de hombres! ¡Sexo, alcohol y Rock and Roll!

-¿Has vuelto a tomar hormonas?

Ignoró la pregunta y se llevó al velocista prácticamente a la fuerza.

* * *

-Encendamos la luz.

-¡NO, LA LUZ NO!

Starfire encendió el interruptor de la habitación, el cual tenía telarañas porque hace _**mucho **_que Raven no encendía la luz en su cuarto.

-_La luz me queeema.-_ Tuvo que cerrar los ojos.

-Veamos la película.

-No tengo un televisor aquí, por si no te has dado cuenta.- Starfire oprimió un botón de la pared y apareció una pantalla plasma.- Espera. ¿Desde cuándo está eso allí?

-Todas las habitaciones tienen una pantalla plasma. ¿No sabías, amiga?

-...Debería dejar de leer tanto.- _"Debería, pero no lo haré"._ (Seamos sinceros, es algo que va más haya de su voluntad).

Sin soltar a Raven, porque soltarla significaba que escaparía como un chocolate de Azar, Starfire acercó el sillón en frente del televisor. Pensó en dejar a Raven sentada... después se dio cuenta de que si lo hacía, ella sería capaz hasta de salir corriendo y saltar por la ventana, así que tomó unos cinturones y la ató a la silla.

-¡Starfire!- Forcejeó.- ¡SUÉLTAME!

-¿Prometes quedarte a ver la película conmigo?

-Por supuesto que sí, Star.

-Amiga Raven, me estás mintiendo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? No te mentiría.

-No te crecerá la nariz como a ese tal muñeco de madera acompañado de un grillito que aparece en cuentos infantiles terrícolas, pero es bastante notorio cuando mientes, amiga... además, prefiero no correr el riesgo.

-ò_ó

Starfire puso adentro el DVD.

-¿Almenos me dirás de qué es la película?

-Ehh... no sabría decirte, amiga.

Se sentó en el suelo a su lado. La película empezó con los habituales créditos.

-¡Oh, qué descortés soy!

-¿De veras?- Respondió Raven aún atada a la silla.

-Sí, no he traído palomitas.

-No es necesa...

-¡Película no es película sin el delicioso alimento terrestre llamado palomitas! Ya regreso, amiga Raven. ¡No quieras irte a ningún lado!

-Grr.

La tamaraneana salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina, su sonrisa gigante siempre presente. Pero dejó el video corriendo.

-Starfire, espera, no le pusiste pausa... Demonios, no me escuchó.

En la pantalla **_la película siguió._**

**_Bastante lejitos de allí… _ **

-Oye Tara, ¿y qué película le dejaste a los chicos?- Le preguntó Chico Bestia, que segundos antes la había tomado de la cintura y saltado con ella a la piscina. Ahora todos mojados en la cabaña que alquilaron entre todos, buscando toallas en el bolso.

-Una romántica, Gar. "Orgullo y Prejuicio" o algo así.

-¿Te refieres a ésta? Jake la acaba de encontrar envuelta en ropa.- Chico Bestia la sacó del bolso.

La rubia abrió muy grande los ojos.- ¿Qué? ¿Entonces qué video tiene Starfire?... Espera un segundo.

Terra alias Tara Markov en esos momentos, buscó desesperadamente en el estuche de película que siempre llevaba cuando se iba de viaje. Sólo para descubrir con horror que estaba vacío.

-Ay no.

**_Volviendo… _ **

Raven no tenía nada mejor que hacer que ver la película. La primera escena empezó... pero...

-¿Uh? ¿Qué está pasando?

La escena siguió.

-¡OH POR AZAR!

El video continuó.

-¡NO, POR FAVOR! ¡STARFIRE! ¡STARFIRE!- Ni modo, seguía atada a la silla.- ¡AAUUXILIOO! ¡ALGUIEN PARE ESTO!

**_Mientras tanto… _ **

A Starfire se le cayeron las palomitas cuando las sacó del microondas.

-¡Oh, que torpe soy! Las recogeré.

**_Con Raven… _ **

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ¡PAREEN POR FAVOR NOOOOO **PORRR FAVOOOOR!**

**_Con Starfire… _ **

-¿Cuánta cantidad querrá la amiga Raven? Empezaré a contar de a una, hasta que me parezca una cantidad satisfactoria. No quiero servirle mal.

**_Con Raven… _ **

-¡ALGUIEEEEN! ¡QUIEEN SEA! ¡AYUUDAA!

**_Con Starfire… _ **

-...4...5...6...7...

**_Con Raven… _ **

-¡ALGUIIEN QUE DETENGA ESTE TORMENTO POR EL AMOR DE DIOS AHHHHH!- La pelivioleta desesperadamente buscaba liberarse de su prisión. Las cosas empezaron a explotar.

**_Con Starfire… _ **

-...12...13...14...15...

**_Con Raven…_**

-¡PAREN ESTE VIDEO DEL DIABLO SE LOS SUPLICO AYUUDAA!

**_Con Starfire… _ **

-...23...24...25...

**_Con Raven… _**

-_Ayuuuda...- _Temblando toda.

**_Con Starfire… _ **

-...165...166...167...

**_Con Raven… _ **

La hechicera empezó a llorar.

**_Y finalmente con Starfire… _ **

-¡453! ¡Suficientes! Ya puedo volver con la amiga Raven... ¡Oh, que olvidadiza que estoy hoy! Olvidé ponerle mostaza. ¡La amiga Raven amará las palomitas con mostaza! Que buena amiga soy... ¿Cuánta mostaza debería ponerle?... Empezaré a contar las gotitas hasta que me parezca satisfactorio... 1...2...3...4...

**_Media hora más tarde de contar gotitas de mostaza y dolor y sufrimiento… _ **

Starfire entraba a la habitación de Raven con dos potes de palomitas con mostaza. Cuando abrió la puerta, notó inmediatamente todo semi-oscuro de nuevo. La luz del interruptor no funcionaba, y de inmediato se dio cuenta que era porque el foco estaba hecho pedazos en el suelo. Ni siquiera se veía la luz del televisor, ya que la "película" había terminado hace unos minutos.

-¿Amiga Raven? ¿Terminó la película? ¡No, no pude haberme tardado tanto!

Raven no contestó, y Starfire le dio una mirada más profunda. La hechicera estaba de perfil, con la cabeza caída, y el cabello tapándole la cara. Estaba completamente inmóvil, y eso preocupó a la tamaraneana.

-¿Amiga Raven?

Silencio.

Completamente alarmada, Starfire dejó las palomitas en el suelo y se acercó a liberar a Raven. De repente todo estaba muy oscuro, y una leve luz que entraba por la ventana alumbraba pobremente la habitación.

¿Qué pasaba en la mente de Raven? El horror, por todos los espíritus, el horror encarnado. De haber sabido las obscenidades que se escondían detrás de tan inocente caset negro lo hubiera destruido a tiempo. ¿Qué macabro ser decidió jugarle tan maniática broma o es acaso el destino que se ríe de ella? Ella, la hija de Trigon (y Arella), quien ha visto incontables escarmientos y el dolor del mundo a primera vista, nunca pudo haber supuesto tan terrible visión. ¡Maldito el creador de tan innombrable terror!. La tarde cae por la ventana y las sombras empiezan a envolverla, haciendo que olvide que alguna vez hubo luz en esta tierra. ¡Que se le caigan los ojos y se olvide de esta hora perdida!

La hechicera, a pesar de ya estar libre de sus ataduras, dejó caer sus brazos como si de una muñeca de trapo de tratara, como si no tuviera alma.

-¿Amiga Raven? ¿Q-qué ha pasado?

-_Starfire...- _Susurró con voz apenas audible.

-Raven, ¿estás bien?

-Starfire, ¿cómo pudiste? ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto?- Dijo mientras volteaba a ver a quien llamaba su amiga.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Confiaba en ti, realmente lo hacía. ¿Y tú me clavas un puñal por la espalda?

-Amiga, no comprendo de qué hablas...

-¡DE ESTO!- Raven reinició la video-casetera para que vuelva a reproducirse el video que le había arrebatado el alma. Para que las imágenes que destruyeron su cordura entren por sus ojos.- ¡SIENTE MI DOLOR OH GRAN PRINCESA DE TAMARAN!

_"¡Sí, dámelo dámelo dámelo dámelo!" _

-¿Qué es...? ¡OH MI X'HAL, NO, AAAARRRGGGG!

-¡DÍMELO STARFIRE! ¿¡CÓMO PUDISTEE?!

-¡APÁGALO RAVEEN! ¡APÁGALO POR FAVOR!

_**-¡DIMEE!  
**_

**-**No más... por favor, no más... piedad, pieedaaad.

Como buen ser que es la perdona y apaga la video-casetera. Las sombras caen completamente mientras Starfire sigue retorciéndose un poco más en el suelo. Poco a poco el sol se esconde en el horizonte mientras la hechicera espera que su compañera se recomponga.

-_¿Por qué?- _Dijo un poco más compuesta, la hechicera asintió un poco. Esas imágenes la atormentarían por lo que le quedara de vida.- _Lo siento, amiga. Si me hubiera quedado, tal vez ninguna de las dos se encontrara en ésta situación. _

La hechicera se irguió y encendió una vela que guarda en su cajón, para evitar que la temible noche las dejara solas en la oscuridad, solas con sus pesadillas.

-¿Por qué, Raven, por qué?

-No lo sé, Starfire.- Pronto sacó el video y lo destruyó con sus poderes, borrándolo de la faz de la tierra.- Había escuchado que Azar también las hacía, pero nunca creí que fuese algo tan horrible. Mi madre hizo bien en alejarme de Azar en ese momento.

-_Tienes suerte de haber sido criada por tu madre.- _Volvió a susurrar.

-Lo sé, Star.

-_¿Todas son así?- _Volvió a susurrar.

-No... Terra es un ser maligno y repulsivo, y Chico Bestia es igual. Todo lo que tocan son instrumentos de la maldad.

-_¿Incluso... eso?_

_-_Sí, incluso su...- Por un momento perdió el aliento y pareció palidecer- S-su...

-_Sé fuerte, Raven. Podemos superarlo.- _Pero ese comentario fue solamente para ocultar su propio horror. ¿Qué clase de seres eran Terra y Chico Bestia para pervertir hasta esos extremos algo ya pervertido?

-S-su p-pornografi-fía.

Y la luz de la vela se apago como producto de un viento misterioso proveniente de ningún lado, una fuerza espectral o incluso malvada que viajaba en el aire se filtro en la oscuridad…

Las Titanes gritaron como dos niñitas asustadas.

* * *

¿Dónde estaban en todo caso Speedy y Kid Flash? En medio de una bien varonil "charla de hombres" donde discutían qué figurita de Hello Kitty era mejor. Bien, no era el plan de Speedy, pero todo seguía su curso. En cualquier momento sacaría el tema clave... sí, en cualquier momento.

Claro, hasta que escucharon unos gritos venir del otro lado de la Torre.

Sólo estaban ellos con Raven y Satrfire, las cuales, cabe decir, eran las chicas de las que estaban enamorados hasta el tope. Así que Speedy corrió casi tan rápido como su amigo al entender que los gritos eran de ellas. Rompieron la regla "no entrar a la habitación de Raven" y tiraron la puerta abajo.

¿Se habrán sorprendido mucho al encontrar a Raven temblando en un rincón y a Starfire chupándose el pulgar en el otro?

-¡Chicas! ¿Están bien?

Ninguna respondió, estaban demasiado sumergidas en sus pesadillas.

* * *

**N/A: Algunos me han dicho que sería mejor que dejara de usar emoticonos en mis narraciones. Estoy perfectamente consciente de que algunos lo toman... como que empobrece la calidad de la escritura. Pero tengo mis razones para usarlos. **

**1) Me gustan.**

**2) A veces lo que no pueden decir las palabras, es mejor expresarlo con caras.**

**3) Ehh... no tengo una razón tres, pero creo que ya se entendió.**

**Besos a minina16! Eres fanática de HolaSoyGerman? A mi me encanta. ¡Abrazo psicológico!**


	23. Plans Over

**N/A: Kaayyy, el final del último capítulo no fue muuyy... "normal", pero bueno, sufrimiento es sufrimiento.**

**Mi meta en llegar a los 200 reviews! Así que si eres lector y aún no has dejado review TE LO SUPLICO! Un simple "Hola Spe! Leí el fic, actualiza pronto" me alcanza, en serio :)**

**Y gracias a los nuevos chicos que dejaron review en el anterior! También a mis fieles compadres que siempre lo hacen :)**

**Oh, Alanaroth, no te preocupes disfruta tus vacaciones, RG ya me dijo que te fuiste :)**

* * *

Robin volvió a pasarse una mano por el cabello, a modo de liberar la frustración.

-¿¡Pero cómo que no vieron nada!?

Ambos pelirrojos bajaron la mirada como castigados, sin saber ni ellos mismos las respuestas.

Sus amigos habían vuelto de inmediato de "rescatar refugiados en Italia" (alias, Club Campestre Cayastá) en cuanto unos muy desesperados Terra, Chico Bestia, y Jake (aunque a este último sólo podía verlo el verde) los buscaron gritando QUE HABÍA QUE VOLVER URGENTE... Pero en ese momento trajeron unos cócteles de frutilla, y concordaron que se irían "urgente" después de tomarlos, luego fue "urgente" después de jugar al volley, luego "urgente" después de hacer una fogata y contar historias de terror, y al final fue "urgente" después de tener relaciones sexuales en armarios... no todos juntos, obviamente... y Cyborg y Aqualad no, también obviamente (¡Pervertidos!)

Así que cuando llegaron "urgente", y encontraron a Kid Flash y a Speedy tratando de hablarles a una Raven y Starfire que miraban la pared sin la menor prueba de seguir con vida más que su respiración, pues, se extrañaron, (excepto Terra, Chico Bestia, y Jake, los cuales callaron como viles cobardes).

-No lo sabemos muy bien.- Respondió el arquero.- Estábamos viendo figuritas de Hello Kitty... ¡es decir, haciendo cosas de hombres! Cuando escuchamos un grito y al llegar las encontramos... ¡así!

-Vamos, no puede ser tan malo.- La amazona intentó ser optimista.

-Nosotros no logramos nada.- Kid Flash miró el piso.- Tal vez si lo intentara alguien más...

-Sí, tienen razón. ¿Lo intentamos, Terra?

-Wonder Girl... no, mejor no.- Bueno, la rubia no era una psicópata. Se iba a sentir terrible si veía a sus "amigas" tan traumadas por algo que ella provocó.

Intercambió una mirada preocupada con su verde novio. Garfield Mark Logan se sentía tan culpable como cuando La Bestia casi se come a Raven... Sólo que ésta vez el daño era mucho peor.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Vamos!

-Pero...

-¡Hera misericordiosa, la idea de irse fue tuya!

Terra se escondió detrás de Cyborg.

-Bien, iré yo sola. A ver si puedo hacer algo.

Robin le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Ten cuidado.

-No te preocupes, Pantalones Cortos. No puede ser tan malo.

-Tenlo de todos modos.

-Bien.

La amazona llamada Donna Troy se internó en esa parte de la Torre que había quedado clausurada. Todo el pasillo rumbo a la habitación de Raven tenía los focos explotados, haciendo que quedase a oscuras. Y dándole de paso un aspecto más tenebroso. Supuestamente, Starfire y Raven estaban en la habitación de la última, con la psiquis completamente destruida.

Cuando llegó, ya estaba preparándose para encontrar cualquier cosa. En la habitación de Raven, sólo estaba Starfire temblando en el piso con la mirada perdida. A la luz de una vela, lo cual le daba un toque terrorífico. Parecía estar diciendo algo, con una voz lejana.

-No, no, no. Raven volverá, ella no me abandonaría.

-¿Kory?

-Dijo que buscaría ayuda.

-¿Estás bien?

-¡Claro que no, las sombras nunca la atraparían, ella tiene magia!

-Ok, Star, me estás asustando.

-¡No, si apago la vela ellos me atraparán!

-¡Koriand'r!- Antes de pensarlo dos veces le dio una bofetada con fuerza moderada.

-¿Qu-qué pasa? ¿Dónde estoy?

-¡¿Qué fue todo eso!?

-¿Qué cosa, amiga?

-¡Eso de hace dos segundos!

-N-no lo recuerdo.

Wonder Girl tomó una bocanada de aire. Es mejor calmarse. Se sentó a su lado y por alguna razón Starfire se pegó más a ella. ¿Tiene miedo?

-¿Y Raven?

-¿Raven?

-Mal temperamento, cabello violeta, bebe té, lee todo el día, ama en no tan secreto a Wally. Se supone que debería estar contigo.

-L-las sombras se la llevaron, amiga Donna.

-¿Qué dices?

-¡Ahora vienen por mí, vienen a acabar lo que empezaron en ese diabólico video, como un Glofsokka con un Scratsuki!

-Star, me asustas.

-¡No están lejos, Wonder Gril! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que descubran donde estoy!

-¿S-Star?- ¿Qué demonios le pasó para que se pusiera así?

-¡YA VIENEN DONNA, VIENEN POR MÍ!

-¡Cálmate!- Le propinó otra bofetada. Ahora posiblemente habiéndole roto la mandíbula.

-G-gracias, amiga.

-Tienes que calmarte y decirme qué pasó.

Felicidades, Starfire. Lo graste que el ambiente se pusiera más sombrío. Todo estaba callado, demasiado callado. ¿Y dónde está Raven? No pudo haber desaparecido así como así. ¿Qué pasó para que haya terminado así? Algo salió mal en su ausencia, y era urgente saber qué.

-_AaAaaaagggg._

-¿Escuchaste eso, amiga Wonder Girl?

-¿Qué cosa?

-_Aaaaahhhggg._

-¡Eso!- ¿Pero cómo iba a escuchar la pelinegra si la pelirroja la estaba asfixiando en un abrazo mortal?

-S-ta-tar, n-no puedo, arg.-

La soltó.

-Lo siento.

-No hay problema.

-_Aaa-yudaaa._

-¿Raven?- Preguntó la tamaraneana, identificando a la fuente del sonido que viene de un rincón oscura.

-Las sombras, Starfire.- Dijo la hechicera mientras se arrastraba hacia la luz.

-No de nuevo, otra loca.

-El horror que se esconde en la oscuridad...

-¡Amiga, no te esfuerces, todo va a salir bien!- Como si fuera una película de terror de bajo presupuesto, Starfire toma a la pelivioleta en sus brazos, quien tiembla toda.

-Debo advertirte...

-No te esfuerces, debes reponer fuerzas.- ¿Starfire está... llorando?

-Ella viene de la oscuridad.- Dijo pausadamente y mirando a la pelirroja.- Viene a buscarnos...

-¿Qu-quién?

-A-Azar... usando lencería negra... y j-juguetes macabros.- Lo lo soportó más y empezó a sollozar.

Wonder Girl no entendía nada.

-Tenemos que permanecer juntas.

-No lo lograremos. Corre Starfire, sálvate.

-Raven...

-Está cerca, demasiado cerca. La puedo oír moverse entre las sombras.

-¡No me iré sin ti, Raven!

-¡CORRE STAR, CORRE MALDITA SEA!

-¡RAAAAVEEEEN!

-Okey, necesito ayuda.

* * *

Se hizo una estrategia para discutir el tema sin llamar la atención de Raven y de Kid Flash.

Se propuso que Kid Flash cuidara de cerca a las traumadas mientras los otros... bah, en serio, pusieron cualquier escusa para deshacerse de él. ¡Le dijeron que cuidara a Rae y Star mientras ellos "discutían el asunto"! ¡Ya hasta parecía el sirviente! Por supuesto que al velocista le molestó que lo dejaran fuera, hasta tenía planeado desquitarse con los muñequitos cuando tuviera la oportunidad (Seguiría el ejemplo de Wonder Woman y los ahogaría en un tarro de mayonesa). Pero cuando lo pensó mejor, se dio cuenta de que así estaba bien.

Si estuviera discutiendo los asuntos con sus amigos, no podría pensar claramente por estar preocupado por Raven. Si estaba ahí, podía cuidarla él mismo. Seguramente sus amigos pensaron en eso antes y por eso convinieron en que él se quedara... Aunque según esa lógica, Roy debería estar con él en ese momento... Arg, era muy rebuscado, mejor ya no darle cuerda.

No podía quitarle la mirada a Raven. Allí, sentadita en el sofá, abrazando sus piernas, temblando, con los ojos como huevo frito mirando la pared, se veía como una niña asustada que tuvo una pesadilla... Una niña muy violeta. O peor, como un inocente querubín al que profanaron mostrándole algo repulsivo. Como una... pornografía de Terra y Chico Bestia, por ejemplo.

Brr, la sola idea le hacía temblar.

Que bueno que era imposible que eso hubiera pasado (xD).

Se acercó más a la pelivioleta y le puso cuidadosamente una mano en el hombro.

-Rae, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Q-que no se acerque, W-Wallace. Que n-no se acerque.

-¿Quién?

-A-Azar... ella t-tiene una doble vida... haciendo _videos macabros._

Kid Flash la abrazó como hacía en secreto con el muñequito de Raven. (Ups, ahora ya no es tan secreto).

-Está bien, no pasa nada.- Le acarició el cabello con dulzura.

-Parece una persona espiritual a simple vista...

-Lo sé, lo sé.

-Pero su corazón es pervertido.- Le empezó a temblar el párpado.

-Shh, ya está bien.

La hechicera se pegó más a él.- L-los horrores que pasaban por las noches.

-Estoy aquí, Rae.

-N-No quiero volver con ella... no soy una cabeza de uva.

-Claro que no, eres mi ricitos de lavanda.- Le dio un besito en la frente.- Rae... he querido decirte algo por un tiempo.

Ella levantó los ojos amatistas temerosos.

-Yo... bueno, últimamente...

-La oscuridad, la horrible oscuridad.- Interrumpió Starfire, que estaba temblando en el sofá de al lado.

Kid Flash la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Decías algo?

-Ah, sí... Rae... quiero decirte que tú... que yo...

-La oscuridaaaad.- Otra vez Starfire.

-Que yo me di cuenta de que...

-El terror que se esconde en las sombras...

-De que, en realidad, tengo senti...

-¿Por qué, X'hal, por qué?

-De que me pasan cosas, cosas fuertes, y tú...

-¡LOS HUMANOS DE ESTE PLANETA SUBESTIMAN SU PODER!

-Que me di cuenta de que yo te...

-¡LO SUBESTIMAN ESCRIBIENDO "OBSCURIDAD" CUANDO ES "OSCURIDAD"!

-¡ ¡ ¡ CARAJO KORIAND'R ¿ ¿ ¿PUEDES CERRAR TU MALDITA BOCA? ? ? ! ! !- Gritaron Kid Flash, Raven, y seguramente también cualquiera que viene leyendo desde hace rato.

Starfire se hizo chiquitita en un rincón.

-¿Decías, _Kid Flash?-_ Dijo casi rompiéndose los dientes de la presión que les influía.

-Ya fue: ¡Raven, estoy enamo...!

-¡Sí, todo sale de acuerdo al plan al final!.- Se le escapó a la tamaraneana en su estupor de traumada.

0_0

Se cubrió la boca con las dos manos, pero ya era muy tarde. La habían escuchado. Kid Flash iba a volver a gritarle cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, y lo mismo su compañera a unos centímetros. Dejaron de lado momentáneamente la confesión amorosa constantemente frustrada, para dedicarle a Starfire una mirada indescifrable.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Repentinamente a Raven se le fue el trauma.

-¿Yo? ¡Aahh, la oscuridad, la oscuridad, noo!

Lamentablemente, había una gran diferencia entre hacerse la traumada y estarlo de verdad. Y en Starfire esa diferencia era muy notoria. Sumando el hecho de que los chicos no se lo creían.

-Starfire...- Raven, muy despacio, se puso de pie con una mirada de psicópata asesina. Y no me pregunten de dónde sacó una banana porque no tengo idea.- Volveré a preguntar... ¿Qué dijiste?

La tamaraneana tragó con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

Genial, otro plan a la basura. Desastre, todo era un enorme y bien denominado desastre. Y ni siquiera entendían cómo ocurrió (Bueno, la mayoría de ellos). ¿Por qué Raven y Starfire estaban así cuando llegaron? ¿Qué les pasó?

-Cyborg, si no es mucha molestia, ¿podrías hacerles un examen completo?- Preguntó el lider Titan.

El moreno, si bien no entendía por qué carajos en éstas situaciones todos le veían cara de doctor, accedió y se levantó rumbo a la puerta.

Wonder Girl se frotó la frente.- Deberían haberlas visto... Fue perturbador.

Aqualad bajó la mirada.- Si tan sólo supiéramos qué salió mal.

Una vez más, la rubia y el verde (y no olvidemos a Jake, el perro mágico) compartieron una mirada culpable.

-¿Estás seguro de que no sabes nada, Speedy?

-Ya se los he dicho. Pasé toda la noche intentando que Starfire me hablara. Pero miraba un punto fijo y susurraba cosas sobre la oscuridad... Fue horrible. Sólo quiero que mejore.- El arquero se veía realmente abatido y preocupado.

_¡Grump!_ Un sonido a golpe se escuchó cercano.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-No lo sé.

_"¡No, por favor, suéltame, NOO!"_

-¿Qué diablos está pasando?

Los Titanes se abalanzaron hacia la puerta. Luego se arrepintieron.

Hizo acto de presencia una Raven con una sonrisa malévola tan grande como la del enfrentamiento contra Batman, arrastrando a Cyborg con su mano izquierda y a Starfire con la derecha.

Su peor pesadilla se había vuelto realidad.

Starfire y Cyborg rogaban por sus vidas. Raven los arrojó con una extraña súper fuerza demoníaca y aplastó con ellos a los otros seis Titanes, que estaban en un horrorizado shock.

-¿Creyeron que podían engañarme, malditas sanguijuelas?- Faltaba poco para que aparecieran sus cuatro ojos rojos (Ahora sí, Trigon no da más del orgullo y empieza a llorar).

-¡Raven! ¡Podemos explicarte!- Ruega todo lo que quieras, Richard John Grayson, tu destino ya está sellado.

-Se arrepentirán por lo que hicieron.

-¿¡Pero qué dices!?

-¡STARFIRE CONFESÓ, MALDITOS IDIOTAS!

Todos miraron a la pelirroja aterrados. Ella estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡N-No pude evitarlo! ¡Tenía una banana!

-Así es, Y PRONTO TODOS USTEDES ESTARÁN ROGANDO POR PIEDAD, CONVERTIRÉ ESTA HABITACIÓN...- Azotó la puerta-... ¡EN EL **MISMO INFIERNO!**

**-**¡AAAAHHHHH!

-¡WUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-¡AUUUXILIOOO! ¡KID FLAAAAASH!

-¡ÉL NO VENDRÁ!

**_Flash Back_ **

Ambos se sentaron en silencio escuchando las palabras de Starfire, quien estaba amenazada con una banana apuntando a su pecho de parte Raven. Había cantado como un canario... Un canario muy asustado. Después se había arrepentido, ya que no era tan despistada para no darse cuenta de que había metido la pata a lo grande.

-Ustedes... ustedes... ¿Ustedes son los culpables de todo ésto?- Preguntó la hechicera, sus primeros síntomas de ira saliendo a la luz.

Recuerden niños: siempre desconfíen del calladito y tranquilo, puede ser en realidad un psicópata sanguinario pelivioleta y de piel gris como Raven.

-Responde: ¡¿Fueron ustedes todo éste tiempo!?

-Amiga Raven... por favor... aleja la banana.

-¡Nada de arrepentimiento ahora!- Un foco explotó, y Raven se obligó a sí misma a calmarse.- ¿Mis emociones les parece motivo de juego?

-¡No, nunca! Es sólo que... ¡Tú y el amigo Kid Flash están enamorados! ¡Sólo queríamos ayudar!

Se rompió otro foco.

El ambiente se puso incómodo de repente.

Kid Flash miraba la ventana sin decir absolutamente nada, como ausente. Le había dejado en un estado de perplejidad e incredulidad todo lo que acababa de enterase. No sabía qué pensar. Y no era ajeno al hecho de que Raven tenía un sonrojo mortal (¡AL FIN!) y de que ella prácticamente anhelaba cortar a Starfire en pedacitos y luego esconderse debajo de una roca.

Silencio incómodo, Starfire sonreía.

-¿Debería dejarlos solos?- Preguntó ella pensando que el momento de terror ya había pasado.

-Tengo una mejor idea.- Pobre ilusa.

Nuestra bien amada Raven la ató, amordazó, y cubrió con una manta. Era casi lo mismo a dejarlos solos :D

Volvió "El silencio incómodo", autora Starfire, roles principales Raven y Kid Flash.

La hechicera no tenía la menor idea de qué decir.- Wallace... bueno, no...

Kid Flash dejó escapar una ricita. La pelivioleta se quedó perpleja. Pronto el velocista estaba riéndose con fuerza al punto de casi llorar, con la azarathiana mirándolo casi en shock. Por suerte las risas no duraron mucho.

-¿Sabes Raven? En realidad es muy gracioso, porque tuvo que pasar todo ésto para darme cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ti.

Muy bien, adios a la habitación de Chico Bestia, acaba de explotar en una misteriosa aura negra. Dentro de la cabeza de Raven, Amor escuchó esas palabras, cerró Facebook, y empezó a gritarle a Raven como loca. Lástima que estaba encerrada en su santuario que sólo se abría con una contraseña y por fuera, y nadie podía oírla (Mierda, en el momento parecía una buena idea).

Raven ya abría la boca para responder (Amor se agarró la cabeza contra la pared).

-Pero no es así... como yo quería que fuera. No, definitivamente, no es así para nada.

A ella no le daba buena espina lo que decía.

-¿Qué estás...?

-¿Sientes algo tú por mí?

Okay, esa fue la habitación de Cyborg.

Raven miró a los ojos celestes frente a sí, y tuvo que contenerse para no morir de un infarto allí y en ese momento. La lengua olvidó que hace quince años que había aprendido a hablar, soltando balbuceos como una imbécil. Era simplemente incapaz mentalmente de responder esa pregunta. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil para ella decir "te amo"? No podía estar pasando, ¡no ahora!

-Y-yoyoyoyo... Wall... Youuu...- De acuerdo, no era experta, pero las ganas de vomitar y la sensación de vacío en el pecho seguramente eran síntomas de un aproximado ataque de pánico.

-Déjalo, no importa.

¿Que no importaba?

El pelirrojo se puso de pie.

-Ayer no tenía ninguna duda. Sabía perfectamente lo que quería y qué hacer. Pero ahora... no sé.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?

-Que estoy confundido.

La miró tristemente, Raven jamás se había visto en un estado de parálisis semejante.

-Yo creí, no, estaba seguro de que me había enamorado de ti por causas naturales. Y ahora resulta que puede que no sea así. Que los muchachos hayan creado situaciones que me hagan creer eso y... y... que hayan hecho que hayan jugado con mi cabeza. Necesito... necesitamos un tiempo para pensar, tú y yo. Yo quiero ir en serio, no sé si tú también. Además, estoy seguro de que en éste momento estás pensando sobre tus emociones y su control, ¿no?

Raven no respondió, ni siquiera parecía estar prestando atención. Maldita de ella. ¡Quería decirle que no tenía ninguna duda de que ella sí tenía sentimientos verdaderos! ¿¡Por qué su boca no funcionabaaaaaa!? ¡Lo quería con todo su corazón! Pero... siempre había un pero.

Él le dio un beso en la mejilla casi con dolor, y sin controlarlo por el ojo izquierdo de ella se escapó una lagrimita.

Bye-Bye a la habitación de Robin.

A la velocidad de la luz salió corriendo de la Torre, de la isla, a perderse en la ciudad. A pensar desesperadamente qué hacer.

Con respecto a Raven, una chica normal lloraría un poco en su situación... Pero ella no es normal, es mitad demonio.

-_Tú..._- Pobre, dulce, e inocente Starfire.- ¡ESTO ES CULPA DE TODOS USTEDES!

Le sacó todas las cosas a Starfire y la levantó medio metro del suelo por el cuello.

-¡Amig... hag!

-**¡Si no se hubieran metido ésto no habría pasado! **

Y Starfire hubiera muerto allí mismo, de no ser porque un moreno cibernético al que por alguna razón todos creen doctor entró en la habitación.

-Rae, Star, no se alarmen sólo les haré un exa...- Cualquier tonto podía ver que Raven estaba fuera de sí.- ¡Vaya, qué tarde es! ¡Debo llamar a Jinxy-Poo!... ¿Raven, qué estás haciendo?... ¡No, por favor, suéltame, NOO!

**_Fin Flash Back _ **

-¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE DECIRLE TODO A RAVEN!?

-¡Me amenazó con una banaana!- Ya, Starfire había roto a llorar.

-Rae, por favor, escucha.- Intentó Wonder Girl, que si bien recuerdan fue la de la idea hace unos cuantos capítulos.- Sólo queríamos ayudarte. ¡Sólo queríamos que fueras feliz!

-**¿¡TE PARECE QUE ESTOY FELIZ!?- **Cuatro ojos rojos y diabólicos.

Trigon era el padre más orgulloso del mundo.

Algunos de los Titanes se hicieron en sus pantalones.

Y Jake saltó por la ventana.

-**Aprenderán... **

Música de terror, levantó la mano con la banana.

-**...Por las malas... a no meterse.**

Vieron con horror la sonrisa aparecer.

Esa noche, llegaron hasta los oídos de todo tipo de dioses unos gritos espantosos. Pero al revisar, las puertas del Tártaro estaban cerradas. Así que no le dieron bolilla.

* * *

**N/A: Okey, admito que esta vez tardé en actualizar. ¿Les daré la misma escusa que dan otros autores? Nop**

**¿Tenía tiempo para escribir? Sí.**

**¿Tenía inspiración? Sí.**

**¿Entonces por qué soberones tardé tanto? La verdad, es que he estado algo deprimida este tiempo. Más allá de las fiestas y esas cosas, he entrado en uno de esos estados serios y tristes sin ninguna razón aparente.**

**Bue, alguien tenía que ser sincero. "Perdón pero no tenía tiempo" sólo dicen los que perdieron las ganas de escribir. Yo no perdí las ganas, sólo el enfoque.**

**Y... ¿cuánto tiempo tengo que estar de rodillas por un review?**


	24. Las Crónicas de Garfield: La resurreción

**N/A: Ya puedo dar por oficial que soy Germanática. ¡HolaSoyGerman me pone de tan buen humor! Se los recomiendo.**

**¿Quieren escuchar una locura sobre mí (una más)? Yo crecí en la era de Scooby Doo, era y es algo que llevo en mi corazón SIEMPRE. Me gustaba en especial esa versión donde solo eran Daphne, Shaggy, y Scooby. Y me gustaba DaphnexShaggy, era como mi ilusión de chiquita. Luego crecí y me cagaron con las películas donde está DaphnexFred ò_ó.**

**No les cuento esto por nada, ya lo verán xD**

**Bueno, esa fue mi pequeña divagación de hoy. Con la historia! Despidámonos de Jake, y digamos HOLA VIEJO a...**

* * *

_"¿Dónde estoy?"_

Nuestro querido Garfield Mark Logan, o como bien le llamamos "Chico Bestia", recobró la consciencia. Estaba mirando directo al... ¿cielo?

Se irguió un poco. Efectivamente, el cielo celeste sin nubes estaba justo arriba de él. Y él estaba sobre las... ¿nubes?

-¡¿Qué carajos es ésto?!

-Nou temas, Warfield. Todo estáw bien.

-¿¡Quién dijo eso!?

-¡Aquíw!

Chico Bestia se dio vuelta para encontrarse con...

¿Scooby Doo?

-Muy bien, ya se pasaron. ¡¿En serio, imbécil!? ¿¡En serio!?- Gritó mirando para arriba.

-Wálmate, Warfield. Now te alarmes.

-¿¡Pero por qué carajos está pasando ésto!?

-Wuando Jake saltó pod la ventana se rompió una pierna. La Dulce Pidncesa está curándolo en el hospital.

-Oh, ¡quiero ir a ver a Jake! ¿Está bien?

-¡Wlavo que no! Se dompió una pierna.

-¿Y ahora vienes tú?

-Era yo, o él.

Señaló un gato naranja con rayas negras, gordo, que estaba comiendo lasagna a unos diez metros. Le dedicó una mirada de odio a Chico Bestia.

-Mreo que te odia por quitawrle su nombre.- Dijo el gran danés parlanchín.

-Pero, si estás aquí, ¿quién resolverá misterios con la pandilla?

-¡Lo tengo todo controlawdo!

**_En la máquina del misterio…(No se hagan, ustedes también miraban Cartoons!)_ **

-Ehm, ¿Fred?

-¿Qué sucede, Velma?

-¿Son mis anteojos, o Scooby está un poco diferente esta mañana?

El rubio y la castaña miraron fijamente a la criatura que estaba en la parte de atrás.

-Soy más inteligente que el oso promedio.- Dijo el Oso Yogi.

-Nah, todo bien, Vilmita. Serán tus anteojos. No te preocupes, después de reunirnos con Shaggy y Daphne, los cuales nos esperan en el castillo de Canterville para atrapar al fantasma, yo te ayudo a comprar nuevos.

-Gracias Fred, eres un buen amigo.

-¿Puedo ir también, o tres son multitud?- Preguntó el oso de corbata y sombrero verdes.

**_Volviendo… _ **

-Bien... Pero sigo sin entender qué está sucediendo aquí.-A Chico Bestia le salía humito por la cabeza por el gran esfuerzo mental.

-¿Nou entiendes?- Le preguntó el perro mientras comía un sándwich.

-No.

-Estaws muerto.

-¡Ah! Eso era... espera... ¿muerto?

-Ajaw.

-¿Muerto muerto?

-Mjm.

-Muerto como... ¿sin vida?

-Shap.

-¡NOO! ¡¿Quién cuidará a mis hijos!?

-Perow nou tenías hijos.

-¡PLANEABA TENERLOS ALGÚN DÍA!- Gritó ofendido. Sus ojos lagrimearon.- ¿Cómo... cómo fue? ¿Fue rápido? ¿Sufrí mucho?

-¿Nou recuerwdas?

-No.

-DRaven los descuwrió y los asesinó a towdos.

-¿Cómo?- Chico Bestia parpadeó.- ¿Pero en dónde están? ¿Por qué no están aquí? ¿Éste es el cielo?

-Nop.- Unas puertas celestiales se aparecieron a lo lejos.- Tus amuigos están en el infierdno, tú eras el único puro, Warfield.

-¿En serio?

-Shap.

-¡Eso está mal! ¡Debo ir a rescatarlos!

Pero las puertas celestiales se abrieron en ese momento. Y eran visibles a lo lejos las figuras de un hombre y una mujer.

-... ¿Mamá?... ¿Papá?- Chico Bestia casi llora.- ¡Padres!

El chico verde se convirtió en jaguar y empezó a correr hacia las figuras del hombre y de la mujer. Sentía su corazón correr a toda velocidad por la felicidad en su pecho. Se sentía tan irreal... Hasta que llegó a las puertas y se dio cuenta que esos no eran sus padres fallecidos, a no ser que de repente alguien les hubiera reconstruido completamente la cara.

-Ustedes no son mis padres. ¿¡Quién carajo son!?

-Yo soy Jenni Rivera y él es Michael Jackson.

-Hello, Garfield.

¿Escuchan eso romperse? Es la cordura de Garfield Mark Logan.

-¡Sé quienes son! ¡Son unas estrellas de la cultura pop recientemente fallecidas! ¿¡Pero por qué están aquí y no mis padres!?

-Oh, no te preocupes por eso, cariño.- Le respondió Jenni Rivera (que en paz descanse, mi vida).- Tus padres están adentro. Hubieran venido ellos mismos, pero comieron unos tacos males y en éste momento deben estar echando el estómago por la boca.

-¿Se puede comer en el cielo?

-¡Oh, yeah!- Michael Jackson se echó un bailecito.

-Claro, hay todo tipo de comidas, principalmente vegetarianas. También tenemos videojuegos.- Dijo la cantante latina sacando un Nintendo DS.

-En ese caso: ¡Eternidad allí voy!

Pero, ¿qué detuvo a Chico Bestia de ingresar a la eterna felicidad? ¿Qué lo paró de ir corriendo a abrazar a sus padres? ¿Qué le hizo desistir de ingresar al mundo donde la comida vegetariana es respetada? ¿Al mundo donde jugaría videojuegos para siempre? ¿Qué, mis queridos lectores? ¿Qué, por el amor de George Pérez, el creador de muchos de los comics que tanto amamos? ¿QUÉ, LA P**A MAD**? La respuesta es bien sencilla, y siempre es la misma: Raven.

No, literalmente, sí era Raven.

-Lo lamento, Chico Bestia, pero aún no te ha llegado la hora.- Lo agarró del cuello de la camiseta.

Chico Bestia volteó, y al tenerla en frente, recordó todo lo que sufrió al morir. Las cosas terribles que Raven le hizo con la banana. Y esos recuerdos hicieron que ese hermoso paraíso se volviera cenizas. Scooby Doo apareció con una capucha negra y una hoz en las patas. Y los ojos de Raven se volvieron unos remolinos blancos y negros y se tragaron a Chico Bestia.

-¡NOOOO...!

* * *

-¡...OOOOO!- Chico Bestia abrió los ojos.

Reconoció la habitación. Era donde había muerto... donde Raven lo había asesinado... a él y a sus amigos.

No entendía nada. ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

-Oh, miren Chico Bestia regresó.- Dijo Robin, quien limpiaba una mancha de sangre de la pared.

Allí notó por primera vez la presencia de sus amigos. La habitación tenía sangre por todos lados. Él recordaba eso. Recordaba los cuerpos sin vida de sus amigos caer sin poder soportar tanta tortura. Recordaba el olor a sudor, sangre, y banana.

Pero seguía sin entender nada.

¿Por qué todos estaban vivos, y limpiando su propia sangre?

-¿Alguien me quiere explicar qué pasa?- Chico Bestia preguntó con una extraña calma, impropia de él.

-Bueno, no sabemos mucho más que tú.- Speedy limpiaba algo que no sabríamos identificar.- Sólo que Raven nos mató a todos, y ahora empezó a resucitarnos.

-¿Resucitarnos?

-Naturalmente. Es algo confuso.- Starfire empezó a flotar.

Todos se veían muy extraños.

-¿Por qué parecen tan raros?- Preguntó el verde.

-El infierno... te deja marcado, Chico Bestia.- Respondió Aqualad con la mirada vacía.

-Hemos estado allí por miles de años.

-En realidad fueron sólo seis horas, novio Speedy.

-El sufrimiento es el mismo.

Sí, tardarían un rato en recomponerse del todo. En ese caso Chico Bestia fue afortunado de ser la única alma pura que _casi _fue al cielo (Hay que reconocerle algo).

De la nada, apareció Terra recostada en el piso, justo cuando Chico Bestia se preguntaba qué le pasó a su novia. Como buen novio olvidadizo que es, la sostuvo en brazos intentando despertarla.

-Tara, vamos, despierta Tara.

-¿G-Gar?

-Sí.

La rubia se echó sobre su cuello sollozando.

-¿Eres realmente tú?

-Por supuesto.

-No, yo sé que eres una alucinación.

-Am... no, no lo soy.

-No eres el Garfield real.

-Tara, sí lo soy... que yo sepa.

-Da igual que no seas real, que nada de ésto sea real. Te amo y te extraño muchísimo.- Lo abrazó más fuerte.

El verde pidió una explicación con la mirada.

-A ella fue a quien más torturaron.- Explicó simplemente Cyborg.

-Dejemos de hablar. Si... _ella.- _Habían perdido cualquier capacidad de pronunciar "Raven".-... regresa y no hemos terminado de limpiar, sufriremos las consecuencias.

¿Pero qué pasó con Raven? Chico Bestia, el único que podía pensar, pensó que de seguro estaba leyendo, bebiendo té, meditando, o haciendo un ritual demoníaco.

* * *

La hechicera, refutando los pensamientos de Garfield, no estaba leyendo, bebiendo té, meditando, o haciendo un ritual demoníaco. Le estaba pagando a Belyllioth, una demonesa completa, adulta, y gobernante de la 13ava parte del infierno, donde fueron a parar los chicos después de asesinados (Excepto Garfield, el único de alma pura).

-25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30. 30 corazones de chimpancés.- Le entregó la chica mitad demonio a la demonesa castaña.

¿Para qué quería Belyllioth treinta corazones de chimpancés? No lo sé, no soy un demonio.

-Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo, Raven.- Dijo mirando sus órganos de primates.

¿De dónde sacó Rae corazones de primates? Ni idea, asuntos de demonios.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Depende.- Respondió estoicamente nuestra hechicera favorita. (¡No, Bruja Cachavacha, aléjate, suéltame, NOO!).

-¿Para qué mataste a esos... "seres", si después ibas a venir con la intención de resucitarlos?

-No podía dejar muerto a Cyborg. Él cocina, y sus clones siguen de vacaciones.

Belyllioth se extrañó, pero la demonesa de piel amarilla no dijo nada.

-¿Y... los demás?

-Así los tendría bajo mi eterno poder, como marionetas para obedecer mis órdenes.

-Aww, haces que me sienta orgullosa.- Se limpió una lágrima inexistente.- Bueno, nos vemos. Sin el "Yo sólo quiero que Arella vuelva conmigo para dejar de llorar y coleccionar caballitos My Little Pony" revoloteando por allí, hay bastantes cosas que hacer. Adiós, y por favor evita parecerte a tu padre. Nos vemos.

-Hasta pronto, Belyllioth.

Hicieron el saludo formal de los demonios, que es cruzar los brazos, y la demonesa desapareció en una llamarada.

-Necesito conseguir más corazones de chimpancés... tendré que ir pronto a la selva.- Susurró.

Nuestra bien querida y algo diabólica Raven entró, dejando volar sus pensamientos, a la Torre. Caminando sin pensar en absolutamente nada. Mente en blanco, pero con el corazón más doloroso en cada latido. Vengarse y descargar su furia contra los Titanes fue bastante satisfactorio, hasta el punto que Maldad ahora estaba mucho mejor de salud y contenta como bebé recién amamantado. Pero ahora, que se había vengado, desquitado, y asesinado sádicamente a sus amigos sólo para resucitarlos y tenerlos bajo su poder, había... como un hueco en su interior. Como si faltase algo. Y aunque no le gustara, sabía perfectamente qué era.

Entró al cuarto donde estaban sus "amigos" limpiando las salpicaduras de sangre del techo. Hoy en día la sangre era mucho más difícil de limpiar. No es necesario decir siquiera que al verla quedaron chiquititos en un rincón, próximos a morir de nuevo, ésta vez del miedo.

-¿Cómo van con la limpieza?

-Y-Ya casi terminamos.

-Bien, después de terminar aquí seguirán con el resto de la Torre. Ya después de eso, son libres de hacer lo que les plazca. Pero que ni se les ocurra hacer algo para molestar.

-S-Sí.

Bien, un poco más de escarmiento no era necesario pero sí bastante merecido. ¿Habría hecho bien en convertirlos en un montón de niñitas asustadas? Bueno... llevaba queréndoles hacer puré desde hace tiempo, pero aún así, como hemos dicho antes, la sensación de vacío y hasta de un poco de remordimiento no se iba. Ya pasaría, porque la verdad que aún se sentía furiosa con ellos por intentar meterse en la vida amorosa de los demás. Nadie hizo planes para que Wonder Girl y Robin estuvieran juntos, ni con Terra y Chico Bestia, ni con Speedy y Starfire, tampoco con Cyborg y Jinx, ¡y mucho menos con su madre y el embarazador de madres! ¿Por qué entonces venían a molestarla con sus sentimientos hacia Kid Flash?... Aunque viéndolo de la manera anterior, tal vez y sólo tal vez Arella también estuviera involucrada... No, eso era imposible. Es más, si lo supiese le habría dicho. Era así de sencillo.

Pasando por delante de la sala vio la puerta abierta, y al corredor estar en completo silencio mirando un punto cualquiera cercano a su dirección. Ese sentimiento se hizo más grande, al punto que sintió un apriete en el pecho al volver a mirar su mirada celeste. Aunque no dejó de caminar de largo, la mirada celeste se encontró con su mirada amatista, haciéndole estremecer en lo que duró una fracción de segundo. Una fracción de segundo era suficiente para intercambiar miradas que decían más de mil palabras.

Siguió su camino.

Y aunque él se tentó a hacerlo, Wallace Rudolph West no hizo nada para detenerla.

La chica conocida como Rachel Roth sólo se encerró en su cuarto. Todo seguía destruido, y bastante oscuro, así que puso su mejor empeño en acomodarlo todo y cambiar los focos de las luces, aunque ni ella sabía por qué ya que siempre estaba a oscuras, o encendía la de la mesita de noche.

De todos modos lo hizo, ya que no pensaba salir de su cuarto en un buen rato. Un tiempo de ermitaña no le haría mal hasta que se enfriasen las cosas.

* * *

En la siguiente semana y media, Raven apenas salió de su cuarto.

Y cuando lo hacía notaba el tenso ambiente en dónde fuera. Silencio tenso e incómodo con todo el equipo. Al parecer, también estaba el velocista medio aislado. Salía corriendo después de almorzar y no volvía hasta muy entrada la noche. Las veces que Rae salía era para hacerse un té de hierbas, tomar un chocolate del refrigerador, un durazno del frutero, y volver a su cuarto.

Los Titanes, ya casi recompuestos del todo, excepto Garfield Mark Logan que dos por tres hablaba con alguien invisible a su lado al que llamaba "Scooby", y Tara Joseline Markov que sufría de pesadillas horribles, empezaron a preguntarse cómo no se aburría la pelivioleta. La respuesta era interesante: había empezado a escribir su propio libro. Hace tiempo que quería hacerlo, y en ese momento de encierro encontró la oportunidad.

El sábado a la noche la hechicera ya tenía cinco capítulos completos. La trama era algo... peculiar. ¿¡Pero qué carajo!? ¡Aburrimiento es aburrimiento y privacidad es privacidad!

Además era una buena terapia.

_"Nock nock nock"_

¿Cómo? ¿Alguien solicitaba su presencia? No creyó que eso volviera a pasar nunca.

Su atrofiado cerebro se olvidó de preguntar quién era, olvidó también la costumbre de abrir la puerta sólo un poco, también de poner cara estoica. Así que nuestro valiente héroe Garfiel Mark Logan presenció en primera fila a una Raven convertida en ermitaña (Despeinada, con ojeras, y una pinta de loca más que de mitad demonesa despiadada).

Era una visión bastante shockeante.

-Amm... Hola, Rae. Yo... bueno, sólo venía a recordarte que mañana temprano iremos a Nueva York a quedarnos hasta pasado mañana, para la boda.

"Para la boda". Un montón de papanatas enfermamente felices y enamorados. "¡Oh, mírenme, estoy tan enamorado y feliz, y Raven no, ohhh, vamos a refregarselo en la cara!". Tantas parejas felices escupiendo amor... era para enloquecer a cualquiera (Y con cualquiera nos referimos a Raven).

-Rae, ¿estás bien?- A Chico Bestia le asustaba la cara que estaba haciendo.

-Sí, gracias por recordármelo. Buenas noches.

La pelivioleta iba a cerrar la puerta, pero el pie de Chico Bestia, la única alma pura que no fue al infierno, por consiguiente, el único con aún algo de fuerza para hablar con Raven, lo impidió interponiéndose en el camino (No sin dolerle un poco bastante).

-Espera Raven.

La hechicera lo miró sin ninguna emoción.

-Estoy preocupado. Creo que éste encierro no ayuda a nadie.

-Me ayuda a mí.

-Pero... nos perjudica a todos.- Replicó en un tono casi infantil.- Tenemos que volver a la normalidad. Tal vez si hablaras con Kid Flash...

-¿Hablar con Kid Flash? ¡¿Hablar con Kid Flash!? ¿Quiénes son ustedes para decirme qué tengo o no tengo que hacer para solucionar mis asuntos personales!? ¡Además, más que ayudar lo empeoraron todo!

La lamparita explotó.

-Pero... sólo queríamos ayudar.

-Pero no fue así. El hecho de que ni me dirigiese la palabra en _diez días _es más que prueba suficiente de que no le importa.

-No es así, él sólo...

-¿Él, _qué?_ ¿Está confundido? No es así, es muy cobarde y no tiene valor para venir y romperme el corazón de una buena vez, y yo tampoco tengo el valor de ir hasta allá y que me lo rompa.- Su mirada dejó de lanzar fuego y se humanizó.- Pero al fin y al cabo es lo más racional, Chico Bestia... Es decir: ¿quién podría... gustar de una chica que es mitad demonio, que no puede actuar libremente con sus emociones?... Eso me recuerda que es mejor dejar de hablar, seguramente ya explotaron varias cosas.

Pasó algo inesperado que ni Sherlock Holmes, en toda su gloria de detective, habría sido capas de predecir: el verde se abalanzó contra la pelivioleta atrapándola en un abrazo. Un abrazo que si bien fue recibido con duda al principio, luego fue aceptando se buena gana.

-¿Pero qué dices? Cualquiera se sentiría afortunado de que le des tu cariño, porque eres una chica que vale oro. Todos te queremos, así de gruñona y sádica que eres, y queremos verte feliz, por eso hicimos lo que hicimos. Pero si no resultó no te atrevas a pensar que fue por tu culpa. O por lo que seas o por cómo seas. Porque esas son cosas que te hacen ser tú, que te hacen ser Rachel, que te hacen ser Raven. Y decir eso sería como... como a mí quitarme el tofu, lo verde, lo gracioso, y lo sexy que soy.

-Es sólo que... yo...

-Mira. Pase lo que pase, tendrás unas Emociones que te apoyan, unos amigos que te adoran, y una madre que te ama que es por lo que cualquiera de nosotros daría un riñón y tal vez más. Si termina mal, recuerda eso. Pero no te entristezcas, no me gusta.

-La verdad es que no me siento mejor. Pero de todos modos... Gracias, Gar.- Lo abrazó de nuevo.- Eres bastante sabio cuando dejas de lado los videojuegos.

-No me lo agradezcas a mí. Fue idea de Scooby Doo.

* * *

**N/A: ¿Medio truculento?**

**IMPORTANTE: Antes que nada, quiero avisarles que me he vuelto Beta Reader. Y quiero ayudar a quien quiera mi ayuda con ese tema. Sólo vayan a mi Profile, y hagan click en "Beta Profile" para más detalles. Y si me quieren como su beta me mandan un PM. ¿Kay?**

**Quise hacer éste capítulo especialmente para los fans de Jenni Rivera, por si parece que me lo tomo en joda. Nop, sólo quería levantarles (y a mí) el ánimo. ¡Jenni, fuiste y sos una reina!**

**¿A alguien le gusta Cumbres Borrascosas? Me regalaron el libro y es hermoso!**

**¡Amo a mi Belyllioth! (La misma que apareció en Black Blood, a pesar de que cometí una burrada y lo escribí Bellyoth allí). Es el único personaje demonio (además de Jason Blood) que me cae bien :)**


	25. Botellita-Botellita

**N/A: Awww los adoro! A mi lado tengo a la loca de mi madre haciéndome pasar vergüenza (otra vez). Así que decidí agachar la cabeza, ignorar las miradas, y empezar el nuevo capítulo de L.E.A. ¡Okey, ya quedan menos de cinco capítulos! Así que POR FAVOR ayúdenme a llegar a los 200 reviews! :D**

**Black Cat y Spiderman son de Marvel, los único que me gustan de esa compañía de Comics. (¡Viva DC, el hogar de mis héroes!)**

* * *

La heredera Felicia Hardy había alquilado un hotel entero para su boda. Una gran cantidad de enmascarados fue invitada bajo su identidad secreta, y todos asistieron. Es decir, no todos los días una glamourosa heredera se casaba con un don nadie, fotógrafito, un poco nerd, que secretamente era Spiderman.

Para explicarlo mejor, los llamaremos por sus dos alias.

Todos nuestros queridos héroes y ladrones estaban allí. Robin/Dick Grayson tenía el honor de ser el padrino de Spiderman/Peter Parker ya que tenía una vieja amistad con él. Catwoman/Selina Kyle era la madrina por ser la mejor amiga de Black Cat/Felicia Hardy, y Red X/Jason Todd era el Testigo por también ser su amigo.

El punto es que allí estaban todos, _todos._ Todos las personas que hemos visto a través de ésta historia estaban en el mismo hermoso lugar, esperando en la noche al casamiento.

Ahora iremos a lo primero...

-¿Seguro que estás bien?- Le preguntó la pelivioleta. La pacífica, no la sádica.

Batman/Bruno había estado últimamente bastante raro de salud. Tenía cambios de humor, náuseas, y antojos. Tan sólo ayer por la mañana estaba de lo más tranquilo... Luego se enojó porque la humanidad contaminaba la Tierra, luego se entristeció porque extrañaba a Dick y a Jason, después se puso feliz y le dio un beso porque iban a tener un hijo, eso lo llevó a entristecerse por recordar a sus fallecidos padres, para luego enfurecerse por la inseguridad, luego abrazó a Alfred y le dijo que lo amaba (pobre Alfred, tiró todo), luego reprendió a Tim por desperdiciar la tan feliz vida frente a un videojuego, luego recuperó su mal humor, luego volvió a ponerse feliz dando vueltas en el aire a su Ángela porque iban a tener un hijo, luego le robó su pedazo de pastel de frutillas con crema, y luego corrió al baño y vomitó.

Y todo eso en los mismos diez minutos.

-Sí, estoy bien.

-Pareces justo lo opuesto.- Le presionó la mano en su pálida frente.- Estás ardiendo. Si no me equivoco... diría que estás embarazado.

-¿Cómo?- O_O

-Hay casos de hombres que sufren los síntomas del embarazo cuando esperan un bebé. Es algo psicosomático, pero no es anormal.

-No tiene ningún sentido.

-La única otra explicación es que te hayan hechizado, lo cual tiene menos sentido.

_"Raven" _Pensó inmediatamente, y puso mala obviamente esto no lo vio ella, ya que creía incapaz a su hija de tener malas intenciones, como cualquier madre. (Eso creía la mía hasta que maté al gato).

Sintió una nueva oleada de mareo y dolor de cabeza, y ella debió de darse cuenta porque al segundo sintió sus manos suaves a los costados de su cara, sosteniéndolo. Disimuló lo mejor que pudo el escalofrío que sintió al mirar directo a los orbes amatistas. Bien, ya había llegado el síntoma de la revolución de hormonas.

-¿Sabes lo que tengo que hacer ahora?

-¿Qué?- :D

-Buscar a Rae.

D:

Se levantó cuando la iba a abrazar, haciendo que el otro casi se cayera.

-Quiero ver si está bien, tal vez sea un poco sobreprotectora, pero igual, la quiero ver.

-Pero...

-¡Se va a ver tan linda en ese vestido! ¡Tengo que ir ahora!

-Jajaja sí se verá adorable.- Ángela se fue.- _Ganaste ésta vez, Raven._

* * *

El lugar donde los habían hospedado era lindo. Les habían asignado varios cuartos a los Titanes, pero como algunos decidieron dormir juntos algunos quedaron libres. Los solteros, como Raven (maldita sea su suerte) tenían una habitación particular. Ella sólo se había traído una muda de ropa normal y el vestido de esa noche.

A decir verdad, estaba bastante trastornada. A excepción de Chico Bestia, no había hablado con nadie en los últimos días. Empezaba a deprimirse.

_Nock Nock Nock._

_-__Hija mía, ¿estás allí dentro?_

_-_Sí, adelante.

La pelivioleta mayor entró con una sonrisa media, feliz de volver a ver a su preciosa hija corazón al fin. Porque la verdad es que había tocado dos veces a habitaciones diferentes. En la primera se había encontrado con Selina Kyle/Catwoman y en la segunda con Diana Prince/Wonder Woman. Y en las dos había recibido miradas de **odio** profundo, sincero, y eterno... aunque no sabía por qué (xD).

-Hola Rae.

-Hola madre, no esperaba verte aquí.- Dijo dedicándole una mirada cariñosa. Verdaderamente sólo a ella y a Kid Flash había sido capaz de mirar de esa manera... Kid Flash ;(

-¿Qué te sucede?

-Bueno... _verás..._

* * *

_Esa noche..._

Por fin había llegado el esperado momento. Dos grandes personajes se casaban y a lo grande.

Nada similar había pasado en siglos, había toda clase de comida, alcohol, una gran variedad de gente, alcohol al por mayor, miles de vestidos hermosos, alcohol fluyendo como agua, música y danzas exóticas, alcohol emanando de las piedras… bueh, en realidad no había tanta bebida.

Pero Raven estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y Kid Flash estaba tan inseguro y tenso por primera vez en su vida que podrían haber explotado por la más mínima provocación.

Así que ambos decidieron hacer la cosa mas común y lógica cuando uno tiene problemas… ahogarlos en alcohol. Si, ninguno solía beber, pero ¿Qué más se puede hacer cuando ya no le encuentras la salida a la situación?

-¡Wally! ¡Suélta esa botella, ya has bebido demasiado!- Gritó la terráquea intentando arrebatarle su bebida al veloscista.

-¡Nio! ¡Súeltala, no sabes lo difícil que es ser Kid Flash, tan pressssionado por la sociedad y sin amor en el mundo, sueeltalo!

A lo lejos se haya una conversación muy interesante, entre nuestros Speedy y Aqualad.

-No puedo creer lo que veo.- Dijo el atlánte.

-Sí... ¿Por qué están Wonder Woman y Catwoman clavándole agujas a esas muñequitas de pelo violeta y vestido blanco? No lo comprendo.

-¡Eso no, Roy! ¡Mira a Raven!

A unos metros había una conversación parecida.

-Todos los hombres son una mierda, Ssstarfire, _hip, _¡no saben dar la cara vuando tienen que ser valientes! ¡no aguanto a los indecisos loss odiooo!

-Amiga Raven...- La susodicha tomó una más.- Mejor sería que dejaras de beber... por favor, amiga.

-¡Qué!? ¡Pero si ésto tiene sabor a té de hierbas! Jajaja, que graciosa Star, ¿yo, bebiendo alcohol? Jamáas me rebajaría así.

Sólo esperemos que no hagan alguna locura... wuajajajaja.

* * *

**N/A: Después de leer "El primer aniversario" de mi muuuuuy querida BBangel a quien quiero con todo mi corazón por hacerme tan feliz, me entraron unas ganas tremendas de FINAL FELIZ, FINAL FELIZ, YUPI! Final feliz para todos, para Rae, para KF, para mi Ángela y mi Brunito, final feliz feliz feliz! Se notó?**

**Oh, y algunos preguntan quién inventó el Batrella. Bueno, ya existía antes pero a FF. net lo trajo Lady Kysra con Heaven Scent. Le rindo homenaje, porque hay que reconocer a quien tuvo la idea primero. Como Rachelgarf con el Rae x KF ;)**


	26. Buenos días,desastre querido,quieres té?

**N/A: Como me tardé y falta poco para terminar decidí hacer de esto una doble actualización. Pensé hacerlo un sólo capítulo, pero tenía más sentido si lo hacía por separado. ¡Sólo espero que no me odien por tardar tanto!**

* * *

**_Kid Flash P.O.V (A.K.A Wallace Rudolph West)_**

Los pájaros cantan, el sol brilla, una leve brisa entra por la ventana y el clima es perfecto. Este es un muy buen día… claro que sería perfecto si no me sintiera como si una estampida de rinocerontes me hubiera atropellado.

Desperté con un gran dolor de cabeza. Todo era como si mi cuerpo conspirase para que no me levantara, sentía un leve mareo, el mas mínimo sonido proveniente de la calle era como un topo excavando justo al lado de mi cama. La luz hacía que me negara a abrir los ojos y me sentía cansado y golpeado… y por si fuera poco, no recuerdo mucho de lo que paso ayer.

Recuerdo mis nervios… y por alguna extraña razón empecé a beber demasiado vino. Recuerdo haberle gritado a Terra que me dejaran en paz cuando dijo que ya había tomado demasiadas copas, que ella no sabían de mis problemas (lamento haberle gritado).

Recuerdo miradas furtivas a la mesa de Raven, que estaba igual de vacía de gente y llena de botellas. Después tengo la extraña memoria de estar discutiendo con Raven cuando repentinamente a los dos nos dan ganas de vomitar y corremos al baño (yo entré en el de mujeres con ella). Luego… luego estábamos bailando, ebrios, sobre la mesa y cantando una canción que no recuerdo. Creo que después de eso Arella y Batman lograron que fuéramos a nuestras habitaciones y con ayuda de los chicos nos lograron cambiar y meter a la cama… pero en medio de nuestro estupor de borrachos nos escapamos… y ahora estoy aquí, sin la menor idea de donde es aquí.

Lentamente abro los ojos para que no haga más daño del que ya está hecho. Pero claro que mis ojos no reciben muy bien la luz que da directo a mi cara. Con mucho cuidado me levanto de mi cama… que de una manera sorprendentemente normal estoy compartiendo con mi compañera de borrachera… al menos no parece ser que haya hecho algo durante la noche que merezca la muerte.

Con cuidado empiezo a analizar la habitación (seguramente del hotel) en la que estamos. Claro que nada bueno me parece estar pasando en estos últimos días y no es muy difícil notar la ropa que anoche consideramos un estorbo, tirada en el suelo. Aquí es precisamente el momento en el que empiezo a perder el control y a entrar en pánico y si no fuera por mi resaca y por mi gruñona compañera (especialmente cuando la despiertan de manera indeseada) ya estaría gritando y corriendo por todo el cuarto.

_"Tranquilo West, debe de haber una explicación racional" _Me digo a mi mismo… claro que suprimo esa pequeña vocecita que murmura_ "¿A demás de la muy lógica explicación de que tuviste sexo con Raven?"_

Solo para estar seguro levanto la cobija que me cubre...

Y me siento aliviado al ver que todavía tengo mi ropa interior… y no puedo evitar sonrojarme cuando veo que Rae todavía tiene puesta su ropa interior. Bueno… eso no fue suficiente para que mi fructífera imaginación dejara de inventar momentos (espero) un poco comprometedores, pero juro sobre mi honor que no le hice nada a Raven… pero no puedo asegurar que ella no me haya hecho algo. Suprimiendo esas extrañas fantasías vuelvo al análisis de la habitación descubro algo muy extraño. ¿En todas las habitaciones se suelen recubrir las paredes de un papel tapiz que tiene el mismo tono de rosa que las cortinas, las cobijas, y básicamente todo en la habitación? Y esos cuadros de "Felices para siempre" y "Juntos hasta el final" suenan muy sospechosos.

No puedo evitar temblar y levantar mi mano izquierda a la altura de mis ojos solo para confirmar que mi pesadilla no sea una realidad.

_"Por favor, por favor, Dios o quien quiera que se apiade de mi, por favor si lo que pienso que está pasando es mentira iré y me haré tu sirviente por lo que me quede de vida"_ Si, hasta yo puedo ser patético de vez en cuando y cuando esa patética esperanza se rompe no puedo evitar exclamar: ¡No me ch*ng*s, p* mdr* ahora si la cag*!

Un anillo.

Un anillo clavado en mi dedo anular izquierdo.

Mi mundo sufrió una especie de pequeño apocalipsis (con jinetes y todo) con la sola visión de un pequeño anillo en mi dedo. No pude dejar de repetir "me case" como un idiota mientras veía MI anillo de compromiso con una mezcla de estupidez y sorpresa. Pero pronto brillo una pequeña luz, una pequeña esperanza y me encontré repitiendo la misma suplica. Un anillo no necesariamente es de compromiso ¿Verdad? Así que con más cuidado que un gato en una habitación llena de malditos cocodrilos, mecedoras, leones hambrientos, lanzallamas y tiburones con laceres pegados a su cabeza (¿UH?) Logre liberar a la almohada del terrible abrazo de Rae para después revisar su mano izquierda. Tuve que aguantar el impulso de golpearme con esa mano cuando vi un anillo perfectamente simétrico al mío, pero eso todavía no acababa.

Con el mismo cuidado con el que Chuck Norris arrulla a un bebe le devolví a Raven su mano para poder quitarme mi anillo. Si este era un anillo de compromiso era común que se le gravara alguna frase cursi o algo parecido. "Tuya para siempre…" Eso parecía de fabrica, no sería raro que una capilla clandestina y barata con un hotel anexado (eso es lo que estoy seguro que es este lugar) tuviera cajas llenas de anillos como estos pero el nombre tallado un poco apresuradamente definitivamente no era de fabrica "… Rachel".

Dicen que la esperanza muere al último y en este caso es verdad. Toda clase de teorías descabelladas pasaban por mi cabeza para explicar el extraño hecho. Imaginaba desde lo más racional; que era que los chicos nos hubieran jugado una broma por emborracharnos en la fiesta, hasta la teoría de que habíamos asaltado el hotel, amarrado al dueño en un baño, robado su dinero y bolsas llenas de anillos de las cuales tomamos dos anillos y por diversión grabamos nuestros nombres y una vez exhaustos de causar destrozos en el pequeño hotel fuimos a dormir con la placentera idea de prenderle fuego en la mañana. Pero antes de que pudiera terminar mi fantasía sobre hombres-lemur que vivían en las profundidades del océano y que gastaban bromas y robaban a las personas del mundo conocido, un golpeteo leve en nuestra puerta me distrajo.

_"Señor y señora West, lamento molestarlos pero ya es hora de que desocupen la habitación"_ y no dejo de repetirlo una y otra y otra vez.

-Ahhhg, que dolor de cabeza- Por fin Raven (con una resaca igual o peor que la mía) decidió despertar. No cabe recordar que al verme casi se muere del susto-¿K-Kid Flash... pero qué...?-

Y no pude hacer nada más que verla con mi cara de idiota y mi boca abriéndose y cerrándose como la de un pez medio ahogado.

Y lo único que mi atrofiado cerebro e inútil boca pudieron articular fue: "Estamos casados".

De entre todas las cosas que le pude haber dicho a Raven puedo apostar que esa era la que menos esperaba porque me respondió con la misma expresión que supongo tengo ahora. Después de recuperarnos un poco del shock y de que Raven comprobara que su anillo tenía gravado mi nombre y que si, lo más lógico era suponer que nos habíamos casado, empezamos a intercambiar entre murmullos nuestras teorías, ignorando las suplicas de nuestro anfitrión hasta que se dio por vencido y se fue.

Era de lo más extraño. Habíamos estado tan distanciados estos días y teníamos que casarnos borrachos para volver a hablarnos.

No pasó mucho tiempo para convencernos unos a otros que al menos nada oficial había pasado. Un acta de matrimonio necesitaba requisitos específicos como testigos y un oficial certificado de gobierno. Una vez aliviada Raven decidió ir al baño solo para darse cuenta de que no tenía nada más que su ropa interior y lograr que me sonrojara como nunca. Eso me dejó más calmado.

Seguramente una capilla clandestina no tenía la autoridad para casar gente. ¿Qué clase de gobierno permitiría eso verdad?… ¿Verdad?

Pero la realidad supera a la ficción y no falto mucho tiempo para que nuestro hermoso mundo de fantasía se estrellara y explotar en mil pedazos de una manera brutal a causa de la sencilla frase que siguió al nuevo intento de desalojarnos de nuestro anfitrión. Al cual una furiosa Raven recibió con una cara igual de furiosa.

-¡¿Qué?!

-B-Bueno, Señor y señora West.- La ceja izquierda de Raven tuvo una especie de temblor cuando la llamaron "señora" -Creo que le interesara saber que su acta de matrimonio esta lista y cabe agregar que en tiempo record. ¿No es una suerte que tenga la autoridad necesaria para casar gente? Este gobierno casi regala el cargo a quien lo pida.

Todo se pausó.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es gritar a todo pulmón hasta que ya no pude más, y que un montón de cosas del hotel explotaron en una extraña energía negra.

* * *

**N/A: ¡ES LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO EN P.O.V! Se me hace mucho más fácil hacerlo de manera habitual, pero quería intentarlo bajo el P.O.V de KF**

**¿Se esperaban ésto? Aaaahhh que nooo**


	27. Mensajes, Amor Marital, y ¿palomas?

**N/A: Me pone muy feliz ya haber llegado a los 170 reviews. Falta poco, y sólo me faltan 30! Por favor si me puedes ayudar te lo agradeceré!**

**Amo a Agatha Christie, de verdad es de mis autoras favoritas ;). Hay alguna otra persona fan de Christie?**

* * *

_-_Ahmm… ¿amiga Terra?

-¿Qué sucede Star?

-¿Los amigos Raven y Kid Flash ya han vuelto del registro civil?

-Aún no, ¿por qué?

-Hay algunos mensajes en la contestadora que… me han dejado seriamente perturbada. Escúchalos por ti misma, amiga.- La pelirroja le puso play al aparato.

**_Contestadora automática de los Teen Titans…_**

"_**¡Beep!" "**__¡Wallace West! ¡Habla tu tía Iris! ¿¡Te casaste y no me dijiste nada al respecto!? ¿Y cuándo se supone que me vas a presentar a tu esposa? Estoy muy enojada contigo, Wally. Ni siquiera me hablaste sobre eso… Querido, soy tu tía. Y ahora más que nunca tenemos que estar unidos. Llámame."_

"_**¡Beep!" "**__Hola, Raven. Soy Belyllioth. Nos enteramos en el infierno que te casaste con una bolsa de carne. No sé si pasará por allá, pero aquí se escuchan muy fuerte los llantos de tu padre. Bueno, no soy nadie para juzgar que te hayas casado con una bolsa de carne y profanado lo que en sí significa ser un demonio. Sólo quería felicitarte. Oh, y sé que entenderás si nunca más vuelvo a hablar contigo en público. Ya sabes, tengo una reputación que mantener. Bueno, adiós, saludos a tu esposo."_

"_**¡Beep!" **__"¡Cabecita de uva! Sí, soy yo, Azar. Te preguntarás cómo te hablo por teléfono si estoy en el cielo. Bueno, le robé una moneda a la mamá de tu amigo verde y me conseguí una cabina telefónica. No lo habría hecho, ya que te cuido y te protejo desde aquí arriba. Pero en éste momento necesitaba comunicarme contigo, y visitarte en sueños o de forma fantasmal… ya sabes, nunca se me dieron esas cosas. Me enteré que te casaste de repente. Bien, he visto al chico. Bastante sexy, y como los muertos vemos a través de la ropa he visto que tiene el pene como elefante. Buena elección. Aunque no era precisamente por eso que te llamaba. Es por tu madre. Ya sabes, al igual que velo por ti, también lo hago por ella. Y le acaba de dar un ataque. Ya sabes cómo es Cabeza de Uva, yo que tu cuidaría muy bien que a tu esposo no lo ataque un ejército de palomas. ¡Está como loca! ¡Se acaba de robar uno de los autos de ese hombre que le gustan los murciélagos!...¡Y ahora está conduciendo para Jump City!... Espera, acaba de parar en una estación de servicio a mitad de la carretera. No la había visto así desde el halloween del 2001. Cuida a tu esposo, tu madre lo va a matar. Te amo. Besos y que seas feliz, recuerda que siempre estoy con ustedes."_

"_**¡Beep!" **__"¡WALLY, HABLA LINDA! ¡NO TE PREOCUPES AMOR, ME ENTERÉ DE TODO Y VOY A RESCATARTE DE ESA PERRA DEMONÍACA QUE SE ATREVIÓ A ALEJARME DE TI! ¡NO TE PREOCUPES, VOY POR TI! ¡Y TÚ, PERRA DEMONÍACA, ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A ALEJARME DE MI WALLY!? ¡MERECES MORIR!_

"_**¡Beep!" **__"Muy buenos días, señor o señora. Le llamamos para hacerle conocedor de una oferta que cambiará su vida. Sólo por ésta semana, con la compra de un Chevrolet y pago en cuotas semanales, no le cobran NINGÚN interés. Sólo por ésta semana. ¡Venga a nuestra sucursal y póngale movimiento a su vida!_

"_**¡Beep!" **__"¡Hola hermanita! Somos tus hermanos. Nos enteramos que te casaste, no se habla de otra cosa en el infierno. Nuestro padre no deja de llorar por ti. ¡No sabíamos nada! Ya sabes, el hecho de que seamos enemigos no significa que no podamos asistir a tu boda. Bien, puede que te ataquemos la próxima semana. Hasta entonces, Raven"._

"_**¡Beep!" **__"¡RACHEL ROTH! ¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A CASARTE BORRACHA!? __**"Señora, por favor, deme el teléfono, es una emergencia" **__"¡ESTO TAMBIÉN ES UNA EMERGENCIA! ¡RAE, SANTO CIELO TE CASASTE SIN SABERLO! ¿TE HIZO ALGO? ¿ESTÁS BIEN? ¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS HIJA CONTESTA EL TELÉFONO!"_

"_**¡Beep!" **__"Hola Robin, habla Batman. ¿Por casualidad no está Ángela allá? Fui a comprarle unos calmantes porque se había desmayado al escuchar la "noticia" de la boda de Raven. Pero cuando regresé ya no estaba. No está en el trabajo, ni ninguna otra parte. Muy curiosamente falta uno de mis coches. Empiezo a preocuparme, por favor devuélveme la llamada"_

"_**¡Beep!" **__"Oye Rae, soy Jinx. Los llamaba para felicitarlos por su boda, felicidades. También quería decirte a ti que acabo de ver un escenario muy curioso en la carretera. Sí, estoy en la carretera con los demás investigando un caso. Verás, acabo de ver a tu madre conduciendo un batimovil a toda velocidad, detenerse en un teléfono de emergencia de una estación de servicio, empujar a un ancianito, y marcar en dicho teléfono. No parecía muy feliz, y la gente que había detrás se quejó. Me parecía que era tu mamá porque, si bien no la vi muchas veces, bueno… ya sabes, no hay muchas personas de cabello violeta. Oh, y esto es para Cybie: ¡Estabas tan guapo en la boda, Vicky! ¡Todo un galán! ¡Me encantó estar contigo! Te aaaaammoooooo. Okey, adiós Raven._

"_**¡Beep!" **__"Rachel soy tu madre, ¡por el amor del cielo responde el MALDITO TELÉFONO!" __**"¡Jovencita, necesito el teléfono, estoy teniendo una crisis cardíaca!""**__¡ESPERE SU TURNO, ANCIANO! Rae si no respondes yo misma iré hacia allí y será peor. Acabo de descubrir que el batimóvil es realmente rápido y voy, nena, voy. No quiero armar escándalo. SOLO-QUIERO-QUE-CONTESTES-EL-PUTO-TELÉFONO."_

"_**¡Beep!" **__"¡Habla Susana Giménez! Y venía a ofrecerle una oferta úuuunica para ésta navidad. Compra un Samsung Galaxy y se lleva dos! Im-per-dible. También le regalamos una camiseta autografiada de Del Potro y pases para viajar a México a ver en vivo es programa de Laura. ¡No se lo pierda!"_

"_**¡Beep!" **__"Snif, snif, Rachy, habla mamá otra vez. Perdona por si los mensajes anteriores sonaron desubicados, snif snif. Es sólo que yo soñaba con que tuvieras una de esas bodas de en sueño, con un vestido blanco y todo eso. Snif snif. Y… _ (se escucha llanto) _si decidiste casarte en una capilla clandestina, con un par de borrachos como testigos y un ministro transexual, pues está bien, sólo quiero tu felicidad. Y-y… _(más llanto) _por favor, responde Rae-Rae. Quiero q-que hablemos. ¡Por favor! __**"¡Argggg me mueroooo, auxiliooo!" **__"Es que veo que estás tan grande, y me siento mal porque me perdí m-muchas cosas. Q-quiero que es-temos bien, amor." __**"Ayudaaaa" **__"¡Si aún recuerdo cuando eras un bebé hermoso y sólo decías "Buu"! Creciste tanto, tanto, tanto que me no puedo creerlo. Hija, por favor, ¿m-me atiendes?" __**"Veoo la luzz" **__"¡Anciano!, ¿¡puede callarse!?, ¡trato de hablar con mi hija! Hijita llamame, te amo." _

"_**¡Beep!"**__"¡Hey, KF, perro malnacido! Habla Hot Spot. No sabes lo comentada que es tu boda entre los Titanes Honorarios. Jericó se quería morir y Bushido aún está en shock. ¡Yo sólo quería felicitarte porque te sacaste el premio gordo! Raven encabeza la lista de Top Sexy de las Titanes femeninas. Tenemos que reunirnos pronto, ¡nos tienes que contar los detalles de la noche de bodas! Así responderás a la pregunta que todo Titán masculino se ha hecho: ¿En la cama Raven es tigresa o gatita? Te envidio, ¡eres el único que puede tocar a Raven! A no ser, claro, que seas bueno con tus viejos amigos y consientas compartirla un poco. No olvides los condones, ¡y no olvides que me tienes que contar!_

"_**¡Beep!" **__"Okey, Rachel han pasado cinco minutos y no me has llamado. ¡Estoy en medio de la carretera, presionada, embarazada, y por si fuera poco MUY ALTERADA! ¿Podrías levantar el bendito tubo POR FAVOR?" __**"¿Eres tú, querida Arthura? Llévame contigo, amor" **__"Espera un poco, el viejo de al lado empezó a delirar. Ya regreso"_

"_**¡Beep!" **__"Mientras la ambulancia se llevaba al anciano tuve tiempo para pensar. Sé por qué no me respondes el teléfono. ¿Tu esposo te hizo algo, verdad? ¿Te ha encerrado en un armario bajo llave para que no puedas responderme el teléfono? ¡AGUARDA HIJA, VOY A RESCATARTE, LO VOY A MATAR!"_

"_**Mensajes finalizados"**_

Starfire y Terra compartieron una mirada indescifrable, su atención aún centrada en la máquina contestadora.

-¿Comprendes ahora, amiga Terra?

-Sí… sí, entiendo… ¿Puedes creerlo?

-No, no puedo creerlo… ¡Susana Giménez acaba de llamarnos y no le atendimos el teléfono!

La palma de Terra se encontró con su cara.

* * *

Estaban todos reunidos en el looby, aunque el silencio que les envolvía era más que incómodo. Robin, Cyborg, Raven, y Kid Flash estaban ausentes porque fueron a reclamar un divorcio al registro civil, y por alguna razón tardaban. Lo que dejaba a todos los demás bastante nerviosos. Excepto a Chico Bestia que seguía inconsciente.

¿Que por qué estaba inconsciente el verde? Pues, como recordaremos, la última vez que vimos a Rae y a Flashito acaban de darse cuenta de que ahora eran "Señor y Señora West". Ya todos se habían ido y sólo quedaban los Titanes. Después de un buen tiempo de buscarlos inútilmente, encontraron a Raven y a Kid Flash en una capilla barata cercana al hotel... Sólo que no los encontraron de la mejor manera.

Era como si los papeles se hubieran invertido. Flash era... Dios, era una furia. Furioso hasta el punto de que tuvieron que mirar tres veces para asegurarse de que era él. Le gritaba palabrotas al encargado, corría como una mancha amarilla cada tanto, y rompía las cosas. Raven era justo lo opuesto. Raven estaba sentada en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas, mientras miraba la pared de al lado con los ojos en blanco bien abiertos.

Pero eso no responde a la pregunta principal. Bueno, pasó que a falta de villanos en los que el velocista pudiera descargar su frustración, y al ser el joven verde el más cercano a él (que mala suerte), el pobre Chico Bestia tuvo que hacer el segundo papel (no se olviden que el primero fue de ancianito) de su reciente carrera de actor: el de saco de boxeo.

-No puedo creer que Wally haya golpeado a Gar.- Dijo Wonder Girl, que estaba al lado de donde el inconsciente Chico Bestia, ahora más morado que verde, dormía con la cabeza en el regazo de Terra.

-Que mala suerte nuestro pobre amigo.- Star bajó la cabeza en señal de respeto.

-Flash se pasó, deberíamos de reprenderle.

-No.- Le respondió el arquero a la rubia.- Fue un lapsus. Conocemos a KF... y sabemos que tiene que ser algo muy grave para que se moleste. Y si reaccionó así, pues lo que ocurrió fue apocalíptico. Lo que me sorprende fue la Raven en estado catatónico.

-No la había visto en un estado parecido desde... el incidente.- Agregó la pelirroja con un escalofrío.

-Las cosas han estado tensas últimamente... Espero que acabe todo bien.

Mas las meditaciones de la amazona fueron interrumpidas por unos Robin y Cyborg, aparentando ser civiles, que entraban en el looby con una expresión de cansancio e irritación. Y cabe mencionar que parecían que acaban de ir a la guerra, porque tenían la ropa rota y toda desarreglada.

Todas las miradas (excepto la de CB que seguía soñando que Scooby Doo y él hacían una casita de pájaros) se lanzaron como águilas sobre ellos.

-¿Cómo les fue? ¿Qué pasó?

-Mal nos fue... ¿cómo sigue Bestita?- Preguntó Cyborg.

_-No Scooby, quiero que usemos palillos verdes.-_ Murmuró en sueños.

Compartieron una mirada entre todos como respondiéndose mutuamente que estaba normal.

-¿En dónde están Raven y Kid Flash?- Preguntó el atlante.

-Bueno... eso es lo que salió mal.

-Explíquense.

-Verán. La tasa de divorcios ha subido recientemente, por lo que el gobierno impuso una nueva ley que manda que si una pareja quiere divorciarse, primero tiene que... ir a...- Robin pareció perder las palabras por un momento.- Bueno, ya saben... Terapia.

-¿Disculpa?- Ese fue casi general.

-A terapia de pareja.- Acabó el mitad robot, de repente muy interesado en la alfombra.

Todos compartieron una mirada perpleja.

-Entonces ellos están...

-Ellos están abajo gritando.- Completó el petirrojo.- No voy a dejarlos hacer lío de locos aquí adentro.- Se pasó una mano por el cabello.

_**"¡AAAHHHHHHHH!"**_Se escuchó en ese momento desde abajo. La perfecta sinfonía de las voces de Raven y Kid Flash acariciando sus oídos otra vez.

-Pero eso no explica esa facha de náufragos que tienen.

-Oh... es algo curioso. Cuando salíamos del registro civil, unas palomas enfurecidas atacaron a KF. Intentamos ayudarlo y nos atacaron a nosotros también. Raven miraba para todos lados como buscando a alguien, lo que también es curioso.

Terra y Starfire compartieron una mirada de "Sí, muy curioso".

* * *

**N/A: Espero no sea muy confuso. Veremos si la terapia le sirve a los chicos ;)**

**Capitulo dedicado a Alanaroth, a Anna Gabriela Tao Usui, a Katherine Valentine west, a Jess25, a dragonazabache (sos un ídolo!)**

**Y con todo mi corazón a BBangel!**

**Beeshiitoo**


	28. Terapia

**N/A: Me falta poocooo! Y tengo confianza en poder llegar a los 200! Si cuento bien me faltan 22, a no ser que alguien más comente el capítulo anterior después de este momento xD.**

**Oh, y LES QUIERO RECOMENDAR UN EXELENTE ONE-SHOT! "El fin del mundo" de Spencer16. Las partes Batrella me hicieron llorar (sí, así de fanática soy del murciélago y la paloma). Me gustaría que hubiera más de ellos, y pues, se los recomiendo porque creo que les gustará y creo que ella se merece más reviews. Oh, también es RaeRob. ¡Me encantó!**

* * *

Raven en su no tan larga vida había pensado que ésto le pasaría algún día.

En primer lugar, siempre había creído que moriría a los dieciséis años, a causa de la Profecía. Por lo que nunca se hizo mucha película con eso de enamorarse o _casarse. _Eso sólo ocurría en los libros.

Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que viviría toda una hermosa vida al derrotar a su padre... siguió sin fantasear mucho con el romance. Era algo lindo, pero estaba segura de que no era para ella. Se necesitaba mucha paciencia de por medio, paciencia que ella _no _tenía. También que el chico indicado le tuviera paciencia a ella, porque reconocía que a veces ella podía ser un poco... cansadora también.

Claro, ella pensaba así.

Hasta que a la estúpida de Amor se le antojó enamorarse de Wallace y arruinarle la vida :D

Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mirar al pelirrojo a la cara y no desear salir corriendo como una banshee que anuncia el fin del mundo y saltar por la ventana.

Y justamente ahora, dos días después de su "boda", estaban en un despacho de terapeuta esperando a un tal... House, Gregory House que tardaba. Decían que él era bueno y Robin, su amigo de gran corazón (y billetera), lo contrató para sus amigos.

El silencio era realmente tenso. Un silencio que nunca había sentido con el pelirrojo, y que no le gustaba sentir. Él usaba una chamarra y unos jeans. Y muy extrañamente Starfire había convencido a la pelivioleta de arreglarse un poco. "Ahora eres una señora", había sido su excusa. Y como sentía un cansancio emocional que ni la meditación podía quitar, terminó haciéndole caso sólo para callarla.

Por su parte, Wallace buscaba desesperadamente algo que decir. Eso era notorio hasta para el más ciego.

-Ahh...- Raven volteó su mirada hacia él.- Se está tardando algo el hombre, ¿no te parece, Rae?

-Sí, está tardando.

Más silencio y otra vez el velocista entró en la desesperación.

-¡Oye! ¿Sabes lo práctico del diminutivo "Rae"? Que pega con los dos. Con **Ra**ch**e**l y con **Ra**v**e**n, ¿no te parece una ventaja?

Esa podría fácilmente ser la cosa más imbécil dicha en el peor momento de toda la historia.

Raven frunció el ceño y miró al piso. Con eso, había querido decirle "no quiero hablar", en todos los idiomas posibles.

En ese instante abrió la puerta el terapeuta Gregory House.

Era todo lo opuesto a lo que los chicos se imaginaban. Parecía lo que sea menos un profesional. Era un hombre de mediana edad que usaba jeans, bastón, camisa, y barba de varios días. Antes de cerrar la puerta, una voz le gritó:

-¡HOUSE, TE ROBASTE MI SANDWICH!

-¡No te preocupes, Wilson, no tiene jamón, no lo disfrutaré!- Cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Kid Flash y Raven, en esos momentos "Señor y Señora West", le dirigieron una mirada de asombro.

-¿Usted es el terapeuta?

-Noo, soy el señor de la limpieza.- Respondió House a Wally con sarcasmo. (Sí, sólo en éste fic podría aparecer House).- Soy neurólogo y uno de los diagnosticadores más exitosos del mundo... Pero ya le debía muchas horas de consulta a Cuddy, por lo que accedí a llevar a cabo las terapias de pareja.

-¿Quién es Cuddy?

-No importa... Muy bien, ustedes son...- Miró en una ficha.- Wallace y Rachel West.

-_Roth- _Corrigió Raven.- ¿Seguro que usted está calificado?- Preguntó seriamente, hablando por primera vez.

Hause la miró detenidamente por unos segundos, haciendo que ella levantara una ceja. De repente... le pegó con el bastón en la pierna.

-¡Ay! ¿¡Pero qué...!?

-Sintió más dolor del adecuado. Ese síntoma explicaría la degeneración genética hereditaria que causa el color de cabello y ojos. Otros síntomas son amor a los pajaritos, y dificultad de expresar sentimientos. ¿Compartes una de esas cualidades con algún padre? Y no mientas.

-Yo...

-Tardaste en responder, lo que significa que sí. Felicidades, lo que causa tu aspecto tan llamativo es la Degeneración Genética. No tiene cura, y es hereditaria.

Raven lo pensó un segundo... A su madre le gustaban las palomas, y a ella le gustaba mirar cuervos (Pajaritos: sí). Al principio a su madre le costó hacerse a la idea de que se había enamorado de verdad, y ella ahora estaba teniendo problemas amorosos con su compañero velocista (Dificultad con los sentimientos: sí). A su madre le dolió toda una semana el dedo chico del pie al pisarla una vez Chico Bestia, y ella aún tenía dolores de cabeza por los sartenazos recibidos hace días (Sensibilidad al dolor: sí). Y a no ser que cuando nació le pintaron el cabello y reemplazaron sus ojos, había heredado sus características de ella (Hereditario: sí)... ¡Este hombre era sorprendente! ¡En menos de un minuto resolvió uno de los más grandes misterios de su vida!

-Puede que usted tenga... razón.

Kid Flash miró a Raven como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza y ésta cantara "Dios Salve a la Reina".

-Genial.- Dijo House.- Terminamos por hoy.

-¿¡Qué!?- Dijeron al unísono los recién casados.

-Ya está todo resuelto, tú.- Dijo señalando a Wally.- Te casaste con una chica con Degeneración Genética, osea, una chica que hará de cualquier problema sentimental el fin del mundo.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- Se defendió Raven.

-Sí, sí lo es.- Respondió House.- Pero no es tu culpa, ya naciste así. Eres enemiga de las emociones si no sabes expresarlas. Y tu lindo marido es muy inocente para haberlo visto antes.

-¡Oye!... puede que sea verdad.

-Perfecto, así que...- Sacó un bloc de hojitas de doctor.- Sigan ésta receta... y regresen mañana...

Le dio la nota a KF y se fue rápidamente por la puerta. Era bastante rápido para usar un bastón.

-¿Paciencia?- Leyó el pelirrojo en la nota.

A Raven le creció una gotita.

* * *

**N/A: Okey, capítulo corto, pero volví a releer mi fic completo y me di cuenta de algo: se volvió serio en los últimos capítulos. Y dije al principio que era una locura. Y si quiero acabarlo bien, tengo que seguir haciéndolo una locura. La meta principal era hacerlos reír, el Romance Dramático no entra en éste fic.**

**xD, también me fijé que está lleno de crossovers! Adventure Time, Scooby Doo, Bob Esponja, y ahora House!? xD.**

**Pese a que fuese corto, quedé satisfecha. Los primeros capítulos no pasaron de las 1500 palabras si se fijan.**

**Review?**


	29. Resultados de la Terapia (Chapter final)

**N/A: La verdad es que me siento afortunada en medio del fandom de TT (por todos los reviews q tengo en comparación). **

**Ustedes saben que en las historias en español, las mayorías son de Rae no? Las más queridas son las de Raven x Robin, dato destacado ;). Pero como sabemos que Raven tiene mucho amor para dar (xD) la de Rae x KF fue bastante bien recibida! Hace ya un año que empezó la pareja y está creciendo. Hay que seguir! ;)**

**ADVERTENCIA: NUNCA FUI BUENA EN LAS ESCENAS DE LUCHA (Me tardé una eternidad en hacer una de Batman y Rae y creo que ésta me tomó más).**

* * *

La terapia no era ningún paraíso emocional. La persona menos observadora hubiera notado que Kid Flash y Raven iban contra su voluntad. Pero lamentablemente, para terminar el matrimonio necesitaban la aprobación del terapeuta. Sí, necesitaban la aprobación del temible Doctor House. El hombre era la pesadilla del mismo diablo (pregúntenle a Trigon). Era completamente imposible.

Nuestros adorables recién casados intentaron de no una, sino mil maneras, hacer entrar en razón al hombre. Pero ningún argumento era válido contra los honorarios que pagaba el joven millonario Richard Grayson. Y el joven millonario Richard Grayson creía que la terapia les ayudaría.

Misteriosamente, esa noche Robin fue atacado por sombras mientras dormía.

Así que el pelirrojo y la pelivioleta no tuvieron otra opción más que resignarse a hacer lo que les dijera _el doctor House. _(Se escuchan truenos a la lejanía).

Lo primero que el doctor les mandó, después de haber tenido una discusión en medio de la sala con una mujer llamada Cuddy, quien nadie sabía de dónde salió, fue que tuvieran un lugar propio.

_"¿No tienen un lugar propio? La pareja necesita un lugar donde vivir como pareja. Y no, no cuenta vivir con tus amigos o con tu madre, parásitos"_

Y ante esa condición, el benevolente de Robin les facilitó una de las casas de verano de Bruno. Claro, sin que él lo supiera. (Embarazar a alguien te vuelve medio despistado, y ni Batman era la excepción).

_"La clave es la comunicación. Y no, no cuenta por facebook" _Había dicho House mientras chupaba una paleta.

Empezaron a hacer ejercicios de comunicación todas las mañanas en la terapia. Sólo decían cosas sin sentido, frases hechas y estructuradas. La terapia no estaba siendo muy útil hasta ese entonces.

Y luego las cosas empeoraron un poco más con la siguiente consigna.

_"¡¿Qué!? ¡¿No han tenido sexo!?"_ Rae y Flahito se habían ido un poco para atrás de la reacción del neurólogo _"¿Qué clase de adolescentes irresponsables que se casan borrachos son ustedes? ¡Son una deshonra para la juventud de hoy! Son la pareja más extraña que he visto, y ahora no sólo por el cabello de ella" _Raven ¬¬ "_Vayan a dormir juntos AHORA"._

Fue demasiado extraño. No fue una muy buena idea forzarlos a tener más intimidad.

La primera noche quedaron en sólo dormir, pero ni eso pudieron hacer. Se quedaron los dos mirando el techo en la cama durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Hasta que Wallace dijo que se iba al sofá, y Rae contestó con un "umm". Desde entonces dormían separados.

Era todo demasiado mecánico, demasiado forzado. Raven sentía incomodidad. Una incomodidad que nunca había sentido con Wallace. Un abismo que los iba alejando cada vez más, en lugar de acercarse.

Y el hecho de ahora estar ellos solos en una casa propia lo hacía algo constante.

-Creo que metimos la pata.- Dijo Chico Bestia, aún más morado que verde pero al menos consciente, mientras cenaban.

-Noo, ¡felicidades, Garfield, has descubierto América!- (¬¬) Ese fue Speedy, alias Roy Harper.

-¡Lo digo en serio! El algún momento cometimos un error en nuestro plan. Y las cosas terminaron como terminaron. Al menos eso dice Scooby. También dice que no le pareció buena idea de los chicos se mudaran.

-El terapeuta fue quien lo recomendó.- Contestó Robin jugueteando con sus coles de bruselas.

-No confío en hombres que se refieren a sus empleados como "lacayos".- Agregó Terra.- Además, me parece que te equivocas en algo, amor. El plan no tuvo un error, el plan fue un error desde un principio.

-No del todo... Es decir, al menos se casaron. Eso cuenta de alguna manera, ¿no?- Todos miraron a Wonder Girl como para arrojarle los platos por la cabeza.- ¿no?

-Cambiando de tema... ¿Por qué hay dos Cyborgs?

Hasta entonces, nadie había notado que había dos de su amigo moreno comiendo tocino en la cabecera de la mesa. Y puede que si Aqualad no lo hubiera dicho en voz alta, hubiera seguido desapercibido ese pequeño detalle.

-**¡Booya!**- Dijeron los Cyborgs.

-Oh, lo olvidé. Los clones de Cyborg volvieron de sus vacaciones.- Dijo Robin, otra vez más concentrado en su alimento que en sus dementes amigos.

-¿Cuál de los dos es el de verdad?

-Ninguno, ambos son clones. El de verdad se tomó el fin de semana fuera de la ciudad con Jinx.

-¿Así sin decir nada se fue el amigo?- Preguntó Starfire.

-Hay que entenderlo.- Contestó la rubia.- Debe ser duro vivir a una ciudad de distancia de tu novia, y seguir siendo fiel. Prácticamente vivir en celibato... Eso me intriga, ¿el pene de Cyborg es robótico?

-¡Amiga Terra!

-¿Qué? Estamos en el siglo veintiuno.- Wonder Girl defendió a su amiga.- Además, no se hagan los que nunca se preguntaron.

-¿Qué tanto piensan en el pene de Cyborg?- Preguntó Robin algo ofendido/celoso/asqueado.

-¡Mi novia no piensa en ningún pene que no sea el mío!- A Chico Bestia lo hirieron en su orgullo de macho (en el poco que tenía).

-Podríamos hacerla fácil y preguntarles.- Sugirió Aqualad.

Todos miraron a los Cyborgs.

Los Cyborgs compartieron una mirada de terror y echaron a correr.

-No se preocupen, de seguro volverán, amigos. Yo me ofrezco voluntariamente para hacer esa investigación.- Dijo la extraterrestre feliz.

_"¿Cómo lo averiguará?" _Fue el pensamiento general.

* * *

No muy lejos de allí, una pareja de recién casados cenaba en silencio en una casa en la playa.

El ambiente era tenso y silencioso. Cada quien miraba su plato de milanesa con queso como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. La cena había sido cocinada por el velocista mientras la hechicera estaba sentada en el sillón leyendo anuncios de perros perdidos. Últimamente su afán de leer había crecido mucho con motivo de no poder cruzar palabra con su "esposo". De hecho, estaría leyendo en éste instante de no ser porque tenía que parecer que al menos lo intentaba.

Lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del tenedor y cuchillo chocar contra el plato.

Es por eso que fue tan repentino. Tan increíble que ni siquiera supo de dónde había salido ese pensamiento. Todo el auto-control que caracterizaba a la joven pelivioleta se acumuló de pronto. Juro por todo lo santo que ella no se dio cuenta cuando lo dijo hasta que lo dijo.

-Esto es culpa tuya.

Rae abrió grande sus ojos sorprendida de haber dicho eso.

-¿Qué?- La exclamación de su esposo fue una confirmación de que lo dijo y no lo pensó.

-Eso mismo, que es tu culpa.

Lo dijo de una manera tan tranquila, tan carente de emociones, que casi parecía una broma, una alucinación, un disparate, o que sus Emociones se hubieran declarado la guerra en su cabeza y hubieran dañado algo importante. (Lo último es lo más probable).

-No quisiste decir eso en serio.

-Claro que quise decirlo en serio, cerebro de nuez. Por tu culpa nos casamos, por tu culpa no podemos divorciarnos, ¡y por tu culpa tenemos éste maldito ambiente!

Ni ella misma podía creer lo que estaba diciendo.

-Ah, crees que es mi culpa.- Dijo con veneno.

No sabía por qué respondió así. Ella no sabía por qué empezó. Tal vez Raven ya no podía guardarse lo que tenía en el pecho. Tal vez Flash quería recriminarle y no ser por una vez el que siempre cediera. Tal vez estaban desesperados por ya no seguir en éste estúpido silencio incómodo. Tal vez querían ventilar la tensión y el estrés, tener algo de verdad en ese ambiente bizarro que habían construido por consejo de House (Buen médico, mal terapeuta). O tal vez solo querían mandar todo a la mierda.

-No lo creo, lo es.

-Es tanto mía como tuya, así que déjame en paz.

-¡Nada de ésto hubiera pasado si...!

-¿Sí...?

-¡Si no te hubieras estado como idiota indeciso durante diez días esto no hubiera pasado!

-¡Tiempo durante el cual estuviste como avestruz escondida en tu cuarto!

-¿¡Yo!? ¿¡Escondida, dices!?

-¡Claro! ¡Cada vez que hay un problema emocional la todopoderosa Raven corre a esconderse en su habitación!

-¡Mira quién habla señor "salgo corriendo cada vez que algo no me gusta"!- Rae hizo comillas.

-Maldita sea, eres imposible.- Se levantó de la mesa

-¿Imposible? ¿Yo imposible? - Lo siguió.

-Déjame en paz.

-Así que yo soy imposible.

-¡Tan difícil de comprender y tan complicada como los pensamientos de Chico Bestia!

-¡Pues si tú fueras de frente en vez de correr todo el tiempo ese imbécil no nos hubiera casado!

-¡Uy, perdóname pero según recuerdo no te apunté a la cabeza cuando diste el "sí"! ¡Y para que lo sepas: no todas las cosas deber hacerse como TÚ quieras, CABEZA DE UVA!

-...

-...

-...

-...

-... ¿Me acabas de llamar como creo que me llamaste?

-¡No lo sé, qué opinarías tu de alguien con la cabeza parecida a un pájaro de color... ¿cómo!- Se acercó, irrumpiendo el espacio personal de ella.- ¿Morado, fucsia, o violeta?

-¡Voy a cerrarte esa boca a golpes si no te callas!

-Ya quisiera verlo. Sin tus poderes no le ganarías ni a un infant...

No terminó. Raven le dio un golpe con su frente.

Sintió como su nariz impactaba con su cabeza. Retrocedió un poco, se tocó la nariz, murmuró un "carajo", se enderezó su tabique roto y exhaló con fuerza para expulsar la sangre de dentro de sus fosas nasales. Pero antes de ser registrado ese hecho Raven sintió que algo la tacleaba, atravesando la puerta de papel que separaba la cocina del balcón. Tiraron una mesa y dos sillas que estaban puestas para disfrutar de la briza del mar y chocaron con el barandal de madera.

Ambos estaban tan absortos en destrozar al otro que por el momento no pensaron en sus poderes. Se escuchó un crujir, el barandal se había roto y Kid Flash sintió el golpe en su espalda. Logró sujetar a Raven por los hombros y la lanzó al otro extremo. Se escuchó como rompía una lámpara y chocaba con el suelo. Algo se apoderó de ella, era su instinto demoníaco, la compinche de Maldad, haciendo que su luchadora de lucha libre interna rompiera la cadena que tuvo durante años. Tomó una silla del suelo y atacó a Wally con ella, se la rompió en la espalda. Iba a golpearlo con lo que quedaba de las patas de la silla cuando esquivó y la golpeó por debajo de las costillas.

Él sabía cómo dar un buen golpe pero la adrenalina la recuperó, le dio un puñetazo en la quijada y lo pateó de lleno en el vientre, lo que lo estrelló con el barandal que se rompió. Wally había caído desde aproximadamente una distancia de tres a cuatro metros a la playa. Eso hubiera sacado de combate a casi cualquiera. Pero Kid Flash era uno de esos "casi". Ella no tuvo tiempo de preparase. Una mancha borrosa la atacó y ambos cayeron a la arena. Pero Rae se levantó, y aunque él era más ágil y estaban a solo un metro de distancia, Wallace sabía que si ésto se alargaba y Raven empezaba a usar sus poderes, entonces no tendría oportunidad. Rápidamente usó su velocidad para crear una mini-tormenta de arena con los pies.

Eso la cegó momentáneamente. Pero ella se impulsó con una energía negra, y una blanca saliendo de sus ojos, y le lanzó el mejor golpe a la quijada que hubiera hecho en toda su vida. La mano de él alcanzó a desviar su fuerza y de alguna manera dio una vuelta 360º y usó la fuerza centrífuga para estrellarla contra la arena. Wally saltó en lo que parecía un intento por acabarla mientras estaba con la guardia baja. El problema es que no estaba con la guardia baja. Y en vez de que su codo se encontrara con su suave carne, su estómago se encontró con un golpe de energía oscura que lo mandó a volar, atravesando lo que era el piso del balcón destruido y de nuevo metiéndolos a la casa.

El triunfo de Rae fue corto, porque Flashito la tomó del brazo y la lanzó por los aires con una fuerza que desconocía y en dirección a su habitación. Se estrelló contra la puerta que cedió y finalmente cayó en la cama, rompiéndola en el proceso.

**En ese momento, en el cielo...**

-Parece que me debes cincuenta dólares, Azar. El mío ganó.- Le dijo un hombre rubio a la mujer mayor.

-Y yo que creí que le había enseñado mejor.- Azar le pagó a Barry Allen, en vida conocido como Flash.

**_Volviendo a la tierra de los vivos..._**

Raven no alcanzó a levantarse cuando Wally estaba sobre ella, aprisionando su cadera con sus piernas y sus brazos con sus manos. La pelea había terminado.

-Acéptalo Rachel Roth, perdiste.

-No.

-¿Quieres destruir la casa del vecino también? Porque es lo único que falta por destruir.

-¡Quítate de encima!

-¿¡Por qué demonios eres tan complicada!?

Y aquí es donde la cosa se puso más rara de lo que ya estaba. No, no bastaba con ver al dulce y bueno de Wally o a la fría e inexpresiva Raven convertirse en luchadores de fosa, no, para nada. Wallace le dio un beso. Liberó sus brazos para poder acariciar su cabello, que estaba hecho un desastre y tenía pedazos de madera y arena. Inexperto, brusco, con sabor a sangre y tierra. Raven correspondió casi al instante, no haciéndole caso a las múltiples explosiones que estaban ocurriendo. Total, la casa ya era un desastre. Después de unos momentos terminó por falta de aire.

-No me hubieras roto la nariz.

-No me hubieras llamado Cabeza de Uva.- Ahora era ella quien lo besaba.

Wallace profundizó el beso de golpe y abruptamente. Cuando empezó a besarle el cuello susurró.

-Nos molinos a golpes ¿No?- dijo con una sonrisa estúpida.

-Me duele todo mi cuerpo.

-¿Empate?

-Empate.

Sonrieron. Se iban a volver a besar, pero a mitad de camino...

-Aaayyy mi cuerpo.- Se quejaron a corito.

Revalorizaron la situación. Estaban molidos, sudados, con tierra, madera, y el más mínimo movimiento era una tortura.

-Creo que... podemos esperar hasta mañana para... ya sabes... si quieres.- Dijo con un rubor lindo sobresaliente de sus mejillas arañadas.

Raven le besó la nariz en un impulso.

El velocista se recostó a su lado, y tras varios "auchs" y "ays" la abrazó para dormir.

-...

-...

-¿Y por qué empezamos a pelear?

-Shhh.

* * *

Aqualad no quería ese "trabajo".

Nadie quería hacerse cargo de la feliz pareja recién casada. Por eso decidieron quién iría a chequear mediante un método maduro y preciso: piedra, papel, o tijeras. Y como en la Atlántida era desconocido ese juego, el pobre chico pez salió perdiendo.

No fue una agradable sorpresa descubrir que la casa de Dick estaba en ruinas. La chimenea había desaparecido, los muebles estaban destrozados, había un hoyo en la ventana de la cocina, el cuarto principal no tenia puerta y la cama estaba destruida. La cocina era sólo un recuerdo y casi cae por un agujero en el balcón. Eso era sin mencionar que la casa estaba completamente destrozada.

Era como si hubieran invitado a una banda de corsarios y hubieran tenido una pelea de bar con unos soldados... y unos cuantos kilos de dinamita.

Finalmente vio a los dos causantes del atentado terrorista (alias Rae y Flashito). Wally estaba en la playa con Rae, separados por una roca con una tabla encima que hacía de mesa. Raven estaba sentada en la ultima silla, sobreviviente de la masacre, mientras Wallace estaba sentado en un banco. Ambos estaban desayunando y a pesar de verse un tanto golpeados, y parchados con vendas, ambos sonreían y reían. Eso era una escena que se había hecho escasa esa ultima semana.

De repente sucedió algo que sorprendió a Garth: Wallace se paro, se recargo en la mesa y beso en los labios a Raven, que solamente se sonrojo y miro al suelo mientras Wally sonreía como un estúpido. Aqualad no pudo evitar sonreír, dar media vuelta e irse. Después encontraría una manera de decirle a Dick que tenía una charla pendiente con Bruno, para explicarle los destrozos de su casa de verano.

-Quizá ya sea hora de encontrar una novia.

* * *

**N/A: ¿Alguien más creía que House y Cuddy eran el uno para el otro? Maldito David Shore TT_TT**

**Ésto fue un desastre. No hubo casi nada de romance, pero sentí que no podía ser de otra manera. Es decir, de otra manera no me salía. Arggg, soy un desastre!**

**Falta el epílogo, así que nos despidamos por ahora.**


	30. Epílogo Parte 1

**N/A: Bueno, esto es el final. Ha sido un hermoso camino juntos. He tardado en completar ésta historia... ¡exactamente un año! Sí, en abril del 2012 empecé Loco y Estúpido Amor. ¡Así que feliz aniversario!**

* * *

Volar por su mente siempre la había llenado de un sentimiento de dicha. Hace rato que encontraba esa dicha en otro lado, por lo que había dejado los viajes a su propia mente un poco olvidados... durante casi ocho meses.

La verdad, nunca pensó que se casaría tan joven, y en las condiciones en que lo hizo (porque ni siquiera ella era tan rara como para fantasear casarse con un ministro transexual). ¿Será su reciente e inesperada vida de casada lo que hizo que no pensara en venir a su mente desde hace rato?

Bueno, ni que hubieran cambiado mucho las cosas en su mente...

...

...

Estoy mintiendo.

La mente de Raven era un lugar nuevo.

Nevermore, en algún momento de los ocho meses de abandono de su dueña, se había transformado. Ya no eran superficies flotantes en un espacio negro. Ahora era una... ¿selva? Por un momento Raven tuvo que cerciorarse de que no había entrado a la mente de Chico Bestia por error. Pero no, era su mente.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?

No es que no le gustara (aunque en efecto, no le gustaba). Es sólo que se hallaba más perdida que zapato en la cabeza, y era verdaderamente triste si eso ocurría en tu propia mente.

Encontró un machete en el suelo y un sombrero estilo Indiana Jones.

-¿Y ésto?

Nuestra hechicera favorita (la bruja cachavacha se hartó de pegarme y de que siga diciendo lo mismo) se valió del machete y el sombrero para avanzar en esa espesa vegetación. A lo lejos se escuchaba la canción de Indiana Jones.

Y así empezó el mito de Rachediana Rones: En busca de las Emociones Perdidas.

Después de asesinar a pobres e inocentes plantas durante casi tres minutos (se ve que no se le ocurrió volar), la pelivioleta llegó a lo que parecía una... ¿aldea? ¡Sí, lo era! ¡Tenía una aldea en su cabeza! ¡Y la aldea tenía WiFi! ¡¿Pero que demonios...!?

Una segunda mirada le proporcionó a la hechicera el dato de que por la pequeña aldea circulaban sus emociones, tranquilas, como si nada. El alivio de encontrarlas fue reemplazado por la extrañeza de notar que todas usaban pieles de leopardo, como si hubieran salido de una película de Tarzán.

-¿Pero qué demonios ha pasado aquí?- Dijo un poco demasiado fuerte.

Tanto que atrajo la atención de toda la pequeña población pelivioleta. Había algo extraño en sus miradas.

Si perderse en su propia mente era triste, sentirse incómoda por miradas de sí misma era deprimente.

-¿Alguien va a decirme qué pasó?- Recordó quien mandaba.

-¡ATRÁPENLA!- Lástima que aparentemente se equivocó.

Las Ravens de taparrabos coloridos atraparon a nuestra Raven, que reaccionó tarde por el shock. La capturaron no sin mucho forcejear de la hechicera y repartir un par de golpes y patadas que no sirvieron de nada. La unión hace la fuerza, y una Raven unida contra sí misma (además de ser prácticamente imposible excepto para ella) era imparable.

Después de atarla con sogas de dulces rosados (eran de Felicidad) la ensartaron de brazos y pies en una vara muy larga y fuerte, la alzaron sujetándola de los extremos, la amordazaron, y se la llevaron al centro de la pequeña aldea cantando una canción de aborígenes enojados.

En el centro de la aldea cerebral de Raven había un pequeño "parque". Un espacio llano donde no había nada más que césped y flores... y la casilla donde Raven había visto a Amor por última vez.

_"¿Ya está allí?" _Preguntó su voz desde adentro.

Porque si recordamos bien, la última vez se había quedado encerrada. (¿Vieron que buena memoria tengo? xD)

-¡Ho, ho, sí!

-¡MHM!- Si no estuviera amordazada, Raven hubiera dicho "¡suéltenme!".

_"Perfecto" _Continuó la voz de Amor _"Ahora, ¡HAGAN QUE ME SAQUE DE AQUÍ!"_

La Raven de taparrabos amarillos y anteojos con marco de bambú le arrancó la mordaza de un zapazo.

-¡¿ALGUIEN ME QUIERE DECIR QUÉ CARAJO ESTÁ PASANDO AQUIIIIIIII!?

Es una suerte que en la cabeza de Raven no explotan las cosas cuando se emociona. Aunque eso no evitó que un pequeño terremoto sacudiera todo, y que la pobre Timidez, que se sentía muy tímida en sus taparrabos grises, se quedara momentáneamente sorda.

La Raven de taparrabos amarillos y anteojos de bambú, ayudada por la de taparrabos verdes, tomaron al gusano humano gigante mejor conocido como Raven y la obligaron a escribir "Wally West" sobre el teclado de la puerta (con la nariz, seguía atada).

Inclinó por última vez la nariz para presionar "enter".

-¡AL FIN SOY LIBRE!

Amor salió disparada de la puerta, sin dejarle tiempo a la hechicera para que se corriera. Dando como resultado final que su cara se golpeara con la puerta, cayera al piso, y rodara por las escaleras.

-¡LIBRE! ¡LIBRE AL FIN!

El cabello de Amor había crecido mucho (dentro no había tijeras), y usaba taparrabos celestes. (¿No había tijeras pero había indumentaria de Tarzán?). Las demás emociones empezaron a rendirle tributo a la emoción de cabello largo. Raven luchaba por levantarse del suelo.

-Al fin libre de ese pequeño lugar... aunque, bueno, tenía mis cosas de Kid Flash, pero aún así... Tantos meses sola... sin nadie que respondiera a mis demandas de libertad... sólo pudiéndome comunicar con la sociedad mediante Facebook... No puedo creer que Chico Bestia tenga más amigos que yo... ¡PERO ESO SE TERMINÓ, PORQUE AL FIN SOY LIBRE! ¡Empaquen, muchachas, nos vamos a Las Vegas!

-¡SEEEHH!

Cada Raven volvió aldea dentro para hacer sus maletas. Después de toda una vida encerradas en una cabeza, ya era hora de ver un poco de mundo. Tal vez se fueran a las cataratas del Iguazú, tenían entendido que era un agradable lugar. Y como los últimos ocho meses la cabeza de Raven había sufrido una metamorfosis que sólo podía atribuirse a su cambio de vida, ya nadie soportaba Nevermore ni un segundo más.

-¿Que se van a dónde?- Preguntó la olvidada Raven ya casi erguida cuando Amor pasó a su lado para buscar su maleta.

-A Las Vegas, tal vez luego al Iguazú. Te enviaremos una postal.

-¡¿Están hablando en serio!?

-Ya sé que es un poco cruel irse cuando nuestra madre está tan cercana a dar a luz, pero lo decimos en serio cuando dijimos que ya no aguantábamos estar aquí.- Amor le tuvo compasión y se acercó a desatarla.

-¡Pero no se pueden ir! ¡Son mis emociones! ¡¿Acaso se han vuelto locas!?- Raven había planeado preguntarles por qué la necesidad de atarla y amordazarla al principio, pero esto era más importante.

-¡No te preocupes, no estaremos fuera mucho tiempo!- La ayudó a pararse.- Además, no te dejaremos sola. Maldad se quedará.- La Raven de cuatro ojos y taparrabos rojos las saludó con la manito.- Puede que estés un poco más sanguinaria las próximas dos semanas.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Tan en serio como que Azar tenía un cuerpo mortal a sus noventa años, Raven querida.- Volvió adentro a ver sus maletas.- Pasaron muchas cosas éstos ocho meses. Me siento satisfecha.

Al volver a entrar al santuario, habían cambiado ligeramente las fotografías. Ahora había todo un techo dedicado a los hermosos momentos compartidos con su pelirrojo. Una foto de ellos almorzando en una playa de Bolivia, donde fue su luna de miel (KF quería ir a Brasil, pero nosotros ya sabemos que Raven JAMÁS iría allí); fotos de ellos en el parque; fotos de ellos acurrucados en un sillón leyendo Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal; una foto que tomó Rae a escondidas de Wally durmiendo mientras abrazaba un peluche de Light Yagami; y unas cuantas fotos de ellos en la cama mientras hacían...

-¡AMOR! ¡¿Tomaste fotografías de nosotros...!?

-¡Oh, lo siento! No creas que distribuyo pornografía ni nada de eso. No se suponía que las vieras. Es que esa fue una noche muy _acalorada, _si es que me entiendes.- Amor le guiñó un ojo.

Repito: menos mal que en la cabeza de Raven las cosas no explotaban.

La Raven de taparrabos celestes estaba empacando un bikini celeste cuando Raven detuvo su brazo. Los ojos violaceos de Raven Amor se alzaron hacia la dueña de la mente donde vivía. Tenía una expresión muy seria.

-He recordado a qué vine.

-¿Tenías una razón para venir? Vaya, yo creí que nos extrañabas. No le digas a las chicas, lastimarás sus corazoncitos.

-¿Podemos hablar en serio por un momento, por favor?

La postura sarcástica-burlona de Amor cayó durante un momento.

Con su mano le hizo una seña a Raven para que se sentara en el sofá celeste. La mencionada lo hizo. Pareció buscar las palabras durante un momento, luego tomó seguridad y habló.

-La última vez que vine aquí... dijiste que lo mejor era alejarse de Kid Flash.

-Falso.- Amor luchó contra el impulso de partirle la cabeza contra la pared.- Yo no dije eso.

-Pero si...

-¡Yo te dije que no era eso! ¡Y te fuiste y me dejaste encerrada antes de poder corregirte de tu error, ESTÚPIDA!

Por un momento se dio cuenta de la gran estupidez que había cometido. No había sentido tanta vergüenza desde que hizo explotar el pastel de cmpleaños de Azar a sus ocho años.

-...Oh.- Fue lo único capaz de decir.

-Mira... ¿recuerdas lo que habíamos hablado? A lo que decía Azar, había que: agarrarle el trasfondo, darlo vuelta, y ponerlo un par de veces en la licuadora. ¿Quieres hacer otro intento?

La hechicera miró de arriba a abajo a su emoción. Miraba con ojos de aburrimiento y hasta un poco de esperanza. Hacer otro intento para averiguar exactamente lo que le había dicho su mentora. Era obvio que Amor no se lo diría así sin más... así que...

-Sí, si quiero.

* * *

Habían acordado que Raven no volvería frente a Amor sin tener la respuesta.

En eso pensaba cuando entró al living de los Titanes. Porque a pesar de ser uno de los mandatos de House, ellos querían vivir con sus amigos (¿no tenía nada que ver que la casa estuviera destruida?). Se sentó en la mesada y probó un poco de su amado té de hierbas con salsa picante.

Todo estaba normal. Aqualad jugaba al poker con Speedy, y Terra había arrastrado a Chico Bestia a su nueva obsesión sangrienta. Un animé llamado Blood+.

-¡Adoro a Diva!

-¿Pero no es la mala, cariño?

-Es que... tiene ojos azules... oh, y Kai es tan sexy...

¿Era posible sentir celos de un animé?

No interesaba, Chico Bestia los sentía. Raven observó a su verde amigo empezar a hablarle al aire frente a él mientras Terra miraba la tele. Últimamente, hablaba con alguien a quien llamaba "Mojo-Jojo".

_"¡No le hagas caso! Los verdes somos muy superiores a éstas criaturas" _Le dijo Mojo a Gar señalando a Terra que miraba la TV con brillitos en los ojos. _"Juntos, destruiremos a las chicas superpoderosas y dominaremos la tierra, ¡wuajajaja!"_

_-_¡Wuajajaa!... No, espera, yo soy un superhéroe. ¡Nunca me llevarás al lado del mal, Mojo!

Raven apartó la vista.

Ya estaba por darle un nuevo sorbo a su té picante cuando sonó su comunicador. Era su esposo. Una sonrisa se instaló de pronto en sus labios.

-¿Hola, Kid Flash?

_**"¡AHHHHHHH!"**_ Por un momento Rae no entendió nada. Ese grito sonaba de mujer. _**"¡NO! ¡ME QUIERO IR A MI CASA TENGAMOS ESTE BEBÉ OTRO DÍA! ¡ME QUIERO IR! ¡ME QUIERO IR!"**_

**-**¿Qué carajo?

-_¡Rae!- _Esa sí era la voz de Wally.- _Tu madre rompió bolsa, la estamos llevando al hospital._

No se necesitó ni una palabra más para que la pelivioleta se pusiera su capucha y se teletransportara.

* * *

**CONTINUARAAAAAAA D: **

* * *

**N/A: Bueno, un peso menos de encima. Esto fue "Epílogo Parte 1", falta la parte dos. Usualmente slo hay un Epílogo, pero me iba a resultar muy largo y quería publicar YA.**

**No me quedó muy bien? He de admitir que creo estuve media floja... pero tengo un sueño bárbaro**

**R-E-V-I-E-W**


	31. Ep Prt 2: Partos y Efectos retrasados

**N/A: Los personajes de Crepúsculo me gustan :)**

* * *

Nunca le había costado tanto mantener la calma. Para quien supiera leer de verdad a Bruno, vería a un hombre a punto de un ataque de nervios. Para quien no, sólo alguien más de la masa humana.

Ángela había insistido en que se fuera a esa reunión. Insistido demasiado, con la razón de "necesitar un respiro", ya que él era "demasiado sobreprotector", según ella. Bruno estaba seguro de que ella exageraba. Sólo quería estar seguro de que tanto Ángela como su hija estuvieran bien. ¿Qué tenía de exagerado hacerla ver con el doctor cada dos días? ¿O traerle proteínas especiales? ¿O vigilarla desde las sombras sin que se diera cuenta cada vez que ponía un pie fuera? ¿O haberle implantado un chip en el dedito meñique para asegurarse que siempre estuviera 100% a salvo? Nop, según ella él estaba "paranoico". Sólo quería asegurarse de que todo saliera bien. No se iba a disculpar por eso.

Por eso accedió a irse a esa reunión. Y como si el destino estuviera empeñado en golpearlo con un pastel en la cara permanentemente, el trabajo de parto empezó en ese momento. Él único en el que accedió a separarse de Ángela a más de veinte metros y por más de veinte minutos.

Al irse él de la casa Tim tenía una conversación en la sala con Wallace West, que trataba sobre si Tim le podría prestar los videojuegos de Club Penguin para la Nintendo. Angelita tenía puestos unos anteojos de leer y estaba en el sofá, releyendo artículos de nombres, y de vez en cuando lanzando miradas significativas al pelirrojo con el que se había casado su hija.

-Por supuesto que te los presto, Wally... Oye...

-¿Quép?- Preguntó relajado.

-¿No te... molesta recibir esas miradas de Ángela?

Wally volteó, hacia donde su querida suegra lo miraba parecido a como miró Terra a Cyborg cuando se comió el último pedazo de pizza, como para incarle un tenedor.

-Oh, pero si no pasa nada Tim. Es sólo de broma. ¡Mi suegra me adora! ¿Verdad, suegra?

A Arella le tembló el ojo izquierdo.

-Qué curioso, suegra. Rae también hace eso.

La mujer pelivioleta tuvo que retirarse en seguida, sino la tentación de arrojarle un florero terminaría por ganarle, y le había prometido a Raven ser buena con Wallace. Pero no era fácil cuando ya le habían dicho SUEGRA toda la tarde, y venía de un mal humor posterior. Se impuso la salud de su no-nato hijo y se retiró.

-¿Lo ves Tim? Mi suegra me adora completamente.

Esa era la escena que Bruno recordaba al irse.

Lo siguiente que recordaba es que cuando apenas apoyó un pie en el edificio (literalmente), recibió una llamada de Tim diciendo que su hija (ya sabían que esperaban una niña) estaba por nacer.

Bueno, eso era muy mala suerte.

No, mala suerte era que se le cayera el celular a la alcantarilla y se lo comieran los cocodrilos, haberse quedado atrapado en el tráfico tres horas, que se le rompiera una llanta al automóvil, que hubiera tenido que "caminar muy rápido" al hospital (porque Batman, al igual que Raven, supuestamente no corría), y que ahora el ascensor avanzara demasiado lento junto a un señor leproso y un par de chicas que hablaban muy alto sobre Crepúsculo.

Iba a llegar cuando su hija cumpliera los quince.

Cuando, por fin, logró llegar al piso de maternidad, tuvo que usar todo su auto-control para no gritar que le dijeran dónde estaba Ángela. Se dirigió al doctor más cercano, un hombre rubio, de piel pálida, y de ojos rojos.

-Disculpe, buenos días.- Dijo Bruno.

-Buen días.- El doctor le dio la mano.- Soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? (Los fans de Crepúsculo gritan embravecidos)

-¿Podría decirme usted dónde está Ángela Roth?

-Por supuesto. A ver...- Buscó en su planilla.- Roth, Roth... Oh... Señor... Falleció.

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-Ah, no. Éste es Arnold Roth. ¡Hey, Alice, Bella! ¡¿Ustedes están atendiendo una Ángela Roth!?

-¡¿De pelo violeta!?- Le respondieron desde la otra punta del hospital (el hospital de mis sueños xD).

-¿De pelo violeta, señor?- Le preguntó el doctor vampiro, digo, el doctor completamente normal, a esa cosa pálida, de presión subida de golpe, y temblorosa, mejor conocida como Bruno.

-Ah-Ah...- Toda su calma y autocontrol volaron al tacho de basura.

-Tomaré eso como un sí. Vaya con esas dos enfermeras, ya tuvo el parto. Bastante rápido, cuatro horas.

El aún shokeado Bruno, más pálido que un fantasma, fue conducido por las dos enfermeras, una de pelo largo castaño y la otra de pelo corto disparado para todos lados, a la habitación donde estaba Ángela, para luego retirarse prudentemente (charlando hasta por los codos).

Abrió la puerta de la manera más rápida y silenciosa que pudo, con el corazón en la boca del estómago. Al abrir la puerta se le fue un poco el susto. Ella dormía, con el rostro algo colorado, y el cabello húmedo, _viva._ Pero como siempre, para Bruno no podía estar más linda. Olvidó un poco más el susto de hace unos momentos (malditos doctores).

Con una expresión de calma, tranquilidad, y amor, se acercó para mirarla un rato. Le sacó un ricito violeta qye tapaba su vista y se lo puso detrás de la oreja. Ella era tan linda, era un ángel, era _su _ángel. Con la yema del dedo índice empezó a recorrer el camino de su frente a su naricita, pasando por sus ojos cerrados, y terminando en los labios de su cara dormida.

Sintió algo como un gemido venir de la otra punta, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Era un bultito en una cuna de hospital, al otro lado de su cama. Como hechizado, dio toda la vuelta para poder observarlo mejor. Casi no podía creer lo que estaba mirando. Un bultito pequeño, de carita redonda, inquieta, de pelo negro con una mechita violeta, y ojitos azules. Un ángel aún más pequeño. Sintió que se le agrandaba el corazón dentro del cuerpo. Inhaló aire para calmarse. Ésta era la primera vez en tantos años que deseaba echarse a llorar como un niño.

-Ahí está tu hija.- Volteo para ver a Ángela sonreírle débilmente.- Disfrutala, será la única que tengas, al menos conmigo. No _pienso _volver a pasar por esto una tercera vez.

Bruno se encontraba sin poder decir una sola palabra de la emoción. Casi agradeció al destino cuando se abrió la puerta y entraron en silencio (lo máximo que pudieron) sus tres hijos adoptivos, Donna, Wallace, y Rachel. Tuvo que contener toda su emoción hasta poder sacarla luego, ahora estaba muy ocupado recibiendo las felicitaciones de casi todos...

Raven sólo habló dos veces. La primera para preguntarle a Arella como se sentía, y después de la respuesta "como si me hubiera pasado un Disco Movil por encima y me hubiera arrastrado por dos kilometros hasta caer a un acantilado con una explosión de fondo" se quedó callada. La segunda vez que habló, estaba mirado fijamente a su hermanita en brazos de Tim (Wally preguntó primero, pero Arella se la dio a Tim xD). Luego miró fijamente a Bruno, y dijo algo que nadie entendió del todo.

-Efecto retrasado.

* * *

Raven volvió a decir lo mismo al día siguiente, cuando ya se habían llevado a Azar (la habían nombrado así, al final, porque cuando Ángela daba a luz se imaginaba a Azar como en el parto de Raven, diciendo que dejara de lloriquear y se quitase del vientre a la nueva Cabeza de Uva) a casa. Estaba en la sala con su hermanita en sus brazos, mirandola tranquilamente, acariciando su mechoncito violeta.

Todos charlaban. Raven había mirado fijamente a Bruno, y había dicho en voz alta...

-Efecto retrasado, no debería tardar tanto.- Sin dejar de mirar a Bruno, éste preguntándose por qué lo miraba así. De repente Bruno se sentía mareado.

Raven siguió mirando a su hermanita, con una sonrisa extraña.

-Madre.- Llamó a Ángela.- Tiene sueño, ¿la llevo a su cuna?

Ángela sonrió feliz de ver junta a su hija mayor con la más chica, sin sospechar que Raven se estaba mandando una.

-Claro, gracias amor.

Dandole un beso en la cabecita a Azar y uno en la mejilla a la más grande, vio como Raven se levantaba con Azar en sus brazos, para llevarla a dormir.

-Bueno, creo que ya no debes preocuparte de que algo malo te pase, viejo... Bruno, ¿te encuentras bien?- Preguntó un preocupado Tim. Dick y Jason se giraron. El hombre murciélago de repente se sentía mareado y sin colores en el rostro.

-Sí... sí, no es nada.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?- Esa fue Ángela, la única persona a la que ni aún queriendo le podía mentir.

-No te preocupes, estoy perfec¡AHHH MI ESTÓMAGO!- El dolor lo agarró tan de repente y con tanda intensidad que gritó por puro instinto.

_**Arriba... **_

Rachel Irene Roth, mejor conocida como la titán Raven, acariciaba el mechoncito violeta del bebé recién nacido. Se veía bastante bien para ser recién nacida. Normalmente los recién nacidos son algo chillones y deformes, pero como la suerte estaba de su lado, su media hermana pequeña (al fin un medio hermano que no quiera dominar el mundo bajo la maldad) estaba muy linda, aunque algo inquieta. Valió la pena que a su madre tuvieran que partirle el vientre en una césarea, Azar salió muy linda (¡wii!).

-Mmm... tienes suerte, no eres del todo pelivioleta, pero te pareces a mí. Tú y yo salimos de la misma "fábrica". Sí, sólo importa nuestra madre, los padres son un invento raro.- Se encontraba realmente relajada y de un macabro buen humor.- Que al fin y al cabo, si no son unos demonios rojos que quieren dominar el mundo, son unos locos que visten traje de murciélago y pelean con payasos y pingüinos en las noches. Pero bueno, nuestra madre tiene sus gustos.

Recostó al bebé inquieto en su cunita. Aparentemente no había heredado la calma, pero al menos no estaba llorando (aún). Azar abrazó un muñequito que había allí, y empezó a dormir. El muñequito tenía una capucha azul y el pelo violeta, a Rae se le hizo familiar (xD).

-Me perdonarás por lo que le hice a tu padre, ¿verdad?. Bueno, así aprenderá a no _embarazar _nunca más a nuestra madre. Sufrirá su experiencia en carne propia, pero terminará bien al final... Es decir... No te molestaría tener un hermanito, ¿verdad?. No te preocupes, será sólo uno. Al mundo no le conviene tener demasiados Brunitos y Brunitas, o lo que es lo mismo, Angelitos y Angelitas, corriendo mientras persiguen palomas y murciélagos.- La sonrisa malvada de Rae se hizo más grande. Estaba disfrutando cada segundo de su venganza.- Duerme bien Azar, volveré abajo a ver si tu padre ya empezó el trabajo de parto.

* * *

-Tim, rápido toma las llaves del auto. Hay que llevarlo al hospital.- Ordenó un desconcertado Dick mientras, ayudado por Jason, intentaba poner de pie a un Bruno que tenía dolores extraños y la cara completamente roja, mientras aguantaba los gritos.

Todos se habían movilizado alarmados. Ángela a pesar de los dolores que aún tenía, intentó también levantar a Bruno, pero Donna la retuvo a causa de esos mismos dolores. Cuando Tim encontró las llaves, Wally lo cargó para ir rapidísimo a abrir el auto, mientras Jason y Dick ayudaban al agonizante murciélago y Donna ayudaba a caminar a la paloma.

Fue en ese instante en una Raven, muy panchamente bajando la escalera tarareando una cancioncita, hizo acto de presencia.

-¿Qué es todo este escándalo?- Preguntó haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para ocultar su sonrisa, fallando.

-Algo le está ocurriendo al Señor Díaz, se ve muy mal. ¡Ven, vamos al hospital!- Le contestó con expresión de preocupación su esposo.

Volvió a fallar en el intento de ocultar su risa malvada.

-Pero, ¿y Azar?

Aparentemente, nadie recordaba que dejar una recién nacida en una mansión completamente sola es un acto... bueno, _estúpido. _Y Alfred hace dos semanas que estaba de vacaciones en Argentina, comiendo asado, tomando mate, saliendo con Susana Gimenez y criticando a la presidenta (¿qué tenía esto que ver?). Así que Tim y la novia de Dick se quedaron, una decisión muy apresurada que nadie se atrevió a objetar.

Los restantes se acomodaron en el auto, Bruno con la cabeza en el regazo de Ángela mientras tenía mucho más punzada de dolor y un dolor extraño _en esos lugares._ Nadie notó a Raven mirando satisfecha en el espejo, en el asiento copiloto. Aunque antes de arrancar el auto, Robin alias Dick Grayson podría haber jurado que escuchó susurrar a su amiga pelivioleta algo como:

-Fue efecto retrasado, esto debió pasar ayer durante el parto de Arella.

O algo por el estilo.

* * *

En la sala de espera del hospital, cinco personas esperaban ansiosas que alguien saliera y les dijera algo sobre el estado del Señor Bruno Díaz. Dick había sido lo más discreto posible, no quería que la prensa hiciera de ésto peor de lo que ya era. Había sido muy raro todo eso, y si no se equivocaba su amiga pelivioleta tenía algo que ver.

Las cinco personas estaban muy preocupadas por el estado del murciélago. Bueno, cuatro, una de ellas intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no sonreír como el Gato de Cheshire. Aunque, Raven casi se sentía mal al ver lo preocupada que estaba Arella, _casi. _

Por fin salió un doctor de la habitación de enfrente. Era un doctor rubio y de piel pálida, en cuya tarjeta se leía Carslile Cullen.

Se pararon a recibir las noticias.

-Bueno... no había visto algo así desde los conflictos con los Vulturi, digo, desde hace rato. El señor Díaz acaba de de... bueno...

-¡¿De qué!?

-¡Felicidades, es usted madre!

Acto seguido, y para la sorpresa de todos, se puso a estrecharle la mano a Arella como si fuera un loco.

-¿Cómo?

-El bebé es paresidísimo a usted... Oh, a no ser que...- Carslile se fijó en Raven, y esta le negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-¿¡Pero de qué demonios está hablando!?- Casi gritó Jason.

-El señor Díaz acaba de dar a luz.

Cuatro bocas se abrieron de una manera casi imposible, y Wally hasta tuvo que parpadear un par de veces. Raven hacía lo posible por que no notaran su risa aguantada. Ahh, ella hubiera sido una excelente villana, menos mal que era una de las buenas... Bueno, "buena" casi todo el tiempo.

-C-có... ¿P-Perdón?

-No había notado su embarazo ayer porque el bebé creció para adentro, apenas notándose, y aplastándole los riñones claro está. Pero ahora ya está todo en su lugar, y él estará bien.

-Discúlpeme Doctor. Tengo mal los oídos, ¿o usted acaba de decir que el señor Díaz dio a luz?- Preguntó un muy confundido y shockeado Wally.

-Así es. Un varón muy saludable.

Todos estuvieron sin hablar por un radio de diez segundos, sin creerlo, sin asimilarlo, tratando al doctor por un loco. Porque no era posible que Bruno hubiera estado embarazado. No, imposible, si apenas ayer nació su hija, completamente imposible. Además si estaba embarazo eso significaba que lo_ habían_ embarazado. Y para que eso ocurriera solo estaba la explicación de que...

-¿¡LO EMBARAZASTE!?- Tres cabezas furiosas (Wally no, nunca se podría enojar con su Rae) se giraron hacia la pelivioleta menor que hacía uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no reírse como el Joker.

-Nop, corrección, _ella _lo embarazo.- Raven señaló a Arella, que estaba anonadada ante la idea de que acababa de ser padre.

Antes de que le pudieran contestar a Raven el doctor les aconsejó que pasaran a ver al paciente. Pero le aclararon bien a la cuervo que esta conversación no había terminado.

-El paciente se encuentra estable y pueden pasar a verlo. Si me necesitan, estaré en la sala de emergencia chupando la sangre de los que no tienen remedio, digo, atendiendo a los heridos.

Les costó unos cinco minutos más juntar valor y procesar la información para poder entrar. Ángela fue primero, casi tan pálida como su hija primogénita, y de a poco y despacio le siguieron los demás. Raven no, se quedó muy panchamente en la sala de espera con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, pensando que el efecto retrasado hizo que Azar y este nuevo bebé no nacieran al mismo tiempo como ella lo planeó, pero que de todos modos las cosas salieron bien.

Bruno estaba con los ojos muy abiertos mirando el techo, sin dar otras señales de estar vivo.

-¿Viejo?

-¿Bruno?

-¿Señor Díaz?

El hombre de ojos azules se volteó a mirarlos.- _Por favor, díganle a Raven que ya no tiene que usar la banana nunca más._

Y allí, al lado de la cama, en una cunita como la del día anterior, había un bebé varoncito de pelo violeta, ojos violetas, y piel del mismo color que Ángela. Era casi tan parecido a ella como Raven, salvo que era un niño, claro. De hecho, era tan lindo que valió la pena que Bruno acabara de pasar por semejante tortura para traerlo al mundo.

-Esperen un momento.- Jason tomó la palabra, Ángela estaba muy ocupada asimilando que lo que tenía enfrente era su hijo.- Pero, ¿por dónde salió?

Bruno lo miró con la mirada más llena de dolor en su vida.

-_Oh Dios._

_-__Exactamente.- _Respondió el murciélago.

* * *

**Dos semanas más tarde...**

Bruno y Ángela ya casi estaban recompuestos del todo de sus respectivos partos. Y como se lo habían prometido a los Titanes, los invitaron a todos a conocer a los bebés. Terra, Starfire, y Wonder Girl estaban encantadas con Ángel (le pusieron así no sólo por lo parecido que era a Ángela, sino porque en el momento del parto Bruno sintió tanto dolor que vio ángeles), y los muchachos hablaban de lo linda que sería Azar de mayor, recibiendo miradas de muerte por parte de su padre.

Wallace se acercó a Raven, que tenía una expresión apasible mientras miraba a sus hermanitos. La tomó de una mano, porque con la otra Raven sujetaba una taza de té de hiervas con salsa picante.

-¿Sabes? Pese a que creo que te pasaste un poco con el embarazo masculino, no fue del todo malo. Al menos ya se terminó.

-Tienes razón.- Rae se apoyó en su brazo.- Ya sufrió suficiente. Aunque si de verdad quiere estar con mi madre, va a tener que aguantarse que yo lo vigile como un halcón. Y claro, no convertir a esos bebés en unos segundos Dick y Jason.

-El mundo ya tiene suficiente con un sólo par de Dick y Jason.- Raven le sonrió a su esposo y le dio una probada a su té.- Hey, estaba pensando, ¿nosotros para cuándo seremos padres?

Raven escupió el té.

_**THE END**_

* * *

**N/A: Ustedes recordarán que hace unos capitulos, Raven le lanzó un hechizo a Bruno para q tenga los síntomas del embarazo. Creo que lo expliqué mal, Rae, literalmente, cambió su fisionomía para que el murciélago pudiera embarazarse (Sí, Arella embarazó a Batman xD). Ya se imaginarán ustedes por dónde salió el pobre Ángel, y el dolor que tuvo que atravesar Bruno ya fue suficiente venganza ;)**

**Éste es el final, amigos. Ha sido un hermoso camino juntos! Nos veremos pronto. Gracias desde el inicio a:**

_Bjlauri_

_HuddyLove_

_Rachelgarf _

_Alanaroth_

_Calantha_

_Mariana_

_BeautifulAndStrangeDragon_

_Katherine Valentine west (¡Idola!)_

_TerraMichelle101_

_Ale Crow Manson_

_Monica_

_Deeestiny (Yo la admiro xD)_

_JohannaO _

_Mokasahaya _

_chica phantom _

_annavy (Ella me dio una buena idea)_

_TheDarkraven17 (Ella ya sabe que soy una desquiciada)_

_Mary-Ann_

_Goticrae _

_Guest (A todos ellos)_

_Quiahui_

_BBangel (Definitivamente sin ella no podría haberlo terminado)_

_MERGICK (SI ES QUE SIGUE VIVO)_

_dragonazabache (A quien le deseo suerte con sus recientemente subidos fics)_

_Anonimo (A todos ellos)_

_gabylokita41 (Fuente de inspiración)  
_

_Girl on Fire_

_moonlight blue15 _

_Scarlet-roth_

_RochiiR.C.R_

_minina16_

_wonderraven_

_FenixCeleste_

_Chica Cuervo_

_Lucila Wheeler (¡Como olvidar a mi amiga compañera en los yuris y yaois! :D)_

_EliRoth_

_VenusWest (Tú llegarás muy alto ;)_

_ravTDG_

_soul wolf 112 (Jaja me hiciste reír!)_

_Anna Gabriela Tao Usui (Grosaa! ídola! No te mueras nunca!)_

_Jess25_

_gothicgirlGXD (Llegaste casi al final, pero me alentaste un montón :D)_

_Snake 99_

_Pochiillena _

_anonimiux_

_Delilah S_

_TsukihimePrincess _

_FrikyFan (Sí, mas vale tarde que nunca)_

* * *

***Si estuvieron buscando su nombre en la lista pensando "Ay, noo esa maldita loca no me nombró! PERRA!" es que a ustedes les gusta ser reconocidos.**

**Cuantos autores pueden decir que tanta fanaticada ha leido sus fics? Me siento muy bien**

**CHAOOO BEEESHIIITOOO**

**HAASTA PROONTOO**


	32. Epilogo Parte 3 (Final): Face Confesion

**N/A: Sí, ya sé que el anterior debió ser el último, y que los estoy re-pudriendo con tantas vueltas, pero 30 minutos después de subir el capítulo me di cuenta de que EL ASUNTO CON AMOR NO HABÍA TERMINADO! (Ya perdí el derecho de alardear de mi buena memoria -_-).**

**Ahora sí, FIC TERMINADO!**

* * *

Raven tenía que hacer algo importante.

¿Meditar? No, no era eso.

¿Practicar algún hechizo potente? No, tampoco.

¿Leer? No, tampoco lo era.

¿Ir y besar a Wally de sorpresa? Bueno... eso podría hacerlo después.

La pura verdad, es que tenía que hacer algo mucho más importante. Algo de VITAL importancia.

Raven tenía que revisar su Facebook.

No era muy de usar la red social, especialmente porque era alérgica a todo lo que tenía la palabra "social" (y a las rosas). Pero justamente, ya que hace tanto que no lo abría, debería de tener un montón de cosas acumuladas. Si fuera por ella las ignoraría, pero le llegaban un montón de esas cosas a su correo y estaba_ re podrida _de borrar correito tras correito. Eliminaría las cosas desde su fuente.

Ya que estaba, rechazó las 8.985 solicitudes de amistad que tenía (¿Cómo hacen los Raven-psico-fans para encontrarla por Facebook?). Y después de tres horas de hacer clic en el botón de "No acepto" a esas solicitudes, escuchó un _"¡plank!" _venir de abajo. Una ventanita de chat se le abrió, con el nombre arriba "Raven Felicidad" y una fotografía de la casi-ella-misma-de-capa-rosada.

Soltó una maldición, tenía prendido el maldito chat en vez de estar en "desconectado".

_Felicidad dice: __**¡RAAAVEEEN! ¡HOOOLA! ¿¡Cómo estás!? ¡Nosotras estamos en el Iguazú pasandolo de lo bomba!**_

Raven ignoró esa ventana.

_Felicidad dice: __**¡Raaaveeeen! ¡Sé que estás allí, respondeme no me ignores!**_

La pelivioleta no contestó, obviamente.

_Felicidad dice: __**Rae, me voy. Amor se quiere conectar. Nos vemos pronto.**_

La ventanita del chat se cerró, y Raven sintió una oleada de satisfacción muy grande. ¿No habían sido sus mismas emociones las que la habían abandonado? Borraría a todas de su lista de amigos.

_Maldad dentro de la cabeza de Raven: _Podríamos atarlas a rocas y arrojarlas al río.

-Cállate, no porque me hayan dejado sola contigo te escucharé todo el tiempo.- Raven se golpeó la cabeza. Maldad tropezó y aplastó las plantas de Sabiduría.

Cuando volvió su atención a las solicitudes de amistad próximas al rechazo, escuchó otro "_¡plank!"_ y otra ventanita de chat se abrió. Arriba de éste decía "Raven Amor", y tenía una foto de la emoción capiceleste.

_Amor dice: _**¡Buenas noches, Rae! Oye, te etiqueté en unas fotos que nos tomamos ayer. ¡Las Cataratas son hermosas! Luego fuimos a bailar... Bueno, Timidez se quedó en la mesa... Okey, debajo de la mesa... ¡Pero de todos modos nos estamos diviertiendo de lo lindo! **

Raven frunció en ceño y la ignoró.

_Amor dice: __**Supimos que nacieron nuestros hermanos. Lo vimos en el Facebook de mamá. ¡Son muy lindos! Ángel va a ser un mimado por nosotras, es todo pelivioleta y ojivioleta, ningún rasgo del embarazador de madres.**_

_"¿Arella tiene Facebook?" _Raven hizo un rápido chequeo entre su corta lista de amigos. _"Genial, hasta mi madre es más activa en Facebook que yo -_-"._

Pero de todos modos ignoró a Amor.

_Amor dice: __**Hey, deja de ignorarme. Tenemos que hablar de algo muy serio tú y yo. ¿Has pensado en lo que quedamos la última vez?**_

Rae parpadeó confundida por un rato, luego recordó que tenía que decirle a Amor lo que habían quedado la última vez en su cabeza, antes de que ellas se fueran y nacieran Azy y Ángel.

Empezó a teclear de una manera tan lenta, que sólo Raven, que escribe a lapicera y no a computadora, lo haría. No recordaba dónde carajo estaba cada letrita.

_Cuervo R dice: __**Sí, lo he estado pensando.**_

_Amor dice: __**Aaaahhhh viste que estabas ahí? A qué conclusión llegaste?**_

_Cuervo R dice: __**Durante toda mi vida Azar me ayudó a saber controlar mis emociones, para no hacerle daño a las persona que quiero. Me ayudó a saber de qué manera usar mis poderes y hasta dónde podía llegar con ellos. Todo sobre la base de mis emociones, para que mi padre no pudiera utilizarme. Aprendí que la emoción más poderosa y peligrosa era esa llamada "Amor", tú. Ahora me doy cuenta de que fui yo quien inconscientemente siempre te mantuvo encerrada.**_

Raven presionó "Enter". Amor no contestó durante un rato. Entonces Rae siguió escribiendo.

_Cuervo R dice: __**Pero aunque estabas encerrada, existías y yo me daba cuenta de eso. Porque yo amaba. Amaba a Azar, amaba a mi madre, luego amé a mis amigos, y luego a Wallace. Cuando Wallace vino por primera vez a la torre, acaba de morir Flash. No podía evitar mirarlo y sentir que había algo roto dentro de él. Y eso me hacía sentir mal, ¿lo recuerdas?**_

_Amor dice: __**Lo recuerdo. Fue en ese entonces que me hice más fuerte que nunca. Ansiaba salir, que me dejaras libre, para que todas podamos ser felices. Pero eras tan imposiblemente terca que la puerta que me tenía encerrada sólo se abrió una vez, cuando lo vimos sonreírnos, impidiendo que mataramos al embarazador de madres. Estar allí con él fue hermoso para todas. Tenía que ser libre de esa prisión que me pusiste. Por eso hice todo lo que hice... excepto lo de venir a las Cataratas. Eso es algo que siempre quise.**_

_Cuervo R dice: __**Azar me enseñó a controlar a mis emociones, pero ahora veo que ella siempre supo que llegaría el momento en que ellas me controlaran a mí. Te felicito, es completamente imposible huir de ti. Azar me entrenó no para que no sintiera nada, sino para que aprendiera a usarlas a ustedes a mi favor. Ahora lo entiendo, y ahora soy más poderosa que nunca ;)**_

_Amor dice: __**¡Dios mío, hiciste un emoticón! xD. Las hechiceras también tenemos un final feliz. Y por supuesto que Azar sabía que el amor era imparable. Nunca te lo dijo porque esperaba que lo aprendieras sola, como ella lo hizo. **_

Una expresión de confusión creció por la faz de la hechicera azul.

_Cuervo R dice: __**¿Azar? ¿Azar estaba enamorada?**_

_Amor dice: __**¿No lo sabías? Azar y Gayla eran pareja.**_

Justo en ese momento Raven tuvo la mala idea de darle una probada a su té de salsa picante, que salió disparado de sus labios (no se preocupen, no se dañó la computadora). Raven tecleó como una loca.

_Cuervo R dice:_ _**¡No me jodas! ¡Eso no puede ser verdad! ¡MI EX-NIÑERA NUNCA HABRÍA HECHO ESO!**_

_Amor dice: __**Jaja, ¡claro que lo es! ¿Con quién creías que Azar filmaba sus pornografías? ¿Nathan Cross? xD.**_

A continuación sucedieron dos cosas al mismo tiempo: al otro lado de la Torre una magia oscura rompió el TV de Chico Bestia y a Raven le dio un ataque mental, con un tic y todo incluido. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar, y aunque suena exagerado decir que le empezó a salir espuma por la boca, lo siento es la verdad.

_Amor dice: __**¿Raeeee?... Adivinaré: te dio un ataque mental. **_

Raven ni se molestó en contestarle a Amor. En vez se eso, ya casi en un colapso mental, buscó en la lista de contactos a ver si estaba su madre conectada. La encontró.

_Cuervo R dice: __**¡Madre! ¿¡Estás ahí!?**_

_Angelita R Paloma dice: __**¡Hola amor! ¿Te pasa algo?**_

_Cuervo R dice: __**Respondeme: ¿La señora que me cuidaba, Gayla, y Azar tenían algo?**_

Angelita R Paloma no contestó.

_Cuervo R dice: __**¡RESPONDÉ!**_

_Angelita R Paloma dice: __**Ay hija, yo no quería que te enteraras así...**_

¿Era posible que dos ojos al mismo tiempo tuvieran tics nerviosos? Lo que hacen los recuerdos de videos diabólicos.

_Angelita R Paloma dice: __**Pero por favor, cambiemos de tema.**_

_Cuervo R dice: __**¡No, decime por qué nunca lo supe!**_

_Angelita R Paloma: __**¿Cómo va tu vida de casada? ¿No es necesario mandar a Wallace a dormir con los peces? Siempre podemos fingir un accidente.**_

_Cuervo R dice: __**¿Segura de que soy la mala semilla de mi padre?**_

Raven se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

_Cuervo R dice: __**¡No me cambies de tema! ¡¿Por qué nunca me dijeron lo de Azar!?**_

_Angelita R Paloma dice: __**Sino también podemos matarlo con un ejército de palomas.**_

_Cuervo R dice:__** Madre...**_

_Angelita R Paloma dice:__** ¿Qué?**_

_Cuervo R dice:__** No vamos a matar a mi esposo con un ejército de palomas.**_

_Angelita R Paloma dice:__** Arrgg... ¿y con uno de cuervos?**_

_Cuervo R dice:__** No, mamá. Ahora respondeme lo de Azar.**_

**"ANGELITA R PALOMA CERRÓ SESIÓN."**

_Cuervo R dice__**: -_-, me cortó. **_


End file.
